A Different World Book 3 Working Title
by Carya
Summary: Ch. 15 and 16 UP! The twins Third year at Hogwarts, my version of COS, read inside to know why. Will be HPHG, DMGW, TROC. The kids are in for one hell of an interesting year.Rating may go up since I want to stay here.
1. Chapter 01 Draco's Escape

****

Harry Potter - A Different World - Book 3

**Title**: Harry Potter - A Different World - Book 3

**Author**: Carya Black  
**Author Email**: webmastercaryablack.de  
**Author's Homepage**: http:www.caryablack.de (still under construction)

**Category**: AU, General, Romance

**Pairings**: HP/HG, DM/GW, will be TMR/OC too  
**Rating**: PG-13 (might change later)  
**Disclaimer**: Carya and the plot changes belong to me, the rest belongs to JKR. I do not make any money with this. It's just a story written from one fan for all the others to read. I got some Ideas from other stories as well. They will be mentioned in the following disclaimers, so please don't flame me. I know whom they belong to and respect the ideas of other authors. I only use them because I loved them! Please don't get mad at me if you find something copied from the books *apologetic smile*. Harry and Carya might get slightly Mary-Sueish but I need this for my story, so don't flame me. Flames will only be used to heat my room and to roast marshmallows *evilgrin*.

**Author's Notes**: Since this is an AU fic some things are different. Ginny is the same age as Harry and Carya. Ron is almost a year older but hadn't been able to attend Hogwarts earlier. Snape behaves different sometimes too. I also have switched positions of book two and three because I need the kids to be older when the Chamber of Secrets is opened. Perhaps there will be even more changes, but I don't know yet (not everything, just a bit).

I also unknowingly altered Hermione's birthday. According to JKR she's been born on September 19th. But I didn't know that. Now her birthday is February 4th (look into my character descriptions for details. They are on my homepage under the following link:

http:fanfiction.caryablack.de/adw/index.html)

Summary: Basically the twins third year at Hogwarts, originally this would've been book three but I switched the positions of book two and three. Some surprises are in here too. So read, review and enjoy.

**Warnings**: There's a reason for Carya and Harry being in Slytherin. It's not just for the fun of it. But this isn't a general Dark!Carya, Dark!Harry story. They only aren't all that goodie-Gryffindor.

__

(Carya grinning evilly: 'Hardly possible if we are in Slytherin don't you think, my dear author?'

Author: 'Oh shut up Carya, I had to warn them so they don't fall out of their chairs, understood?'

Carya: 'Yes, Master, Mylady or whatever you like to be called ...' gets hit on the back of her head

Author: 'Prat' author is pouting now You'll see what you get sticking out her tongue)

Carya: 'Oh, do we? I can't wait for that. And if we don't get Draco back someday I'll hex you from now until easter!'

Author sarcastic: 'Oh, a threat! I'm SO scared. Remember, **I** write this grinning evilly

~...~ Parseltongue

/.../ Telepathy between Harry & Carya (_in italics_)

' ... ' thoughts

~*~*~ ... ~*~*~ Flashback or changing POV

********************************************************************************

_**Author's Notes**_: Thanks to everyone who reviewed my first and second part. I will give you an answer at the beginning of Chapter 02. I haven't got much time since our Internet provider has had severe problems these past weeks.

The longest we went without **_ANY_** connection was **_FOUR_** **_(!) DAYS_** and the time they needed to solve the problem once **_SOMEONE_** actually did something was **_5 (!) MINUTES_**. But then again, having no internet after getting home from work gave me time to write *smirk*.

This is the third instalment of _'A Different World'_ and my version of the _'Chamber of Secrets'_.

Enjoy!

********************************************************************************

Chapter 01 - Draco's Escape or Runaway Dragon

(A/N: Sorry if anyone feels his copyright violated but I couldn't help myself with that title ^_^)

Draco truly dreaded the ride to _'King's Cross'_. He was afraid that something would prevent him from _'escaping'_ his father which would probably be the his death. The boy opted for sitting alone until London. He really didn't want anyone to know why he was so nervous.

Not even Crabbe and Goyle bothered him this time and he was truly glad for that. Draco didn't think that he'd be able to keep up his cold _'Malfoy facade'_ right now. It was just impossible if he thought about what exactly he was going to do at the beginning of the holidays.

'What have I gotten myself into now? If I wasn't so scared of what father will do should he find out, I'd probably laugh. I only hope he doesn't see through my act too soon. He'll kill me if he find's out before I'm gone. Merlin be blessed that no one has been bothering me until now.

Even Crabbe, Goyle and the Weasel left me alone since we've left _'Hogsmeade Station'. _I don't think that I could cope with them now. Heaven forbid if Parkinson finds me here,' he mused with a violent shudder at the very thought of the girl.

He also thought about the things he would like to take with him when he left his old home behind for good. Since he was allowed to do magic for the first week of the holidays it wouldn't be that difficult. He could simply shrink everything he wanted to keep and take with him.

'I'll simply put a featherweight-charm on my belongings. Still, the only thing I'd probably miss is my mother. But then again, she never seemed to care about me like other mothers do with their children. Perhaps I should take Tilly with me?

She's my house-elf after all. But what about father's powers over our elves ... No, I can't take her. She's still his and would be too afraid to leave with me. I wonder where I'll be staying from now on and who'll take care of me.

Dumbledore said I couldn't stay at Hogwarts the whole time. ... Shit, I really do hope it's not some stupid Muggle family. I still don't like Muggles ... okay, perhaps Hermione's parents or even the Dursley's but I doubt that I'd be allowed to stay with the Potters.

What will Ginny think about my running away from home? ... Oh, stop it Draco. Quit worrying when you cannot change anything about it. ... Geez, great! I'm arguing with myself now. It's final. I've gone nuts!' he thought angrily.

Never before in his life Draco Tomas Malfoy had felt so insecure about himself or the things around him. This was a first and right now he was a bundle of quivering nerves. He only managed to collect himself as soon as the _'Hogwarts Express'_ reached London.

When Draco stepped onto the platform he caught a glimpse of his _'friends'_, namely Harry, Carya, Ginny and Hermione. He envied them and although they didn't have an easy life either, they seemed more carefree than he himself had ever been.

'Maybe I can have that too when I'm finally free of father's influence? If I'm ... no, _when_ I'm successful and finally go through with this,' he thought.

Draco watched as the twins and the two girls were greeted by their families. He spotted his father, made sure his usual mask was in place and walked over to Lucius Malfoy as calmly as he could. A barely noticeable shiver went through the blonde boy when he saw his fathers face.

Draco cringed inwardly. This wasn't good. His father looked thoroughly pissed about something.

'Something bad must have happened at work. He would've have owled me if it was anything at home, would he? Oh Merlin, I really hope this hasn't anything to do with **_me_**!' Draco mused.

The elder Malfoy wordlessly motioned his son to follow and they walked over to the family car. The ride to Malfoy Manor was spent in silence. It seemed endless for Draco since his father didn't talk to him and the boy knew better than to address his father first.

He still vividly remembered the first and last time he had done _that_.

~*~*~ Flashback - Draco's Childhood ~*~*~

Little six year old Draco was absolutely excited. He had just flown his first round over the grounds of Malfoy Manor on his new broom. Not some stupid children's toy, no, a real broomstick. It wasn't the best one available on the market but still ...

It was a _'Cleansweep 7'_ and it was his. He desperately wanted to tell his father about this and could hardly wait for him to come home from work. When Lucius Malfoy entered the house he was faced with a bouncing six year old child that was merrily babbling about flying.

"Father! You'll never guess what I did today. I was flying on my new broom when mother allowed it. All by myself, I ..." the little boy didn't get any further. His father had backhanded him across the face.

"Never ever speak to your elders unless you are spoken to, boy! You are a Malfoy. Behave like one!" he yelled at the now silently crying child, " ... and stop that childish behaviour at once! A Malfoy doesn't cry. It's a weakness and we have no weaknesses!" the man continued angrily.

He dragged Draco to his bedroom and locked the boy in. He was only let out the next morning when they had breakfast. Draco hadn't cried in front of anyone since then. And he had never spoken to any adults who might tell his father about him.

~*~*~ End Flashback - Draco's Childhood ~*~*~

Draco barely noticed their arrival at the Malfoy Estate. Mechanically he got out of the car, stepped into the entrance hall and greeted his mother with a faked cheerful expression on his face. After that he immediately went to his room and started looking around.

'This is quite much to take with me. I definitely will have to shrink everything,' he thought with a sigh and immediately set to work.

He also noticed in relief that almost everything he owned was stored in his rooms. Draco wouldn't have to run around the house to gather his things. He quickly ordered Tilly to bring his old trunk from the storage rooms since it contained his _'old things'_.

When Tilly asked why he wanted to have it he simply told the elf that he wanted to sort it out. He wanted to make sure that his father didn't find out about Draco's plans before it became unavoidable.

"Young Master has called for Tilly? What can Tilly do for you, sir?" the elf inquired.

"Get me the trunk with my old belongings from the storage rooms, the blue one, Tilly and be quick about it! I want to go through the items as soon as possible," he ordered.

When the female elf brought the trunk another house-elf appeared telling Draco to get ready for dinner since it would be served in twenty minutes. Draco almost grimaced and gave a small sigh. He changed into some more formal robes like his father expected him to and went downstairs.

Once he arrived in the dining hall he saw that they had guests. The Parkinson's had been invited for the evening, including dinner. The young Malfoy heir of course had to spend his evening with pug-faced little Miss Pansy.

'Wonderful, I won't get anything done today. I only hope she doesn't come too near. She's really smelly!' Draco contemplated sarcastically and nearly made a face.

"Draco, why don't you go and show Pansy the estate?" Lucius half asked, half ordered his son.

Draco obeyed his father and showed Pansy around the Manor and tried to keep _her_ entertained and _himself_ from killing her. He had already thought of hundreds of ways to dispose of the girl but he knew that none of them would work since they all included some kind of torture or death.

The boy tolerated Pansy's presence outwardly and inwardly he thought that this hopefully would be the very last time he had to put up with her in private. He also was thinking about his first year at Hogwarts.

The only time he ever had real friends. Draco desperately hoped his plan would work. It just had to. He couldn't take anymore of the shit his so-called _'family'_ put him through. He was a child for Slytherin's sake, even if his name was Malfoy.

After five hours with Pansy he was deadly tired and when they had said goodbye to the Parkinson's the boy immediately went to bed. There was no use in trying to get anything done in the middle of the night when he was too exhausted to keep his eyes open any longer.

He fell asleep and dreamed of his true friends and the one girl he liked the most - Ginny Weasley! The next morning he woke up early despite going to bed very late. The sun had just risen and he felt surprisingly well rested after only three hours of sleep.

'Strange, I thought I'd be sleeping the whole day after last night,' he thought and then shrugged, 'Perhaps it is because I've had the best dreams since the beginning of my first year in Hogwarts. I might as well start putting everything together now. I should begin with my old trunk, I believe.'

Draco opened the slightly dusty trunk and began sorting it out. The things he didn't want to keep went straight into the trashcan. Everything else was put on the table and divided into groups. The piles grew when he started with the actual things in his room.

Draco finished the trunk just in time for breakfast. His parents were already waiting for him. His father gave him a disapproving glare and Draco knew that something had upset him. But he didn't ask. If there was anything wrong his father wouldn't hesitate to tell him, he never did.

"Your exam results arrived this morning," Lucius said simply in a cold, calculating voice, "What are you doing in school? You're only in fourth place of your whole year and in third in your own house! That in itself wouldn't be so disappointing if you had been beaten by someone _worthy_.

But to get lower grades than a Potter or worse than a **_Mudblood_**!" Lucius all but yelled the last word and Draco flinched, "If you are not on top of class until christmas I will punish you severely for your slack attitude towards school work."

Draco knew it wasn't fair. Harry and Carya were really smart. Even smarter than Hermione and she was a true Ravenclaw. It was not his fault that he wasn't that smart. But he wisely kept his mouth shut and just lowered his head.

Thankfully the results didn't mention that he had tied with Ginny Weasley for fourth place. That would have been a complete disaster. His father hated the Weasley's with a passion. The hatred between the two families went way back. No one knew how or why it had started in the first place.

Nowadays it was all about blood. The Malfoy's only believed in the pureness of wizard-blood. Since the Weasley's didn't have anything against Muggles and were supporting those who wanted to allow every muggle-born witch and wizard into their world Lucius and his friends looked down on them.

Muggle-loving fools or blood-traitors was what they called people like Ginny's family. He himself had thought the same way when he was boarding the _'Hogwarts Express'_ for the first time. But then he had met Harry and Carya, the famous Potter twins.

They were so different from the stories his father told him. He had liked them in an instant. It was true that Draco seriously disliked all of the Weasley boys but that was more than mutual at the moment. It was all about them being Gryffindors and him being a Slytherin.

Even the Potter-twins didn't really get along with them. Only Ginny was different. She had never been prejudiced against Slytherin and she was one herself. When Harry, Ginny and Carya had been sorted into Slytherin Draco was happy that they became his friends.

And once he had realised that Hermione was nothing like those Muggleborn witches his father had told him about he had liked her too. Draco's view of the world had changed. He no longer fit into his father's pocket. He simply had grown out of it.

That was why he went to Dumbledore. That was the reason he wanted to get away. **_And_** he was scared like hell. If his father found out about his changed way of thinking he would be punished and probably wouldn't survive it or Lucius would put him under a controlling curse like the _'Imperius'_.

His father was still yelling at him and he kept his head down. He said that Draco was ungrateful and that he was bringing shame over the family by not trying his best in school. And get beaten by mudbloods and muggle-lovers.

Narcissa Malfoy just sat there. She would never dare to stand up against Lucius. She knew Draco wasn't lazy but his father was right. It was a shame that he wasn't top of Slytherin **_and_** top of his year. They were Malfoy's after all and had to keep a reputation in the Wizarding World.

She had once thought different but that was before she met Lucius and married him. She had adopted his way of thinking as hers when she married him. Just like she had been taught as a little girl. This was the way things were. Nothing and no one could change that.

Draco let his father's tirade wash over him. He had experienced this before, after his first year but it hadn't been this bad then. Strangely he didn't seem to care at all. It just didn't reach his inner self like it had done earlier.

The new Draco wasn't affected by insults to his knowledge or his wits. The new Draco was aware that he had done his best. He knew he couldn't have done more alone. Those two brainless goons who were with him always were not of use when it came to school and homework.

The boy was so far away with his thoughts that he barely caught his fathers command before breakfast ended.

"I expect perfect marks by christmas, son. If not..." Lucius trailed of but Draco knew what this _'if not'_ meant.

He heard himself answer but it seemed unreal and very far away.

"Yes, father!" he said in an emotionless tone.

Lucius got up which meant the meal was over. Draco quickly exited the room and went back upstairs. Once he reached his rooms he let out a very small sigh. He was afraid one of the portraits or house-elves might hear him and tell his father.

'Wonderful, Draco, you're scared shitless in your own home ... wait, this isn't my _'home'_ it never really was. But it's true that I'm positively feeling paranoid here. Not a good sign at all. I hope this will change once I'm out of here,' he thought and continued his work with his things.

He put everything that wouldn't be missed immediately or noticed by anyone into piles and shrank them carefully. Then the things were put into his school trunk. Draco even put most of his wardrobe in there too.

Since he had so much it wouldn't be necessary for his new guardians to buy him any clothes, not wizarding ones at least. His books would be some of the last things to go into the trunk since they were standing on the shelves next to his desk.

When he went down to lunch the mood was still tense. As always the meal was spent in silence and Draco excused himself after finishing with saying he wanted to read up on his potions assignment which they had gotten for the summer.

He put a warning charm on the door that would quietly alert him if anyone was approaching his rooms. Draco then would quickly sit at his desk and read in his potions book. But no one came until three in the afternoon.

Jelly was sent to call him to his fathers study. Draco went without complaint hoping it wasn't about him. The boy straightened himself and knocked on the door to the study.

"Come in!" was the reply. Inside stood his father, quickly packing some documents, "Draco, I have been called to an emergency. You will behave and continue your homework. I want it done by tomorrow evening, understood?" he demanded and Draco nodded carefully.

"I want you to behave and to obey your mother as I will probably not be back until tomorrow morning. You may go now," Lucius told his son.

Draco left the study with mixed feelings. He could try his escape tonight if it wasn't for his mother staying home. That was a problem but not a big one. It must have been some kind of fate that an emergency case had happened at the ministry. The blonde boy's thought's were already back in his room when he reached his door.

'I have to go tonight. I won't get another chance, that's for sure!' he mused, 'But how to ditch mother? If only she would go out today, then I wouldn't have any real problems. I've long ago learnt to efficiently lie to the house-elves.'

The next things Draco packed were his school-things of the last two years except for his potions book which still lay on his desk opened at a potion they had covered that year. He would put it into his emergency bag later. Suddenly Tilly called for him.

"Young Master, the Mistress is calling for you, sir! She is waiting for young Master in her study," the elf babbled and Draco reluctantly went down to meet her.

"Draco, son, I have to leave you alone this evening. Our charity circle is having an unexpected meeting tonight and I can't miss it. You behave and don't stay up too long! Tilly, make sure he gets some dinner!" his mother said and quickly left the house through the floo-network.

While he had outwardly just nodded and said 'Yes, mother!' he felt strange inwardly. He was cheering and feeling afraid at the same time, not knowing what to make of this for a moment. Draco blinked. He stood there for a few seconds and was simply frozen on the spot.

'This can't be true, can it? No one here except me and the damned house-elves ... that means ... I really **_can_** leave tonight. I don't have to stay any longer! Yes, thank you Slytherin!' thought Draco happily and started grinning.

He went back to his room and told Tilly to bring him some dinner now as it was already half past five and he pretended wanting to study later. The elf returned with the normal dinner and dozens of snacks he could eat while studying.

He told them to leave him alone and to not enter his rooms unless it was a true emergency. He told them to leave him alone and not to come into his rooms unless it was a real emergency.

Once he was alone in his room he continued packing. This time he grabbed everything he could get a hold of.

His clothes, his books, his old toys, nearly everything of his except for the furniture was shrunken and went into his trunk. He only left his toiletries, two spare sets of clothing - muggle style and robes - some of the snacks, the money he had, the portkey from Dumbledore and the potions book unshrunken.

Draco put those into his backpack and he of course kept his wand within reach. He looked around the bedroom, his study and his bathroom, even into his closet. Everything he wanted to take with him was in his trunk. He closed it, shrunk it to the size of a book and put a featherweight charm on it.

He then stuffed the shrunken trunk into his backpack. His shrunken broom also was put in there. Only his wand and the portkey from his headmaster remained in his hands or better, in his robe pockets.

'I really do hope this works. It just seems too good to be true. Slytherin, help me! I can finally get out of this house and away from this _'family'_,' he thought not noticing he was once again talking to himself, 'Well, that's it then. I'm leaving and I'm not even regretting it!'

The thirteen year old boy made his way downstairs. He crept as silently as he could along the rows of portraits. It was quite late now. He had needed almost four hours to completely finish packing and most portraits were asleep.

Fortunately Draco knew how to get out of the house unnoticed. He took a secret passage from the house to the old oak tree near the gates and therefore near to the end of the wards of Malfoy Manor. Before he had went downstairs he had sent his owl to Dumbledore.

The black animal was carrying a slip of parchment with a single sentence on it. No name, no signature. The boy had even altered his handwriting. Only Dumbledore would know who had sent it and what to do next.

Draco stepped out of the tunnel and took out the statue of a little white dragon with pale blue eyes. He liked it and hoped that he could keep the statue later. This was the portkey. It was activated when Draco said the words they had agreed on.

He didn't notice Tilly yelling or his father returning home at first.

"Young Master, why is you leaving and where is you going? Tilly will be punished for letting young Master leave," she cried and his father started yelling when he saw Draco with his backpack near the gates. He was outside of the wards now.

"What are you doing out here at this time? Why do you carry that bag with you? Answer me, boy!" he shouted but Draco just ignored him.

The boy smiled. A true smile this time, full of emotions. Not the fake one he put on his face for everyone he had to smile at politely. His father saw this and was trying to curse him again when Draco activated the portkey.

"Safe Heaven!" he said quietly.

Before he felt the familiar tug in his stomach there was a sharp pain in his left shoulder. His father's curse had hit him but he had still gotten away. The next thing the boy saw was the deserted street of _'Diagon Alley'_.

He quickly made his way into the '_Leaky Cauldron_' and ignored the searing pain in his arm. Tom, the innkeeper greeted him somewhat surprised but didn't say anything else when Draco went to the fireplace, grabbed some floo-powder and threw it into the fire.

As soon as it turned green he stepped onto the grate.

"Hogsmeade, the _'Three Broomsticks'_!" he said and was gone.

~*~*~ Meanwhile at Hogwarts ~*~*~

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office drinking tea and eating some of his favourite muggle sweets - Lemon Drops. He was looking at the list of next years students. There were forty-eight new first years this time and they hadn't had that many since before the first reign of the Dark Lord.

Suddenly he was startled out of his thoughts when an unfamiliar owl flew in through the window. It was carrying a piece of parchment that contained only one single sentence.

**__**

'The ugly duckling is turning into a beautiful swan!'

'Draco Malfoy! The boy must have managed to get away somehow. I hope he is alright and unharmed," said the Headmaster to himself. "Well, I had better go to Rosmerta's then. He could arrive every minute now."

Albus Dumbledore took same powder from one of the pots on the mantle of his fireplace and threw it into the fire. "Minerva McGonagall!" he called.

"What is it Albus? Has something happened?" a worried Deputy Headmistress said sleepily.

"No, Minerva, nothing is wrong, but I need you to know that I'll be out of the castle for a few hours. Good night Minerva. I'll explain everything tomorrow," he said and ended the conversation.

The Headmaster put on his cloak and immediately was on his way towards the main entrance. Once he was outside he quickly went down to Hogsmeade. But it still took him about half an hour to get there. The small inn was still open and only a few guests were there.

"Good evening, Rosmerta!" Albus greeted the innkeeper.

"Oh, hello Albus! What do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" she inquired.

"I'm waiting for someone. He wanted to meet me here tonight," the headmaster replied.

He sat down at one of the tables in the back where he wouldn't be noticed that easily. Rosmerta brought him a butterbeer on the house and Albus waited for his young charge to arrive.

'I do hope he can make it here safely. Poor boy, but he has a strong will. If he gets here everything will work out,' the old wizard mused.

~*~*~ End Meanwhile at Hogwarts ~*~*~

It was almost eleven p.m. when the sound of someone coming through the floo was heard at the _'Three Broomsticks'_. Out of the fireplace stumbled a child. A small boy around thirteen with blonde hair. His clothes were covered with soot and on his left arm were visible bloodstains.

His name was Draco Tomas Malfoy!

Please Read and Review!

(Answers to reviews for the last chapter of book two will be there next chapter!)

Yours,

Carya

******************************************************************************


	2. Chapter 02 Safety, Fears and Decisions

Disclaimer: Not mine, I only own some of the plot of this fanfic and Carya, some parts might be copied from the book (hopefully not very much. I tried to keep it to a minimum), you might notice that some people got into different houses than in the books by JKR; this has only minor reasons, but I need them to be where they are now ^_^

Author's Notes: Surprise! I finally got my ass down and typed this out before re-editing it to smooth out some mistakes I made. Took me long enough, didn't it? Well, anyway, I do hope this is up to your standards and not worse than Book one and two of my series.

Since my birthday is tomorrow, I'll post this tonight (I live in Germany so it might be broad daylight wherever you are living ^_^) Personally, this is my favourite of the three I've been working on so far. ^_^

I already got seven reviews for this tiny first chapter. That's good. More than for the other two first ones *smirk* Keep reviewing and tell me if something bothers you or if you like it but don't flame me. Every writer has his / her style and view on things. On another note, I finally figured out how the hell I can continue my asteriks (stars) and the little snakeline to indicate switch of language, etc. . Yippie, took me long enough, stupid , can't even make that easy for use writers, can it *sneer*.

~...~ Parseltongue

/.../ Telepathy between Harry & Carya (_in italics_)

' ... ' thoughts

~*~*~ ... ~*~*~ Flashback or changing POV

**__**

Review Responses:

**Nahirta**: I'm currently not the fastest to update but here you are. I hope you'll enjoy this one too.

**cherriniko**: I've finished chapter two now. It took me some time to go over it again since I'd done something that I better shouldn't have *sheepishgrin* I hope that I can avoid that in the future. Enjoy the next chapter and Draco is going to be a darling *gg*.

**A.J.D'Angelo**: Well, there's nothing to say to that one *fg* Draco is going to play a big role in some way here. But I'm afraid that'll have to wait until the end of this book.

**Sarita**: Thanks for your honest review. I hadn't noticed that it had gotten this bad. I realised that I often write more like I'm writing a film script and not a general story. I will try and avoid that in the future but since it's a bad habit of mine to want to explain everything in detail it might pop up still. I'll also try and not do POV changes where everything is repeated (though having each person giving their thoughts on some matter will definitely stay since that's just the way I write). I hope that my efforts will be enough to keep you as one of my readers.

**Athenakitty**: Well, wouldn't you be worried with a father like Lucius Malfoy? I certainly would. I love reading stories where he isn't that bad but J.K.'s books suggest otherwise and he's a bastard in my story so there you go. Young Dragon will be safe, it just takes a while and it'll not be without a fight. Lucius probably (most likely even) won't regret doing what he did. Narcissa might but she's not that important in my story so I don't know if I involve her mindset that much. Draco will get a say in where he goes, don't worry and I'll only say that in the end he'll love the place he's going to live at ^_^

**Jamie Black**: Wow, thank you for the praise. I'll try to update as soon as possible but I've got loads going on in RL at the moment. I'm currently working in a shift system meaning that every other week I'm not getting home until half past ten in the night. The next week I always try and catch up on sleep in the afternoons after working from six in the morning until two in the afternoon. Anyway, here's your next piece of 'Chamber of Secrets'.

**Naomi Summers**: Thanks, I hope you'll continue reading ^_^

******************************************************************************

Chapter 02 - Safety, Fears and Decisions or How to Blackmail A Malfoy

A small blonde boy tumbled out of the fireplace of the _'Three Broomsticks'_. He had just barely managed to stay on his feet and took a careful but nervous look around the inn. His clothing was definitely wizard's wear but the left sleeve was torn and there was blood on it too.

He seemed to have a deep wound on his arm since it was bleeding quite heavily. His name was Draco Malfoy. He spotted the innkeeper and saw that very few guests were there at the moment when a soft but firm voice startled him and made him jump in fright.

"Mister Malfoy? Are you alright?" the voice asked him.

Draco whirled around without realising what had been said, his wide eyes carrying a scared look.

'It can't be, no, father couldn't know where I'm headed to, could he? Wait! He would never call me by my last name ...' he thought and then realised that he was looking into his headmasters face.

The boy let out a sigh of relief and relaxed visibly. He looked up at Dumbledore expecting the other wizard to say something. But what he saw made him wonder. The Headmaster seemed worried. Worried about **_him_**!

Draco was feeling happy and confused at the same time but he was in too much pain to think about that right now.

"Draco, where did you get that wound?" Albus wanted to know.

"P... p ... professor ... I ... I mean ... my father ... he came home ... saw me ... a curse ... I'm scared," the boy mumbled, the last words only a mere whisper but still loud enough for the old wizard to hear.

"You're safe now, my boy! Come with me Draco, we have to get you to the hospital wing immediately. ... Rosmerta, may we use your fireplace?" Dumbledore said and when the woman nodded he steered the boy back towards the fireplace, "Thank you, Rosmerta. Good evening!"

"Hogwarts, Headmaster's office. Password _'Pineapple Juice'_!" Dumbledore said when he and a shivering Draco stepped into the fire. The password would be changed immediately after their arrival at Hogwarts.

When the two males appeared in Dumbledore's office Draco was a mess. He was shivering very hard, obviously scared to death and he had gotten lost in his thoughts. The boys eyes were wide with fear. Dumbledore put his hand on the boys right shoulder, squeezing it slightly.

"Mister Malfoy, Draco! It's okay! Everything is fine now. You're safe here, safe at Hogwarts. It's just you and me here," the professor soothed his student and Draco slowly looked at him. His thoughts coming into focus again.

'It's true, I'm safe here. They won't let him hurt me. I think so, no, I believe so,' Draco thought and suddenly felt very weak.

The thirteen year old was on the brink of collapsing. Dumbledore quickly dragged him through the empty hallways of the castle. Within minutes they reached the infirmary.

"Poppy! Poppy, quick, we have an injured guest who needs your help! It's urgent!" the headmaster shouted when the were inside the room.

Draco barely noticed that. He was dead tired and felt like fainting but his pride wouldn't allow the latter. Nor did he want to appear weak in front of his headmaster. It was stupid and he knew that but Draco just couldn't help himself.

The sleepy medi-witch came out of her rooms wearing a night-gown but as soon as she spotted Draco and his bleeding arm she went into professional mode. That meant Madam Pomfrey, the overprotective nurse of _'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'_ woke up and immediately lead the boy to one of the beds.

Draco had some problems walking now. His injury and the stress of the last few hours or even days had finally caught up with him when his excitement had vanished once he knew he was safe. Poppy examined his arm.

"Oh dear, what happened to you? Sit here Mister Malfoy and take off that robe and shirt. Albus, you will help him when he has problems with it," she asked and ordered not really wanting an answer.

The nurse went to her office to retrieve her wand and some healing potions. Draco meanwhile carefully tried to take off his clothes but failed since his left arm was pretty useless right now. He blushed a deep crimson when his headmaster helped him with that.

It was after all quite embarrassing to be undressed by one of your teachers. The wound on his arm was still bleeding hard and Draco could tell that he must have lost quite some blood by now. Pomfrey came back and examined him.

Although she was upset about the deep cut on his arm, she didn't find any other injuries. His upper arm had been hit with a strong cutting curse and Draco was lucky that it was only his arm. It could have been fatal if he had been hit in the stomach or in the face.

Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over him, gave him four or five disgusting tasting potions and bandaged his arm. After that she told him to lie down and gave him another potion. This did actually tasted nice, like strawberries.

It was a sleeping draught. Draco faintly heard the nurse asking the headmaster what had happened.

"Albus, who did this? Who hurt the boy?" she inquired.

Albus Dumbledore didn't answer. Poppy Pomfrey could only guess but she had a fairly good idea of who. She just didn't know why. Both adults watched as Draco drifted to sleep. They both looked really worried and concerned right then. But both for very different reasons.

While Poppy was only thinking about Draco's wellbeing at the moment, Albus was weighing his options. He just didn't know where to start now. Of course, Lucius cursing his own son made things much easier but he had to deal with more immediate problems first.

"What to do next? The boy is safe and asleep now. His arm will be healed in a couple of days but what then. He cannot stay here over the summer. We will need a legal guardian for him anyway. But who? I know Severus was appointed his godfather but that is out of question.

Hmm, who could I ask. I promised Draco I would find a place for him to stay. A place where he wouldn't be judged by his father's actions and behaviour. Perhaps I should ask ... yes, that is an idea. I'll owl them immediately," the headmaster murmured to himself while he was walking back to his office.

He began writing the letter as soon as he reached the room and then sent it with one of the school owls. After that he retired to his chambers and went to bed. He would explain Minerva and the others at breakfast the next day.

The morning came far too early for Headmaster Dumbledore's liking. He swiftly got up and made his way towards the infirmary to visit Draco. The boy was still asleep and he didn't want to wake him. So he left and headed towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

Minerva McGonagall, Rolanda Hooch, Samira Sprout, Filius Flitwick and Severus Snape were already there. His Deputy Headmistress looked at him accusingly for not telling her when he came back the last night. She wanted to know what had been that urgent that it couldn't wait until morning.

"Minerva, Severus, would you come to my office after breakfast, please?" he told and not really asked his colleagues.

The two teachers just nodded and wondered what had happened this time. They finished breakfast and followed Dumbledore towards his rooms. Once they got there Dumbledore's expression turned serious. This didn't go unnoticed by the other two.

'Something must have happened. Albus is worried. I hope it's not about You-Know-Who!' Minerva thought nervously.

'Something's wrong. The headmaster isn't telling stupid jokes and offering lemon-drops. I wonder what this is about,' Severus mused with a thoughtful frown on his face.

"Albus, where did you go last night? Was happened that you had to leave like that?" his Deputy asked.

"I got an owl from one of our students and went to retrieve him at Rosmerta's place," Dumbledore said matter of factly.

"Who?" Snape wanted to know and McGonagall looked curious now.

The headmaster was silent for a moment simply looking both professors but then finally told them.

"Draco Malfoy!" Albus said and watched his colleagues reactions before going on, "He ran away from his father's place and was seriously injured when he arrived at the _'Three Broomsticks'_."

"It seems that a certain someone threw a cutting curse at the boy when he tried to leave Malfoy Manor," he said after he had looked at the two for a few seconds again," The boy is currently in the infirmary and recovering from last nights ordeal."

"Why do I have the feeling that you're not telling us everything, Albus?" Severus said suspicious.

The headmaster looked at them and searched for the right words to explain everything. Minerva was the Deputy Headmistress and Severus was Draco's Head of House, so they both had to know about this. But how to tell Severus that he wouldn't be able to care for his godson.

"Draco will not be going back to his parents. He left Lucius and Narcissa for good," he said and quickly continued when both his friends tensed up at his words, "At the end of last term Draco came to me and asked for help.

Apparently his father is sure that Voldemort (here Minerva flinched but Severus remained calm) will come back soon. He told me that his father wanted him to follow in his footsteps," Albus said looking at Severus with a hint of worry and regret in his eyes.

"But Draco does not want that. He has made his decision and I think the final push into the direction he is now going was that his father forbade him to be with his real friends," he said and looked at the other two.

"The Potters, Weasley and Granger. I should have known. Draco suddenly stayed away from them after being practically inseparable for almost every single second of their first year. And he was really nervous when I paired him with one of them in Potions.

Now I know why. I don't even want to imagine what Lucius threatened him with," the Potions Master told no one in particular but then he asked, "Is Draco okay, headmaster? How bad was it?"

"He'll be fine in a day or two, Severus. Although he lost quite some blood, it never was life threatening since he was only hit on his arm. No lasting damage was done," he soothed the younger professor, "Right now I am trying to find a place to stay for him.

I've already contacted someone about it and I do hope that both parties will agree," Albus said, the twinkle in his eyes was back with full force.

Severus didn't like that at all. He knew he wouldn't like Albus' choice even though he didn't know who it was just now. The most important thing was that Draco would be alright soon. The headmaster looked at him and Snape knew what he was thinking.

"I know that he cannot stay with me Albus. Even if I'm his godfather. It just isn't possible under these circumstances," he sighed and even Minerva felt sorry for him since she knew what this was about.

They sat together and talked for a while and the two professors found out that Albus still didn't have a new Defence teacher for the next term. Severus fervently hoped that it wouldn't be an incompetent fool.

Lupin had done a good job but the parents had demanded to have him removed because he was a werewolf. Severus might not have liked him but he had done a fine job. Who knew what idiot would come next?

~*~*~ Meanwhile at Black Manor ~*~*~

"Morning Padfoot, you have an owl!" Remus Lupin said cheerfully while drinking his coffee and looking at his best friend who had just entered their kitchen.

"Hmm, later Moony. I need some caffeine first," Sirius told him and groaned quietly while pouring himself a cup of coffee.

He looked horrible. He definitely was not a morning person. Only after two cups of strong coffee Sirius felt awake enough to deal with the letter. It was from Hogwarts - from Albus Dumbledore. The animagus carefully opened the letter not knowing what to expect from this.

The animagus silently started to read and his frown deepened with every sentence. Remus was curious and started to read over Sirius shoulder.

__

'Dear Sirius, dear Remus,

last night a student of Hogwarts escaped from his families home and sought help and shelter here at Hogwarts. He is fine now but he needs a place to stay from now on. I know that the two of you have much room and that you'll have two lively children with you in the summers and most other holidays.

I haven't told him yet because I wanted to know about your answer first. He is in the same year and house as your godchildren and he definitely cannot stay here or go back to his parents as they most likely would hurt him badly if not worse.

It seems his father tried to curse him when he fled from home. The boy was hit on his left arm with a severe cutting curse but no lasting damage was done. I know your first reaction to his name will be badly therefore I ask you and Remus to remain calm and consider this carefully.

He has nowhere else to go right now. No friends or relatives that would take him in and treat him like the child he is. They would hurt him, hate him or just bring him back to his father. I'm sure that at least Remus now has an idea of who I'm talking about.

He is a friend of the twins and was ordered to stay away from them last year. You wouldn't even have to pay for his needs as Hogwarts nowadays has a fund for such cases. Everything would be taken care of.

He just needs a home and guardians who would truly accept him and perhaps even love him as their foster son. His name is Draco Malfoy and I can assure you that he is nothing like his father even if it might seem like that at first.

You cannot forget how he was brought up the first eleven years of his life. But leaving his old life behind was his own decision. Please think about this. I hope to have your answer soon.

Yours sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore'

Sirius was stunned when he finished reading and just stared at the letter in his hands. Remus who had read over his shoulder looked disbelieving. But then he knew that they truly would have to consider this.

'Albus wouldn't suggest for us to take him in if the boy hadn't honestly changed. He knows we wouldn't even consider it otherwise if ever,' Remus thought and tentatively put his hand on Sirius shoulder to get his attention.

"Sirius? Please talk to me, and don't explode! Think about it, will you? I know he's a Malfoy but Albus wouldn't have asked us if that was all the boy was.

I remember Carya telling me that they had been friends in first year and that the four of them were sad when he ended the friendship without saying anything or explaining it to them," he told his friend and Sirius nodded slowly.

They sat in absolute silence for a while. But then Sirius asked his friend something.

"Do you think the twins would agree on this? I mean, this is their home too. They should have a say in this don't you think? What if we say yes and they don't want it? Or the other way round? I might be able to overlook the name but ... I'm still worried," he said and looked at Remus.

The werewolf didn't know what to say and he didn't get a chance to either when a familiar raven soared through their open kitchen window. It was either Phobos or Deimos. Sirius hadn't been able to tell ever. Only Remus and the twins could do it.

"Hello, Deimos, are you bringing a letter from Harry and Carya?" the werewolf asked smiling.

The raven puffed his chest and stuck out his right leg. A scroll of parchment was tied to it. Remus took the letter and gave the raven some treats. The twins had suggested they should keep some muggle candy for treats since their raven's were magical and able to deal with those sweets.

The werewolf unrolled the letter and read it.

__

'Dear Padfoot and Moony,

we're having a nice summer right now. Are you still collecting us for the visit to Ginny's on the 24th? I'm looking forward to that and so is Harry. We miss them so badly. Hermione and Ginny are our best friends and since the end of first year we've become even closer.

Ever since we found out that Draco couldn't stay our friend. It's a shame, really, what people are allowed to do to their own children. I'm pretty sure his father was behind that because Draco paled when I asked him why he was ignoring us. He looked so scared and lost then.

I do hope someone gets Malfoy for that. We really like Draco, Ginny the most but she hasn't realised that yet. He even accepted Hermione after some time although he still dislikes most Muggles and Muggleborns. That's the one big problem of his upbringing, I think. ... I miss him too.

He is a good friend. He has never told our secrets to anyone, not even one time. He always got into trouble together with us and he helped us with the stone. That's just not fair. Sometimes I wished he was living with us. Then we could be friends again.

But that's just wishful thinking, isn't it? Harry says 'Hello' by the way and he wants revenge for that comment about his Quidditch skills Padfoot! I'd be careful around him when you fetch us.

Love,

Carya (and Harry)'

Remus eyes widened when he read it. He looked at Sirius and wordlessly handed him the letter. Once Sirius was finished the two looked at each other until Sirius spoke. It wasn't the reaction his friend had expected.

Sirius had been way too calm about this whole matter but it was a reaction after all.

"Well, now all we have to do is to decide if we are willing to go through this or not!" he said matter of factly while staring at his best friend.

~*~*~ End Meanwhile at Black Manor ~*~*~

They wrote a letter back to Dumbledore telling him that they'd need a few days to decide and that they would tell him their decision on June 25th if it was alright with the headmaster. They reply was short but seemed somewhat grateful for them even considering the request.

__

'Sirius, Remus,

take your time but please answer as quickly as possible.

Yours,

Albus'

The day at the Burrow had been eventful and Sirius was once again surprised at the kids. His godchildren were quite good pranksters, as were their friends but the Weasley twins practically worshipped the Marauders and even begged him to teach them some of his knowledge.

Of course he couldn't do that because Harry and Carya would be furious with him if he did. But he promised to help them if the two Potters allowed it. When the topic had changed to Draco that evening the animagus and his best friend noticed how sad the friends expressions had become and they knew what to reply to Dumbledore.

(_A/N: Want to know more about the day at the Burrow? Read the last chapter of 'A Different World - Book 2' again._ ^_^)

When they woke up on the 25th Remus wrote the reply and they both signed the letter. All that was left was Draco's decision now.

__

'Dear Albus,

we accept your request but the final decision is with the boy. I do hope you're right and he has changed. What does Severus say to this? As far as I know he is Draco Malfoy's godfather if I'm not greatly mistaken!

Don't tell me that you haven't told him whom you asked to take young Draco in! You know he'll have a fit when he knows about Sirius! We await your reply. And do tell the boy that we don't do this out of pity or to punish him.

It's for his wellbeing and our godchildren's happiness because we know they miss their friend.

And for Merlin's sake, **tell Snape soon**, I don't really want to be there when he finds out. He's already pissed enough whenever we meet.

Yours,

Remus and Sirius'

The headmaster was delighted when he got the reply from his former students. Now all he had left to do was to ask Draco if he agreed to this. Though that wouldn't be the difficult part. No, the biggest problem was Severus.

Although he knew that Sirius Black was innocent he still hated him for what had happened in their fifth year. Sirius had told him that he should go to the Shrieking Shack to find out if he wanted to know where Remus was and that nearly cost him his life.

Only James Potter's actions had stopped that from happening. He sighed and went towards the boys temporary quarters. This would indeed be difficult. When he reached Draco's room he knocked at the portrait that guarded the entrance. Draco opened and asked the headmaster inside.

"Well, Draco, to get straight to the point. I have found someone who would take you in. The asked me to tell you that it is definitely neither pity nor ill-will towards you that led to their decision. So will you promise me to consider this offer?" the headmaster told Draco and the boy thought about it for a few moments but then he nodded.

"You are offered a place at Black Manor. Living with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and of course the Potter twins - Harry and Carya. Please think about this carefully, for it would be your home until graduation and tell me your decision as soon as possible," Albus said seriously and left a stunned Draco to his own thoughts.

~*~*~ Draco's POV ~*~*~

'Staying with Black and Lupin? I don't know but ... Harry and Carya would be there. Do they still want to be friends with me? Do they even know about the headmasters conversation with their guardians? And if they know did they have a say in this? ... I'm pretty confused right now.

Shit, what will Uncle Severus say? He hates Black with a passion since they were in school. I know that he can't take me in or perhaps he doesn't want to, I don't know but still ... staying with Black? I think I have to go for a walk right now,' I thought, once again talking to myself without noticing it.

I went down to the entrance hall and outside towards the lake. Suddenly I remembered the third day I stayed at the school.

~*~*~ End Draco's POV ~*~*~

~*~*~ Flashback ~*~*~

Draco had seen his father all but running towards Dumbledore's office and followed under his invisibility cloak. He hid in a corner of the headmasters office but he suspected that Dumbledore could see him or at least knew that he was there.

Lucius Malfoy had found out where his son was currently staying and he was livid. The boy had brought shame on the Malfoy family by running from home. He didn't even think about the fact that he had almost killed his own son with that curse but Dumbledore would make sure he remembered.

Lucius barged into the headmasters office and was met with a smiling Albus Dumbledore. This fuelled his anger only further. The normally cold and collected Malfoy patriarch was seething and it showed in his voice when he addressed the headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Dumbledore, where is my son? Tell me immediately!" he demanded fuming but Albus remained calm and simply told him what he thought about the situation.

"Your son is safe and he is staying where he is. Draco will not be going back to your house. Not after what you did to him, Lucius," Albus said coolly.

Suddenly the elder Malfoy remembered the curse and although Dumbledore knew he remembered it didn't show on Lucius face.

"And how, pray tell, will you prevent me from taking him home?" he asked angrily now.

"Simple, our resident medi-witch has recorded the injuries Draco had along with what he was saying. And I know that if you brought this in front of the _'Department of Family Investigation'_ they would probably use a truth serum on him to find out what has happened.

That would call the _'Department for Children's Welfare'_ onto the scene and they would make sure he would never have to go back. You can have it the hard way if you want, Lucius. I doubt you would like being arrested for harming your own son, would you?" he paused and looked at the furious wizard in front of him.

Malfoy was dangerous when angry but he knew that he would win this argument. Lucius would never insist on something that would result in a public scandal. It would ruin his reputation, his career and perhaps even his life if a judge decided that his actions were unforgivable.

And that was very likely considering that the wizarding world believed that no child should be harmed in any way. Child abuse was considered almost as bad as using an Unforgivable on someone. He could be sent to Azkaban for this and he knew it.

"You can insist on his return but that will most likely cause a scandal and you know what would happen then. But ... if you are signing certain papers that allow him to be adopted into another family, I will spare you that.

It's your decision Lucius, only yours," the headmaster said as if he'd read his thoughts and now the whole pressure was on his opponent.

After a few minutes of tense silence Lucius had stormed out of the office. The headmaster had told Draco to return to his rooms under his cloak just in case his father was searching for him. Just then Malfoy burst back into the room.

"If anyone gets to know about this, you will regret it!" he threatened the headmaster and still reluctantly signed the papers.

(_A/N: What was written there and what Dumbledore knows that Draco doesn't you'll find out later. But most likely not until the end of this book or even later. But it's enough to make Lucius Malfoy sign without further bargaining!_)

Albus took his threat seriously and he would talk to the involved persons later. Draco stood there, shivering in fright and eyes wide from disbelief. He was free now. Free to go and live with someone else, someone who might perhaps even love him as their child given time.

Once Lucius had left the headmasters office Dumbledore went over to the boy and put his hands on Draco's shoulders. The child was crying although he didn't exactly know why. It could be because he was scared, happy to be free now or frightened where he would have to go to later.

It mainly was because Draco was feeling free now.

~*~*~ End Flashback ~*~*~

******************************************************************************

Read & Review, feed the author ^_^


	3. Chapter 03 A New Home

Disclaimer: Not mine, anything else you recognise probably isn't mine either but I never know for sure since I've read so many stories that I can't tell anymore whether or not it was my idea in the first place.

Author's Notes: See at the beginning of Chapter 05 since I posted the chapters 3, 4, and 5 together.

~...~ Parseltongue

/.../ Telepathy between Harry & Carya (_in italics_)

' ... ' thoughts

~*~*~ ... ~*~*~ Flashback or changing POV

**__**

Review Responses:

**jnwun**: Nah, it's not based on Draco but after he didn't get much attention in the last book I wanted to show his 'escape' from the 'evil' a bit more detailed. The main focus will always shift a little between several characters. You're right that this one is my version of the 'Chamber of Secrets'. I swapped the positions of book two and three for a couple of reasons.

I thought that a 13 year old (nearly fourteen at the end of the year) would have more of a chance against a basilisk anyway. Then there's also the little secret that I will have to keep until the end which made me decide on this course of action ^_^

You'll just have to wait and see, won't you? A little hint: look at the summary in my profile *grin* and you might get a clue.

********************************************************************************

****

Chapter 03 - A New Home or Adjusting to New Developments

Draco shivered at the memories he'd just had and noticed that it was getting dark.

'How long have I been out here?' he wondered, 'I better get back inside. They'll be looking for me. I think I should give the whole thing a try. Perhaps we can make it a trial period or something like that.

One month for testing if we are able to get along? I really should ask Dumbledore about it,' he thought and went back inside to find the headmaster.

He found him near the Great Hall and asked if he could talk to him. Dumbledore agreed and the two of them left towards the Headmaster's office.

"Professor? I've thought about everything and made my decision. I think we should give it a try for a certain period of time. Perhaps a month or a couple of weeks. I want to make sure everyone involved is comfortable with the situation," Draco told him.

"Hm, you have a point there, my boy. Yes, perhaps this is the best idea. I'll write Mister Black and Lupin about this and inform you when they're going to collect you, okay?" the headmaster said and Draco nodded.

He hoped that everything would work out because that would mean he would be with his first real friends from now on, "Thank you professor. ... Eh, sir? Do you know why my father was so upset about the papers you showed him at first but then came back and signed them?" the boy asked.

"That is the one question about this whole affair, I cannot answer now, Draco. When you're older everything will be explained but not before your graduation. I'm sorry," Albus replied.

Draco sighed defeated and nodded slightly, "I understand professor. Well, I'll be in the Great Hall for dinner then."

Albus sat in his office and tried to compose a letter to the temporary guardians of Draco Malfoy.

'Dear Sirius, dear Remus,

Draco has agreed to your offer but asked for a trial period. I think that it is a fairly good idea. That way the five of you can get to know each other before a final decision is made. Are you sure the twins want him there?

The final decision will be made on the twins birthday, July 31st.

Yours sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore'

Dumbledore sent the letter with one of the school owls. At the same time Draco was wandering the empty hallways of Hogwarts thinking about his new _'family'_. Later he went to his room to go to bed. He would make everything ready for his departure the next two days.

~*~*~ Black Manor - two hours later ~*~*~

Sirius and Remus sat in the library drinking tea when a tawny barn owl flew into the room. Remus recognised her as one of the school owls and immediately untied the parchment that was attached to her left leg. It was a letter from Dumbledore.

After reading it aloud so that Sirius could hear what he had written they both sat in silence for a few minutes. So Draco had agreed but only for a trial period. He seemed to be as apprehensive about this as they were. It might be a good sign but they couldn't be sure.

They decided to get his room ready the next day but they owled the headmaster about everything before they retired to bed.

__

'Dear Albus,

we'll set up everything and collect Draco tomorrow after lunch. We're looking forward to meeting him. Remus hopes he doesn't have problems with living together with a werewolf. Although it's quite safe with the new potion there are still things that need to be done as a precaution.

But from what I've heard he's smart enough to know all this, isn't he? And could you please tell him not to get his hopes too high? I know he's used to something bigger than my families ancestral home.

You know that Black Manor isn't that small but it is nowhere near what the boy is used to. So I thought it would be wise to warn him. See you tomorrow afternoon.

Yours sincerely,

Sirius Black

P.S. Remus asks if you have told Snape yet. Because if you haven't I will stay at home tomorrow.'

It was quite late when the two Marauders went to bed that night but they were somehow happy that their beloved godchildren would have the chance to get their friend back.

~*~*~ End Black Manor - two hours later ~*~*~

When the headmaster woke up on June 26th he found a letter waiting on his desk. It was a note from Sirius Black telling him when they would come for Draco. Albus went down to breakfast and waited for Draco to appear.

At eight Draco walked into the Great Hall. He seemed slightly sleepy but in a good mood.

"Good morning Draco!" said the headmaster cheerfully.

"Good morning, headmaster, professors," the boy replied politely even though he seemed far away with his thoughts.

Draco sat down at the table next to Filius Flitwick and Samira Sprout. He was almost finished with eating when the headmaster asked him to come to his office after breakfast and all Draco could do is nod.

Ten minutes later he sat on a chair in front of his headmaster once again. He didn't exactly know why but he was nervous.

"Lemon drop, Draco?" Dumbledore asked to cheer him up a bit.

Despite himself Draco took one and popped it into his mouth. He gave a small smile and waited for the headmaster to start.

"Well, you definitely have a new home for now, Mister Black and Lupin will come today after lunch to fetch you and your belongings. Do you think you could be ready by then or should I send one of the Hogwarts house-elves to help you?" the old wizard told his young charge.

"No, I think I'll manage. Eh, sir? What will happen on the full moon nights?" there Draco had said what had bothered him the most. It wasn't that he didn't like Lupin. He just feared the werewolf within him.

"That is taken care of, Draco. Mister Lupin is taking the _'Wolfsbane Potion'_ every month. Do you know about the potion?" Albus asked the boy.

"Eh, a bit. I overheard the Potter twins, Ginny and Hermione when they did that essay about werewolves last year," Draco told blushing slightly while admitting he had been eavesdropping on his friends.

"Ah, good, then you might know that he is not more dangerous then a tame wolf would be. He will be able to keep his human mind and as long you don't go into his room on those nights you'll be perfectly safe as will Harry and Carya once they arrive there. Does that answer your question?" the headmaster said.

"Actually it does. Thank you, sir! If you don't mind, I'll go to my room and start packing the rest," Draco replied and when the other wizard didn't object he made his way towards the exit. But before he finally left he turned around briefly and asked,

"Does my godfather know all this? I don't know if father told him but ... I don't think he'll be too happy about me staying with Sirius Black. Even **_if_** he understands why I left I doubt he'd actually accept my decision."

"I will tell him tonight after you have left Hogwarts. So you'll be safe from any mood he might get into," Dumbledore told him with the famous amused twinkle in his eyes, "He might be colder to you in class now because of the relationship of him and your father but I doubt he'll treat you any worse than he treats the Potters for instance.

You're still one of his Slytherins and we both know that he hardly ever deducts points from his own house. You might get detention sometimes but nothing worse. I'll keep an eye on that," the headmaster answered seriously but the infamous twinkle of his eyes was clearly there.

Dumbledore sighed inwardly. He so wished he could tell Draco the whole truth about his godfather but that could compromise the precarious situation his Potions Master was in. It was necessary to keep this a secret.

At least the boy now had his friends and hopefully two guardians who would care for him like they would for their own. His only fear was that Sirius would turn the kids into a new generation of Marauders who would be worse than the Weasley twins.

And that was very likely given Remus and Sirius past and Carya's as well as Harry's relation to James and Lily Potter. He desperately hoped this particular problem wouldn't start before the Weasley twins left school. It would possibly come to a prank war like during the Marauders time.

~*~*~ Meanwhile at Privet Drive No.4 ~*~*~

Carya and Harry were excited and sad at the same time. It was Saturday, June 26th and on Monday they would move in with their godfather _'Padfoot'_ and adopted _'Uncle Moony'_. They were sad that they left the Dursley's as they were the only family they'd known for eleven years now.

But the joy about being able to live in the wizarding world was greater than the sadness of leaving the muggle world. They would visit them from time to time and try to frequently write letters. Since their birds were ravens who were quite common in the area their relatives didn't need to worry about someone noticing strange things around them.

The only thing the twins were worried about was Aunt Petunia. She was sick very often now and threw up in the mornings. And she was a bit moody these days. No one put two and two together but today she was going to the doctor to find out what was wrong with her.

Vernon had brought her to London and stayed while she was getting a health check-up. Dudley helped the twins putting their stuff together. Sirius and Remus would come over on Monday and shrink everything for them since they couldn't do magic at Privet Drive.

Firstly because it was forbidden for students in the holidays and secondly because there were too many muggles around who could notice. They just couldn't risk it. They had cleaned up their rooms by lunchtime and their aunt and uncle or in Dudley's case his parents still weren't back.

"I do hope Aunt Petunia is alright. She seemed really sick this morning," Carya said worried.

"Yeah, I hope that too. Mum was all moody the last few weeks. That isn't like her. I wonder what's wrong with her," Dudley remarked.

Harry just looked at them both. He was worried too but his twin had beaten him saying it out loud. Carya was getting hungry and decided to make something for them. So the boys continued packing and cleaning while she made some salad and sandwiches for the three of them.

She too prepared something for her aunt and uncle since they would probably be hungry when they got home. At three in the afternoon Uncle Vernon's car turned into Privet Drive and stopped in front of the house.

Both adults stepped out and looked odd. Petunia was practically glowing with happiness and Vernon just looked dumbstruck. The three kids ran downstairs to ask what the check-up results had been.

"Mum, dad! ... What's wrong with you, mum? It's nothing serious, is it?" Dudley asked worried.

Petunia only smiled at him and at the twins. Vernon just walked over to the liquor cabinet and poured himself a glass of scotch which he downed in one large gulp.

"Do you three remember that we wanted to expand the upper floor? To build a new room above the garage and storage room?" the woman wanted to know and when the children nodded she continued, "Well, we'll need to do it soon ...," she said mysteriously.

The children blinked and Carya was the first to grasp the content of what was hinted at.

"Holy Slytherin! You mean you're ... we're getting ... a new cousin?" she replied astonished and the boys looked at both of them wide eyed.

"Mum, you're having a baby?" Dudley inquired not really believing it.

But his mother nodded and the boys started to smile. Harry did because he was happy for his aunt. Dudley would be away for most of the year now and with a baby she wouldn't be that alone when they were all gone.

And Dudley thought nearly the same only that he was thinking about himself too. He knew that he would miss the twins terribly. They were his adopted siblings and his best friends but now he would have a little brother or sister again.

"Do you already know what it'll be, Aunt Petunia?" Carya asked and Petunia nodded.

"The doctor's fairly sure that it'll be a girl," she replied smiling and left towards the kitchen.

She was pleased and happy to see that the children had helped themselves to lunch and even thought about preparing something for her and her husband, too. Yes, her life would definitely be less boring or lonely now when her other kids were at school or their new home.

"Eh, Aunt Petunia ... what about the possibility that the little one is going to be ... a witch? It's very much possible because of Grandpa Evans being a Squib, you know?" Carya wanted to know.

"I might not like magic very much because I was always jealous of Lily but ... She got all the attention from our parents and I felt neglected but ever since we had you two my opinion has lightened quite a bit," she smiled,

"I would never give one of my children away only because they were, ... magical. Don't worry about that Carya," she continued.

The twins and Dudley smiled. It would be funny if his sister would be a witch. Sometimes he was a bit jealous of the twins. They seemed to have much more fun than him. It was a good thing that he had changed schools.

Smelting's was incredibly stern and boring and he already hated being there. The educational level was not that good anymore. Even Vernon had to agree to that. Eton was far better but he still thought it was a bit boring.

A few hours later the boys were playing a battle game on Harry's Playstation while Carya helped her aunt in the kitchen. The twins were glad that Sirius home had electricity. They could take all their things with them that way and actually **_use_** them too.

They only downside was - no internet connection right now but perhaps they could go around that problem someday.

~*~*~ End Meanwhile at Privet Drive No.4 ~*~*~

Draco was getting more nervous with each hour passing until noon. When they sat in the Great Hall for lunch he was fidgeting in his chair and looked quite tense. The teachers noticed but didn't ask him why. They just left the boy alone.

Thankfully Severus Snape wasn't in the Great Hall. He was down in his private lab brewing some potions for his personal store and the hospital wing. Dumbledore had told him that Draco would move in with his guardians today but again he didn't tell him who they were.

Instead the headmaster had asked him to stay away from Draco until the boy was gone. He had the distinct feeling that he wouldn't like meeting Draco's new foster parents. So he wisely stayed were he was and distracted himself with potions.

He had never imagined who would take care of Draco though. If he had he definitely wouldn't have stayed away from the Great Hall that day. At two-fifty two men walked towards the big oak doors of the Hogwarts main entrance.

They were greeted by Hagrid and led into the headmasters office were headmaster Dumbledore was waiting. Once they entered Albus sent a house-elf to tell Draco of their arrival.

"There you are. Good Afternoon Sirius, Remus! Lemon Drop?" Albus asked and the two men just shook their heads grinning at the headmasters question, "How have you been these days? Draco will be here shortly. Tea?" the headmaster continued and this time both adults nodded.

Ten minutes later they boy arrived there and found three grown men drinking tea and chatting happily. The young Malfoy just stood there chewing on his bottom lip and shifting on his feet.

They eventually acknowledged his presence Sirius blushed a bit and mumbled, "Sorry, got carried away!"

"Please sit down Draco. They don't bite," Dumbledore said jokingly and this time even Draco understood and smiled a bit. It was an awkward smile but a smile nevertheless.

"You have everything ready, Draco?" Remus inquired softly and the boy nodded, "Well then, I think we should leave now so Draco can get accustomed to our house a bit before dinner, okay?" he asked seeking approval from the other occupants of the circular office.

Once everyone had agreed the two Marauders left Hogwarts with Draco and portkey-ed to Black Manor.

~*~*~ Changing Main POV - Black Manor ~*~*~

The trio landed in the entrance Hall of Sirius' ancestral home. Draco looked around. It wasn't as big as Malfoy Manor had been but he somehow liked it better. The atmosphere was very different. With his parents it had always been dark and cold. This house felt full of warmth, life and everything he had ever wished for.

"Welcome to Black Manor, Draco. I hope you'll like it here. I think we'll give you a small tour first, then show you your new room and after that you can either do anything you want or just go exploring," Sirius said and was smiling warmly.

He wanted to make sure the boy felt welcome even if they knew about his father. Remus called for a house elf.

"Mikie!" he said and a small elf clothed in a clean and neat kitchen towel that was draped around her small body, "I need you to take Draco's things to his new room," he told the little creature.

"Aye, Master Remus. Mikie will do that immediately!" the elf exclaimed with a smile, grabbed everything except the wand Draco was carrying in his pocket and left with a soft 'pop'.

Draco looked confused. He had never seen anyone treat their house elves like this. It was an odd mixture of commanding and politely asking the elf to do things. It seemed weird in a way but Draco didn't say anything. Hell, his new _'temporary'_ guardians were weird too.

Sirius and Remus showed Draco everything of immediate importance like the study, the kitchens, the library, the backyard and the boys new bedroom. They would shown him the rest later if he wanted.

"If you ever get lost call for Mikie. She'll help you to find your way. There's one thing I must ask you not to do **ever**. If it's near the full moon, a week before and after, never go into the guest house at the other end of the property, okay?" Remus asked and Draco nodded.

He knew fully well what could happen if he disobeyed this one rule. And he certainly didn't want to find out what really would happen if he did. So far they had only given him the usual rules every parents gave their own children, well the perfectly normal parents.

"Ah, this here will be your new room Draco. If you don't like the colours you can always ask for help," Remus said and then leaned over and whispered into Draco's ear, "Just don't ask Sirius though, he might go and turn your room into a small version of the Gryffindor dorms."

All of this was said with a smirk and facial expression that made Draco wonder if Remus had been a Slytherin after all. As soon as they stepped into the room Draco looked around. He had expected something worse than this.

Although it was nowhere near his old room at his parents place it still was huge. The closet might be a bit too small for all his clothing but the rest was spacious enough to unshrink his entire belongings.

"Eh, Sir?" Draco began but Sirius cut him of.

"No titles Draco, okay? It's just Sirius and Remus here," he said and Draco nodded surprised.

"Eh, okay, Sirius. I need help with my things though. The special permission for doing magic in summer holidays has already expired and my things are still shrunken," the boy said.

The two Marauders looked at each other and turned to Draco with a mischievous look on their faces. "Draco, you should know that the Black's are just as much purebloods as your, eh, parents. They too have a long family history. This house is like most of the very old manors.

Ancient protections and some useful enchantments. As long as you don't have any malicious intent you can cast all spells you like here. And no one will know it. Your old home didn't have these since it had to be rebuilt after getting destroyed in a fire," Sirius explained grinning.

"It's rather useful sometimes. This was one of the things the twins were ecstatic about. Have you ever seen Carya grinning like mad? Or jumping around like an easter bunny? No? Then imagine it. It was quite funny to see her like that but don't tell her I said that," Remus continued with a smirk.

"I believe Dumbledore knows but then again, he can't do a thing about it. It's a very old enchantment and therefore still perfectly legal. Was quite useful when we were in school, don't you think Remy?" Sirius said thoughtfully and Remus was just smiling at him.

Draco didn't really know what they were talking about but if it was true what he had heard then it didn't surprise him. It was rumoured that Sirius and his friends belonged to the worst prankster group before the Weasley twins.

The boy was happy. He still could do magic during the summer. Life was definitely good to him just now. The two men didn't seem prejudiced in the slightest although he could tell they were a bit reserved but that didn't really bother Draco. He had been treated worse before.

'So the twins know about the spells. That is interesting,' Draco wondered, 'What else were they hiding. Perhaps I could even resume my secret training? I just had to find a secluded place for that. Would they leave me alone for a few hours sometimes if I asked not to be disturbed?

Well, I'll just have to wait how the things worked out between us. I can hardly believe that in one and a half day I'll be living in the same house as Harry and Carya. This is so strange that it seems like a dream. But it isn't, this is all real - fortunately for me!' he thought and started smiling.

The boy went over to his trunk which had been unshrunken by the house-elf and opened it. Carefully Draco began unshrinking his belongings and putting them on the shelves and into the various cupboards. Only a bit of his clothing didn't fit into the closet that was bigger inside than one would've thought from the outside.

'Probably, no, most likely enchanted,' he thought amused.

It took Draco two and a half hours to finish unpacking and he had turned the room into Slytherin colours. He choose dark green for the carpet, silver and light green for the walls. The bedsheets were black now, the covers silver and green.

Draco put his posters onto the walls as well. That was one thing he was hardly ever allowed to do earlier in his life. He knew that _'his'_ team was a pretty violent one but Draco just loved the _'Falmouth Falcons'_. His Slytherin Quidditch gear hung on it's place next to the closet.

Now it was around six in the afternoon and he was getting hungry because he hadn't had much for lunch as he had been too nervous to eat. Draco was about to call for Mikie but before he could utter a word the elf stood right before him.

"Master Draco, Master Sirius has asked Mikie to tell you that dinner is ready. Would you like to come down? Mikie will show you the way," the elf said looking quite afraid and waited for the boy's answer.

"Yes, I'd like dinner. I'm pretty hungry right now. You'll lead me to the dining room?" he asked and the little creature looked much happier then.

The odd pair walked down the hallways in silence. Draco could hear soft laughter ahead of them.

'That must be the dining room then. They seem to have fun, well here goes nothing," Draco said to himself and knocked like he had always done at home.

"Draco? You can come in you know?" he heard Remus say and opened the door. As soon as the duo spotted him they smiled and Sirius said, "There's no need to knock when it's just dinner or any other meal.

Only when we're having guests and you're not supposed to be there it would be wise to knock first. And if you like you can dress yourself in casual clothes. I know that Carya will often only wear shorts and t-shirts when we're alone."

Draco smiled. He already liked both of them. It certainly wasn't like him to trust that easily but he could tell that these two meant well with him.

Dinner was a quiet affair. All three were kind of lost in their own thoughts and therefore didn't talk much. Near the end of dinner Draco spoke up and asked something.

"Eh, Sirius? Is it possible to go flying outside? I mean, are there muggles nearby or something like that?" the boy wanted to know.

Sirius just smiled. He had already waited for that kind of question.

"No need to worry, Draco. This place is quite secluded. Only a few houses near at all and there are spells to prevent anyone from seeing those in the backyard. Like those _'Notice-me-not-Charms'_ some of us use when in the Muggle-World," he told the child.

Soon the occupants of Black Manor retired for the night. Draco was still excited but the last few days finally had caught up with him and he fell asleep as soon as his head touched his pillow. When Remus checked on him before he and Sirius went to bed he found the boy asleep.

'He's looking quite cute like that. When his hair isn't slicked back you could mistake him for a fallen angel from those muggle stories Lily always told us about. No wonder little Ginny likes him if she's ever seen him like this.

I'd better go now. Sirius might start looking for me and I don't want to wake Draco up,' Remus thought and quietly left towards the study where he and Sirius would briefly discuss the last day before the twins arrival.

******************************************************************************

Read & Review, feed the author ^_^

'Til next time!


	4. Chapter 04 Reactions and Shopping

Disclaimer: Not mine, anything else you recognise probably isn't mine either but I never know for sure since I've read so many stories that I can't tell anymore whether or not it was my idea in the first place.

Author's Notes: See at the beginning of Chapter 05 since I posted the chapters 3, 4, and 5 together.

~...~ Parseltongue

/.../ Telepathy between Harry & Carya (_in italics_)

' ... ' thoughts

~*~*~ ... ~*~*~ Flashback or changing POV

********************************************************************************

****

Chapter 04 - Reactions and Shopping or Surprise and Run-in with Malfoy

~*~*~ The same evening at Hogwarts ~*~*~

It had been just after dinner when the headmaster called Severus Snape into his office. The headmaster wanted to tell his Potions Professor what exactly had happened to his godson.

"Well, Severus, Draco is staying with his new guardians for a few weeks before he makes his final decision. He'll tell me until July 31st if he wants to stay or not. I know you're dying to know where he's staying and I promise that I will not lie to you.

You'll definitely hate it and tell me that I'm crazy for letting Draco go there," Albus paused for a few seconds before going on, "He is staying at Black Manor and if he decides to remain there he'll be living with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and the Potter twins in the future."

That had the expected effect on Severus. He had known he wouldn't like the headmasters choice of guardian from their previous talks, but this?

"Are you sure you're alright Albus? Letting Draco stay with **_Black_**? Are you finally mad? Black hates the Malfoys just as he hates me or any other Slytherin for that matter ..." Snape ranted until Dumbledore interrupted him.

"I'm well aware of Sirius dislike for Draco's father and it's not unfounded. Just like the extreme dislike between the two of you. But be assured that Draco is perfectly safe and welcomed at Sirius' house. And you seem to forget that Harry and Carya are Slytherins too, as well as young Miss Weasley.

They will get along. It might take some time but everything will work out once they get to know each other. Sirius has changed a lot since school - Azkaban changed him. And Draco is definitely not his father," Dumbledore told the irate young potions professor.

Snape slowly managed to get his anger under control. He knew that it was impossible for him to care for Draco given the current situation but letting **_his_** godson stay with **_Black_**? He didn't know what scared him more, the thought of Draco being raised by the two canine Gryffindors or the fact that Dumbledore could be right about Black and Draco.

But it wasn't only that. He also feared that he would loose his godson forever. He knew he had to keep up appearances because Voldemort would most likely return in the future and he was needed. But he still hated it.

Without further comments Severus left the Headmasters office and stormed down to his dungeons to think about the whole affair. It surely would take him a while to accept the fact that Draco willingly went to Black and Lupin.

~*~*~ End the same evening at Hogwarts ~*~*~

~*~*~ Back at Black Manor ~*~*~

Draco slept well that night. For once he didn't have nightmares about his father and the Dark Lord. When he woke up he felt well rested and was rather hungry. It was only seven in the morning so he called for Mikie and asked if anyone was up yet.

"Mikie?" Draco said.

"Yes, Master Draco? What can Mikie do for you?" the elf inquired after appearing with a soft popping sound.

"Is anybody up yet? I'm rather hungry and don't want to cause any trouble," the blonde boy explained.

"Master Remus is awake and sitting in the kitchen for breakfast. Master Sirius is still resting though," she told him, "Do you wish to join Master Remus with breakfast?"

"Yes, I'd like that. Can you show me? I know where the dining room is but I haven't been in the kitchen," Draco replied and the small creature lead him downstairs.

Remus Lupin was sitting at the table, eating a delicious looking breakfast and reading the latest newspaper. He seemed to be in deep thought because he didn't notice the boy until he sat down opposite to him.

"Good morning, Draco, did you sleep well?" Remus inquired.

"Eh, ... yeah. I guess that's why I woke up early. A good night's rest can work wonders sometimes, can't it?" he told the older wizard a bit unsure what to reply.

Remus chuckled a bit and then told him why, "I only wished Sirius would think like that. He's definitely not a morning person. Always grumpy and getting up late," Remus said smirking slightly.

"Whazzup? Who's grumpy? Na' me, Remy. 'm jus' not a mornin' person at all ...," a very sleepy looking Sirius mumbled while stumbling into the kitchen.

Despite himself Draco giggled a bit because Sirius looked anything but rested. His hair was a real mess and his clothes were in absolute disarray. It was an odd sight to the boy and suddenly he knew why.

His parents would've cursed anyone who appeared like that at breakfast. Draco definitely liked it.

"Siri, you're a mess. What happened? You're usually not up this early, are you?" Moony wanted to know.

"Bloody raven woke me up. Bet it's Carya's. Just as bad a temper as it's owner ...," the dark haired wizard grumbled and again the other two started snickering.

"Here's your coffee, Master Sirius!" said Mikie suddenly and handed Sirius a cup of the brew.

After drinking this he was much more awake and grinned when Draco looked at him oddly. The boy was definitely not used to this kind of behaviour from either adult or house-elf.

"Sorry, Draco. I don't like mornings that much, you know? Are you and Mikie getting along? She's a pretty nice friend to have. Looked after me when I was little because my parents didn't have the time," Sirius told them while getting a far away look in his eyes.

"Yes, she's really nice. Not as annoying as most of Lucius elves. And she's using proper language too, I like that. And about the other thing, well, I'm just not used to people behaving like that, sorry for laughing about you," the boy answered.

"You've nothing to be sorry for. I do look ridiculous with all messed up hair and clothes and without the first cup of coffee," Sirius replied grinning broadly.

Draco returned this with a small smile. They had just confirmed his first impression about the two men. He already did like them and staying with them seemed to have been a good decision. That was a fact but he still had time to really get to know them.

"Well, do you two want to know what my devious little goddaughter has written?" Sirius asked and told the two nodding males, "She says that they almost have everything packed and can't wait to get here.

It's official now that Hermione and Ginny will come over around the 15th of July and they'll stay with us until school starts on September 1st. Oh, and Petunia is pregnant, it's supposed to be a little girl. They are all very excited about that. Carya's really happy for her aunt.

One would never guess that there's a heart under her cold and calm exterior if you don't know her well. You might think she's only capable of anger as an emotion and sarcastic comments on first sight but that's not true!"

"Yeah, you're right. She's more than that. And damned smart too. She figured out what was wrong with me last year without me telling. I wonder where she got those clues," Draco thought aloud and blushed when he realised what exactly he'd said.

"Don't worry Draco, I won't tell. And if you ask Sirius nicely he might keep his mouth shut for once as well. If not I can always make him ...," Remus remarked smirking very Slytherin-like and Sirius looked uncomfortable now.

"You've been around Slytherin's too often, Remy. That's outright scary. ... Okay, okay, I'll keep this a secret, promise!" Siri said sighing in defeat and they all started laughing softly, even Draco.

It was a warm Sunday and after breakfast Draco excused himself. He went exploring the house and grounds. They had been right this wasn't Malfoy Manor but somehow Draco liked it better. Black Manor radiated warmth and light were his old home had been cold, dark and dreary.

This is how he spent most of the day, until he found the Quidditch pitch hidden in the small forest that belonged to the estate and was still protected by the wards. The boy went back into the house, fetched his broom, a _'Nimbus Two-Thousand'_ and flew for hours until Remus called him in for dinner.

'Tomorrow,' he thought, 'tomorrow the twins will arrive here. I wonder if they know about me. Perhaps I should ask Remus and Sirius about that? Yes, that's what I'll do!'

"Eh, Remus?" he asked and continued when he had the older mans attention, "Do Harry and Carya know that I'm here? I mean, the headmaster hinted that they'd have nothing against me being here but do they know that I'll probably live here?"

"No, they don't know that you're here at the moment. We wanted it as a surprise for them. But we do know for sure that they don't have anything against that.

To be honest, they wrote a letter earlier in the holidays that stated they wanted to have you back as their friend. They said that sometimes they wished you were with them, Draco. They like you and I doubt they would object to your staying here," Remus answered seriously.

Draco felt relieved and allowed a true smile to grace his usually calm face. He still had his friends, at least two of them even when he had treated them like dirt for the whole year. The remaining day passed by uneventful and the boy as well as Sirius and Remus went to bed earlier than usual. The next day the twins would come _'home'_ to them.

Despite himself Sirius was up around eight the next morning. Although Draco and Remus were already having breakfast when he stormed into the kitchen. This time he did look quite presentable. He was to apparate towards Privet Drive No.4 around half past ten.

That meant he still had some time to spare and eat something. The three of them were plotting how to introduce Draco. In the end it was decided that Draco and Remus would stay behind while Sirius fetched the twins and their stuff.

"Listen, we'll do it this way... Remus, you and Draco stay here. You two can supervise the work the house-elves still have left and come up with some funny scheme to surprise the twins while I'll be going to the Dursley's to get them.

I'll apparate around half past ten and stay there over lunch so you'll have plenty of time to figure something out, okay?" he explained and after he got two reassuring nods he continued, "We'll be back around two in the afternoon I guess.

By the way, Remus I'll make sure to let you know we're back. We'll be back with a portkey since I don't want to apparate three people and four animals by myself. You'll hear us coming back, I'm positive about that."

"Okay Siri, we'll do as you said. What do you think Draco? Something interesting for surprising the twins?" Remus said and asked Draco about his ideas.

The boy was surprised once again and after a second or two he told them what he'd been thinking,

"Well, we could make it look as if you just stayed here Remus and that I'm not here at all and when they're back and I'll come out of the study door to greet them too saying something in response to their homecoming comments," he replied.

"Excellent idea young man!" Sirius all but shouted while grinning mischievously, "I've got to go now. Want to fetch something for Petunia on the way. Bye you two, see you later," he said and left the house.

Remus and Draco went to work and with their help the house-elves soon had set up everything to Remus and the boys satisfaction. Sirius had apparated to _'Diagon Alley'_ and fetched some harmless wizard candy for Dudley (A/N: Carya once told him which ones Dudley liked best ^_^).

He then bought some bottles of Butterbeer for Vernon and in Muggle London he got some pretty flowers for Petunia. He then apparated to Magnolia Crescent with ten minutes to spare. He couldn't apparate closer because of the protective wards around the Dursley's house.

Meanwhile Harry and Carya had once again checked their room for anything they might have forgotten there but naturally, after doing this for the umpteenth time, they didn't find anything at all.

Their trunks were already downstairs, packed, stuffed and waited to be spelled with a featherweight and shrinking charm. The whole Dursley family was sitting in the living room and waited for the arrival of their guardians.

Vernon and Dudley looked a bit uncomfortable while Petunia was almost crying now. She had grown to love the twins as her own and it hurt to see them go. Even if they'd probably come back every summer for a couple of weeks it still was painful.

At half past ten someone rang the doorbell. Carya got up and opened the door. In front of her stood Sirius. He wore cotton trousers, a black t-shirt and something that looked like worn out sneakers but he still was quite presentable even in the Dursley's opinion.

"Hi, Padfoot! Where's Remus?" asked the girl while letting him in.

"Remy stayed home and we'll meet him there. Where's you brother and your relatives?" Sirius wanted to know.

"They're in the sitting room. Lunch will be taken in a restaurant today so Aunt Petunia didn't cook. She's still upset about us leaving but it'll be alright. Come in, Sirius," she replied.

He was greeted by the family and gave them the gifts. Dudley 's mood lightened a bit and Vernon was curious about the butterbeer. He would try some in the evening. Petunia liked the flowers too. In the middle of the bouquet was a single white lily.

The adults were talking about business and life in general and the kids found that somewhat boring so they went upstairs to entertain themselves in Dudley's room. Around twelve thirty they were called downstairs.

It was time for lunch and they would go and eat at a superb little restaurant nearby. While they ate they were talking and at some point Sirius invited all of them for the twins birthday on July 31st. Dudley instantly said yes even if it meant staying with only wizard folk for a whole day.

Vernon and his wife were a bit reluctant but promised to think about it and probably visit too. Soon it was time to go back to Privet Drive to collect the twins belongings and take the portkey to Black Manor.

Vernon looked sad, Dudley quickly said goodbye and left the house and Petunia looked like she was about to cry any second. That was exactly what happened then. Her mood swings were getting worse every day and even without that side effect of pregnancy she would've cried.

She did love the twins and seeing them leave was hard. Another set of hugs and good bye's was given and the Potter children gathered around Sirius. The took the portkey which was a small piece of rope in one hand and their luggage into the other.

Sirius touched the rope with his wand and a second later they all were gone. Vernon took Petunia out and they went shopping a bit and Dudley sat at his computer and wrote emails to his friends.

~*~*~ At Black Manor ~*~*~

Remus and Draco had managed to get everything ready in time. The boy quickly hid inside the study when the clock showed Sirius, Harry and Carya coming home. Remus stayed in the hall to greet them properly first.

Suddenly three humans materialised out if thin air and stumbled. Since they were holding onto each other they went falling into a heap on the floor. None of them had time to get angry when they heard Moony laughing heartily at this.

"Oh, stop it Moony, as if you never fell after travelling by portkey!" Padfoot shouted through his own laughter.

The twins got up first and helped Sirius up. He looked around and then at the twins, "Welcome home, Harry and Carya!" he said and hugged both children.

"Thank you Sirius, Remus. This is great. We really loved Vernon and Petunia but Privet Drive isn't the magical world, is it?" Carya said smiling and then noticed Remus twinkling eyes.

"What are you up to Remus? You're hiding something from us and Sirius is in this too!" she demanded an explanation when Harry interrupted.

"I only wished all of our friends could be here for our birthday. I'm sure you read Carya's letter earlier the summer? Well, Ginny and Hermione are coming over soon but , well, ... it would be nice if Draco somehow could visit too. But that's wishful thinking I fear..." Harry told them.

"I wouldn't bet on that Potter! Be careful what you wish for. Sometimes it might come true, you know!" Draco drawled from the doorframe he had been standing in for a bit now.

"D ... Draco? Wha ... what are ...," the Potter boy began.

"... how come you're here, Draco? How's that possible. You told me you couldn't be with us ever again. What happened?" Carya asked as confused as her brother but more coherent at the moment.

"Quite simple. I left my parents for good ... No, don't ask me now why or how. I'll tell you sometime later if I'm ready for that, okay?" Draco asked and after they all nodded he broke into a sly grin, "Guess you'll have a guest more on your birthday now, eh?"

This sent all five of them into laughing fits. Trust Draco to make something serious as his leaving his parents become funny in the end. Just that moment Carya thought about what Ronald Weasley had said about the young Malfoy on the train.

He had been right somehow. Draco was an ass if you were his enemy but she doubted that any Gryffindor or Hufflepuff would be a more loyal friend than Draco Malfoy. He was a true friend. Even when he hadn't been allowed to be with them he had kept their secrets just that - secret!

The twins decided they would give him all the time he needed to tell them his reasons but they really wanted to know how long he'd stay.

"How long are you staying here, Draco?" Harry asked curiously.

Draco paled a bit and the two adults went silent. This was the most crucial moment in the whole affair and they all knew it.

"Eh, for now until your birthday. The headmaster awaits my final decision about staying here by then. Right now I'd like to stay until I'm out of school but ... You don't mind me staying with your family, or do you?" he asked but didn't get any further.

Carya was shocked about him being that afraid and quickly told him what she thought, "Of course not you silly twit! Sorry Draco, but we won't let you go again! You're our friend and nothing's gonna stop us from keeping it this way.

Not this time. We missed you terribly during last year. Don't you remember what I told you the other day in the library?" the girl explained beaming at her brother, guardians and friend.

Draco did remember what she'd said and nodded. This was enough for Carya to hug him like she would her brother. Draco's face became beet red and he weakly mumbled,

"Mm, Carya, geroff!"

But he didn't really mean that. He had to admit that it was nice to be treated like this although he was deeply embarrassed by this unfamiliar display of affection towards him. Carya didn't let go though.

She just asked, "Hm, what if I like it here and want to stay where I am?"

By now she was grinning at Draco and he couldn't help but laugh like the others did by now. He was adopted as her brother now and the other three pitied those who tried to hurt him. Carya wouldn't tolerate someone harassing her family. In those matters she was just like Lily had been.

"Well then, I think it's time to show you two your rooms, okay?" Sirius said and they went upstairs.

"You might want to keep your wands ready. I'm almost sure Sirius decorated your rooms in red and gold despite Remus and my protests," Draco told them quietly.

"If he did, then he'll be in big trouble. I have learned a huge amount of new hexes for occasions like that," Carya replied in a whisper and smirked at Draco while Harry just smirked at them both.

It was like they had feared. Both bedrooms were decorated in Gryffindor colours. Sirius wasn't fast enough to escape his godchildren. A couple of minutes later he had been hit with a tickling charm, a ear twitching hex the same colour-spell they'd used on the Weasleys and various other spells.

Their godfather solemnly promised not to do anything like that again and they quickly changed the colouring of the rooms. Soon everything was done in black, dark-blue, green and silver. The adults left and the kids stayed alone.

Draco told them about the grounds and what they could do outside and inside the house. He then called for Mikie and asked her about the place where Sirius and Remus currently were. Mikie told them.

"Masters Sirius and Remus are currently in the library, Master Draco," the elf explained and the kids set off to find them.

Sirius and Remus introduced them to the house-elves and gave out the same rules to them as they had to Draco. The rest of their day was spent unpacking everything. Draco helped with that and it was Carya who brought up a devious little plan for Ginny and Hermione.

"You know, we shouldn't let them know just yet that Draco is living with us now. Think about how they'll look when they find out on July15th! I swear that will be fun. Ginny will probably hex us but I don't mind that too much," the girl outlined her plan. Both boys agreed and they went back to their work.

Soon all three of them had settled into the routines of Black Manor. They all got up early and found something to occupy themselves with. The boys mostly would play Quidditch when they got bored and Carya read during those times.

They often wrote letters towards the Burrow and therefore Hermione and Ginny who were staying there. Dudley had sent some too. At first he had felt a bit awkward using the ravens Phobos or Deimos for sending mail but he quickly got used to it.

The twins snakes were happy too. Salazar and Niamh were residing in the garden and rid them of any rodent problem they might have had. Being able to speak Parsel was the one thing Draco would envy them for. He would love to be able to do that but it wasn't possible for him, unfortunately.

The days passed and the three children enjoyed themselves. They had agreed to do their homework together with the other two when they'd finally arrived so it had to wait a few more days since it was already July 11th. Little did they know that this year had already started to get very exciting.

~*~*~ Those days at the Burrow ~*~*~

Ginny had just woken up. It was the 30th of June and Hermione was coming today. They would meet up in _'Diagon Alley'_ where they would buy a birthday present for the twins. Her parents would accompany her there.

'Life has definitely been better since the start of the holidays. Ron is a tiny little bit more tolerable now after Bill and Charlie had lectured him about being an ass, Percy just ignores me and Fred and George have a new respect for me after the incident with the little colour hex Sirius taught us.

I do hope this'll last once we're back to school. Only two more weeks and I'll stay with all my friends ... well not all, Draco's missing but then again, it's not really his fault, is it?' she thought and got ready for departure.

It was around ten when she met Hermione in the '_Leaky Cauldron_'. The two girls were really happy to see each other and immediately launched into conversation about school, homework and naturally - about boys and clothes.

They almost forgot Mister and Mrs. Weasley as well as Hermione's parents who were accompanying their daughter for the first time to the magical world. The first time she had been taken there by Hagrid and last year the girl had already been with the Potter twins when it was time to go for a shopping trip.

David and Marilyn Granger were currently interrogated by Arthur Weasley whose hobby was collecting Muggle stuff. Molly was watching them and just shook her head at her husband obsession with Muggle technology. The next thing she noticed were the two girls talking lively a bit away from them.

"Hermione, dear, why don't you, Ginny and I go to Gringotts already? After that you can start your little shopping trip and I'll try to get Arthur and your parents interested in shopping as well, okay?" Molly asked the girl.

"Sure, Mrs. Weasley, why not. I'll just tell my parents that I'm going," Hermione answered and did just that.

Since every try to talk with the Grangers and her husband failed, Molly went with the two girls. Soon the three females headed towards Gringotts and got out some money. As always the Weasley's didn't have much.

What Hermione had exchanged still seemed more than Ginny would ever dream of having. The situation had become better last christmas when Arthur Weasley had been promoted to _'Head of the Department for Muggle Protection_'.

It still wasn't much but it was a start. At least Ginny didn't need everything as hand-me-downs now. She got better books and new robes too if she outgrew hers. When they stepped out of the white marble building Mister Weasley and the Granger's were waiting for them.

They parted and the two girls went on alone while the adults did the same. First stop was the candy-shop. Hermione and Ginny bought some sweets for themselves and a bit for the combined birthday presents they wanted to give to the twins.

After that they went to Madam Malkins to have a look at the new robes of the season. They didn't buy them though because they were too expensive. This was what they envied their friends for. Although Hermione's parents were by no means poor, they weren't spoiling their daughter.

If she wanted something out of the ordinary she had to work for that. She always thought that this was the main reason for her being in Ravenclaw. She often had been given a reward for good marks in school so she'd been studying much and with success because she wasn't stupid either.

The twins had been spoiled since they'd been left with the Dursley's but they really weren't behaving like that. The two of them still valued money and knew exactly what they'd been given. Harry and Carya weren't snobby or arrogant like many of the rich pureblood's in school.

They were just horribly spoiled to no end. Next stop was the apothecary. Ginny and Hermione needed a few ingredients for a potion that would help them with the birthday present for the twins. One gift would be two muggle-style diaries with never ending pages.

For the pages-part they needed the potion. The most time the two girls were just window shopping instead of actually going inside to look at things they couldn't afford now. About two hours later they met with their parents at _'Florean Fortescue's'_.

Ginny ordered a hot strawberry pancake with vanilla ice-cream while Hermione was having peppermint and chocolate ice-cream. Their last stop after that would be _'Flourish & Blotts'_. Molly and Arthur had surprised their daughter when they'd given her money to buy herself a book.

They'd made it clear that she should spend the money for herself and no one else so that was what she did. After thirty minutes of searching the back of the library she found a lovely Charms book that was labelled _'Charms of the 21st century - enchanting your friends and fooling your foes' by Elsbeth Engelbrook._

With the book in her hands she went back to the front of the store where Hermione was standing. On her way there she saw her parents and the Grangers coming in and talk to Hermione. Suddenly she fell and crashed into someone.

The people behind her had pushed the girl forward and she then bumped into another person. At first she was only mumbling an apology and was embarrassed because she had fallen but when she saw who she'd bumped into she paled many shades.

It was one of those persons she didn't want to meet at all. Ginny had crashed right into Lucius Malfoy and he looked disgusted and angry!

"Watch were you're going, Weasley!" Lucius growled.

Arthur was angry now. It hadn't been his daughters fault. She had been shoved from behind her.

"Don't talk to my daughter like that, Malfoy! It wasn't her fault. You know that. You must have noticed she's been pushed towards you from behind her," he said furiously.

"I see you've sunken into new depth, Weasley. Really, allowing those _'people'_ to come here. I thought you knew better. You're a disgrace to all wizards. And your daughter ... being friends with a mudblood?

I wonder how she got into Slytherin. Probably bribed the Sorting Hat. By now the whole house must be contaminated ..." Lucius sneered but Arthur had enough and interrupted him by physically attacking the other man.

It was quite a sight. Lucius Malfoy and Arthur Weasley fighting in the bookstore. Molly desperately tried to get them to calm down but it was to no avail. They didn't stop until Hagrid interfered and pulled the two apart.

"Ye' shouldn' fight in a place like this. Actually ye' shouldn' fight at all. You're adults, Mister Weasley, Mister Malfoy!" Hagrid said sternly and the two men checked themselves for injuries.

Arthur had a bleeding lip and Malfoy squeezed his left eye shut. A book had hit him into it and it was apparently hurting quite much. Was as much dignity as he could muster the elder Malfoy walked over to Ginny and handed her the Charms book back which had fallen to the ground when she'd collided with him.

"Your book," he said icily, "It'll be all your parents ever can afford apart from trash." Malfoy spoke in a scathing tone and then left the shop.

Arthur was still arguing with Molly and Hagrid about his behaviour but Ginny was furious now.

'How dare that man question me being a Slytherin? And then he's insulting Hermione and her parents. I wish I could hex him ...' she thought fuming and glared at the spot where Malfoy had been standing.

Hermione, sensing the line of thought her friend was having, interrupted Ginny, smiled at her and dragged her to the counter to pay for her book. Once everyone had calmed down they floo-ed back to the Burrow where the girls locked themselves in Ginny's room.

They still had to work on that potion they were making and they really didn't need the twins or anyone else interrupting them. The Charms book lay on the table untouched for now.

******************************************************************************

Read & Review, feed the author ^_^

'Til next time!


	5. Chapter 05 Diaries and Strange Incident...

Disclaimer: Not mine, anything else you recognise probably isn't mine either but I never know for sure since I've read so many stories that I can't tell anymore whether or not it was my idea in the first place.

Author's Notes: Sorry for the long wait. RL kept me busy and not everything was as peachy as it should be. Anyway, we got our grades for last term a couple of weeks ago and I did well enough since September.

But people STILL scold me for spending too much time on fanfictions and before my computer so I had to limit myself to writing on paper. I've so many new story ideas floating in my head that I can't seem to concentrate for long on a single story alone.

I hope you can bear with me and I again want to make it clear that this series definitely WILL be finished. It might just take a while to do so. Enough ranting on my part - enjoy the chapters and leave me a review. ^_^

~...~ Parseltongue

/.../ Telepathy between Harry & Carya (_in italics_)

' ... ' thoughts

~*~*~ ... ~*~*~ Flashback or changing POV

********************************************************************************

****

Chapter 05 - Diaries and Strange Incidents or Holiday Heaven and Dobby

Ginny didn't know what to think anymore. How could Hermione just smile at such an insult? Malfoy had called her a _'Mudblood'_ for Slytherins sake! That was the worst thing you could call a Muggleborn wizard or witch.

Why was she so damned calm about that? Ginny was glad her father had punched Malfoy. It was what that bastard deserved. She wondered what might have happened if the Potter twins had been there too. Carya surely would've tried to hex him and Harry would've helped her.

'But wait,' she thought, 'were was Draco? I thought he always accompanied his father in _'Diagon Alley'_? He once told us it was important to keep appearances and going together was crucial for that. Why was Malfoy alone this time?'

This was really confusing. Hermione was already asleep, so Ginny crept out of the room with parchment, quill, ink in one hand and her new book under her arm. She silently went to the living room and thankfully it was empty.

Ginny lit the candles near the fireplace and started reading. Suddenly a small leather bound book fell out. It looked like an ordinary muggle Calendar by the looks of it. But how came this into her book?

'I wonder whom this belonged to' she mused and carefully opened it.

It was indeed a Muggle calendar from about fifty years ago. Nothing out of the ordinary. But she knew that it had belonged to someone whose initials had been 'T.M.R.'. These three letters were written onto the inside of the cover.

'Strange, why would someone leave their calendar in a book in the bookshop and don't use it instead? It's been bought in a shop near _'King's Cross'_. We went there last year with the twins ... I think I'll keep this.

There's only enough potion for two books and I always wanted a diary of sorts,' Ginny said, not realising that she was talking to herself. The Charms book lay forgotten as she started writing her fears, doubts and hopes into her new diary.

When she awoke the next morning it was still dark outside. Ginny felt much better now. After relieving herself of all those negative feelings and everything that was bothering her she was feeling refreshed.

The youngest Weasley decided to spare her mother some work and started making breakfast. When Molly got downstairs Ginny smiled at her, the first real smile since last summer.

"Morning, mum! Have you slept well?" Ginny asked.

Molly was simply stunned. Ginny had been happy when the Potter twins and Sirius Black had visited them, had been excited when they'd allowed Hermione to stay with them but she hadn't been this cheerful and happy since she'd started school.

"Good morning, Ginny, dear. Are you alright? You're up early today," Mrs. Weasley said concerned.

"No, mum, I'm perfectly fine. Everything's okay. I just woke up earlier than usual and decided to help you a bit," replied Ginny cheerfully.

Molly was still worried but somewhat happy that Ginny had found her cheerful carefree self. Over the next few days it became apparent that not even the boys could annoy her anymore. She just ignored every taunt or prank that was directed at her.

The two girls even played a 'two-against-two'-Quidditch match with the twins - Fred and George. The females had won the game and they obviously had made a bet before. So now the Weasley twins were serving the two girls for a whole weekend.

She knew why when she overheard Fred the other day talking to his twin.

"Damn, if I'd known they were that good I'd never accepted that bet," Fred began.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I'm only glad that the Slytherin's haven't found out about Ginny yet. With her and Potter on the team ... well we wouldn't stand a chance anymore. Not that we ever had a chance against them to be honest," George admitted.

"You're right but think about if Hermione got chosen for the Ravenclaw team! She's one hell of a chaser. Thankfully she doesn't really like flying in general. With her and that seeker - Cho Chang - we'd probably not even get the second place in the cup ... ," Fred continued and Molly stopped eavesdropping.

So Hermione and Ginny both were really good at Quidditch but chose not to play? That was interesting. But she'd heard that the three girls - Ginny, Carya and Hermione - were always to be found in the Hogwarts library.

'They must be really good players if my boys admit their skill. Especially because they are in their opponents houses,' Molly thought and went back to her laundry.

Mrs. Weasley was really happy right now. Her children didn't fight constantly anymore, Ginny was back to her old self even if she was a bit withdrawn now but she blamed that on the families behaviour towards her for the last two years.

She hoped that this year would be a little quieter than the last one but didn't really believe that it was possible. Her daughter's friends seemed to attract trouble without any effort at all. Molly sighed. In a few days her little girl would leave and only come back next summer.

On July 15th Hermione and Ginny got ready to floo over to Black Manor. Fred and George were saying goodbye and asking them to write about Remus and Sirius but the two girls just laugh at that and tell the boys to write themselves. They knew that the twins were a bit afraid of Carya's temper.

Everyone who had seen what had happened to Lavender and Ron before was afraid of angering her. She had a fiery temper and when she was deeply hurt and insulted or accused of something she didn't do she would get very angry.

Only her brother could stop such outburst when he noticed them early enough. At quarter to three in the afternoon Ginny and Hermione grabbed a pinch of floo-powder each, stepped into the fire, through the powder into it and called _'Black Manor_!'

~*~*~ Black Manor an hour earlier ~*~*~

It was about half past two when the children as well as Sirius and Remus finally finished lunch. They'd argued the whole morning what they'd do when their friends arrived. Each of them had had good arguments but no one was giving in.

In the end they decided to take a bit of everything and formed a plan. Harry and Remus had gone upstairs and prepare the rooms for the two girls - one for each of them since there was plenty of room in the manor. And they were located close to Draco's and the twins rooms.

Sirius, Carya and Draco were arranging the arrival of the two girls. Draco would hide in the library until the initial greetings were over. The twins and Sirius would give the girls a little tour and drop the luggage in the rooms while Remus would join Draco in the library.

This would be the next stop. Under the pretence that they'd have tea and cookies in there Sirius and the twins would lead them to the library. Then it was Draco's turn. He would answer something to a carefully planned conversation between him and Carya.

He was really curious what Hermione's and Ginny's reactions would be, they all were. They had finished the preparations at three that afternoon. Soon the two girls would arrive so Draco headed to his hiding spot in the study adjourning the library and looked into the little spy sphere.

They were practically illegal but Sirius had been allowed to keep it because of his auror past. Right now it was quite useful. This way Draco would be in hiding but still could attend the welcoming of Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger.

~*~*~ End Black Manor an hour earlier ~*~*~

~*~*~ General POV - Quarter past three at Black Manor ~*~*~

The fire turned green and out of the fireplace stumbled two girls, better known as Ginny and Hermione. They fell to the floor in an ungraceful heap and slowly got up to dust themselves of when they heard a snicker somewhere behind them.

Ginny turned around and saw the twins smirking at them. Sirius and Remus were just looking apologetic. The girl nudged Hermione's shoulder and she too turned around. The two looked at each other, ran over and hugged the twins although they were still soot-covered.

"Ugh, Ginny, you're evil! You did this on purpose, didn't you?" Carya said and tried to sound stern but failed miserably because they were all laughing by now.

Sirius suggested he gave them a little tour on the way to their rooms where they could clean themselves up a bit. They accepted and Remus excused himself mumbling something about preparations for tea and cookies in the library.

The four children followed Sirius upstairs and talked about the days since they'd met the last time. Harry and Carya found out that the Weasley twins now were behaving quite different from last year and laughed at that.

"It's only because they want to be taught pranks by Padfoot and Moony," she told smirking and the others agreed.

"Hey, Harry, you know what? Hermione and I beat the twins at 'Two-on-two' Chaser's match! We won by fifty points after an hour," Ginny told them.

"You did what? That's great Ginny. You really should try out this year. I've told you so since the beginning of second year but you wouldn't listen. The same for you Hermione! Gryffindor wouldn't stand a chance against Ravenclaw with you as a Chaser and Chang as Seeker," Harry said excited.

"I think Ginny will probably try out Harry, but I really hate flying. I only played because Ginny asked me to. It's just for fun. I'd rather read a good book," Hermione replied.

"Right Hermione! I like watching Quidditch better than playing it too although I do like flying itself," Carya said supporting her first study partner ever.

"Harry's given up trying to convince me of Quidditch quite quickly, mind you, I'm a decent Keeper but I really don't like Quidditch that much that I'd risk my neck for it," the girl told her.

Ginny and Hermione chuckled. They could imagine how Carya's _'convincing'_ must've looked like. Soon they reached the rooms and the four children quickly changed clothes and cleaned themselves up a bit. Ten minutes later Sirius lead the little group to the library.

On entering the visitors could see Remus sitting at some kind of coffee table. It was set up for seven people which made the girls wonder who'd be the seventh.

"Do you expect further guests, Harry?" Hermione asked confused.

"Why do you ask Hermione? Something wrong?" he questioned in return.

"No, nothing's wrong it's just, there is ..." she stated before Ginny continued for her.

"What she means is why there are seven dishes when we're only six people," Ginny said and Hermione nodded.

Neither of the girls had noticed the seventh member of this little party entering from a room besides them.

"Have I missed something?" Draco asked politely.

Ginny and Hermione at first didn't recognise him. He looked different. His hair wasn't slicked back but fell softly into his face.

"Nope, you didn't miss anything, Dray! Just come over. You can play perfect gentle-man and help these two ladies to their seats," Carya replied smirking at everyone and Draco in particular.

At the name 'Dray' Hermione and Ginny's heads shot up. They had known that he was somehow familiar but no, they'd never associated this boy with him. Never in a million years because he looked so ... well, different.

"D ... Draco? Is that really you?" Ginny asked stuttering slightly while Hermione just had to sit down.

"Yep, in flesh and blood. Sorry, I didn't tell you earlier, Ginny. I had to get used to this first," he told the girl.

Now Hermione found her voice, "But, how? How come you're here at Harry and Carya's place and not at home or at least Hogwarts?" she wanted to know.

"That not so easy to explain but I'll most likely live here until graduation and a bit beyond if that answers parts of your questions?" he said and looked a bit uncomfortable.

Sirius piped in and asked, "Anyone want some tea and chocolate cookies?"

The children turned around. The twins were smirking, Draco was smiling slightly and the other two girls just looked dumbstruck. Everyone sat down and they drank their tea in silence. Half an hour later the children went back to their rooms.

Ginny and Hermione were helped with unpacking. Harry helped Hermione while Carya and Draco helped Ginny. They had agreed to meet in Harry's room after they'd finished this. Harry and Hermione were finished first because Ginny couldn't keep her eyes of Draco.

She didn't believe that this was real. How much had she wanted to be able to be his friend again? She didn't remember anymore. He was here, he was staying and she was too nervous to talk to him at all.

This was again a case for her diary. She always felt better after writing down her miseries and even her happiness. The diary helped her to solve any problems she had. Strange as that was but it was a bit like a drug. She couldn't stop writing because it helped her far too much.

The children talked long after dinner and went to bed when the sun was rising again. Sirius and Remus let them sleep as long as they needed this time. It had been quite a shock to the girls to see Draco here and they were both sure that Harry, Carya and Draco had a hard time answering all upcoming questions.

Carya and Draco were the first of the five to wake up. They came downstairs around lunch. Two hours later Hermione followed. Ginny and Harry didn't wake until four in the afternoon. They ate dinner early that day and the children were sent to bed around ten despite their protests.

Sirius and Remus promised that they'd be allowed freedom concerning those matters until middle of August if they obeyed this one time. The kids weren't stupid and quickly agreed to that because they knew it would be fun to have free reign over their time.

The next days were spent in the library, playing Quidditch or doing anything else. On Saturday, July 24th they decided to finally do some homework. As usual the whole load was split up.

Carya was doing Potions, Harry was working on Defence against the Dark Arts, Hermione was writing down everything they needed for History of Magic, Ginny was looking through their Charms books to find suitable information and Draco was beginning with Transfiguration.

This was quite effective and by dinnertime they'd finished this part of their homework. They'd actually made a bet who could get the most information into the shortest essay or better into the requested length. It was common knowledge that Hermione and Harry had some difficulties to stay within the assigned length.

They often had up to double length essays in the end. That had to be corrected in the future. The next day they'd exchange their work and write the other essays based on the information of the other's works without actually copying it.

By Sunday evening they'd finished all summer homework and were discussing the upcoming school-year as well as the twins birthday. They talked about the additional courses they'd chosen and were surprised at the outcome.

"What did you all chose as additional classes? We all get Theory of Magic but in addition I choose Latin, Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. What about you?" Carya asked her friends.

"Well I did chose the same as you, dear sister as you should know and you forgot to tell that we'll take the new Survival class even if Snape's the one teaching it," Harry said teasingly and the other three snickered at the twins display.

"I'm taking the same courses as you but haven't decided if I should take Survival too. I really don't know if I can manage all the studying," Ginny added.

"Eh, I do have those classes too and took another course which is Care of Magical Creatures but I have been thinking about talking to Professor Grubbly-Plank. I might drop that one in favour of Survival," Hermione explained and everyone looked at Draco expectantly.

"Well, it seems we're all interested in the same things. Lucius made me take different courses but the headmaster allowed me to change my choice at the beginning of the holidays. I'm taking, Latin, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes next year as well as Survival class," Draco told his friends.

They looked at each other for a few silent seconds and then suddenly started laughing. It was really funny. Not one of them had actually taken Muggle Studies or Divination. Well, Hermione had considered taking Muggle Studies.

She had already handed in her parchment but later dropped the subject anyway. She had come to the conclusion that she knew enough about Muggles already just like the twins had told her from the very beginning.

Hermione, Carya and Harry didn't need to take Muggle Studies while Draco and Ginny simply didn't want to take the class. They'd learn everything they needed to know from their friends. Divination though was a different matter.

Not one of them believed in that subject even though there were a few true seers in the world. Care of Magical Creatures was okay but not really necessary. Most of it you could teach yourself through books or asking someone with a bit of experience.

They'd unconsciously all chosen the same subjects. They would be able to continue _'homework sharing'_ as they called it and even the teachers didn't object because they all wrote the essays themselves. Even if only one of them was the source of information.

One evening Ginny and Hermione asked how Carya and Harry had reacted to finding Draco in their home. They told them and when they got to the point where Carya hugged him and said those teasing things Ginny glanced at her suspiciously.

Carya noticed and quickly cleared the situation.

"Don't worry Ginny, I'm not fishing in one of my best friends waters, you know? I think of Draco as a brother and it's good he's back with us. I was thoroughly annoyed and Harry was getting on my nerves with his complaints about being stuck with three girls all the time.

Although the whole school envied him for that much female attention, you know ..." Carya said smirking quite evilly and teased her brother to no end.

"Hey, it's not my fault. You three were always dragging me into the library when I'd rather played Quidditch with someone!" exclaimed Harry in his defence.

By now everyone was laughing. Ginny was the first to calm down and ask the twins if they'd now tell what had happened on the first day of July that they didn't want to tell until now.

Carya sighed. She had hoped her friend would forget about that but she hadn't. She looked at Draco and Harry but they only shrugged. She was once again stuck with having to tell everything.

"Okay, I'll tell you but don't interrupt me until I'm finished and then you have to tell us what has been so exciting about your visit to _'Diagon Alley'_!" Carya said and started the tale, "It all began about ten in the morning on that day ...

~*~*~ Black Manor - July 1st ~*~*~

It was already ten in the morning when the three children got up. They were currently sitting in Harry's room when they heard the soft popping sound that was made when a house-elf appeared. But this wasn't one of the Black's elves. Only Draco recognised it.

This was Dobby! He belonged to Lucius and so Draco hid behind the bed as long as the little creature was still disorientated. He drew his wand just in case and stayed hidden.

"Who are you?" Carya demanded and Harry scowled darkly at the uninvited intruder.

"Dobby, Madam, Dobby the house-elf," the creature introduced himself.

_/As if the last part wasn't obvious. Holy Slytherin, does he think we're stupid/_ Carya muttered mentally so that only Harry could hear her.

"What do you want?" Harry asked sternly.

"Dobby is warning Miss Carya and Mister Harry Potter, sir. You must not return to Hogwarts this year. You is not safe there. Mister Harry Potter and Miss Carya have to be safe, have to stay home! You must stay away," the small elf demanded politely.

"And why should we do that, eh? We want to resume schooling and no one's going to stop us. Not even Voldemort himself!" Carya all but yelled and she was sounding very much like Snape when he yelled at the Gryffindors.

Even Draco listened closely now. It was quite interesting to watch Carya if you weren't on the receiving end of her anger.

"Terrible things will happen at Hogwarts this year. You is to be safe. You cannot go back. You is too important to get hurt! You promise Dobby not to go back," the elf said while trying to convince the twins.

Draco had enough. How dare this elf talk like that? He was sure his father was behind this all so he did what he had to.

"What has my _'father'_ planned this time, Dobby? You're telling me immediately why you're really here or else ... !" Draco demanded and sneered at the word _'father'_ with obvious disgust.

Dobby gave a startled yelp when he heard Draco, "Eeek, ... young Master? What is you doing here?"

Draco paled. He had just revealed his new home to his father, "Did he send you? Did Lucius send you here for spying? If you tell him where I'm staying you will be sorry. I'll curse you from now until the end of time if you tell anyone, is that clear?" he threatened.

Dobby seemed quite scared now. He had never seen an angry Draco before and for once did believe the threats his young master threw at him. He vanished and for a few seconds all that was left of him was a small cloud of yellowish smoke.

"Well, that was definitely strange ... You knew this elf, didn't you Draco?" Harry asked his friend.

"Yeah, but he belongs to Lucius. I have the distinct feeling that we're in for something big this year. He is trying to stop you from going back. That means he thinks you could interfere with his plans. I'm pretty sure about that. We might have one hell of a school-year this time.

What worries me is that Dobby was here to _'warn'_ you. Although it would be possible that Lucius actually did send him here I somehow doubt it. But then again. This particular elf has always been insolent enough to try something like this on his own accord.

You have to know that most pure-bloods don't treat their house-elves very well. Those who do like Sirius are the big minority. And it was even worse when _'You-Know-Who'_ was in power ..." Draco told them.

Carya frowned. "This isn't good. We should tell Sirius and Remus about this incident and hear what they think about it!" she said and both boys wholeheartedly agreed with her.

They went downstairs and told the adults. Sirius was worried. He had thought no one uninvited would be able to get through the wards. Especially not someone or something magical.

"I'll go and check the wards immediately. They have to have some flaws. I don't even want to know what would've happened if this had been something other than a house-elf!" he shouted while running outside to begin his inspection of their protective wards.

Remus stayed inside with the children and gave them a new set of rules for the rest of the holidays, "I want you to stick together whenever you leave the protection of Black Manor, okay? And we'll tell Hermione and Ginny too when they arrive on the 15th. It's very important.

But don't worry. We'll still allow you to go to _'Diagon Alley'_ after your birthday, Harry, Carya, okay?"

~*~*~ End Black Manor - July 1st ~*~*~

"... two hours later Sirius came back inside and told us that the wards were now as perfect as they could be and we discussed everything again. He too wanted us to obey these rules. Now you know why we told you not to leave the grounds without us all being together or with Moony or Padfoot.

We will go back to school but have to stay alert all the time. If something unexpected happens we are to write Sirius and Remus or tell the headmaster about it," Carya finished her story.

Ginny and Hermione were looking really worried by now. They could hardly believe it but both boys had confirmed this.

"Well, I think it is time we tell you about June 30th. The day my father fought hand-on-hand with another wizard - with Lucius Malfoy. We were at Flourish and Blotts when someone shoved me from the behind and sent me crashing into Lucius ..."Ginny told what had happened that day and when Draco Harry and Carya heard of Mister Weasley's attack they were gaping at her.

Hermione just nodded at everything Ginny said and the three kids were even more astonished. But when Draco and Carya heard what Lucius had called Hermione and said about Ginny, they exploded.

"That bastard!" Draco yelled.

"I ought to hex him and hang him from a flag-pole by his _$%#&_," Carya growled menacingly and now everyone gaped at her.

__

(A/N: Last words are omitted since this story is supposed to be PG-13 only *smirk*. I believe you can imagine something suitable that I wanted to write ^_^)

"Wow, tell me to never get on your bad side Carya, okay?" Draco and Ginny said at the same time.

They all knew Carya had a temper but this was different. She really hated Lucius Malfoy and if she met him anytime soon, she would probably hex him on the spot. The kids had noticed that Draco was leaving their group earlier every evening and wondered why.

On the same night they decided to investigate. What they found was not what they'd originally expected but it was very useful. Now they really were back together and the Weasley twins would have some challenge this year!

******************************************************************************

Read & Review, feed the author ^_^

'Til next time!


	6. Chapter 06 Animagi and Parseltongue

Disclaimer: Not mine, anything else you recognise probably isn't mine either but I never know for sure since I've read so many stories that I can't tell anymore whether or not it was my idea in the first place.

Author's Notes: It has been some time but I again will tell you that I intend to finish this, all seven parts ... we'll just have to see how long it'll take me. RL and I are having a few issues at the moment. I get sickly often but can't afford to miss days at work.

Therefore if I have time, I sleep a lot and try to recover some. Never worry, I'm just feeling a little off most of the time, it's nothing serious ^_^ I'll only need a bit longer to get something done at the moment.

Here's the next chapter for you and although I tried to take the constructive criticism of one of my reviewers into consideration, I'm not always successful. Bear with me and overlook it if it sometimes seems like reading a play instead of a fiction, ok?

****

Review Responses:

**Whogirl** : Thanks for the review and adding me ^_^ I like to see that some people are still reading my stuff. Well, here you go, a new chapter for you (it's two again this time).

**deb** : It's your own opinion. If you don't like what I write then perhaps you shouldn't read it. I will not change my plot and my story just because a single person doesn't like it.

**Athenakitty** : **CH03**:Draco is more worried that his new guardians would want to pity or punish him but he's also afraid of his birth father for some time. Lucius will get his in the future but not exactly in this book ... although a little scandal might just happen ^_^ Black Manor was made up by me since Rowling only mentioned the house in London and I needed a second place. Draco doesn't 'eavesdrop' *grin*. He is a Slytherin and is 'accidentally overhearing' things. Snape won't like the news but he doesn't have much choice, does he? As for Dudley and his sibling ... that's still a secret. Draco was one of their first friends, what do you think? **CH04**: Nah, he's miffed about Draco going with Sirius but will accept it given time. He after all cannot protect his godson and stay a 'loyal' Death Eater at the same time now, can he? Vernon began accepting magic when he started loving the twins as his own children. He may be uncomfortable around it for a long while but he would never abandon his own kids. Petunia will go through a normal pregnancy and I won't make much mention of it but she will be important later on ^_^. Hehe, Sirius is just too lazy sometimes and reacts slowly but he's still faster than most Death Eaters so he will survive. Poor Ginny ... I'm afraid that she'll be hurt almost as much as in the original Chamber of Secrets but things will be better for her the next summer *hint*. The book remains unchecked for reasons only known to me ... **CH05**: Oh, they will find out but not so soon, it'll be a long time before that. Losing memories? Did I say something about that I don't know but I'll check if I've gotten myself tangled up in any inconsistencies. As to the chamber ... I'm not telling *evilgrin* ^_^ you'll have to find out yourself.

********************************************************************************

~...~ Parseltongue

/.../ Telepathy between Harry & Carya (_in italics_)

' ... ' thoughts

~*~*~ ... ~*~*~ Flashback or changing POV

********************************************************************************

****

Chapter 06 - Animagi and Parseltongue or Discoveries and Secrets

The kids had been sitting in Harry's room when Ginny started to ask Draco about his strange behaviour.

"Draco, what were you doing in your rooms last night? You were cursing yourself and muttering something under your breath," Ginny asked him.

"I heard you too and your door was locked. Is something wrong?" Carya inquired.

Draco suddenly felt ill. No one had been supposed to hear him. Had he forgotten to put up silencing charms? Or were they able to hear despite his protections? His emotions must have shown on his face too because his friends started asking further questions.

"Draco, we're your friends. What's wrong with you?" Carya asked.

He was literally torn inside. One part of him wanted to yell at them to leave him the hell alone and the other part desperately wanted to trust him with his innermost secrets. Thankfully he decided to listen to the latter.

"Can you swear honestly that you won't tell anyone about this unless I allow you so or I'm about to die?" he requested seriously.

After a short silence all of his friends nodded. Carya seemed to remember something and cast a locking charm on the door and silencing spell on the room.

"_Silentio Eternus_!_ Ostium Obfirmo_!" she said firmly and then told them smirking, "Now it's safer, don't you think?" she told them smirking.

"Okay, I'll tell you what I've been doing yesterday night and many evenings since last summer. I'm secretly training to be an animagus but have yet to finish my exercises. I still haven't managed more than a partly transformation. I don't even know what I'll be," Draco told his friends.

They seemed shocked and disbelieving at first and were gaping at him. But soon they had somewhat guilty looks on their faces. This puzzled Draco.

'Why would they look like that? They'd only be acting like that if they ... are they too?' he thought.

His initial confusion and then understanding must've shown too because Carya started talking to him again.

"Eh, Draco?" she started, "I think we have to show you something. Please don't get me wrong, it's not that we didn't trust you ... well, it was just, your father and ..."

"I think she wants to say that we didn't want to compromise your position. You had enough to do dealing with your own problems. This was definitely not meant to hurt you. I do hope you believe us, Draco" Hermione continued.

Draco just stared, so the four friends nodded at each other and the next second they were gone. Draco was now the only human in the room while in his friends places sat four animals.

There were two pitch black wolves with dark blue and green eyes, a dark brown falcon with amber eyes and a red kneazle with blue eyes. The young Malfoy stared in shock. Not only had his friends accomplished what he'd tried for over a year now, no they apparently would've included him if it had been possible.

His friends transformed back and waited for him to say something. They were worried about his reaction.

"How? When? ... how did you do this? I've tried for over a year now and never got further than the partial transformation ... Will you help me?" Draco stuttered still shocked about what he'd just seen.

The last sentence sounded almost pleading. Ginny immediately answered for them, "Of course we'll help you, Draco. We're friends, aren't we? So, do you have any guess at all what your form will be?"

"Eh, I don't really know. I think, I'll be a small animal with white or cream coloured fur. My paws are almost feline looking but my whiskers are too short for that, so I don't really know my form just now," he told them and they nodded.

"Since when have you been practising this?" Draco asked after a short silence.

"Eh, we started training last summer holidays and did our first complete transformations by christmas," Harry admitted.

"What? It took you only six bloody month for the whole thing? Damnit, I must have done something wrong. I've been practising since easter last year and I'm still stuck in my progress," the blonde boy muttered.

The four animagi explained Draco how they had done their training and Draco quickly found the differences. The other four had simply split the process into three separate parts while he went the normal 'Two-Step-Instructions'.

"So you separated the concentration part from the rest at first? And after that you started on the partial transformations?" he asked and his friends nodded.

"That must be the reason then. You had to try and concentrate along with the actual transformation while we were already used to the concentration part. Perhaps you should try that too, Draco," Carya suggested.

"You can bet, I'll do that, Carya. I want to finish this as soon as possible. Preferably before school starts, mind you," the boy said grinning.

He immediately continued his training since the locking and silencing charms were already in place while the other four changed into their animals and just watched him. They were by now quite used to their new _'instincts'_.

Harry and Carya were curled up on Harry's bed and their heads were lying on their front paws. Ginny of course was lying on the rug before the fireplace. She naturally liked that spot very much and watched Draco. Hermione was perched on one of the bedposts and observed the scene too.

This was happening every night over the following days. Sometimes the even would do it in the afternoon or after breakfast. Sirius and Remus were a bit worried that the kids locked themselves into one of their rooms everyday.

It stopped quickly when Remus remembered the Marauders doing that for weeks during the holidays when they'd planned new pranks. But the children weren't only practising. They also were discussing the twins birthday.

There would be a small party for them. Some of their friends and family were invited and they still argued about inviting Fred and George as well. The two Weasley's had changed their attitude towards Harry, Carya and Ginny as soon as they'd found out about the Marauders.

'Pathetic!' Carya had said and the others had agreed but Ginny knew the real reason was, that they wanted to be better pranksters than anyone else - even the Marauders. It was also a well kept secret that Fred and George wanted to open a _'Prank Shop'_ once they'd graduated.

Ginny only knew by accident. She'd overheard them talking before she'd started her first year in Hogwarts.

~*~*~ Flashback Ginny POV ~*~*~

'I am so excited! I'll go to Hogwarts this year! I hope I get some friends. Some girls for a change. I've had enough boys here at home. Ron's going there too this year. I wonder what house I'll be in,' I thought when I suddenly heard the twins murmuring in their room.

The door wasn't totally closed and I could peer inside. They sat with their back towards me and discussed something. I leaned to the door as close as possible without interrupting them and listened.

"I don't know George, mum won't be pleased when she finds out" Fred said.

I know that, but she doesn't have to know, right? We just don't tell her. Come on, think about this. _'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes'_ that sounds cool, don't you think?" George tried to persuade his twin.

"Hmm, yeah you're right. It does sound pretty cool. And even the Marauders didn't have a prank shop. So I guess it's okay. If only we can hide this from mum long enough," Fred answered.

'That was unexpected. I'd never thought they'd take their pranks that serious. Oops, I hope they don't try to play too many on me at Hogwarts. I'd really hate that,' I thought to myself and went back to my room.

~*~*~ End Flashback Ginny POV ~*~*~

In the end the Weasley twins did get an invitation and they accepted. Dudley would come too but his parents wouldn't. Petunia didn't want to travel because of the baby and Vernon didn't want to leave his wife alone more than he had to. The headmaster would drop in too because he wanted Draco's final decision.

The days were really peaceful at Black Manor. The children would be in the library, on the Quidditch pitch (even Hermione had been persuaded to play with them) or they were locked into one of the kids bedrooms. After being convinced that the kids were alright Sirius and Remus didn't bother them any further.

On July 29th there were some owls waiting for the kids at breakfast. One for each of them. The children untied the letters and noticed that they were from Hogwarts. They contained the usual, book lists, their acceptance into the new year and reminders for the parents or guardians.

But this time there was an additional slip of parchment. It was a permission form for Hogsmeade. The children had totally forgotten that they'd be allowed to go there this year. The slip had to be signed by the parents or guardians of each child.

Harry and Carya immediately gave theirs to Sirius and Remus while the other three looked unsure about what to do. While the twins were talking to the two adults the three of them quietly left for the library. There was no chance for them to get this signed now.

Well, Ginny could floo home for that but she didn't want to do it. Draco didn't really know whom he should give his and Hermione had no chance to see her parents before christmas. Their absence from the kitchen was soon noticed when Sirius asked,

"Hey, where's Draco's permission slip? And where are the three?"

"Don't know Sirius, they've been here a second ago," Carya answered.

Sirius, Remus and the twins went to search for them and finally found them in the library.

"Draco, don't you want to go to Hogsmeade this year?" Remus asked the boy.

"I ... of course I want to go. I'd love to but ... Who should sign this?" he replied sounding rather sad.

Remus face softened immediately. "Draco, listen to me! As long as you're staying here, Sirius and I are your guardians. You do know what that means, don't you? We are allowed to sign this while you're living with us if you want us to do that," he said.

Draco's face lit up once he understood that statement. He handed the werewolf the offending piece of parchment and grinned shyly at him.

"But what about us?" asked Hermione softly.

"Well we'll have to find away for you too, eh? Hmm, Ginny, you could always floo to the Burrow, you know? That wouldn't even take more than half an hour. Someone can go with you if you don't want to go alone. And you Hermione?

Well, I'll just apparate you home so that your parents can sign it for you, okay? That way you can all get your Hogsmeade permission," Sirius told the children.

It was decided that Ginny would go with Remus after lunch and Sirius would visit the Granger's together with Hermione then. The children's world was alright again.

Once the two girls were back they discussed when they would go to _'Diagon Alley'_ to purchase their supplies. In the end they settled onto the week after the twins birthday which meant the first week of August or more precisely the next week.

On July 30th the twins decided that they had to tell Draco some of the secrets which only their closest friends and family knew. They would tell him about their snakes and them being Parselmouths.

They of course had to tell Sirius and Remus at the end of second year because they couldn't hide it when they were living with them.

~*~*~ Flashback June 24th - Before the Burrow ~*~*~

"Eh, could we talk to you two alone, Sirius, Remus? It's pretty important," Carya asked and threw her Aunt a questioning glance.

"That's alright Carya. I'll just leave and prepare some tea, okay?" she said smiling and left the four alone.

"What's so important that you have to tell us now? And why did you send you Aunt out? That big a secret, eh?" Sirius teased but stopped smiling when he saw the twins serious expressions.

"We want you to listen closely to what we have to tell you. And you have to swear on your honour as Marauders that you won't freak out **_and_** that you'll never ever tell anyone about this unless we allow it, okay?" Harry half asked, half demanded.

Remus and Sirius were speechless. They'd never seen the kids this serious and decided to agree.

"We swear by the Marauders honour to do as you said," the two adults replied.

"Well then. This might come a bit unexpected but we have some special abilities and more than one pet in school," Carya began and quickly continued when she saw that Sirius was about to say something, "No Siri, no interruptions please."

"Harry would you go and get the twins?" she asked her brother who nodded and left the room for a minute.

He came back with a wooden basket and set it onto the coffee table. This got them curious looks from both their soon-to-be guardians. Harry decided that was a good point to continue where Carya had stopped.

"In this basket are our other pets. And remember your promise because we can't have you freaking out when you see Niamh and Salazar, okay?" Harry said and the adults nodded confused.

"Well then, Sirius, Remus, meet Salazar and Niamh, our pet snakes ..." Carya said and they lifted up their snake each.

Padfoot's and Moony's eyes were as big as saucers now and they were both swallowing a lump in their throat.

"C ... Carya, you know that they are quite poisonous, don't you?" Remus inquired.

"Eh, yes. That leads us to the second secret. It will shock you even more but please think about this carefully. We're not dark, we'll probably never be **_and_** we kicked Voldie's ass when we were just one, okay?" Harry asked.

Remus looked at them oddly when Harry gave the Dark Lord a nickname but he didn't say anything.

"We are able to talk to them. That's how we can assure that they won't bite anyone," Harry began and Carya continued when their godfather's were shocked to the core,

"Yeah, Harry and I are Parselmouths. Before you say anything. I know it's considered a dark trait but we think about it as just another language. Only that you cannot actually learn it like, let's say French or German ..."

It took the two adult a few moments to get over the shock and Sirius was the first to manage.

"But how? I mean ... your parents ..." he stuttered.

"Eh, Professor Dumbledore believes that our dear Dark Lord transferred some of his powers to us that night but I don't really believe that. Something else must be the reason for that. After all he could've only attacked one of us, right?

I've never heard of a curse like that hitting two people simultaneously, so I think one of us was hit with the killing curse of another person, who was also linked to Voldie through the Dark Mark," Carya explained.

That was a lot to take in at the moment. Unfortunately Petunia had heard them too and took the sudden silence for her entry.

"I wouldn't worry too much about that, Sirius, Remus," she said to the two men and then turned towards the kids, "Although I would have preferred you two had told me that you keep poisonous snakes in our house I'm not exactly angry. I should be but I'm not.

This is just one more thing that is special about you two, right? Your interest in reptiles could've come from your mother though. She was always bringing home frogs, garden snakes and such. The one thing she could drive our father nuts with," the woman said and almost giggled at the last statement.

"These two are good kids. Dumbledore wrote me about what happened that night and I've looked into some of their history books to understand it better. I highly doubt they'd ever be like that. Not my little twins!" she said firmly and dared the two male wizards to argue with her on that.

Carya and Harry were shocked at first but then smiled warmly at their Aunt and hugged her tightly. Remus and Sirius came out of their shocked silence too. Although they were still a bit worried about the _'poisonous-snakes-part'_ they had already accepted the _'able-to-talk-to-them-part'._

Petunia smiled at the twins when she realised something, "Dudley has known this, hasn't he? You couldn't have hidden it from him since you were never apart until you got to Hogwarts," she asked mildly accusing.

The twins bit their lips and nodded. Petunia was just shaking her head and muttered _'children'_ before she once again left to fetch the tea.

~*~*~ End Flashback June 24th ~*~*~

The children met around four in the afternoon in Harry's room. Hermione and Ginny of course knew what this was about. The only one who was clueless was Draco. The twins hoped he would take it as good as everyone else had until now.

After locking the door and applying the silencing charm they began to tell Draco what this was about. They'd went up here under the excuse to train their animagus transformation but the blonde could sense that there was something else.

"So, what's wrong with you two, eh? Is there something important you want to tell me?" he asked.

"Actually yes. But you have to promise not to tell anyone unless we allow it, okay? And please don't freak out," Harry answered.

"Well, you promised me the same so I'll do it as well," Draco replied.

"Here goes nothing ... There is something we need to tell you. Even Ginny and Hermione didn't really find out until last summer. Just like Sirius and Remus found out this summer. One thing is we have a second pet each.

Not only at home but at Hogwarts too. We kept them hidden, you know?" Harry began while Carya had gotten up and fetched the small basket that contained their pets.

"Their names are Salazar and Niamh. Salazar is mine," Carya told him and took her snake out.

Draco gasped when he saw the animal, "Holy shit! Carya, you do realise that your snake is highly poisonous, do you?"

The twins laughed. Anyone who had knowledge about snakes said this first which amused the twins to no end. But then again, it was the truth and it would be dangerous if they couldn't communicate with the snakes like they were able to.

"Of course we do, Draco. But they won't bite anyone unless the were threatening our very lives. We made sure of that," Harry replied smirking. He thought Draco might catch what he was trying to tell with his last sentence.

"But how ... wait, that would mean you could ... no, that's impossible. Slytherin's bones, Carya, Harry, don't tell me you actually can talk to them. You're not Parselmouths, are you?" he stuttered not really believing what Harry was implying.

But the two Potter children only nodded with now worried expressions.

"You're not upset about that, are you? I mean, Ginny, Hermione, Sirius, Remus and even our Aunt and cousin were okay with it. Why aren't you?" Carya asked carefully.

"Don't you know that it's a dark trait? That Slytherin himself was a Parselmouth and that you're probably the first since You-Know-Who? Doesn't that worry you one bit?" Draco inquired confused.

"Hm, could be that we're the first since Voldie but who cares? I mean, it's just a language! Only downside is that you have to have the ability for it in order to learn it. Not like other languages. But it's still only a language.

I sincerely hope you don't think we'll be trying to take over the world only because we can talk to snakes and got sorted into Slytherin, are you?" Harry wanted to know.

"Of course not. Does anyone besides Hermione, Ginny and your family know?" Draco asked and the twins just shook their heads, "Not even the headmaster?" and again the children were telling him that no one knew, "Wow, how could you keep it a secret?"

"Eh, I think Snape might suspect something like that. He was after all with us when we bought Salazar and Niamh. But he didn't say a thing then and I doubt he told Dumbledore," Carya mused.

Suddenly Draco heard some hissing from Carya's left arm.

~_You mean the dark human who wassss with you when we were bought? He smelled nicccce! He wouldn't tell on you. I'm sssure of that,_~ the snake said.

~_I think sssso too, Salazar. Although he is pretty mean to ussss in class sssometimesss,_~ Carya replied.

"What did you say?" Draco asked astonished for he had heard this for the first time.

"Salazar said Snape smelled nice and wouldn't tell on us. And I answered that he most likely wouldn't although he's pretty mean to us in class sometimes," Carya translated.

Draco started laughing when Carya said Snape smelled nice. And the others soon joined in. The twins decided they had to tell Remus about this sometime. Sirius couldn't know because he would tell Snape straight away what their snakes thought of the Potions Master just to annoy him.

In the end Draco had to agree that the snakes were pretty cool and that being able to talk to them was more of a gift than anything else. It was something special and a very Slytherin thing too. He had been very much surprised at finding out about that but got over it quickly.

When he realised that Harry had managed to hide his pet-snake from his dormmates for two years already he was stunned.

'I wonder how he managed that. Slytherin's aren't usually fooled easily. He must have used spells to mask the serpents presence. I so envy them for that. I've always wondered how it would be to have a pet-snake that I could talk to despite what I said earlier,' Draco mused.

Dinner was quite amusing since the pets were with them this time. Even the ravens had come down and were perched on the back of their respective owners chairs. Hermione's new owl _'Bella'_ was delivering a letter to her parents and Ginny didn't have a pet.

Draco's owl _'Cronos'_ had never returned to him after he left Malfoy Manor. The snakes were often giving some comments and the twins had to explain to the others why they were starting to laugh every so often. They needed twice the time to get finished than any other evening.

After dinner the adults went to the library for further _'Party-Planning'_ and the kids once again vanished to one of their bedrooms. This time it was Draco's room. They continued helping the blonde with his transformation and by now it was clearly visible that he would be about the size of a small cat.

All five of them went to bed late that night but they didn't get as much sleep as they'd liked. At eight the next morning Sirius come pounding into the twins rooms as Padfoot and woke them up by licking their faces.

The following commotion woke up the other girls and Draco. Carya of course didn't like it at all to be woken up like that and had started chasing Sirius her wand in hand and tried to hex him. But because she was still half asleep she didn't actually hit the animagus.

Thirty minutes later they were all showered, fully clothed and sitting at the breakfast table. Mikie and the other elves had outdone themselves. They had made every single thing that they knew the twins liked for breakfast.

The best thing was the chocolate cake they made. It was totally covered with chocolate and there was **_'Happy 13th Birthday'_** written on top of it in deep green icing. After they were full Sirius and Remus led the kids to the library.

There were two tables with presents. It was easy to find out which one was for whom. Carya's had a dark blue tablecloth and Harry's had an emerald green one. They both started unpacking their presents while their friends just watched.

They would give the twins their presents later when their other guests were there too. Harry got new clothes (not that he needed any *smirk*). There were new casual robes in green, blue and black, a few elegant jumpers and a new winter-cloak in forest-green.

There also was a set of new dress-robes. One of them was dark green with silver trim and the other was black and silver. He also got three pairs of slacks. One black, one grey and a cream-coloured one.

Another gift contained three books. They were '_Europe's Magical Schools: Durmstrang, Beauxbatons, Hogwarts_' _by Frederick French_, '_Curses and Countercurses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue- Tying and Much, Much More)' by Professor Vindictus Viridian_ and '_The Captain's Guide to Quidditch Strategies_' _by Kennilworthy Whisp_.

These were great gifts and he knew how valuable each one of these were. His next present was a pretty big box. When he opened it he gasped. It contained a complete set of Quidditch equipment. Quidditch gear, Broomstick Care-Kit (not the cheap one!) and a set off Quidditch balls including a League approved snitch although there were better ones - the internationally used Snitches.

Harry was beaming by now. He couldn't believe that his godfathers had spent so much money on them. Little did he know that Draco had suggested this when Sirius and Remus had asked him what they could give the twins for all those birthdays they'd missed so far.

Carya was still watching her brother and hadn't started on her gifts yet. When Harry was finished she finally started unwrapping her presents. She two got clothes very similar to Harry's only the colours were a bit different.

Her dress-robes were dark-blue and deep green and her casual robes were the same colour. Her winter-cloak was black too but she only got two pairs of trousers. One was black and the other was dark grey.

The next thing was a beautiful cream-coloured dress. It had floor length and was made of silk. Carya was gaping at that. Sure she didn't wear dresses that often but sometimes she did. The girl wanted to know how they knew but they all kept quiet.

She two got books. One was '_The Encyclopaedia of Hexes and Curses - Part III_' _by Meredith Blake_ and another was '_Advanced Hexes and Curses_' _by Elmar Nexus_. The third one was a Scrapbook made of looses parchments that were bound together.

The note on top said _'This is for you since your brother has kept the photo-album. It's your dad's **'Marauder's Scrapbook'**. All of our pranks are in there_.' Carya was nearly in tears when she read that. She hugged her godfathers and showed it to her brother and her friends.

They would certainly put that knowledge to good use in the future. When she'd calmed down a bit she opened the last gift. It was small and soft. What fell out shocked the whole group of children. It was an invisibility cloak.

They didn't even want to know where the two Marauders had gotten it. Carya, Harry and their friends only knew how valuable they actually were. It was stunning how much the two adult had actually spent on the twins birthday.

"Don't get us wrong, kids, this here is all for those birthday's we've missed since your first, okay? The real gift for your 13th birthday will be given to you when your other guests are here," said Sirius with a sly grin on his face.

The twins once again hugged and thanked them over and over. Draco felt odd. He'd gotten quite an amount of gifts too in his life but never had a birthday he had been this emotional. It was an odd but not exactly unwelcome feeling. In fact he really liked it.

Sirius and Remus knew that their godchildren possessed some basic and intermediate Dark Arts books but they didn't mind. The books the kids had were mostly available at Flourish and Blotts. And they'd keep an eye on that as well.

It was nothing they hadn't done when they were young and if they forbade them to have those books they would get them anyway. It was definitely better this way.

******************************************************************************

Please Read and Review,  
Carya

2005-05-11


	7. Chapter 07 Birthday and Shopping

Disclaimer: Not mine, anything else you recognise probably isn't mine either but I never know for sure since I've read so many stories that I can't tell anymore whether or not it was my idea in the first place.

Author's Notes: Second posted chapter today, see previous chapter for any notes ^_^

********************************************************************************

****

Chapter 07 - Birthday and Shopping or Furry Surprises and Diagon Alley

Thankfully the guests wouldn't arrive until after lunch. That gave the children and the twins in particular time to calm down. Sirius and Remus were happy about the twins reactions to their presents. They had hoped that the kids would like them.

Of course Draco, Ginny and Hermione had been of great help. They knew more about the twins hobbies and interests than the two adults and therefore could tell them what exactly would be an excellent present.

The children didn't really eat much for lunch since they and their guests would have a grand dinner that evening. The first to arrive was Dudley. He had been given a special portkey and was landing flat on his back when he appeared in the middle of the entrance hall.

"Hello, my dear cousin!" Carya said smirking when she looked down at him.

The girl extended a hand and pulled the blushing Dudley from the floor. Thankfully no one else had seen this but the boy didn't doubt that Carya would at least tell her brother about that. Right then Harry, Draco, Ginny and Hermione burst through a small door and greeted him too.

"Hi Dudley, had a nice trip?" Harry asked innocently, perfectly knowing what had happened since Carya had already told him telepathically.

"Well, Dudley, these are our friends. You already know Ginny and Hermione. This here is Draco. Draco, this is our cousin Dudley. I do hope you two get along," Carya introduced them.

While they were still talking and laughing the sound of someone coming through the floo-network suddenly interrupted them. Out of the fireplace stumbled two red-headed boys. They were Fred and George Weasley and they were covered with soot.

The kids started laughing at the sight of them and that called Sirius and Remus from the kitchen. When the two Marauders saw the infamous Weasleys they started laughing too. Remus finally had mercy and spelled their clothes clean.

The next round of introductions was in order.

"Eh, I think we all know each other except for Dudley. So these two are Fred and George, Dudley. Don't ask me how to tell them apart because I can't explain. Just make sure that you don't take anything they offer you.

Might have serious side effects, you know?" Carya told her cousin with a strange glint in her eyes which Dudley knew very well.

"Fred, George, this is Dudley and if you play as much as one prank on him I'll hex you from now until the next millennia, understood?" the girl threatened the two Weasleys and they nodded.

The afternoon was spent outside. The children were sitting in the garden and playing various muggle games and even a few wizarding ones which didn't require the use of magic. For one because they actually shouldn't use it during the holidays and for another because since Dudley couldn't do magic.

Around six Sirius called them all inside. It was nearly time for dinner and the twins still had to open their friends presents. They were about to start when the wards signalled that someone was apparating into the manor with permission.

A second later Headmaster Dumbledore stood in the library. The young wizards and witches just looked surprised while Dudley was practically gaping at the old wizard.

"That is your headmaster? He looks ... well ... weird," Dudley whispered to his cousin and Harry actually started snickering. This got him questioning glances from everyone in the room, including the adults.

"Eh, Dudley is just not used to wizard clothing, you know?" he carefully told them.

"So you are the twins cousin, Dudley. How is your family, my boy?" Dumbledore asked the boy.

"Eh, they are fine sir. Only mum's having mood-swings sometimes because of the baby but apart from that they're fine. We all miss Harry and Carya though. The house is awfully quiet without them around," Dudley told Dumbledore.

At this the twins were blushing furiously. The knew perfectly well how much of troublemakers they and Dudley had been when they went to Muggle school.

"You should really start opening your presents now," said Remus and grinned at them.

Both children carefully started unwrapping the gifts. The Weasley twins had given them various prank products. Ginny and Hermione gave them the self-made Diaries with never-ending pages along with a quill and emerald green ink each.

From Draco they both got a book. Harry got '_Practical Charms for Various Pranks' by Sandra Steinberg _and Carya got _'Practical Potions for Various Pranks' by Sandra Steinberg_. This of course brought the blonde boy glares from the Weasleys.

They already had enough trouble with the Potters because of their guardians knowledge in pranks. Now it would be even more difficult to find something better than Harry and Carya could come up with if they wanted to.

Dudley had a similar idea. He gave them a Photo album and a scrapbook each. The photos were of their most successful muggle-pranks and in the scrapbook he had written every single prank they'd played at their old school so far.

Dumbledore was amused at the horrified expression that had crept onto Fred's and George's faces. The Weasley twins could cope with magical pranks but they lacked knowledge in the muggle prank department. It could be an amusing time until the Weasley twins graduated.

The last present left were two long boxes on the table but before the twins could open them the Headmaster gave them each a small package. The packages contained various types of muggle sweets and the children grinned happily at Albus when they noticed that.

Now it was time for Sirius and Remus actual gift for that years birthday. The two Marauders were watching their godchildren closely, waiting for their reactions. The kids opened their boxes at the same time and let out strangled gasps when they saw what was inside.

There in the boxes lay a broom each. Not just any ordinary broom. No, it was a Firebolt, the fastest racing broom in existence. Not only that. They all knew that the brooms had engraved serial numbers.

The Irish National team had ordered the first seven brooms made. Harry had gotten the number eight and Carya the number nine. When the other children caught sight of the boxes contents they were just gaping. George Weasley was the first to regain his voice.

"Bloody hell, now we'll never beat Slytherin in Quidditch anymore even if Ginny isn't playing," he blurted out and everyone started laughing.

Meanwhile Carya and Harry had tackled their godfathers and hugged them furiously. They were absolutely surprised by these gifts. They had never ever thought that they would be able to even touch one of those brooms they'd seen in Harry's Quidditch magazine let alone own one of those beauties but here they were.

The twins thanked everyone for their gifts and they all sat down for dinner. Dumbledore stayed with them too. He still had to talk to Draco. Around eight Dudley had to say goodbye. His mother had told him to come home early.

"I have to go. Mum is alone tonight because Dad has an important meeting. Oh, I nearly forgot. These are from Mum ad Dad. They said you should buy yourselves something you really like since they have no idea what wizarding children like. See you soon I hope!" Dudley said and activated his portkey back to Privet Drive.

Inside the envelopes were fifty pounds each (which made 9 galleons, 12 sickles and 15 knuts). The children were sure the twins would buy books for that money. It was decided that Fred and George would stay overnight.

They wanted to play a little game of Quidditch the next day and it was easier with three vs. three than with only two players for each team. The two Weasley boys quickly floo-ed home to fetch a few things. Dumbledore used this moment to ask Draco of his final decision.

"Now Draco, have you decided whether you want to live with Sirius, Remus and the twins or not?" the headmaster asked.

"Actually I have. I want to stay were I am headmaster. I really like it here. To be honest this is more like a family than everything I've ever had. Sure, there will be some arguments and we won't always have the same opinion or view on things but I think that's normal, isn't it?" the boy replied sincerely and shyly grinned at his new family.

Albus seemed relieved that Draco wanted to stay and he smiled warmly at the children. "Well, then it will be the way you want it Draco. I'll be back tomorrow with the official papers for your guardianship," the headmaster said and apparated away.

Soon after the headmasters departure the Weasley twins were back. Mikie had already prepared rooms for them and the two adults left the kids alone. Ginny was truly happy. Two more of her family members had come out of the gutter and treated her and her friends normally now even if it was only to be close to Remus and Sirius.

The only prats were now Ron and Percy but Ginny didn't really care anymore. Her parents, the twins, Charlie and Bill already approved of her friends and that meant far more to her than the opinion of two of her brothers.

When the kids finally retired for the night, which wasn't before three in the morning she wrote everything into her new diary, feeling oddly relieved afterwards but she ignored the weird feelings she got every time she wrote in it.

Sometimes she thought the diary had a life on it's own but Ginny always convinced herself that it was just her imagination. All seven of them were up around ten in the morning and after a quick breakfast they prepared for their quidditch match.

The Potter twins had promised to use their old brooms for fairness reasons. They built two teams with two chasers and a keeper each. Harry, Draco, Ginny and Fred would be chasers and Carya and George would play keeper. Hermione would be the referee since they were an odd number.

They played in different coloured t-shirts. Carya's team consisting of herself, Draco and Harry would wear green while the Weasley's team would wear black. Fred had suggested red but Ginny had refused to wear that particular colour and the boys didn't want to wear anything involving green.

It was a funny game. Fred and George found out that if everyone present would be in their respective house teams, Slytherin definitely would win the cup with Ravenclaw in second place and Gryffindor probably in third if they could beat Hufflepuff.

Carya was a really good Keeper, Ginny and Draco were excellent Chasers and the Weasley's had already witnessed Harry's talents as Seeker. In the Weasley twins opinion it was a really good thing that neither Hermione nor Carya were interested in playing for their house.

Otherwise they would have serious problems on the pitch. But who knew what would happen when they're back at school. In the evening Fred and George said goodbye and floo-ed back home. They would meet on the train or by chance in _'Diagon Alley'_.

The next week was fairly quiet apart from occasional quidditch-obsessed boys on the grounds. The girls mostly stayed in the library and Ginny often sat alone in her room. Neither of the others knew what was wrong with her but they could tell that something was different with a certain redhead this summer.

In the evenings they would still help Draco with his animagus training. They still hadn't told Sirius about Draco and Remus still didn't know about any of them being or becoming animagi. It was on August 4th when he finally managed his first full transformation.

He had progressed really fast once he found out where he had made a mistake. They were astonished about his form. Draco was a tiny white ferret. Carya thought that he looked absolutely adorable and he was cute, very cute if you would believe Ginny.

She immediately picked him up and started petting his head. When Draco turned back he was blushing crimson. The boy wasn't used to so much affection towards him and was therefore deeply embarrassed. Especially because it had been **_his_** Ginny who had done this.

"He's even better suited to get us to the Shrieking Shack than Ginny is. I mean, he's the smallest of us, what do you think about that?" Carya asked her friends and Draco looked thoroughly confused.

"Yep, you're right. He could be of great assistance with that," Hermione replied.

"Hey, what are you talking about? You really go into that haunted house?" Draco wanted to know.

"It's not haunted Draco. We'll tell you a secret. Moony always used the shack to transform when he was at school. The story that it is haunted was made up by the inhabitants of Hogsmeade and no one ever tried to find out the truth," Harry said.

Carya then explained how you got into the shack from the school grounds through the tunnel below the Whomping Willow and Draco understood what she'd meant earlier.

"I guess we'll have plenty fun this year!" Harry joked and the other giggled.

Only Ginny looked as if she was far away with her thoughts but no one noticed. The next two days Draco trained hard and when they were to go to _'Diagon Alley'_ on August 6th they all were able to transform as fast as Padfoot. The kids decided to tell their guardians in the evening.

At half past nine the five children as well as Sirius and Remus floo-ed over to the '_Leaky Cauldron_'. As always the place was stuffed with people. The children were wearing their school cloaks over their clothes and only addressed each other with their middle names.

Especially the twins had found out the hard way what happened if they talked to each other with their first names. As soon as the name _'Potter'_, or _'Harry'_ or _'Carya'_ fell people were everywhere around them. Sirius and Remus once again delivered their speech.

"Listen, I want you to stick together. Draco, Ginny, Hermione, don't let the twins wander off, okay? The two of them are less likely to get into trouble if you three watch out for them too," Sirius said.

"Hey, I resent that. We don't go and find trouble. Trouble normally finds us! And don't blame it on my temper Padfoot. I'm not that bad," Carya said defensive with a strange glint in her eyes that told everyone she didn't really mean it.

"Carya, I know you're dying to go back to Knockturn Alley but that's out of question this year, understood?" Sirius continued just loud enough that the kids heard him while Remus shot him a questioning look.

Sirius looked at him and mouthed _'later'._ When Carya nodded and the others promised he smiled and sent them off to have fun.

"Just be careful you lot, promise?" added Remus before they left and once again they nodded seriously and promised.

The strange group consisting of one Ravenclaw and four Slytherins proceeded into _'Diagon Alley'_. Harry was thankful that he'd let his hair grow out since his first year. It now was long enough to be tied back into a ponytail although it barely reached past his shoulders.

His long fringes kept his scar hidden. Draco didn't gel his hair either and he looked quite different now because his skin was tanned too unlike previous years when he had kept his _'aristocratic paleness' _like Lucius had demanded that he did.

No one recognised them without a closer inspection. James (Harry), Lilith (Carya), Tomas (Draco), Marian (Ginny) and Melody (Hermione) were just some kids shopping for school-supplies in the eyes of those passing them.

(A/N: I will refer to them by their first names from now on but they talk to each other by their middle names, so don't get confused, okay?)

Their first stop was as always Gringotts. Ginny and Hermione already had gotten their money from their parents while Harry, Carya and Draco had to get some out of their vaults. Okay, the twins didn't need to because Sirius had already given them enough for supplies but they wanted some extra for today and future visits to Hogsmeade.

~*~*~ Flashback - Last evening ~*~*~

"No Carya, Harry! I don't want to discuss this with you again. I'm your godfather and I want to care for you the same way your parents would have. And that includes paying for your supplies too. End of story!" Sirius stated matter of factly.

That was when the twins knew it would be pointless to try and convince him. Sirius was the typical stubborn Gryffindor sometimes. Remus just smiled and rolled his eyes at their antics. He knew exactly why Sirius was doing this and the children did too but they'd never say that out loud.

Sirius still felt guilty for their parents death and wanted to give them everything they never had. Draco had had this conversation with Sirius too. In the end they had agreed that Draco could provide for himself but that Sirius would give him some spare money.

~*~*~ End Flashback - Last evening ~*~*~

Their next destination was Madam Malkin's shop because they needed new robes. After that the boys dragged the girls towards Quality for Quidditch to look at the brooms. The children immediately noticed a large group of kids looking through the window.

There on a pedestal lay a Firebolt. The very type of broom the twins had gotten for birthday. There was a parchment with an advertisement pinned underneath it.

__

** **The Firebolt** **

This state-of-the-art pacing broom sports a stream-lined, superfine

handle of ash, treated with a diamond-hard polish and hand- numbered

with its own registration number. Each individually selected birch twig

in the broomtail has been honed to aerodynamic perfection, giving the

Firebolt unsurpassable balance and pinpoint precision. The Firebolt has

an acceleration of 150 miles an hour in ten seconds and incorporates an

unbreakable braking charm. Price on request.

Harry and Carya started grinning and giggled softly. The other three joined them when they noticed what they were thinking about. When one of the assembled kids mumbled something like _'I'd kill to be allowed to fly one of these'_ the couldn't hold back anymore and started laughing.

All children looked at them strangely and they left as fast as they could. There was really no need to get unwanted attention in a place like _'Diagon Alley'_. They had after all promised their guardians to be careful.

They went towards the apothecary and stocked up their potions supplies. After they left Carya took out her supplies list and suddenly her eyes widened before she made a disgusted face.

"Holy Slytherin! All of them, this has to be a nightmare or something like that ..." she mumbled in shock.

"Lilith, what's wrong? Why are you ..." Harry asked his sister but didn't get far because she thrust the list under his nose.

Harry read it and made a similar face. That was enough for the others and they looked at their lists too. Hermione looked puzzled but Draco and Ginny only groaned and shook their heads.

"What's up with you four? What's so special about our list?" Hermione asked still confused.

Carya explained a bit, "Melody, look at the new books for Defence against the Dark Arts. Don't you notice something odd?"

"Well, Lilith, I can only see that our new teacher seems to be a fan of this _'Gilderoy Lockhart'_, whoever that is," Hermione answered without getting the clue.

"Mel, sometimes you're incredibly stupid for a Ravenclaw," said Ginny and before Hermione could protest Draco continued, "We too noticed that but what's more important is that Lockhart is an idiot. I bet the new teacher's a woman. No one in his right mind would use _those_ for class," he sneered and then said apologetic to the present girls, "No offence Ladies! But the largest fan-group is the female one."

"Well, Tomas, not all of us can be usual now, can we?" Carya said teasingly and Harry snorted.

"I don't even want to know how he got the information for his books but personally I don't believe he really did any of the things he wrote about. All four of us have the same opinion on that matter, you see?" he added to their obvious opinion.

"Ah, well, we'll see, right? Let's go and get our books then," Hermione said. She understood what her friends meant but didn't want to get prejudiced. She would read the books and then decide what to think about the author.

Ginny was worried. She hoped her money would be enough. Those books were damned expensive and she didn't even want them. 'It's hopeless. No new clothes this year then. I just have to get used to this, I think. If only He could help me. I bet He would know something to help me,' she thought.

Suddenly Ginny knew what she'd do. The same thing her Mum had done her first year. She would buy Lockhart's books second hand and would get new copies of everything else. The next stop was _'Zonko's'_. The twins after all were the children of the Marauders. They just had to like pranks.

They also stopped at the local store of _'Honeydukes'_ to get some sweets for their last month at home. After that they left towards the book-store.

The place outside _'Flourish & Blotts'_ was unnaturally crowded. Normally there weren't so much people. Not even when it was shopping time for all the Hogwarts students. But today they had to stand in line just to get **_into_** the shop at all.

It was Draco who noticed a small poster just a second before they were pushed inside by those behind them. It read:

**__**

GILDEROY LOCKHART

__

will be signing copies of his autobiography

MAGICAL ME

today 8:30 A.m. to 2:30 P.m.

"Oh no! Now it's too late to go home. Lils, Jamie, Mel, Marian listen, Lockhart's here, he's signing his so called _'autobiography'_ today - right now. Crap!" Draco whispered furiously to his friends.

Hermione looked unimpressed by this. This was her chance to see the author live but Harry, Carya and Ginny started groaning slightly and barely audible as they were pushed further into the shop. They quickly broke out to the side to fetch their course-books.

This alone took about one hour and they only had the required books then. The children carried a pile containing thirteen books each. Well, Draco and Ginny had those.

They were named _'The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 3)' by Miranda Goshawk, 'A Guide to Intermediate Transfiguration' by Emeric Switch, 'Magical Theory' by Adalbert Waffling, 'Numerology and Gramatica', 'Runic Languages of Britain and Europe' by Benjamin Boulder _and_ 'Latin Texts and Translations' by Moreen McGrey._

And of course the Lockhart books_, 'Break with a Banshee', 'Gadding with Ghouls', 'Holidays with Hags', 'Travels with Trolls', 'Voyages with Vampires', 'Wanderings with Werewolves', 'Year with the Yeti'._

Harry and Carya both got one additional book though. Harry got _'Defense Against the_ _Dark Arts - The Basic Theory' by Ulic Underground _and Carya took '_An Advanced Guide to the Dark Arts' by Dragan_. That one wasn't usually sold here so she took the chance to get it now.

The five kids slowly made their way towards the counter but were interrupted on their journey by an overly enthusiastic reporter who pushed them to the floor. Unfortunately Harry's hair was brushed aside just the moment Lockhart looked at them.

"Great Merlin, the Potter's!" he said and began dragging them up to him.

Carya was furious. She hated this and decided to do something. With a quick twist she freed her arm and raced back to Draco, hiding behind him for show. Harry wasn't that lucky. He glared daggers at Lockhart but the man didn't seem to notice.

The boy then sent a plea to his sister/_Please Carya, **do** something, **anything** but just **do** it/_

_/Okay brother, but what? I don't have a ... wait, I **do** have an idea. Just keep still and don't move for a sec, okay/_ she told Harry and he nodded barely noticeable.

Meanwhile Lockhart was going on about how lucky he was to meet the twins and what they would get this year.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Lockhart said loudly, waving for quiet.

"This is truly an incredible day. And I want to make a little announcement now which I wanted to make for quite some time now. When the young Potter's came into _'Flourish & Blotts'_ today they just wanted to get a signed copy of my new book - _'Magical Me'_ - but they will get more than just that," he continued while Harry was screaming _'Liar_' and _'I'll kill you if you don't shut up'_ in his mind.

_/Carya, **now** would be a very good point of time for some kind of action, please/ _he screamed at his sister in his thoughts.

_/Yeah, yeah, I only needed Draco and Ginny's help here for a second. I'm ready. You're in for a surprise as soon as he lets go of you./_ she told her brother.

The assembled people were applauding loudly.

"What they had no idea about is that they'll get the real Magical Me for a whole year! This September I'm taking up the post of the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the coming year!" Lockhart announced and Harry froze.

/_NO/_ he yelled mentally and even his friends heard him this time. Although they thought it was just their imagination.

Carya had enough now. She quietly whispered a spell and turned Lockhart hair varying shades of green. The crowd gasped and he let go of Harry to find out what was wrong. People were gaping and pointing towards his head so he conjured up a mirror and ... fainted on the spot.

Harry fled. He, his sister and his friends quickly paid for their books and hurried back towards the _'Leaky Cauldron'_ Once they were outside the bookstore four of them started laughing helplessly. They didn't care that people were looking at them strangely.

Only Hermione felt something akin to pity for Lockhart. Sighing Carya passed the entrance of Knockturn Alley. She had so wished to go back there this time. But no, not only was she forbidden to do so, she also had to explain Sirius' slip to Remus.

The kids went back to the '_Leaky Cauldron_' where their guardians were waiting for them. Sirius and Remus both wondered why they were constantly giggling but couldn't get anything out of them now. They'd just have to wait until the kids had calmed down a bit.

Around noon-time they floo-ed back to Black Manor. The two adults had yet to find out why the children acted like that before they went back home. They waited until after lunch before they asked them.

"Would you tell us why you were so amused back then in the '_Leaky Cauldron_'?" Remus asked.

"Eh, well, do you promise not to punish us?" Harry asked carefully and Sirius scowled.

"We didn't go against the rules you gave us, honestly. It was something different!" Carya said before Sirius started telling them off.

"Then tell us. I promise not to punish you if it's not necessary but I can't do anything else. It depends on what you did though," Remus said.

"Okay, do you want the long or the short version?" Draco asked.

"I'd prefer the long one but for now the short will do!" Sirius told them still wary about the whole thing.

"Well, it all started when we looked at our supplies list ..." Carya began telling them the whole story and quickly got to the point when Lockhart had dragged them to the front of the bookstore.

"You see, Carya somehow managed to get free but I was stuck with that idiot in front of all those people. Honestly Padfoot, can you imagine how embarrassing it is to be on a photo with that idiot?" Harry continued,

"So I silently pleaded with Carya to get me out of there and she agreed. Lockhart was just telling us he'll be our new Defence teacher ..."

"He is what!" Sirius all but shouted then, "That man a **_Defence_** Professor? That's ridiculous. What was Dumbledore thinking by hiring an idiot like him? Hell even Snape would be better at that than this git!" he said exasperated not noticing that he'd just complimented Severus Snape.

Then Draco filled them in on the rest, "When we got over the shock of that particular information Carya mumbled a little spell and everyone started gaping at Lockhart. You do know that he has golden blonde hair, don't you?" the boy asked and both adults nodded.

"To make a long story short, I jinxed him and now his hair will be varying shades of green for a whole month. I added a time limit to our colour-curse. He can't even outgrow it now! And Lockhart, ... he ..." Carya tried to tell the rest but failed when she started giggling along with Ginny, Harry and Draco.

Only Hermione who still felt some pity for the wizard remained calm, "What Carya wants to tell you is that he flat out fainted when he looked into his conjured mirror. Harry got free, we paid for the books and left the shop."

By now the kids were really laughing and Remus was smiling slightly. Sirius was laughing too.

"You know, I won't punish you for this, even though you weren't supposed to do magic unless it's an emergency. I'm so proud of you! Even we didn't think of adding to the spell like that. I'd love to have a photo of that," Sirius told them once he had calmed down enough.

"So, what do you kids have planned for today?" Remus asked.

"Nothing special but I think by the looks of it Ginny is dying to get back to her Charms book," Carya teased the little red-head and Ginny blushed.

"That is mean of you Carya, but you're right. I'm going to read it now," Ginny answered, excused herself and left for her room.

The other's stared after her. What was wrong with Ginny. She had become so distant over the last weeks and hardly talked to them anymore. Sirius and Remus seemed to have noticed that too.

"Perhaps we should just give her more space. I think we're just pressuring her too much into this. We'll sit back and wait until school has started. If that doesn't change her bad moods then we can still talk to the teachers if need be," Hermione suggested.

"No, Hermione, no teachers. But we could always talk to her or her parents if we think that there's something wrong with her. Perhaps she just wants to be alone for a bit," Harry told her.

"Right, we'll do it that way. Let's go outside Harry, I want revenge for that chess-match yesterday!" Hermione told him and they went into the garden.

Carya and Draco followed them but didn't exactly join them. The two of them sat on the swing and talked about hexes, jinxes and mild curses. Draco had soon found out that Carya knew even more of those spells than he knew.

She seemed to be quite interested in the Dark Arts as well. He found it somewhat refreshing to be able to discuss them with someone else than his father. The blonde found out that her knowledge about dark hexes and curses was far more advanced than his despite his being raised as a Malfoy.

They didn't get to tell their guardians about being animagi that night either. Although Sirius did tell Remus what he had meant when he forbade Carya to go back to Knockturn Alley this year. To say that Remus was surprised was an understatement but he fully accepted Sirius explanation.

******************************************************************************

Please Read and Review,  
Carya

2005-05-11


	8. Chapter 08 Returning and Defence

Disclaimer: Not mine, anything else you recognise probably isn't mine either but I never know for sure since I've read so many stories that I can't tell anymore whether or not it was my idea in the first place.

Author's Notes: It's been some time but I really had no time to work on this. RL is just now slowing down that term is over and I'm soon entering my fourth and therefore final year of training.

The marks I got in the last report will appear in the final report so I had to push myself a little more than usual.

Once I gave up to try and find a sorting song for this one, I actually got along fine with this pesky chapter. It just didn't want to co-operate at first. ^_^ I envy all those here in Germany who have holidays ... I still need to work two more weeks before I get a three week break ...

I'm really excited about 'Halfblood Prince'. My version of book six will probably be complete AU now since I've gotten the main plot down already. It just needs to be put in words. ^_^ Enough of that, now onto Review responses and the next chapter ...

********************************************************************************

****

Chapter 08 - Returning and Defence or New Student and Pixie Problems

Ginny continued with her strange behaviour over the next three weeks but the others still let her be and didn't pressure her if she asked to be left alone. Sirius and Remus were worried and questioned Molly about that.

She just told them that young girls sometimes were like that and told them not to worry too much. Harry, Draco, Carya and Hermione often played two on two Quidditch matches when Ginny locked herself in her room.

The four kids never noticed that Ginny sometimes watched them from her window. The girl didn't know what to do anymore. She wanted to be with her friends, wanted to love Draco but she still distanced herself from them more every day.

The weeks went by and soon they had to pack all their belongings. It was finally August 31st and tomorrow they would go back to Hogwarts. Since they hadn't heard from Dobby again they slowly forgot about the whole incident.

On their last evening even Ginny joined their happy round in the library. The children finally wanted to tell Sirius and Remus about their new abilities.

"Moony, Padfoot? Can you keep a secret? It's really important that you don't tell anyone! No one at all!" Harry started and the others looked at the two adults expectantly.

"Well I don't know what this is about but I promise that I won't tell if it's something not dangerous," Remus said while Sirius was looking at them questioningly.

"Eh, it's not **_that_** dangerous but still ... well I think we just have to try you, hm? And I believe that Padfoot simply forgot that we'd already told him about this once," Carya said and her godfathers nodded, watching the kids expectantly.

"Should we tell them or show them?" Draco asked suddenly.

"I think showing them would be the easiest way since we don't have to talk for that, eh?" Harry said and the others agreed.

Sirius and Remus were really curious now because the children did look proud and uncomfortable at the same time. They watched them intently when Carya began counting backwards from three to zero. Half a second later there were no children anymore but five animals.

In their places sat two black wolves, a red kneazle, a dark brown falcon and a silvery white ferret. Remus was gaping and Sirius opened and closed his mouth several times before he was able to utter a pathetic,

"How ...? Why ...? When ...?"

Wolf-Carya tilted her head a bit and then transformed back. The other's followed her example.

"Eh, the _'how'_ is simple, Padfoot. Just like everyone else. The _'why'_ should be obvious. For one it's kind of our parents legacy and for another it could come in handy while sneaking around in Hogwarts. The _'when'_ is a bit more complicated.

We, that is Harry, Ginny, Hermione and I, started training only a few days before we found you in summer last year just like we told you back then. Draco started around easter last year. The four of us finished around last christmas and Draco with our help this summer. Does that answer your question?" Carya asked.

Sirius remembered the four kids telling him at the _'Leaky Cauldron'_ and kept silent after that. Remus was torn between awe, pride and anger. They both were astonished that the kids had actually managed this at an age of thirteen though while the Marauders needed until fifth year to get it right.

They were also proud because they continued what their parents had started and they were angry because it had indeed been very dangerous. Remus finally settled on a short lecture how dangerous it had been and then let pride and awe take over.

"Could you transform again? I'd like to look at your forms more closely," he told them and the grinning kids just did that.

"I can't believe it. You're beautiful. It's a bit funny that Draco is a ferret but he's really cute. And I bet you'll use him for the same as we used the rat, eh?" Sirius teased, "And with a falcon and a kneazle around you'll have no problems at all.

I'm really astonished at your forms, Harry and Carya. Wolves, really, your parents were a stag and a tiger. They were easier to recognise than you. Only your eyes could give you away. The scars are those white patches of fur, right?

Well if one doesn't know who you are then they would be unable to recognise you. You all look quite natural. No explicit markings and such. That's very uncommon," Sirius continued and grinned proudly.

In fact none of them had any special markings that you could recognise them by. They seemed quite usual like Sirius himself apart from the eyes. Even Hermione's amber-brown eyes as a falcon were glowing unnaturally bright.

The kids changed back and the twins hugged their godfathers. Remus told them how proud he was of all of them too. Both adults promised on their honour as Marauders not to tell anyone. They just told the children to be careful when going into the forest.

Remus also warned them not to go into the forest during a full moon since there were still a few werewolves around. All in all it was a really pleasant evening and when they went to bed they all were quite happy, even Ginny.

The next morning came far too quickly in Harry's opinion. He hated mornings but got up anyway. Carya had already shrunken her belongings and was now carrying the case with her Firebolt downstairs. Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Draco followed her example and met in the kitchen for breakfast.

They would floo to _'King's Cross'_ around half past ten so they would have enough time to chose a compartment since the train wouldn't leave before eleven. But things never go the way you want them to.

Fate wanted that they ran out of floo-powder and Sirius had to get some new first. At ten to eleven the children as well as the two adults met before the fireplace and one after the other floo-ed to the station.

Remus went first and Sirius was the last to arrive. The group quickly made their way to the entrance of _'Platform-Nine-and-Three-Quarters'_. Sirius and Remus went through the barrier right after Ginny and Hermione to help the girls find a compartment. Draco, Carya and Harry were to go next.

They ran towards the barrier and crashed into the wall. All people turned their attention onto the children.

"Sorry, lost control of the trolley," Harry mumbled and they were left alone again.

"Damnit, what's wrong with that barrier? Why can't we get through?" whispered Carya furiously.

"I don't know," Draco said and put his hand on the wall, "It's blocked by something. We have to wait until Sirius and Remus find us."

"We can't. People are starting at us ... I have an idea!" Carya said and whistled softly.

A second later her raven sat on her shoulder. She scribbled something on a slip of parchment and gave it to her pet. It would bring the paper to Sirius while the children would leave towards the '_Leaky Cauldron_'.

If Sirius and Remus didn't show up until the early afternoon they could always try and floo to the '_Three Broomsticks_' in Hogsmeade. Draco had told them that it was possible but didn't explain how he knew.

The twins suspected it had something to do with his escape from Malfoy Manor but didn't ask him further. Outside the station they found a taxi that brought them to _'Charing Cross Road'_ and they walked the last part.

Thankfully they didn't wear their school robes. Only the uniform they usually wore underneath them. Soon they reached their destination and settled down in a corner from where they could see the fireplace as well as the entrance. No one showed up until four in the afternoon.

Just then the raven had reached the two adults. They had apparated back to Black Manor thinking that the twins and Draco had been on the train too. They were even more surprised when Carya's raven dropped onto the kitchen table.

The animal was totally exhausted and was barely able to stretch out it's leg for Sirius to untie the letter. His eyes widened at the contents.

__

'Dear Padfoot and Moony,

we hope this finds you in time. We have to tell you that someone or something blocked the barrier at 'King's Cross'. We couldn't get onto the platform and therefore aren't on the train.

Don't worry, we didn't try anything stupid but since people were looking strangely at us, we took a cab and probably are now at the 'Leaky Cauldron'. We'll wait as long as possible meaning until about four this afternoon.

If no one comes we'll try and floo to the 'Three Broomsticks' and walk up to the castle from there. Draco told us he knew the way. If we don't see each other again today we'll write first thing in the morning.

Love,

Carya, Harry and Draco'

Sirius gasped, looked at the clock and showed Remus the letter. Sirius and Remus immediately fire-talked to Dumbledore, telling him what the kids were doing. The headmaster informed Severus and the Potions Master went to the inn to retrieve his students.

Sirius threw some of the blue powder into the fire. "Professor Dumbledore's Office, Hogwarts!" he shouted.

"Hello Sirius, what can I do for you? Is something wrong? You look worried," Albus said.

Sirius couldn't answer so Remus took over, "Headmaster, we were kind of late this morning and hardly got to the station in time. It seems that Harry, Carya and Draco have missed the train because the barrier was somehow blocked and we didn't notice they weren't with us.

They wrote us a note, telling that they are currently at the _'Leaky Cauldron'_ and that they'll floo to Hogsmeade around four, which is now. Could you send someone to fetch them? We don't want them to run around out there alone," Remus told him and Dumbledore nodded.

"That I'll do, Remus. Don't worry. They'll be fine. Draco does know the way though and the twins don't panic that easily. I'll call you after the feast and let you know how they are," Albus replied and cancelled the connection.

He threw the same coloured powder into the fire and called, "Severus Snape's Office!"

"Yes Albus, what do you want?" Snape asked.

"Severus would you please go down to Rosmerta's and retrieve three of your students who have missed the train due to a blocked barrier at '_King's Cross_'?" Albus asked.

"And you believed that? Nothing can block that barrier!" Severus said but didn't really believe what he was saying.

"Severus, I doubt, Mister and Miss Potter as well as Mister Malfoy would lie about this. If they couldn't get through the barrier then it might have indeed been blocked. They should arrive there within the next ten minutes. See you at the feast," the headmaster said and was gone.

Reluctantly Snape put on his cloak and left the castle towards Hogsmeade. Thankfully they were from his house and not from one of the other three.

Meanwhile the three children had floo-ed over to Hogsmeade and Draco had just rolled out of the fireplace. He was totally covered with soot and Carya laughed at him.

"Draco, you should see your face!" she teased.

"You're one to talk, here, take a mirror!" the boy shot back and then all three of them giggled.

Once they'd calmed down Harry did a quick cleaning charm over them and they headed outside. The kids looked around and the twins turned towards Draco.

"So, where to now? You said you knew the way," Harry said matter of factly.

"We've to go this direction!" Draco told them and they started walking.

Ten minutes later they saw someone coming down the road. Right into their direction. It took them a few seconds but they soon recognised their Head of House. And he seemed to be angry by the way he was walking.

The children wisely kept their mouths shut when he told them off for something they had no influence over.

~*~*~ Severus Snape POV ~*~*~

'Why me, why couldn't he send Hagrid or someone else. Perhaps Lockhart? Ugh, I still wonder where that idiot got the green hair. He didn't seem to be happy about that, quite the opposite. Could it be that they have something to do with it?' I mused and glanced at my students.

'They aren't looking at me. I know I was being unfair by telling them off like that. But firstly I have to keep up appearances and secondly it's their own fault they missed the train. Okay, perhaps not their own fault but it isn't mine either,' I thought.

They started whispering to each other but I still could hear what they were saying.

"You know, I wonder if Lockhart's hair is still green," Harry said.

"I'd hope so because I really dislike that idiot!" Draco added making a disgusted face.

I smiled inwardly, 'Good to know someone shares my opinion of that man.'

"It will, trust me. We met him on August 6th and now is only September 1st. That hex should at least last until the next weekend. ... Don't look at me like that. I don't make mistakes, understood? It will last a few days longer than today," Carya told the boys and looked actually hurt when they shot her doubtful looks.

'I really should have known. Only one person has the guts to pull such a thing in public - Carya Potter. If I ever wondered why she was in Slytherin here's the answer. I'd bet that no one except her and her friends know who exactly did that to Lockhart.

Now I can enjoy this even more. I still don't know why Dumbledore hired this person. Hell, Lupin or even **_Black_** would make better Defence teachers than him. Ah, here we are. Time for me to be the _'greasy git of a Potion's Master'_ the students know and love to hate.'

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get inside!" I told them and scowled menacingly.

They looked slightly shocked in Draco's case and furious in Carya's. But she quickly covered up that emotion and got her face back to neutral. Yes, she's definitely a Slytherin. Although I bet she didn't mean to let me hear her last comment. But I was shocked to say the least. No one, not even Albus had ever seen that.

~*~*~ End Severus Snape POV ~*~*~

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get inside!" Snape snapped at the kids and scowled darkly.

"Hmmpf, one would think he'd be a bit easier on us Slytherin's when no one's looking, eh? It's quite annoying sometimes to watch him scowl and yell at us while his eyes tell you _'Ha, I got you there and you're stupid enough to believe me._'

I've never seen anyone do that this convincing. Sirius is a good actor but Snape's an expert in that." Carya mumbled under her breath.

Severus was stunned. How could it be that this girl could look right through him when no one else could? He quickly left, thinking about her comment while the three children went right into the Great Hall and at down at their table.

Five minutes later the carriages with the other students stopped in front of the castle and the other students from second year upwards walked into the Hall. The worried looks vanished from Ginny's and Hermione's faces when they spotted the twins and Draco.

Carya mouthed _'tomorrow'_ towards Hermione while Harry and Draco said the same to Ginny who had reached her place opposite to Harry and next to Carya. A few minutes later McGonagall brought in the new first years.

With them was a girl that looked like a second or third year. A new student it seemed. She had fair skin and blonde hair. And she didn't wear a skirt, just like Carya. The nervous kids stopped in front of the Sorting Hat and nearly all of them jumped when it started talking.

One or two of them even yelped. Most Slytherin's and Gryffindor's just shook their heads at those.

_/Probably Hufflepuff material, eh, Harry/_ Carya thought.

_/Right, my dear sister. I doubt they'll be Slytherin's. What about that older kid? The girl/_ Harry asked back.

_/Hm, dunno, her eyes look pretty much like Hermione did, so I'd say Ravenclaw. But no one ever knows just like with us and Ginny/_ the girl answered her brother.

**__**

SORTING SONG

This could be your song, tell me if you have one that I can use!

Soon all the new first years had been sorted. To Harry's and Carya's annoyance there was yet another Creevey child. Colin Creevey had stalked them the whole last year until Carya had actually hexed him.

They both desperately hoped that Colin had told his brother Dennis what would happen if he started to annoy them. Just like his brother the boy had been sorted into Gryffindor. That had to be a bad omen.

Then the headmaster announced a transfer student from Beauxbatons. She was the next to be sorted, right after the new First Years. It was the same girl that had come into the Great Hall with the new Firsties.

"Attention please! I'd like to introduce a new student. She has been transferred to Hogwarts from _'Beauxbatons Academy of Magic'_. She will be sorted now. Miss Kathrin Williams, would you please come up here and put on the Sorting Hat?" Dumbledore asked.

The blonde haired girl walked up towards the head table and sat on the stool. She didn't look the slightest bit nervous and seemed to be very self-confident.

'Ah, what do we have here? Don't like the attention you get, eh? Well, let's see ... you're loyal, yes, but also very smart. Oh and you don't mind studying hard for your personal goals ... I know where you ought to be ... **_RAVENCLAW_**!' the hat yelled out and Kathrin joined the cheering Ravenclaws at their table.

_/See, I was right dear brother mine/_ Carya said and grinned evilly at her brother.

Draco caught that look and raised an eyebrow. Harry leaned over and explained it to him.

The headmaster once again asked for their attention. The twins and Draco as well as Ginny and Hermione knew what was to come now. He would introduce their new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. This would be fun.

"Now I'd like to announce an addition to our staff. As you all know we will have a new Defence Professor this year. Please welcome Professor Lockhart!" Dumbledore said and Lockhart was now the center of attention.

Who hadn't noticed his green hair before or read about that in the '_Daily Prophet_' certainly did notice it now. Many students snickered slightly as did the whole Slytherin table. When Carya looked up at the head table she saw Snape and nudged her brother under the table.

"Psst, look at Snape! He's almost smiling. I bet he hates Lockhart just as much as we do!" she told her _'brothers'_.

It was fairly obvious to everyone that Lockhart felt very uncomfortable. Dumbledore gave his annual start of the year speech and reminded everyone of the rules before telling them to tuck in. The feast was just as good as ever.

When it was time to go to bed they students were still amused about Lockhart. He had disappeared as soon as he could but some students would probably have the pleasure to see him teaching in that condition.

The twins, Draco, Ginny and Hermione hoped they'd be among those who had Defence on a Thursday or Friday just to see him with green hair. The twins and Draco were tired and went straight to bed this time.

The next morning was coming far too early as it always did. Harry and Draco would have loved to stay in bed a bit longer but since Slytherin's are never late unless it benefits them they were all in the Great Hall by the time the schedules were handed out.

Carya couldn't suppress a small sound of delight when she found out the times for their Defence lessons. Snape who was standing just a few feet away noticed that and saw the devious glint in her eyes.

He now knew that the green hair wasn't the last Lockhart would have to endure this year. And he was somewhat grateful for that. It would make bearing that idiot much easier. He also wouldn't tell Albus about who had turned Lockhart's hair green in the first place.

"Harry, Draco, Ginny, look at this. We get to see him two times with green hair! Today and tomorrow too!" she whispered. And I already have something else in mind for our _'beloved'_ Defence teacher," she said with an evil glint in her dark blue eyes.

Draco and Harry liked this look but only if they were on her side whenever she got it. This kind of look meant trouble and embarrassment for everyone that was her target - in this case it was Lockhart.

Whatever she had in mind it would be fun to watch. Today would be used to observe the man and next week, perhaps even tomorrow she would strike the first time. Hermione still thought that they should give him a chance but she should change her mind after today's lesson.

Hermione was currently talking to the new girl in her dorm - Kathrin Williams.

"Oh please Hermione, call me Cat. I don't want to be called Kathrin here. Had enough of that crap at Beauxbatons, really!" Kathrin said.

"Eh, okay. It's Cat then. But I'd ask you not to give me pet names, okay? I like my name just the way it is," Hermione answered unsure what to say.

She didn't tell that she'd allowed her friends to shorten her middle name from Melody to Mel sometimes that summer. She wanted to know more about the new girl at first.

"So, Cat, what do you think about Hogwarts, it's houses and the students in general?" she inquired politely.

"Hm, I don't really know any of the students so that will have to wait. I've heard about the house rivalry of course but that's just crap, really. Why condemn a whole house just because there had been one foul person in it, eh? In fact I know only one student here and he's a Slytherin," Cat said matter of factly.

"Really? May I ask who?" Hermione inquired curiously.

"Eh, o ... okay but don't tell anyone, promise? "Cat asked and Hermione nodded, "He's on the Quidditch Team and I met him in the summer. His name's Terence Higgs," Cat whispered into Hermione's ear.

Hermione looked at her disbelieving. She didn't know Terence that well but she knew he was a good looking guy who was one year above them. Suddenly she realised that Cat was blushing faintly.

That was indication enough for her that the new girl seemed to be quite attracted to the former Slytherin Seeker. Once breakfast was over Hermione dragged her new housemate over to her Slytherin friends and introduced her briefly.

"Hey guys, I want you to meet someone. This as you know is Kathrin but she prefers to be called Cat. I think we'll be good friends. Cat, these are my best friends. The blonde over there is Draco Malfoy, the red-head is Ginny Weasley and those two are Harry and Carya Potter," Hermione introduced them.

Cat raised an eyebrow when Hermione mentioned the twins names. She'd heard many things about the _'famous'_ twins. She was really curious how they really were although she thought that they would be very arrogant because of their fame. Little did she know that these two were the most mischievous kids right next to the Weasley twins.

"Hi, so you're the new one then. I hope you'll find friends easier than Hermione did. She'd quite some difficulties because most Ravenclaws always have their noses in books. Well after a little _'incident'_ we became really good friends, right Hermione?" Carya said and with her last sentence teased her friend.

Hermione blushed a bit when she thought back to that troll attack. These days she would have been able to fight it off alone but back then she had to rely on the help of others in such cases.

"Yeah, that's too true. But I don't regret it. One couldn't wish for better friends. Well, we must be off. The prefects are looking at us strangely. You know how the Ravenclaws are when it comes to rules," Hermione answered.

She and Cat walked towards the Ravenclaw Common Room.

"What did you mean by that thing with the rules and Ravenclaw, Hermione?" Cat asked curious.

"Eh, well I don't know how to tell this but most Ravenclaws stick to every single rule that is in the Student's Guide. I did so too in the beginning but since I know Harry and Carya, well ... I softened up a bit. You don't mind, do you?" Hermione queried slightly worried about Cat's reaction.

"Hell no! Rules are made to be broken! Okay, not all. Those that are necessary for survival shouldn't be broken, but the rest? I don't care that much about rules, really. Good to know you think in similar ways, Hermione.

I had feared you would be like your description of Ravenclaws when you started your explanation," Cat told her.

They soon reached the armour that guarded the entrance to the Ravenclaws Common Room. Hermione told the password and both girls went to their dorm to retrieve their books for today's classes.

Hermione had already decided she would drop her additional extra class, which was Care of Magical Creatures because it bored her to no end. That meant a free study period first thing on Wednesdays. They didn't meet Hermione's Slytherin friends again until they had Charms - one of their combined classes that day.

This too was the only class apart from Defence where they all would be together because Cat didn't have Ancient Runes and Latin but Divination and Muggle Studies instead and Hermione had already dropped out of Muggle Studies before the holidays had begun.

Cat would soon realise that the Potter twins were okay. She would find out how exactly they were on Friday during double Defence. But for now she just observed them, trying to figure out what Hermione had meant with 'couldn't find better friends than them'.

Charms was funny. They were learning the banishing Charm and had heard what the clumsy Longbottom from Gryffindor had done in first period. Naturally the professor was very careful to stay out of the way.

He never had those problems with this class. The Ravenclaw's were quite good at Charms and the Slytherin's had talent in this field too.

"My turn, Harry. Hand me that pillow, please," she said and Harry complied, "Here it goes ... _'Pello!'_," she said and the pillow went flying towards the window but bounced of the wall next to it.

Carya grinned and her brother mirrored her expression. This was fairly easy since she had already mastered this spells _'Dark Version'_ in first year. Not many knew that she had used the '_Repello-Charm_' on Ron Weasley in first year. They only had seen him flying out of the twins compartment.

Cat was slightly impressed how easy it seemed for them to complete this. She was fairly good at it herself but not that good. She watched Hermione who was just as successful as the twins or that Malfoy boy they were friends with.

'Hm, I have to admit they are good at Charms. Not that I would tell them, it would only blow their overgrown ego more than it already is. ... Perhaps I should give them a chance. Hermione seemed okay and she's their best friend after all,' Cat thought and almost missed the end of class.

Their next Period was Defence against the Dark Arts. No one knew what to expect. The twins, Ginny, Draco and Cat were disgusted by the looks on some of the girls faces. Even Pansy Parkinson and Padma Patil looked like that.

Hermione was indifferent. She had decided to give Lockhart a chance and that she would do. Although she knew he would have a hard time because of the twins. They were determined to make his teaching life a living hell.

Lockhart was late. The Ravenclaw's shook their heads. A teacher shouldn't be late. When he appeared he had hidden most of his hair under his wizard-hat and refused to take it off. Lockhart started talking but only those who liked him really listened.

He soon passed out a couple of parchments for a quick test. Most Slytherin's and Ravenclaw's looked at him as if he'd gone nuts. What kind of test was this?

"This will be a quick test to find out how well you have memorised my books," Lockhart said.

/_Harry, what's this? Does he think we're that interested in his person? That's crap, I won't answer anything of this piece of shit. Good thing I didn't read **any** of his books_/ Carya told her brother and he nodded. He leaned over and whispered to Draco when Lockhart turned his back on them for a second.

"Hey, Draco, I've an idea. This is an insult and he'll pay, just wait!" Harry told him quietly.

Carya and Hermione as well as Ginny caught the strange glint in Harry's eyes when he talked to Draco.

/_What's on your mind, beloved brother mine_/ the girl teased Harry.

/_Wait, see and enjoy, oh impatient sister_/ Harry answered and grinned at her.

Twenty minutes later Lockhart collected the tests and quickly looked through them.

"I'm disappointed. Hardly anyone of you remembered that my favourite colour is lilac. And only Miss Granger and Miss Patil know that it is my secret ambition to rid the world off all evil," he told the class shaking his head.

Harry, Ginny, Draco and Carya gaped at Hermione who only shrugged at them. They knew this was the Ravenclaw side of her. Even when she didn't like a teacher she did everything to be on top of class. That was the difference between them.

Unfortunately Harry didn't get to go through with his idea. Lockhart made the stupid decision to let loose a bunch of Cornish Pixies who had been held in a cage on his desk. The students soon realised that Lockhart didn't know what he was doing.

Hermione did too and agreed with her friends opinion of that man. The class wasn't that successful in dealing with those creatures and Lockhart preferred to leave them to clean up the mess. The friends were by far the most successful and a few moments later the bell sounded.

Most students fled the classroom as soon as they could. Much to Carya's annoyance Lockhart had the guts to tell them what to do.

"Well, you six round them up and put them back to their cage. I have some business to attend to," he said and swept out of the room without awaiting an answer.

"I can't believe this idiot," Carya said while stunning one of the pixies, "First **_he_** lets these loose on us, then he has **_no_** idea how to deal with them and last but not least he tells **_us_** to remove the mess **_he_** made," she growled emphasising some of the words with a bit of venom.

"I hate him. He's not only an idiot but completely incompetent. Whose idea was it to let someone like that teach children?" added Draco.

Cat helped them as good as she could and gained a new respect for the twins. They really did know what they were doing and they knew some spells she had never ever heard of before. Five minutes later all pixies were back in the cage and Harry told them what he thought of this.

"I swear Ill hex him tomorrow. This was the last straw. First he drags me up that podium in Diagon Alley against my will and then he believes he can give me advice! Only Sirius and Remus are allowed to do that.

They are my godfathers after all. Lockhart will pay for this, that I can promise you. You can't imagine how much I dislike that man!" Harry stated on their way out.

Cat had to hurry because she was already late for Divination. Carya noticed and told her something most Slytherin's and Ravenclaw's who took Divination knew.

"Hey, Cat! There's a shortcut by the portrait of Uric the Oddball. Just go left right after you passed him and you'll be at Trelawney's classroom in no time. And it's not a trick. Most of Slytherin's and Ravenclaw's Divination students use that passage!" she shouted after her.

While running Cat thought about that. Should she risk it? Well she was already late and it didn't matter if it was a few more minutes, did it? She decided for once to trust a stranger and went through the passage Carya had mentioned.

To her surprise she arrived at the foot of the Professor's tower only moments later. And all the students were still waiting at the foot of Trelawney's tower.

"I see someone told you where the passage is. Sorry we didn't stay behind but those pixies were awful. They messed up my hair and I had to fix it before class," Padma stated.

Cat was a bit angry by that. This stupid girl had left to fix her bloody hair instead of helping her fellow Ravenclaws. She shook her head and the trapdoor above them opened. A stepladder fell down and the students climbed into the tower.

******************************************************************************

Please Read and Review,

Carya

2005-06-30


	9. Chapter 09 Potions Class and Electives

Disclaimer: Not mine, anything else you recognise probably isn't mine either but I never know for sure since I've read so many stories that I can't tell anymore whether or not it was my idea in the first place.

Author's Notes: Second posted chapter today, I wanted to update this the day HBP came out but ... after I read that book I couldn't. I'm still somewhat in shock. How could JK do that? It's not bloody fair I really don't like how she continued and it threw all my hopes overboard.

I dunno about you but my mum guessed the right person to die and I had the identity of the Half-Blood Prince down after only a few chapters. That said, I can tell you that my book six will not have any elements of HBP in it.

The differences are already too much and even books 4 and 5 will be a lot different on a few parts. ^_^

I fixed this chapter upon a review from Whogirl. has screwed up my formatting AGAIN and I have no idea why. My fault for not checking proper formatting after posting the chapters. The link to the other story is still screwed but that cannot be helped. ^_^

********************************************************************************

****

Chapter 09 - Potions Class and Electives or Crimson Eyes and Survival

The first time Cat saw the friends again that day was at dinner. Strangely Hermione was sitting at the Slytherin table. This was getting them weird looks from everyone including the teachers. Although it had already happened three times throughout the last year they still couldn't understand this.

Carya was annoyed to no end. The others already knew what she and her friends thought about their staring. The five of them sat together near the entrance of the Great Hall and left as soon as they'd finished their meal.

Cat was confused. Why did Hermione sit at the Slytherin table? She was a Ravenclaw for Merlin's sake. At Beauxbatons something like this never would've happened. There were rules against things like this. She decided to ask later what this had been about.

It was just before curfew that those five returned to their Common Rooms. The Slytherin's didn't bother their housemates and just ignored them while Hermione was being questioned about sitting with those _'slimy Slytherin's'_ once again.

"We already told you last year. This isn't forbidden by any rule at all. It's just very uncommon to do so. They are my friends, the best I could find ever, so get used to it. It might even happen that they'll sit with us sometime in the future!" Hermione said and shocked her housemates with her last sentence.

Cat gave her curious looks and Hermione kindly explained everything to her before they went to bed. She also warned her that Defence might be quite an experience the next day.

Breakfast was just like always. Lockhart still had his green hair and people snickered when they saw him. Most students were late for breakfast and had to hurry to make it to their first classes in time. Not so the Potter twins and their friends.

They were early and sat in the very back of the Defence classroom. Far away from their incompetent teacher. Cat wisely stayed close because of Hermione's warning. Soon the others arrived and a few minutes after the bell Lockhart made his appearance. They only took notes that day.

He lectured them for forty-five minutes how he had fought off that vampire one time and he didn't notice how annoyed all Slytherin's were with him. This class was a joke, almost as bad as it had been with Quirrell.

Although most Slytherin's hadn't exactly liked Lupin, he had been a far better teacher in this subject. Some of them were ready to explode and storm out of the room. They didn't need to. About an hour into their double lesson it happened.

Lockhart was in the middle of yet another of his self-praising monologues when they could hear a faint whisper in the back of the room. A second or two later the Professors skin looked as if it was glowing slightly.

Mere moments after that his face and hands were covered with warts of different size. The biggest one visible was just at the tip of his nose. One of his fans, namely Padma Patil screeched and told him why everyone was staring and snickering.

"Pro ... professor, your face ..." she stuttered and when Lockhart looked into a mirror he fainted with a yelp.

"Padma, perhaps you should fetch Madam Pomfrey. He might be ill," Carya suggested with fake concern in her voice.

No one who disliked their teacher fell for it but all fans of his did. The rest of the students left the room when Padma arrived with the nurse. She had told them to go to their next class quietly because the professor had to go to the infirmary.

There was no proof but everyone knew it had to have been the Potters. Not even one of the Ravenclaw's would prank a teacher and the other Slytherin's just didn't bother to put up with Lockhart. They simply ignored him or at least tried to.

Cat went to Muggle Studies while Harry, Carya, Draco, Ginny and Hermione walked towards the Ancient Runes Classroom. They didn't ask Hermione how she would've managed to be in two classes at the same time because she'd dropped the other subject before the end of summer.

Ancient Runes was really good. The children got to know that if they were good enough in this subject as well as Theory of Magic and had chosen Latin as an elective course then they would get to create their own spells in fifth or sixth year.

Especially Carya was excited about that. She loved to experiment with spells and had already altered existing ones to fit her needs. It surely seemed that she had a natural talent for that just like her mother had with charms.

At lunch they all sat at their respective house tables and Hermione warned Cat about their Transfiguration class. She told her about the near incompetence of many Hufflepuff's in that subject. She and Cat would see McGonagall next double period while Slytherin had Potions with Gryffindor.

It was obvious to every student that nothing had changed since last term. Potions was still the most dreaded subject. Snape was as sour as usual and favoured the Slytherin's above everyone. They would brew a colour-changing potion that day.

A potion that changed your eye-colour if drunken. The colour depended on the last ingredient. There were different ones for each colour you could possibly chose. Harry and Ginny opted for black and Carya convinced Draco to make a potion for crimson.

They Malfoy / Potter team was finished shortly before the Weasley / Potter team. They were the first to succeed and after Snape had inspected their potion he told them to add the last ingredient. Harry added some sliced black-current roots and Carya had to add crushed cherry stones.

Both potions passed the last inspection and both Potters cast a protection spell over their cauldron. No one could throw something into it and nothing could be spilled now. Fortunately they did cast the spell.

After Neville Longbottom's Cauldron exploded Ron Weasley tried to throw some shrivelfigs into their potions. These extra ingredients just floated above the brew and didn't fall into the cauldrons. Their professor noticed the shrivelfigs and looked around.

He knew the four owners of the finished potion intended to drink theirs and wouldn't deliberately botch it now. He only had to find the culprit although he pretty much knew who had done it. He had no proof but that never stopped him from punishing the Gryffindors.

"Weasley, detention tonight with Mister Filch for trying to poison your classmates!" he hollered and Ron jumped.

He hadn't expected to be found out. Why did the damned Slytherins had to cast a protective spell over the potions? What confused him was that Snape said _'poison'_ and his confusion must've shown this time because Snape explained harshly.

"Yes Weasley, I said poison. If they drank their potions after your addition to them they would've been poisoned. Thankfully not lethal but poisoned nonetheless. I suggest you better pay attention to the textbook the next time. Now get back to work!" Snape yelled at the angry Gryffindor.

Ginny couldn't believe what Ron had done. He had tried to poison them. Okay he didn't seem to know the potion would turn poison but still ... he should have known. Carya watched her from the corner of her eyes. Ginny was different from last term.

She was withdrawn, hardly laughed anymore and she looked tired all the time. Sometimes she would flinch without anything happening. Just as if someone invisible had touched her. It was very confusing but she would keep watching her. For Ginny's own sake and for her friends too.

Ten minutes later the potions that hadn't failed during class already were finished. Out of ten teams potions only four had survived the brewing process. Three Slytherin and one Gryffindor team had managed this. Surprisingly Dean and Lavender's potion had been they only successful Gryffindor potion.

Out of the four teams one student each was required to drink it. Harry volunteered since he knew his potion was perfect. Dean reluctantly agreed as did Pansy who had been working with Blaise. Draco had demanded that Carya took theirs since she had insisted on the colour. And she willingly agreed.

Soon Dean had dark brown, Pansy pale grey and Harry coal black eyes. But everyone gaped at Carya. Her irises had turned a burning crimson and Snape wondered why she'd done it. He could only guess but he highly suspected that it had to do something with Voldemort.

The downside to this potion was that it had to wear off. It would take up to six hours since he hadn't made the antidote. Normally the students opted for neutral colours or the colour they always wanted to have. This was extremely unusual and he didn't know if he should worry about it or applaud her.

~*~*~ Severus Snape POV ~*~*~

'I think, its better to warn the teachers about Carya Potter. Some of them would be pretty shocked by this. Especially those who have a bit of knowledge in the Dark Arts. Normally a person's eyes don't have this colour. With one exception. Voldemort always had them, even as a youth from what I know.

Albus will probably think this is an odd joke but I don't know about the others. If only that girl would stop smirking like that. She could make the Dark Lord jealous if we showed him a picture of her now. She definitely looks evil when she smirks like that,' I thought and dismissed the students,

'It is time to have a small chat with Albus. I hope she scares that idiot Lockhart a bit.'

~*~*~ End Severus Snape POV ~*~*~

"Hey Carya, you look pretty evil when you're smirking and glaring like that, you know?" said Draco jokingly and the girl started grinning even more and nodded her head in confirmation.

That was exactly what she'd intended to do. Before Snape had dismissed them she had secretly bottled some of the potion. Two vials to be exact. She knew this potion would keep for a very long time when stored in a dark and cool place.

Her trunk was the perfect place for that. Harry just shook his head. Although he didn't know why his twin had done it he thought it to be quite funny.

/_Hey, sister, trying to imitate old 'Snakeface'_/ he asked jokingly.

/_Not quite Harry but the look is somewhat funny, isn't it. They all look scared. Did you know that the irises of someone who's lost in the Dark Arts can turn this colour_/ she responded.

/_Nope, where did you find that fact again_/ he asked and wondered what exactly his sister read in her free time.

/_Remember the last book I bought this year? The one called 'An Advanced Guide to the Dark Arts' by Dragan? It was in there. Oh, by the way, I think it's time we used our practical jokes books. Don't you think? Sirius would be proud if we did. We just have to make sure we don't get caught._

_Perhaps we could make it that everyone blames the Weasley's? That would be pretty much fun, right? Harry, Hermione is trying to get your attention. Probably because of your eyes. Trying to imitate our dear Potions Master, brother_/ Carya explained and teased Harry with her last comment.

Harry just snorted and turned his attention towards his _'girlfriend'_. Carya stayed with Draco and Ginny had once again disappeared right after class.

"I wonder what's wrong with Ginny. At the beginning of the holidays she was so happy but now..." Draco said softly.

"I know Draco, I see it too. Something's wrong with her, I noticed that. She looks tired and sometimes she doesn't even realise what's going on around her. Like she's in some kind of trance or something.

I really should ask her Mum about that. Well let's go find and join our two lovebirds, shall we?" she said smiling and the two set off after their friends.

Meanwhile Severus had told his colleagues about the potion, well, he had told Albus and Albus had told the others. Snape would never do such a thing but the reactions were quite hilarious. McGonagall was shocked, Sprout seemed indifferent like Hooch and Vector while Flitwick looked thoughtful.

Only Trelawney made this a mess. She predicted that this was indeed a bad omen and that the twins would die a horrible and painful death. At this both, Snape and McGonagall, snorted. It was the only thing they'd ever agreed on - Trelawney was a fraud and her predictions were rubbish.

No one of the teacher seemed to miss Lockhart who was still in the infirmary where Madam Pomfrey tried to cure his warts. She didn't know what had caused them so she tried spells and potions but she had yet to find the right one.

It would take her until curfew to succeed. But she had told the headmaster right after she had started to treat Lockhart. Cat hadn't seen one of the group for the whole afternoon. She was outside in a hidden spot by the lake with Terence.

They were talking about their holidays and about school in general. The only one who actually saw them together was Hagrid but he wouldn't tell on them since they didn't do anything forbidden. By dinnertime everyone walked towards the Great Hall.

Most students who should've had Defence were disappointed that all afternoon classes had been cancelled. They hadn't even been given an explanation. As Snape had predicted everyone gaped at the Potter twins when they entered the Hall.

No one could figure out why Carya had red eyes. It seemed so unreal and yet real at the same time. Both twins had a hard time not to laugh and it was clearly visible that they enjoyed everyone's confusion. They sat down next to their friends and started eating.

A few minutes later Carya looked at the Head Table and saw her shocked teachers. Sure Albus Dumbledore had apparently told them but they were still gaping. The girl smirked, shook her head slightly at them and returned her attention to her food and friends.

Carya didn't understand the commotion. Okay it was a highly unusual colour but apart from the teachers no one should've know what it meant or could mean. She only got the point after the repeated statements of her brothers and pet-snake.

~_Milady, what happened to your eyessss_?~ Salazar inquired.

~_I ussssed a colour-changing potion but it will fade in a few hourssss_,~ the girl explained.

~_Good thing that issss. You look sssscary like thissss, Mistresss Carya_,~ the snake said and shivered. (A/N: I don't know, can snakes do that?)

/_See sister, I told you so. You do look quite scary like this. It would be perfect addition to a Halloween costume by the way. You could go as a vampire_/ Harry told her and the children left for bed.

The only student who wasn't in bed right now was Ron Weasley. He was still serving detention with Filch, polishing every single object in the trophy room. He was only dismissed by eleven that night and was asleep before his head touched his pillow.

The children got up early the next morning and went to their only class on Saturday's - Latin. There were only twelve students in that class but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. They would learn more and probably even faster as if it was usual in a larger class.

There were Harry Potter, Carya Potter, Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, Blaise Zabini and Alexandra Moon from Slytherin, Hermione Granger, Terry Boot and Padma Patil from Ravenclaw, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Ernie McMillan from Hufflepuff and Parvati Patil from Gryffindor.

That made six Slytherin's, three Ravenclaw's, two Hufflepuff's and one Gryffindor. Their teacher was a witch named Moreen McGrey. She was the cousin of their Theory of Magic Professor - Leila Greenwood. The two women even looked similar.

After Latin the friends made their way into the Great Hall. There was a meeting for all those who wanted to participate in the new Survival Class. It wasn't an elective but you'd still get marks for passing or failing that class.

__

(A/N: Thanks to darkcyan who created this class in the story: **The Other Side of the Mirror**. I highly recommend it for all Slytherin!Harry fans. It's great! I'm only borrowing this class for my story. You can find darkcyan's story here: http / www . fanfiction . net / s / 947886 / 1 / )

No one really knew what this class was about. They only knew their teacher would be Snape. That alone kept away many students. Especially Gryffindor's and ever afraid Hufflepuff's. As expected their Potions Master glared at the entering students and looked as menacing as he could.

Normally he wouldn't recommend this class for anyone below fifth year but the headmaster had asked him to allow those who could keep up with the older students to remain when they moved onto more difficult topics and Potions.

Hermione noticed that her friends were here too. Cat wasn't here. She couldn't because the girl had Divination on Saturday mornings. Hermione pitied her. She didn't have a high opinion on Divination and from what Cat had told, Trelawney was a real fraud.

There were a few Gryffindor's - Angelina Johnson (Fifth year) and Lavender Brown, Ron Weasley (Third year). Two Hufflepuff's had found their way to this class too - Justin Finch-Fletchley (Third year) and Cedric Diggory (Sixth year). There were three Ravenclaw's as well - Hermione Granger (Third year), Cho Chang (Fourth year) and Roger Davies (Fifth year).

The majority of students came from Slytherin - the Potter twins, Draco Malfoy, Virginia Weasley and Blaise Zabini (Third year), Marcus Flint (Fifth year) and Terence Higgs (Fourth year). In the end there were fifteen students.

~*~*~ Severus Snape POV ~*~*~

'An odd mixture of students but if they all try their best they could perhaps manage. Although I doubt Ron Weasley's motives to join this class. Well, if the boy makes too much trouble I can always kick him out.' I thought and observed the assembled students,

'Neither of them seems to know what they have to expect of this class. Most of them aren't in shape for this. I will have to train their physical strength and stamina before we go on with any weapon at all. That will be the true test. I wonder how many will stay until after that. Well I should start.'

"Welcome to Survival Class. You will learn how to fight with offensive and defensive Magic and you will learn how to use weapons. But before you can even attempt such a thing we will have to train your bodies.

The first two month will be spent with physical exercise only. Those of you who don't want that can leave now. I won't make any exceptions," I said firmly and watched some students pale.

'The only ones who remained calm are the Quidditch players. They are trained to a certain extent but not nearly enough. We'll see who's strong enough in two month then. Those who remain will at least learn something about Defence this year. I doubt that anyone will learn anything with Lockhart,' I mused and started giving out orders.

~*~*~ End Severus Snape POV ~*~*~

The students listened to Snape's speech. After his last statement many of them paled. Carya raised an eyebrow.

/_Well, we really should have expected this. It's called 'Survival' after all. It was bound to have a heavy accent on physical strength, right_/ she sent towards her brother.

/_Yep, we should've seen this coming. I doubt that too many of us will manage. The Quidditch players maybe and a few others but do you think someone like Finch-Fletchley or Weasley could do this? I don't_/ answered Harry.

/_Exactly. I hope Weasley gets kicked out. Then I could enjoy this class. Good thing that we were training so much when we were still at Privet Drive. It will be hard but not overly so_/ she replied and Harry just nodded.

They would start with that class on the next Saturday. The students were to bring clothes for physical education then and would be given some if they didn't possess any. Snape showed them the room or better the training hall on the fifth floor were they would be working in.

He would partner them up next week and each group would be given a password for this room only for them so no one aside these students could enter the area. There were also wards that would alert Severus if people with malicious intent entered the room.

After this introduction the children were dismissed and the friends walked down the hallways towards the Slytherin and Ravenclaw Common Rooms. Suddenly the twins stopped and when Draco asked them why they shushed him.

"Hey, what's wrong, why ..."began Draco.

"Shh, ... didn't you hear that?" asked Harry.

"No, what?" asked Hermione.

"I did Harry, there's that voice again ... strange, it's gone now. It seemed to move behind the walls. Really strange that was," said Carya.

"What did you mean by _'voice'_ Carya," whispered Hermione suddenly.

"Yeah, explain it you two. Normally people don't go around hearing voices unless they're nuts," added Draco softly and the twins just glared.

"I don't know. It probably was just the wind or our imagination. Anyway who cares. Let's go outside and enjoy the weather as long as we can. Soon it's autumn and you know how cold it gets up here." Harry continued.

The friends left the castle not thinking about the incident anymore. The next Sunday would be a Hogsmeade weekend and the five of them intended to go, well four because Ginny rarely accompanied them nowadays.

Carya had tried to talk to her but the girl had refused to explain and frankly told the Potter girl to _'mind her own business'_. Carya had left her alone since then but not before telling the youngest Weasley that she could always come to them and talk if she needed someone.

Despite that the children had fun over the next week. The colouring curse still hadn't worn off and Lockhart's hair stayed green. Every single student got to see him like that in class at least once. It was only on the next Thursday - one week later than intended - that his hair got back to normal.

The other incident was discussed over the whole week too. A few Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's had seen Madam Pomfrey bring an unconscious warts-covered Professor Lockhart to the infirmary and had spread the news.

Many thought that this was his normal appearance and that his disguise had worn off. Others believed this to be what it was, a prank of some students. But no one ever found out who had done it and no teacher investigated although three of them had a fairly good idea of whom if not about why.

Soon it was Saturday again and their first true Survival class. The students met with Snape in front of the doors on the fifth floor. One by one was let into the room where a spell paired them up. Each student had been given a slip of parchment on which a coloured sign appeared once they stepped through the wards for the first time.

For now they would have six groups of two students each and one group with three participants.

Once they all were inside Snape told them to find their assigned partners by finding those whose parchment contained the same colour. The groups were the following:

Group One: Harry Potter, Carya Potter, Draco Malfoy

Group Two: Hermione Granger, Terence Higgs

Group Three: Angelina Johnson, Virginia Weasley

Group Four: Cedric Diggory, Cho Chang

Group Five: Ron Weasley, Marcus Flint

Group Six: Lavender Brown, Blaise Zabini

Group Seven: Justin Finch-Fletchley, Roger Davies

These were odd pairings but the spell thought this to work best so no one but Ron and Lavender questioned the decision. They both didn't want to paired with a Slytherin and left the Class. That meant Blaise and Marcus had to work together.

After only fifteen minutes two of their number had already left because they didn't agree with the pairing.

The students were told to go and change clothes. Some of them were a bit apprehensive to show themselves in shorts and t-shirts. A few of them wore lose clothes. Most Slytherins and some of the Quidditch players wore better fitting shirts and pants. Carya and Angelina even wore sleeveless tops.

And it was clearly visible why. Both were nicely built and a reason to be proud of. Years of Quidditch had helped Angelina to stay like this and Carya had help with her gym exercises in Little Whinging. She, Harry and Dudley had trained there quite often until the twins left for Hogwarts.

For the first twenty minutes of their training they were just running around the track then they had to stretch their muscles and once again run. It was difficult to believe this had to do with their class but most tried their best.

Little did they know that outside the doors an angry Ron Weasley was waiting for revenge. He had only left because he and Lavender hadn't been paired like the Potters and Malfoy. He knew what he wanted to do. The Slytherins would've Quidditch practise afterwards and he would strike then.

One hour and fifty minutes later thirteen very exhausted students left the survival room. Each had been given a password for them to use only. Harry groaned at the thought of the practise that was still ahead this day. He doubted he could manage but was determined to try.

Flint had made sure that Harry as well as Draco and Terence knew that they were expected to meet him on the pitch in thirty minutes after a quick shower and a bit to eat. A sad thing was that they were short of a Keeper this year.

Their old one had been a seventh year last term and already left school. True, Flint could play Keeper if he wished but he wasn't that good. If only Harry could convince his sister to help out until they found a replacement.

"Carya, why don't you help us out? I mean, Keeper's rarely are attacked that much. They have the lowest rate of injuries. Chaser's and Seeker get hurt more often than Beaters ... and Keeper's are the safest. Please come to the tryouts tonight.

I mean ... you're really good and there's always the possibility that Flint won't chose you. Okay, okay, there's hardly anyone who could beat you at that position, I know how you think about this but ..." Harry was suddenly interrupted when Flint spoke from behind them.

"Is that true Potter? You're a Keeper?" he inquired and Carya could only nod in shock.

Damn her brother, now she had to go to the tryouts. Flint wouldn't leave her in peace. Quidditch was his religion. And no dared to say otherwise in his presence. Carya scowled fiercely at her brother. She didn't want to spend most of her time with Quidditch.

"I expect you two on the pitch in ten minutes. You better find a good broom after the tryouts Potter!" Flint threatened her and clearly showed them that she'd most likely make it onto the team.

This brought an evil grin onto Carya's face. She knew there probably was no way out of this mess. But at least she could give her future team-mates quite a shock. She and Harry went to fetch their broom cases and once they had them left for the pitch.

They were greeted by the whole team and those who wanted to try out. Flint would make everyone on the same position fly the same broom-type but they would have to use their own ones for practise and matches.

Suddenly Ron and a few of his fellows, namely Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan and Lavender Brown, appeared. He teased Draco and the twins and of course got the expected replies.

As soon as Draco ridiculed his families financial status he had his wand out and tried to curse the blonde Slytherin boy.

"Eat slugs, Malfoy!" he yelled and a red beam of light shot from his wand.

But the curse didn't hit Draco. It somehow backfired and Ron was thrown through the air. When he got up he retched a few times and spit out a slimy slug. The Slytherins were laughing and the concerned Gryffindors lead their friend away while glaring at the Slytherin's.

"Now onto the tryouts. We already have a good seeker which is Potter, two Chasers - myself and Higgs - and Malfoy as Beater. We need a Keeper, a Chaser and a Beater. That makes three open positions. Beater tryouts first. Mount your brooms!" Flint ordered.

Soon the Chaser and Beater were chosen. They all had been surprised to see Ginny at the tryouts and that she made it for Chaser. The new Beater was Alain Avery, a sixth year. Only three people would try out for Keeper.

The first one stopped three out of twenty shots and was thoroughly yelled at by Flint about his obvious lack of talent. The second managed thirteen out of twenty and got an approving nod. Now it was Carya's turn. She wasn't nervous, no, in fact she was pretty pissed off.

'This is all my brother's fault and I swear I will make him pay sometime,' Carya thought angrily while mounting her broom.

The girl looked quite murderous right now and had Harry been in her way she surely would've hexed him. Knowing this, her twin kept a safe distance. Draco wondered why she was out there and Harry carefully told him.

"I think it's my fault Draco, I once again tried to persuade her into joining and well, ... Flint overheard us in the hallway," Harry murmured.

"Shite, Harry, you're in for it, you know, mate? She's pretty pissed right now. I wonder if she can play in this state of mind," Draco whispered furiously into his friends ear.

"I hope so. Otherwise she'll go and yell at me for me having made her do this **_and_** embarrass herself in front of others. Cross your fingers for me, will you Draco?" Harry said feeling quite uncomfortable when his sister once again glared at him.

But Carya did the impossible. Not one shot got past her. She stopped twenty out of twenty and still looked as if she wanted to kill someone. Flint flew down to tell the result.

"Well, it seems we have two females on the team this year. Potter, you're in as our new Keeper!" he said cheerfully and then asked the new players about their brooms.

Ginny who didn't have one on her own would get one of the teams Nimbus Two Thousand One which had been a donation from the Malfoy's. Avery had a Nimbus Two Thousand and Carya, well, she just smirked at him. Even Harry hadn't told him yet.

"I have the same broom as my brother. It's been a birthday present," she said and glared at Harry and pulled it out of the case before Flint could have a fit and yell at her, "My broom's a Firebolt, Flint!"

Now everyone gaped at her and Harry. Two Firebolts in their team? Too good to be true. Keeper and Seeker on these brooms and they wouldn't loose any games. Practise was over and the Slytherins were about to leave when the Gryffindor team came down to the pitch.

Fred and George spotted the twins and stopped dead.

"No, Harry, please don't tell me someone convinced her! She's just watching, right?" Fred asked anxiously.

"Nope, Flint overheard me trying to persuade her, and, eh, you know how our beloved captain is, don't you Fred?" answered Harry shocking everyone when he was civil to the Weasley twins.

"No! Shite, there goes our chance on the cup unless we find a better Keeper and Seeker than you two, damnit, "George groaned.

"By the way, Ron tried to curse Draco and his curse backfired, so don't believe any stories he might tell you tonight, okay?" Harry added.

The Weasley twins looked at a furious looking Carya and tried to figure out the reason for her anger. They remembered that she hadn't wanted to play because of the supposed health risks and the time she would loose.

"Carya? Everything alright?" George asked.

"Yeah, **_quite_** so, why not? I was just forced into the team, **_damnit_** George, you know I **_didn't_** want to play! I told you so ...," growled Carya fiercely, but then added a bit softer, "... oh, and Ginny's on the team too, as Chaser."

"Hey, stop! What's going on here? Why are you two all buddy with those slimy Slytherins?" demanded Wood, the Gryffindor captain, suddenly.

"Stuff it Oliver. They are friends of us, not very close ones but friends anyway. We spent a few days together in summer so don't insult them or we'll quit!" said Fred threateningly which stopped any further comment from their captain, "Hey, there's Ginny!"

Ginny walked over from the direction of the locker rooms and stopped when she spotted the Gryffindor team. But the insult she had expected from her brother's about her being on the team never came.

"Hey Ginny, congratulations! I knew you had it in you when you and Hermione beat us in the summer!" George exclaimed and realised too late that he had just admitted defeat.

All Slytherin's were laughing by now and the Weasley twins looked quite sheepish. Oliver Wood just looked dumbstruck. His team would practise every day and night from now on, that was for sure. They needed to be in a better shape this year.

More than half the Slytherin team was now from third year. That would make sure they wouldn't lose if they trained hard enough for at least three years. They only had to replace three players if those four didn't drop out before graduation.

******************************************************************************

Please Read and Review,

Carya

2005-07-24


	10. Chapter 10 Hogsmeade and Quidditch

Disclaimer: Not mine, anything else you recognise probably isn't mine either but I never know for sure since I've read so many stories that I can't tell anymore whether or not it was my idea in the first place.

Author's Notes: Another one for your patience with me. I do hope that I didn't make too many mistakes on this one. I wrote it after 2 a.m. which is not exactly the time where I'm still awake but the story just couldn't stop bugging me.

Enjoy and tell me what you think, jut don't flame too much ...

********************************************************************************

****

Chapter 10 - Hogsmeade and Quidditch or The Chamber and Wild Parties

At dinner Professor McGonagall walked around and collected the permission slips for Hogsmeade from the students. Thankfully the friends had theirs signed by their guardians. The kids went to bed early that night because they wanted to leave for Hogsmeade right after breakfast.

They were really happy that Ginny wanted to accompany them. It had been quite a time since they'd done something together. It was decided that they'd meet in the Great Hall for breakfast at eight in the morning.

When the twins woke up it was already seven thirty. They quickly jumped out of their beds. Harry noticed that Draco was still sleeping and woke him too. Fifteen minutes later they met in the Common Room before looking for Ginny.

She hadn't been in the dorm and she wasn't down here. The three kids decided to look for her after breakfast if necessary. They didn't need to do so. Ginny and Hermione were already sitting in the Great Hall when the three of them arrived.

"Good morning sleepyheads!" Hermione said cheerfully and Ginny grinned slightly.

"Hey, Hermione, we're still on time! Five minutes to spare," Harry said in faking a hurt expression.

At seeing this the friends started laughing and the few teachers and students who were already there looked at them curiously. Their attention was turned towards the doors when two very sleepy looking identical redheads walked in.

"Hey Fred, George! Did Wood keep you on the pitch all night or why are you looking like falling over any second?" asked Carya smirking.

Fred growled slightly and George answered her, "That about sums it up Carya, he was none too happy to see you and Ginny on the team. And he was yelling at Fred and myself for getting defeated by a Slytherin and a Ravenclaw.

That man will be our death one day. I swear the only one who might be more obsessed with Quidditch could be Flint. But only just," he sighed and sat down next to them without caring about sitting at the Slytherin table.

Since it was still very early and a Sunday at that no one really cared about seating arrangements. The teachers who saw this were shocked speechless though. McGonagall looked at Snape and he looked back. An unreadable expression on his face.

If those seven worked together they could wreak havoc in the school. The Weasley twins and the children of the worst pranksters ever would create chaos beyond imagination. Unfortunately the children noticed their staring and once they were finished they told the adults what this friendly display was about.

"There's no need to worry professors, well not much anyway. We only discovered mutual interests this summer when we were staying together for a couple of days. Nothing serious though," Harry said smiling and Carya grinned at his choice of words.

He had phrased it that way to make the teachers more than a bit uncomfortable. They all knew about Sirius Black and pranks and the children knew that the teachers feared he would pass his knowledge down to them. That he'd already done that in second year was another thing.

Five minutes later the Weasley twins, Harry, Draco, Hermione, Ginny and Carya were on their way towards Hogsmeade. Hermione had tried to wake Cat but that seemed just as easy as convincing the Dark Lord that Muggles were better than him.

The morning was spent shopping and around noon the friends stopped at the _'Three Broomsticks'_ for lunch. They soon found out that their teachers weren't the only ones who thought they could turn into a new group of Marauders. Madam Rosmerta was thinking the same.

'I wonder if they are anything like their parents. Although I haven't heard the teachers complain about the twins yet. But the way these five are always smirking and sticking their heads together ... just like twenty years ago.

But they are wearing Slytherin robes. The blonde must be the Malfoy boy but the others? The redhead most likely is a Weasley.

She looks too much like her brothers. And the Potter twins? The Marauders were all Gryffindors. Curious, really curious. And then there's the fact that they're here with a Ravenclaw. Well I'll have to wait for gossip then,' she thought and turned her attention towards the rest of her customers.

She never noticed Fred and George sitting directly next to them though. Otherwise she'd have seen that everyone was in for trouble once these kids discovered how much havoc they could create when working together.

The Weasley twins excused themselves soon and headed back to the castle with grim expressions on their faces. When the other five kids went back to the castle in the early afternoon they could see red blurs on the quidditch pitch.

"Guess who's having extra practise today?" Carya joked and everyone else laughed.

"Perhaps we should tell Flint about that? ...," Harry said and after a fierce glare from his twin he added, "Don't worry sister, I was only joking. If he doesn't know by now he won't know from us."

The days were over in a blur. Classes were attended and everyone once again settled back into the routines of the school. The new first years and the transfer had adjusted quite nicely by now. And the teachers suspicions about the Potter twins and their friends had partly become true.

Every teacher had doubted the decision to make Lockhart a professor but they didn't tell the students. Mentioned Defence teacher was the target of the friends actions. They assaulted him with questions about Defence which they were sure he couldn't answer.

When he tried to explain a spell they would use the opportunity to curse him with a harmless but annoying hex. Normally they would at least get detention for that but since it was only Lockhart every other professor overlooked their pranks.

They didn't notice that the quintet slowly had been reduced to a quartet. Ginny was by now almost always absent from their little group. Even Mrs. Weasley didn't have an explanation to that when Carya had written a letter and asked the girl's mother about this kind of behaviour.

They all had agreed to let her be and don't pressure her. Although they tried to include her into their activities as often as they could.

Time flew by and soon it was two weeks before the first Quidditch match of the season. On Wednesday September 22nd the children had just finished lunch and the quartet walked towards Arithmancy along with Cat Williams.

The girl was still a bit unsure about the twins. She had seen that they weren't arrogant but they didn't have respect for their teachers either, or so Cat thought. Well she herself hadn't too but these were afterall the very two children everyone put up as their role models.

The class was fairly uneventful but this time Cat once again noticed how serious the twins and their friends were about studying. The twins didn't take as much notes as Hermione though but the both still had more than any other Slytherin.

What disturbed Cat was that the Potter girl was smirking all the time and that she seemed to have a quiet conversation with her twin brother. After class Ginny disappeared and the three remaining Slytherin's of the quintet left towards the library dragging Hermione along.

Cat was extremely curious and followed them. When they entered the librarian, Madam Pince, flashed them a brief but warm smile. Soon the four students quickly occupied their usual table in the back of the library near the restricted section.

'They must be here very often. Madam Pince never smiles at anyone, let alone Slytherin's. Hell, she doesn't even notice the Ravenclaw's and most of us practically live here,' Cat thought.

Cat silently crept near them and hid behind a bookshelf. She could hear most of the conversation now. Of course she would never admit that she was deliberately eavesdropping - she was just listening.

"Well, Carya, what did you and your twin talk about in Arithmancy?" Draco asked curious.

"I was thinking about how we could pull yet another prank on Lockhart. Harry still didn't have revenge for that incident in _'Diagon Alley'_," answered the girl.

"And I've not forgiven him either. But even with my sisters help I couldn't find something, eh ... suitable," Harry replied.

"It really seems you'll have to be spontaneous this time Harry. Oh, and Cat, stop hiding behind that shelf and find your own table or come over and join us!" Carya threw in casually as if it wasn't anything unusual.

Her wolf senses were quite useful sometimes but she wouldn't tell anyone. Let them think she just knew who was around. If she had thought about it she would have noticed that she'd been able to sense people before she became an animagus.

Cat jumped inwardly, 'How could she know that I'm here?'

She just sat there red-faced and listened to the plotting and scheming of her fellow students. She was surprised at the intensity that was in their discussion about Lockhart. All four seemed to hate their teacher quite furiously although for different reasons.

"May I ask what this is all about? I know Lockhart isn't he best teacher but isn't this a bit much? Why do you want revenge and why do you hate him so much?" Cat inquired suddenly.

The friends looked at her and Carya broke the silence, "Have you read the article about his autograph session on August 6th in _'Diagon Alley'_? ... No? Then let me help you. He practically forced Harry and me onto his little podium to have a photo taken.

We were just there to buy our school supplies. As much as I like leading a group and therefore being the center of attention at times but that kind of attention is simply disgusting. That selfish brat just thought it might look good in the newspaper.

Before you ask, he told Harry so. And well, I got my revenge back then. You remember his green hair? Now you know why. We both want to be acknowledged for something we consciously did throughout our life.

Not for a lucky incident we didn't have any influence in. We were one year old toddlers for Slytherin's sake. What are people thinking? That is why I hate people like Lockhart so much, among other things that is," Carya explained.

"Yeah, he's a brainless idiot who can't even deal with a few pixies but still insists on being called a Defence against the Dark Arts professor. Come on Cat, that's ridiculous, really!" Harry added.

"Hey you two, easy on her, okay? She didn't know a thing of what you just told her as it seems. You're both right and together we'll find a way to make him leave.

I'd rather have Defence with Snape for a whole year than another lesson with Lockhart but unfortunately this requires patience and logic rather than heated actions," Hermione said soothingly.

"Don't take it personally Cat. They are just angry with themselves that they haven't found a solution by now," Draco said smirking at the twins as he leaned over to the Ravenclaw girl.

"Draco!" Carya exclaimed but quickly lowered her voice when Madam Pince glanced into her direction, "What are you thinking? I'm not angry, just frustrated. That man is driving me crazy. I swear if I have to play along in one of his little games one more time, I'm going to hurt him, seriously!"

Cat was quite shocked. Sure she had noticed the twins liking the attention they got but this was a bit different. They both seemed really honest and Draco as well as Hermione confirmed their behaviour. It was confusing, really. The rest of the afternoon was fairly quiet and no major disturbances occurred.

Cat left the library with the four friends but when she turned around again to say something they weren't there. They weren't a little ahead of her, they had plainly and utterly disappeared. The confused girl left shaking her head and went down to the Ravenclaw Common Room.

~*~*~ Five Minute Ago ~*~*~

Harry and Carya had once again tuned out the others. The were debating whether or not they should show Draco the Founder's Chambers. They agreed that they should indeed show him since he was their brother now.

They passed a note to Hermione and when she nodded they put their stuff together and left the library right after Cat. At the first chance though Harry, Carya and Hermione slid into a secret passage dragging a bewildered Draco Malfoy with them.

"Ssh, Draco. We just want to show you something. You should know that we have a hiding place that no one except the three of us plus Ginny knows. I doubt even the headmaster knows. If he did he would at least have quite some of the books removed from the small library up there.

~*~*~ Back to present time ~*~*~

"Don't look at us like that. We couldn't really show you last year, eh? This is just another secret of ours. A set of secret chambers. Hidden rooms that belonged to the founders of Hogwarts. What is the funniest thing though. They aren't mentioned anywhere," Carya told her newest 'brother'.

"Even the so called _'Chamber of Secrets'_ is mentioned in one or two books about Hogwarts but not these rooms. Hell, it's more like a bloody flat. Complete with bedrooms, bathroom, a kitchen, study and library! Even something that looks like a classroom of sorts," added Harry.

Draco was now really curious. He patiently waited as they rounded yet another corner when they came to a dead end. He instantly looked at his friends wearing an expression that clearly said 'So, what now?'.

They had already told him about the _'Marauder's Map'_ in summer but this here seemed to be different somehow.

~*~*~ Flashback Summer - July 14th ~*~*~

"Hey Draco, we have to tell or better show you something before Ginny and Hermione arrive tomorrow. They know this too but it's easier to explain without them interrupting sometimes," Harry said grinning and got a glare from his sister.

"This," started Carya and produced a blank sheet of parchment from her pocket, "is the famous or infamous _'Marauder's Map'_. Pick whatever term you like."

"What? This is just a blank piece of paper. What's so special about it. It certainly isn't a map. Are you kidding me?" Draco asked confused.

"Just wait and see yourself," told Carya and continued, "I, Carya, cub of the pack demand access!"

Suddenly lines appeared from the edges until there were readable words in green ink.

****

Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs and Miss Tiger

Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present

THE MARAUDER'S MAP

Beneath this formed a maze of lines until a map of Hogwarts became visible. Draco just stared. He didn't notice that he was gaping nor did he notice that his mouth was wide open.

He was simply amazed. The boy could see a dark green dot labelled Snape in the dungeons and another one labelled Dumbledore high up in a tower which was probably the headmaster's office.

"How does this work?" he wanted to know.

"Well, all you have to do is activating the map with the right phrase. Harry's and mine is different though. Padfoot told us that Prongs, our father, added it when we were born. We get access to a more detailed map than anyone else and this one is the only that is complete.

Well, there are two now because we copied it for me. Though I think we'll change the word cub into part when we get older," Carya started to explain.

"You know that Tiger and Prongs were our parents, right? Well, they were considered a pack because of Moony being what he is, a werewolf. Therefore we are cubs of the pack, you understand?" Harry asked and Draco nodded.

"How do other's activate it? And how can you deactivate it?" inquired the blonde boy.

"To deactivate it just tap your wand against it and say _'Mischief Managed!_'. The map will go blank after that and look like every other piece of parchment. To activate it you'd have to say _'I solemnly swear, that I'm up to no good!_' while tapping your wand against the paper.

That's all. The rest is self explanatory. They created this map for themselves and for future pranksters. Preferably their own children," continued Carya and giggled slightly while Harry and Draco were grinning too now.

"That reminds me, Moony gave me his map. He confiscated it during our second year but wouldn't tell who had it at that time. We have three of them now. We should complete this one too. Well the most usual places but not our special hiding places," Harry said.

~*~*~ End Flashback Summer - July 14th ~*~*~

He was startled out of his thoughts when Hermione nudged his shoulder. Draco stood watching the twins stand in front of the stone wall.

"Here we are, '_Pureblood Honour!_' Come on you three," Carya said and when the wall slid aside they followed her into a large hallway.

"How come you have a password like this? I mean, with Hermione and ...,"Draco asked confused.

"That my dear brother is the prize question. I have a different definition of the term pureblood in comparison to your former family. I might tell you later though," the girl added and dragged him along.

It was a long and beautiful corridor decorated in bronze, black, gold and silver. The twins and Hermione showed Draco where the various rooms were located. The last one was of course the library and the friends stayed there until it was time for dinner.

Draco was almost jealous when he discovered the hand-written books of Salazar Slytherin. It was amazing that the preserving spells had done such a good job but he was really sad since he couldn't read a word in most of them. They had been written in parsel.

By the time dinner came around the friends went back to the Great Hall. When they entered they noticed that Ginny was once again missing. It was really odd. She seemed to withdraw from social life in general more and more every day.

The friends were quite sure that she hadn't attended a single breakfast over the last six days. Although she could've gotten something from the kitchens. In fact they mostly saw her at Quidditch practise. Even when she never met anyone outside of class anymore she still continued with Quidditch.

The first match would be Slytherin against Gryffindor and it would be held on October 2nd. It was bound to be a hard match. Both teams practised as often as they could. Although everyone else thought that Oliver Wood was pushing his team harder than Flint, the players themselves didn't really see any difference.

The last days of September were getting colder and it had started raining a lot lately. Clear signs of autumn. The students pretty much stayed inside these days and no one noticed that a couple of them went missing for whole afternoons.

In fact the only ones who sometimes disappeared were three certain Slytherin's and one Ravenclaw. Harry still hadn't gotten his ultimate revenge on Lockhart and was still trying to figure out a perfect prank. Cat sometimes joined them in the library but she didn't stick around often.

If anyone had cared to look they would have noticed that two other students were repeatedly seen together. A Ravenclaw and a Slytherin - Cat Williams and Terence Higgs - were often walking around the lake or wandering the halls together.

School was quite uneventful. Classes were held, detentions were given, especially during potions and Gryffindor already lost eighty points in that subject due to Neville Longbottom's inability to not melt his or his partners cauldron.

The only challenging class turned out to be survival. Until now they hadn't lost anyone else after Ron and Lavender had left on the very first day. They were still in the physical exercise stage but weren't simply running anymore now.

Harry and Carya hadn't heard the strange voice again and started to believe that it had been their vivid imagination that time. But they both noticed that their snakes were getting restless. One morning Salazar had asked Carya to be let out into the forest for hunting and he hadn't come back until after 5 days later.

October 2nd was a horrible Saturday. It was raining hard and the wind was blowing strongly. The players had problems staying on their brooms. Even the onlookers were drenched to the bone and hardly anyone wished this game to continue for long.

Twenty minutes into the game it stood 50 - 0 for Slytherin. While it was true that Gryffindor had three excellent Chasers they just couldn't seem to get past Carya's defence. Most spectators thought that it was just luck at first but when Avery was knocked out cold by one of the Gryffindor Beaters it became apparent how good she really was.

Meanwhile Harry was high up in the air looking for the snitch. He was lucky that his broom was a Firebolt. That series did have some balancing enchantments for weather like this. He hardly heard Lee Jordan announce another goal for Slytherin when he spotted something gold glittering near the Gryffindor stands.

Weasley had seen it as well but Harry of course had the better broom. And Draco was making life hard for Ron too. He was still angry that the redhead had tried to curse him a few weeks ago. Just before the red-head could grab Harry's broom a bludger nearly knocked him off his own.

This gave Harry the advantage he needed. He pulled into a perfect dive and a minute later he proudly held up his left hand. He had caught the snitch. Slytherin won 210 - 0. This hadn't happened in a long time and certainly not since Wood had been made the Gryffindor Keeper.

The Slytherin's were ecstatic. Some had doubted Flint's decision to put a girl up for Keeper but now every student understood why. She was the best, even better than Wood and that meant something. Severus Snape allowed himself a grin when he saw Minerva McGonagall's shocked face.

He hadn't known about the addition to the team until ten minutes before the game but now he was glad for it. It made his triumph over his colleague even better. It was obvious that both Potter's had inherited their father's talent at Quidditch.

The Slytherin players were led back to the castle by their cheering housemates. Tonight would be a really big party in the Common Room. The older students tried to figure out a way to sneak in some food and drinks when the twins and Draco _'volunteered'_ to get some.

This got them curious looks from everyone but no one voiced their doubts. It was a good thing that they'd kept their mouth shut. Twenty minutes later the three third years appeared with arms full of food and two large bags which were filled with bottles of butterbeer.

The bags contents had been shrunken and each student wondered where the three had gotten all that but as always they just kept smirking at all those who dared to ask. The party was still going on when a disgruntled McGonagall knocked on Snape's door.

"Severus, will you finally go down there and put an end to this? It's four in the morning. Some of us do need to sleep," Minerva demanded sternly.

But Snape had no such thing in mind. He wanted to torture his colleagues a bit more tonight. "Why Minerva. It's Sunday. The children don't have any classes today and can sleep off the fatigue as you can do too. I don't see any reason to interfere. No student has left the dungeons," he told his fellow professor smirking.

As expected most of the Slytherin's were missing at breakfast the next morning. The party hadn't ended before half past six and almost everyone was asleep now. The twins, Ginny and Draco had called it a night around four though.

They had just put up strong silencing charms which had allowed them to sleep with all the noise coming up from the Common Room. Harry, Carya and Draco were currently sitting in the Great Hall and cheerfully ate their breakfast. They quickly noticed that most teachers were looking a bit off.

Especially McGonagall as she kept throwing furious looks towards the Slytherin students and their head of house. The kids of course knew why. They could imagine the reason for her fury as their party hadn't exactly been noiseless but quite the opposite.

The headmaster of course didn't seem to be disturbed at all. He was looking as usual - bright and cheery with that annoying twinkle in his blue eyes. When the twins saw Lockhart falling into his porridge bowl face first they started laughing very hard.

Every eye in the Great Hall turned to them and when Carya kept glancing at the head table the gazes followed hers. As soon as they spotted their Defence teacher or fellow colleague they too started laughing or in the professors case smiling slightly.

Albus Dumbledore had the decency to wake him up. Lockhart made his excuses and wasn't seen for the remainder of the day. The first thing the twins and Draco did was going to the library after fetching their homework from their dorms.

Their housemates were still sleeping and they had no trouble finding an empty table in the deserted library. Around ten Hermione joined them and they started 'trading' their homework as usual. Once again they were painfully reminded of Ginny's absence.

Although neither of them was bad at Charms Ginny simply outdid them when it came to homework assignments for that subject. They simply needed twice the time to get the same amount of information. After lunch they strolled through the castle looking for some fun when they came across Mrs. Norris.

"Hi Norri, I hope you aren't angry with us about the noise of last night, are you?" Carya asked gently.

In response the cat rubbed her body along the girls legs and miaowed loudly.

"Ah, I know, _'Appareo Lactis!'_, Harry said and conjured up a small bowl of milk for their friend like Remus had taught him, "Here you go but don't tell your Master okay? He'll think we're trying to poison you, Norri."

The cat made a sound that could be interpreted as a snort and then proceeded to drink the milk. When she was done she licked her nose and after purring at them she left down the hallway. Harry banished the bowl back to the kitchen and the friends made their way towards their secret hideout.

Dumbledore sat in his office and once again wondered where the friends disappeared to. He always seemed to know everything that went on in the castle but some things even were a mystery to him.

Lockhart had been in for a hell of a week after the Quidditch match. Every class had placed a bowl of porridge on his desk before he arrived for class with a napkin and a flask of water next to it. Some even added notes to the items indicating their intended use.

The professor almost refused to teach the Slytherins after they had played yet another prank on him. This time it had been the seventh years. They had transfigured every single one of his portrait's in the room to display himself with a porridge smeared face.

The seventh year prefects of course had taken a picture of that before anyone could remove the mess. It was now pinned to one of the message boards in their Common Room to give them a good laugh whenever they walked by.

In the middle of October the weather once again changed. It didn't rain as much anymore but it had become quite cold all of a sudden. Not even the fire from the fireplaces could keep most students warm.

Only those who were fifth year and above or just had done some research didn't feel that cold. They simply used permanent heating charms on their robes to keep them warm. Needless to say that Harry, Carya, Draco, Hermione and Cat had done so too.

The second Quidditch game of the season which was held on October 16th had been quite a surprise when Hufflepuff beat Ravenclaw with ten points in the lead. The final result had been 180 to 170 for Hufflepuff. The Hufflepuff Seeker - Cedric Diggory - was a skilled player.

Cho Chang who played the same position for Ravenclaw had simply underestimated the good-natured Hufflepuff. Rumours said that since after the game the two of them had been a couple but no one had been able to confirm that either.

The days passed and Halloween was approaching slowly. Most students were really excited about it. Not so the Potter twins. They always dreaded that date. It was just another annual of their parents deaths and their mysterious survival.

They desperately tried to stay away from the feast in the past but had often failed. Unfortunately this time they would succeed. Draco and Hermione understood their friends motives and didn't bother them. They'd already decided to stick together on October 31st.

Both children had sent separate letters to Sirius and Remus requesting that someone went to Godric's Hollow to put down some white lilies and red roses on their parents graves since they hadn't been allowed to visit until now because it seemed too dangerous.

When the day finally arrived the kids had decided to stay away from the festivities and instead go up to the survival room. It had been one of their refugees these times when they needed to be somewhere where they could be found if needed.

Carya, Harry and Draco had taken their exercise suits with them and trained a bit like the three of them had done quite often during the last month. The children only stopped when they were completely exhausted which wasn't before seven that evening.

They showered in the changing rooms and slowly went down towards their Common Room. Suddenly Harry and Carya once again heard the strange whispering voice. This time it was clearer and when the twins heard the words _'I ssssmell blood'_ and _'Kill'_ they started running followed by Draco. Hermione had lost contact after the bag she carried spilt open.

Harry and Draco almost slipped on the wet floor when Carya came to a halt. She'd nearly bumped into Cat who had been coming from the opposite direction. All four of them were startled when they saw the red writing on the wall. There in blood red letters stood:

**__**

'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened.

Enemies of the Heir beware!'

Beneath the writing on one of the torch brackets hung Mrs. Norris, the caretaker Filch's cat and the kids friend. She was totally stiff as if she had been frozen. The four students didn't get to call for help as students and teachers alike came running down the hallways.

Al of them stared at the writing on the wall and then at the four students standing there. Most of the people looked at them in suspicion and when Filch appeared and saw his cat he instantly started accusing the children.

"What have you done to my cat? You, you have murdered my precious cat! I'll kill you," he shouted at them in hysterics.

Before anyone could say something Carya cut in.

"We would never do such a thing. Mrs. Norris has never done any harm to anyone. Why should we want to harm her?" she shouted right back.

"That's quite enough now, Argus, Miss Potter!" Dumbledore calm but loud said over the crowds murmurs.

By now every teacher and almost all students were gathered in the hallway. Dumbledore detached the cat from the bracket and told a few people to come with him.

"Argus, Mister Potter, Mister Malfoy, Miss Potter and Miss Williams, come with me," he said.

"My office is nearest Albus. You can use it if you like," Lockhart cut in.

"Thank you Gilderoy, we will do that," Dumbledore said and the addressed persons as well as Snape, McGonagall and Flitwick followed him.

Once they arrived Dumbledore put the cat on the desk and began examining her. Filch sat on a chair and started sobbing into his hands. Even though the children didn't like him at all they didn't think anyone deserved this. Let alone someone like their _'Norri'_.

Lockhart was rambling about various types of curses that must've killed her in his opinion but no one was really listening. They all waited for Dumbledore's comment on the cat's current state.

"She's not dead, Argus!" Dumbledore said gently.

"Not dead? But why is she ..."the caretaker asked unable to continue any further.

"I think that she has been petrified though I don't know how that could have happened," Dumbledore explained.

******************************************************************************

Please Read and Review,

Carya

2005-07-24


	11. Chapter 11 Duelling Club and Revelations

Disclaimer: Not mine, anything else you recognise probably isn't mine either but I never know for sure since I've read so many stories that I can't tell anymore whether or not it was my idea in the first place.

Author's Notes: Well, I know I'm not what you call reliable when updating but for all those out there who don't believe me ... I am going to finish this - all seven years of the twins schooling ... it might just take some time. ^_^

As for not updating, I have been really ill for two whole weeks and couldn't even walk straight without needing to support myself on something to keep me from swaying and blacking out. Now I'm better and can actually start working on fanfiction again.

Too bad that I have to work eight hours a day *sigh* Real life sometimes sucks but hey, the money got to come from somewhere right? Sorry but I'm not going to do any Review Responses this time or until I know what's going on with that being forbidden from now on.

Therefore I just wish to say thanks to all those who left me a comment. I love you guys, really made my day.

********************************************************************************

Chapter 11 - Duelling Club and Revelations or Parsel and Attack No.2

"You ought to ask **_them_** about that. They did it!" Filch all but shouted at them.

Once again Carya said something rather strange and shocked everyone with the nickname for their feline friend.

"Professor Dumbledore, I swear we didn't do anything to Norri," she said firmly and earned surprised and curious looks, "She's been a very good friend to us whenever we got lost during the last two years. We would never do anything that would mean any harm to her," she said with a sad tone in her voice.

Harry and Draco nodded but Cat just stared ahead. She didn't know what this was about at all.

"I see, Miss Williams, do you have something to add?" the headmaster asked but Cat shook her head.

"I don't really know either Mister Filch or his cat that well, professor," she said.

"Would you four care to explain what you were doing up here when you should have been down at the feast?" demanded McGonagall sternly.

"That is quite an interesting question Minerva. Can you tell us?" added Dumbledore a bit more gentle than his deputy.

"We've been in the Survival Room. Doing a bit of additional training as a kind of stress reliever because ...," Carya started but suddenly was unable to continue, so Harry did.

"... because of the day this one is. I think you're all aware what we're referring to. We just aren't in the mood to celebrate Halloween like anyone else. It has always been this way," he told them.

"Yes, and I seriously doubt this will change until we know that _'Mister I-want-to-rule-the-world'_ aka _'Ugly Snakeface'_ is gone for good," Carya put in sarcastically but with a pained look on her face.

The teachers were shocked at this since they had never considered that the mere date would bother the children so much. They had after all only been one year old when their parents died. Draco told his professors that he had been with them as their adopted brother and best friend.

Cat didn't have a really good explanation. She had gotten lost when the staircases had changed on her. The girl still had some problems of getting around in the castle and when she'd finally reached a familiar corridor Peeves had appeared and chased her through the hallways.

But she told them anyway. This got her some raised eyebrows but no one said anything. Severus immediately thought about setting up a recording spell to the Survival Room. That way they would know who had been in there and for how long as every entry and exit would be recorded.

Harry continued their own explanation, "We were just on our way down to the dungeons and to the kitchen too because we were and still are pretty exhausted. And we didn't really feel like going into the Great Hall where everyone was cheerfully celebrating Halloween, sir," the boy said.

"Well I see that you have a good reason for being here but I must ask you to return to your Common Rooms now and stay there until tomorrow morning.

Luckily we can cure Mrs. Norris quite easily as Professor Sprout has been successful in procuring some mandrakes," the headmaster told and Snape quarrelled with Lockhart about who would make the potion.

The children left towards their Common Rooms and the twins contemplated whether they should or should not tell Dumbledore about the voice they'd heard.

/_It sounded strangely familiar, Harry. Just like Parsel, don't you think_/ she asked her brother.

/_Yeah, you're right. But as Draco has already told us. We can't reveal this to anyone. They would instantly suspect us. Remember, although we do have a witness, namely Draco, and a reasonable excuse for being there we were at crime's site,_/ he relied.

/_Okay, you win. I still think it would have been a good idea to tell them now and not later. Well, we can think this over, can't we_/ she said not really expecting an answer.

Draco was musing over the person that really could've done it. It had to be someone who's family supported the Pureblood theories - like his father did. But he didn't have access to the school or did he? As much as Draco thought about that he didn't find a clue.

The rumours started flying around the very same evening. Many believed that they were indeed guilty of the whole petrifying thing but didn't mind that much because almost everyone except the friends hated Filch as well as his cat.

Over the next week people kept giving them odd glances but they simply ignored them. Hermione often stayed with Cat now supporting the girl. The three Slytherin's were more worried about Ginny than about the rumours. She had become even paler and looked as if she were sick all the time.

Of course no one could get her to go to the infirmary. She plainly refused to go, stating that she was just tired from studying so much. The friends just shook their heads at Ginny's stubbornness. Not even the Gryffindor's were this stubborn when it came to their health but then again, this was Ginny Weasley.

During the week the teachers decided that they would open a Duelling Club for all students who wanted to participate. Carya, Harry, Draco and Hermione of course went there on the next Saturday which was November 6th.

Everyone was assembled in the Great Hall and they were shocked to find out that Lockhart had been the one who opened the Club. He lamely told them that Snape was _'assisting him'_. At that most students but especially all Slytherin's snorted.

After an impressive display of the disarming charm between Snape and Lockhart they were paired up and told to duel each other with harmless spells. Carya worked with Draco and Harry with Hermione. They did quite well or so they thought. That is until Lockhart thought they weren't doing it right.

He wanted a pair to duel with each other and unfortunately called Ron Weasley and Harry Potter to show the others. They were told to just disarm their opponent but when Ron started throwing different curses Harry retaliated. He had been able to dodge the first few and now he fought back.

One of the seventh year Gryffindor's whispered something towards Ron and the boy started smirking. Harry wasn't exactly worried. He was god at duelling and had all advantages on his side. But he still wasn't prepared for the particular hex Ron used next.

"_Serpensortia_!" the Gryffindor yelled and a huge black snake shot out of his wand.

It slithered straight into Harry's direction but stopped midways when a Hufflepuff was pushed close to the podium. It was Justin Finch-Fletchley and he was frightened to the core. Harry then did something unexpected.

Instead of standing calmly like he had when the snake came his way he started talking to it. But not in English, no he used Parsel to lure the furious animal away from Justin. Of course no one noticed anything than him speaking Parsel or else they would have seen the snake calm down before it was banished by Snape.

They just gaped at Harry and started whispering. Carya was looking slightly concerned and Draco did the same. Snape just stared with his usual unreadable expression. Harry stepped down and everyone backed away from him as if he had a disease.

Carya then proceeded to glare at those students. Hell some of them even were Slytherin's. She and Draco as well as Hermione accompanied Harry outside. They went towards the Quidditch pitch to talk.

"Holy Slytherin, Harry. Did you really have to do that?" asked Draco.

"He had to, Draco. You didn't understand what she was saying. She was going to strike and would've killed Justin if Harry hadn't calmed her down. You already know how Parsel sounds and the two of you should have noticed the soft undertones Harry used to calm her," Carya explained,

"Although I wished he hadn't had to reveal this, you know? Have you seen them? Even the Slytherin's looked at us strangely," she continued.

"Well, let's go to the library and relax a bit, okay?" Hermione suggested and together they went inside.

On their way towards their usual table they overheard some Hufflepuff's talking.

"... you know, Justin is pretty scared right now. He slipped once and told Potter of him being a Muggle-born," Ernie McMillan said.

"Yeah and we all know what happened to Filch's cat. I think the animal got it because Potter had some trouble with Filch and just wanted revenge on him ...," Hannah Abbott told her friends.

"And where is Justin right now?" asked another one.

"Told him to hide in the dorms and lie low for a while. No one knows who's next ..." Ernie replied.

That was enough. Carya asked Madam Pince if they could come later that day to retrieve the books they'd wanted and when she agreed the friends left the library towards the dungeons for their new extra course.

It was Advanced Potions which was required if they wanted to participate in some of the later stages of Survival Class. They didn't get into the dungeon. On their way there they found the ghost of Gryffindor and - Justin.

Both had been petrified just like Filch's cat. Peeves spotted them and began yelling around and screaming bloody murder. Immediately people were coming down the hallways and spotted the friends at a similar site than the last one.

Only difference - this time Hermione was with them. Everyone eyed the twins suspiciously, especially those who had witnessed the snake-incident not even half an hour ago. Snape was one of the teachers who had been there the fastest.

McGonagall managed to somehow get Justin and the ghost to the infirmary while Snape and Dumbledore were bringing the students towards the headmasters office. Each of the teens felt uneasy even though they knew that they were innocent.

"Harry, Carya, Draco and Hermione. Can you explain what happened down there?" Albus asked with a solemn expression on his face.

"We don't know sir, we were on our way to Advanced Potions when Hermione stumbled and the next thing we saw was that Justin lay right in front of us. We didn't do anything and we haven't seen him since the Duelling Club, sir," Harry said.

No one got to say anything more because an out of breath librarian cut them short, "Headmaster those four can't have done anything, sir. Not even five minutes before they found Justin Finch-Fletchley they had been in the library asking me about the books they'd wanted to take out," Madam Pince said in their defence and the kids gave her a small smile.

"I don't think the children had anything to do with this Irma. You can go back to the library. There is nothing to worry about," Albus soothed the woman.

She gave the children one last smile and left the room.

"Do you have something to tell us?" Albus asked the four but they shook their heads. There wasn't anything they could tell right now.

The headmaster dismissed them and they went down towards the Great Hall because it was time for lunch. Since they hadn't had Survival today because of the introduction they should have gotten in Advanced Potions it was still early.

~*~*~ The Great Hall - near Gryffindor table ~*~*~

When he heard the Hall go silent Ron looked around. He immediately spotted the twins, Draco and Hermione by the entrance of the Great Hall and he lost it then. Justin might have been a Hufflepuff and he was a Muggle-born wizard but he was still a fellow student.

"I bet it was you! Just like you did with Filch's cat! What else to expect from someone like you. Stop denying that. You can't be anything as Slytherin's heir. You even speak Parsel," the boy yelled at Harry.

"And you had already tried to kill Justin in the duelling Club. You ..." Ron had to stop when he was interrupted by a furious female voice.

"You think you know so much Weasley? Let me tell you something. We aren't at fault, yes **_we_**. And Parsel is just another language by the way. You have no idea. Want to know how it sounds when you're threatened in Parsel, eh? Well, **_I_** can show you that ..." Carya suddenly shouted at Ron Weasley.

She was scowling and glaring at the red-head all the time and looked quite menacing that way but the language she used next made her flat out scary, even more so than at the time when she had red eyes from a potion.

~_You Gryffindork ssssorry, good for nothing excusssse of a wizzzzard! Just wait until I find a nicccce cursssse to throw at you. You'll get yourssss, that'ssss for ssssure!_~ she then yelled venomously in Parsel.

The surrounding people were shocked to the core. Even Snape who had been there the last time hadn't missed how different it sounded from what Harry had said during the duelling club. This sounded more than scary.

And they were equally shocked to discover that Carya as well was a Parselmouth. They had assumed that it was only Harry.

"What did you just say, Carya?" asked Draco gaping at the revelation of her talent.

"I basically told him that I can't stand him and that he's an idiot. Only a bit more colourful and with a little threat thrown into it." Carya answered smirking evilly and then glared at Ron.

She knew that hadn't been the best idea but she also knew that she couldn't let anyone insult her family and especially her twin-brother like that. Draco just shook his head and grinned at his adopted sister.

He could imagine what she'd said but didn't voice it. The onlookers were still too stunned to do anything when Carya spoke next.

"You coming Draco? You should go find Ginny and I'll go with Harry and Hermione, okay? We'll meet in our usual place then," the girl told him and left with her head held high since she was anything but ashamed of her gift.

"I can't believe that she's just ignoring all of them. That girl has nerve ..." Draco muttered under his breath and did as she'd asked.

But one of the surrounding had heard him. It was Severus Snape. He was currently trying to figure out whether or not to think that the twins had been behind the attacks. It was unlikely because one of their best friends was indeed a Muggleborn and they themselves had a Muggleborn mother.

~*~*~ Severus Snape POV ~*~*~

'Now I know why they bought those snakes in Diagon Alley their first year. They could simply talk to them. It's slowly making sense. I wonder how long they could do this. Did they even know what they were? Perhaps I should talk to Albus about this.

The twins didn't seem ashamed of their abilities, especially Carya. Harry seemed more shocked that he'd slipped than ashamed too. I 'm curious if the girl knows just how frightening she sounds when she's threatening someone like that Weasley boy in the hallway a few minutes ago.

Harry sounded more gentle than her in the duelling club. Now I understand his explanation better. It **_does_** sound different. I don't think they were lying on this. That's just not their style. A remnant of their Gryffindor father, I presume.

Well, it certainly is good that those two have a Muggleborn for a best friend. It takes away some of the pressure,' I thought and decided to pay Albus a little visit. I walked up to the headmasters office when he came walking into my direction.

"Ah, Severus, just the person I was looking for. Do you think we could talk for a minute?" Dumbledore asked and I followed him towards his office.

"Tell me Severus, what do you think of this?" Albus said once they were seated.

"I don't know headmaster. I don't think the Potters would try to kill their fellow students let alone only the Muggleborn ones. You have to remember that one of their best friends is a Muggleborn too.

But then there is the fact of them speaking Parsel. I know that it is highly uncommon and that people will think the worst. Especially because they seem to be proud of this trait too. It might probably be the best to inform their guardians," I told him spitting out the last word.

"That has already happened. Sirius and Remus will be here after breakfast tomorrow. We'll have a little chat with the children after dinner tonight.

Would you mind being present on both occasions? I know you don't like Mister Black and Mister Lupin but the twins are in your house, Severus," the older wizard remarked matter of factly.

"Fine, I'll be there. Good day, Albus," I said stiffly and left the office.

I wasn't very appealing to meet the two canines but I had no choice. Later I realised that we didn't see the twins or one of their friends again for the whole afternoon. They must've found a really good hiding place.

~*~*~ End Severus Snape POV ~*~*~

~*~*~ Meanwhile in the Founder's Chambers ~*~*~

"I can't believe it. They're so ... arrgh ... stupid idiots. As if we would do such a thing. And to Norri of all beings. She's our friend. Even that Hufflepuff is not that bad. What do they think we are? Voldemort's grandchildren or something like that?" Carya ranted and paced the library.

Hermione was sitting on the couch next to Harry and the boy had his right arm around her back. Draco sat on an armchair to their left. Ginny wasn't there. They hadn't seen her since breakfast. The Weasley girl was acting really weird since they'd returned to school.

She had become even more withdrawn than before and refused to talk to them when she separated herself like that. When Draco heard Carya's last statement he flinched slightly. He hated the Dark Lord more than anything but still couldn't bear hearing his name spoken out loud.

"Eh, Carya, I know that too but would you mind not saying his name out loud?" Draco inquired carefully. It had been a bad idea since she was pretty angry right now.

"Draco, for Slytherin's sake what your problem! It's just a stupid name, okay? There's nothing special about it. You of all people should know that. It's stupid to fear someone because of a name, isn't it?

You fear your father for what he's capable of not because his name is Malfoy, right? ..." Carya yelled and immediately regretted it when she saw Draco's pale face.

"I ... I'm sorry Draco, terribly sorry. I really shouldn't have said that," she told him softly and pulled the shaking boy into a sisterly hug.

This was still a sore spot for Draco. He still hadn't told them about his escape and she strongly suspected that it hadn't been a smooth one - quite the opposite.

"It's okay. I ... I should've told you already but I ... can't. I'm not ready for ..." he said but Carya cut him short.

"I know Draco. Don't worry. You're as much my brother as Harry is. I can wait until you're ready. If someone should apologise then it's me. I'll try and refer to, eh ... the Dark Lord as _'Snakeface'_ or _'Voldie'_ okay?

That shouldn't affect you too much. But I absolutely refuse to use that _'You-Know-Who-Nonsense'_," she soothed the boy and Draco nodded.

"Well, we do know that we didn't attack those students but we can't prove otherwise either. I mean, Slytherin lived over thousand years ago right? There's hardly a way to prove that we aren't descendants from his family, or is there?" Harry asked uncomfortable.

"There is, but we don't have the required objects for the spell / potion combination. We'd need a family heirloom of both Mum and Dad's family. We have Dad's invisibility cloak but we don't have anything of Mum's," Carya told them.

"Harry, look, there's an owl waiting outside," Hermione said and everyone looked to the window.

Harry went over to the window and untied the note from the owls leg. She gave a soft hoot and flew away. It had been a school owl. The Hogwarts crest had been clearly visible.

"What does the note say?" asked the Potter girl.

"We are to meet Dumbledore in his office after dinner. You know, I don't want to go to dinner. I'm not really hungry anymore," Harry explained.

"Eh, Draco, Hermione, would you accompany us? It would be good to have someone with us who actually thinks we're innocent," she asked and both her friends agreed.

"You know? I wonder when they'll inform Moony and Padfoot about this, "Hermione remarked before they settled into a comfortable silence. They didn't talk much for the rest of the afternoon. The kids just sat there and relaxed or distracted themselves by reading books.

Suddenly Carya had an idea, " Hey, why don't we ask Salazar how we could find out our family tree? I mean, his portrait is in the hallway, isn't it? And he always has some advice for us,"

The other three nodded and they left the private library.

"Hello my young friends, what can I do for you today?" the portrait asked when they stood before him. It had taken a while until he had voluntarily offered information to the group.

"Good evening, Salazar. We were wondering if you could help us. We wanted to perform the _'Familiaris Charm'_. We can manage the spell and the potion but we don't have the required objects. Do you know a way to find a true family heirloom if you have no idea what it could be?" Carya asked him and the portrait appeared to be in deep thought.

"Hm, difficult indeed, young Lady. But there might be a way. It would require absolute concentration and a strong belief in magic. From what I've seen of you all you do have the required power and training. It is an incantation that has to be performed in a place free of magical wards.

Meaning you have to be outside the Hogwarts grounds to successfully complete it. Strongly picture the parent whose heirloom you are looking for in your mind and under no circumstances loose the image. Then you have to cast the spell.

The wand movement is a counter-clockwise infinity loop. The incantation is _'Appareo Heredis Mea Familia'_. But be careful, it is dangerous if you don't meet the exact requirements!" explained Salazar concerned about the children's welfare.

"Don't worry Salazar. I will succeed!" Carya stated firmly and bowed slightly towards the picture.

He was quite pleased by that. Salazar liked the children who often came and visited the Founder's personal chambers as did his three colleagues.

"Well, we have to be off. Dinner is just over and our presence is required in the headmasters office. Good Night, Lord Slytherin," she added and the children left a very pleased portrait behind.

~*~*~ Slytherin's Portrait POV ~*~*~

'Ah, what a polite young Lady - her brother and friends too. It has been a long time since I met someone like them. The younger portrait of myself near my Common room once met one of my descendants but he was not what I would expect of them. Well, perhaps someone else will be ... I should meet with Godric and discuss these young ones with him sometime.'

~*~*~ End Slytherin's Portrait POV ~*~*~

(A/N: I know this was kind of, eh ... silly, but it was fun *evilgrin*. We don't know what the moving portraits really do, do we? I've never really seen a portrait's POV before, so ...! Do they even think? ^_^)

Ten minutes later the children stood in front of the gargoyle that guarded the entrance to Dumbledore's office. The children tried to guess the password and succeeded after a short time.

"Eh, Jelly Beans? ... Cockroach Clusters? ... Lemon Drops? ... Smarties? ... What, **_that_** was it? The headmaster is really weird, don't you think?" Carya said and the other three nodded.

The four children went upstairs and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" said a voice.

"Good evening headmaster. You wanted to talk to us?" stated Harry.

"Ah, yes, do have a seat. May I ask why Mister Malfoy and Miss Granger are with you," Albus asked but caught them staring at Professor Snape.

Carya instantly went defensive. Her indifferent mask slid into place and a slight narrowing of her eyes showed that she was a little angry as well.

"Sorry sir, but it seems we are not the only ones who invited someone else. To answer your question. We believe it would be good for us to have someone here who isn't neutral or against our case but rather stands completely behind us," she said more icy than intended.

If this shocked Dumbledore then he didn't show it. He hadn't thought that Severus' presence would disturb the children that much.

"Well it's settled then. Please have a seat. Harry, Carya, I have to tell you that your guardians had to be informed of the situation. They will be here tomorrow after breakfast. I ask you to come up here around that time too. You will be excused from your first classes," the headmaster explained calmly.

Both he and Severus noticed the change in the children. Hermione seemed uncomfortable while the twins and Draco's faces were set into stone. No emotion betrayed their facial features. Only Carya's eyes told the tale.

It was the only thing that usually gave away what she was feeling or thinking. Should she get that under control no one would be able to read her in the future. She seemed convinced that they thought her and Harry guilty. This had to be changed.

"Carya, Harry, there is no need to be afraid. I don't think you are behind those attacks but unfortunately there are some facts that point in your direction. The quarrel with Justin for instance, the fact that you are able to speak Parsel and that the two of you have been sorted into Slytherin," the headmaster said and looked at his students.

The girl was as always the first to gather up enough courage to say something. Glaring and desperately trying to stay calm and polite she told them what she thought about the whole thing.

"With all due respect headmaster. Others did fight with Finch-Fletchley too, Slytherin's at that. Us being in Slytherin is a totally personal matter and has nothing to do with our views on the world. And lastly, Parsel is **_nothing_** but just another language.

Only difference is, that it can't be learned by normal means. You are or are not able to speak it. I for one am proud to have such a rare talent. Everyone always expects the two of us to be _'special' ..._," she said and spat out the word _'special'_ as if it was dirt before continuing,

"... and when we show something that is indeed special we get shunned. That, headmaster, is more than hypocritical of those people!"

Snape had his eyebrows raised at that. Were he a normal teacher he would have shook his head and just ignored the girls comment but he wasn't. She meant what she said and was indeed proud to be a Parselmouth.

Albus saw that too. They firmly believed in their own innocence and refused to be ashamed of their abilities. A rare thing to find but it was a dangerous attitude to have if the ministry were to find out about them just now.

Of course, the twins wouldn't get thrown into Azkaban, not without a trial, but you couldn't give them Veritaserum at this age. Therefore they would most likely be suspended from school for the time being if not expelled.

"That might be true Miss Potter but I have to ask you to lie low for the next weeks or until the culprit is caught. Do you understand this?" Albus asked the kids.

"Yes professor, I do understand," they stated in unison and Carya added mumbling angrily, "but that doesn't mean I have to like it or take all insults with a smile and ignore them completely although I'll try my best."

Both adults faces softened at that statement. They knew how much of a temper the young Potter girl had, just like her mother, and that it was difficult for her to stay calm sometimes.

"You may return to your common rooms now. Oh, and it would be wise to stay around people. Meaning either the Great Hall, the Library or your Common Rooms. That way if there are any other attacks, no one can suspect you two," Dumbledore added just before the four children left the office.

The children immediately went to their respective Common Rooms and bade each other good-night. Only the twins were conversing telepathically about the previous conversation.

/_Do you think he believes us, Carya/_ asked Harry.

/_Don't know, Dumbledore is difficult to read. But I don't think he believes that we did do it either. This is frustrating. No founders Chambers the next couple of weeks then I guess_/ answered the girl.

/_You're right. Thankfully there's a Hogsmeade weekend next week. We can stay in the town all day, away from them. Perhaps we should go into the Shrieking Shack? No one would look for us there. I do hope Moony and Padfoot will be on our side/_ Harry sent.

/_Are you nuts? Of course they will support us. They know that we don't go around killing Muggle-borns. They knew about us speaking Parsel and know how it sounds pretty well. We'll show them what you said to the snake should Snape be there tomorrow. _

_He will be able to tell if there is a difference from the last time and then Siri and Remy shall say what it sounded like. You'll see, we can convince Dumbledore that you just wanted to help_/ Carya ranted in her mind.

Both of them went to bed after that and for the first time since the end of second year had their most hated nightmare. They both awoke around three in the morning unable to go back to sleep that night. Draco noticed Harry getting up and followed him to the Common Room.

It was the first time he saw the twins act like that. True Harry and Carya had had nightmare's throughout first year too, but it hadn't been this bad then. Harry sat on the couch with Carya in his arms. The girl seemed to be crying.

"It's so unfair, Harry. Why do they always blame everything bad on us? Don't we deserve a fair chance too? I hate nights like this, you know? This nightmare is going to drive me crazy one time. How I want to kick that snakefaced git's butt only to show him what I think of his ideas," she murmured and Harry continued holding her.

"It's alright, sis, we know we didn't do anything and our friends believe us. Let the others rot in hell if they can't see the truth. ... You can come down here Draco. No need to hide. You're part of our family now," Harry said softly and then turned towards the stairs.

Draco bit his lip but walked over to them. Carya now sat beside Harry and gave them a small smile.

"It's really good to have two protective brother's you know? That way I don't get into trouble as much as I used to," she joked lightly and that made the boys smile too.

"I think it's time that I tell you of my escape. I don't want Ginny or Hermione to know right now but you should know. You were right, you're my family now," Draco stated, cast a strong silencing spell and began to tell them.

"You see, at the end of last year I went to Dumbledore and told him of my fears. It took me a long time to gather enough courage for that and the process that lead there had started around christmas. You and the other two were the cause of that.

You stayed my friends when I was a total asshole. It made me think about my life. I realised that I never wanted to be like Lucius and Dumbledore helped me form a plan. I got permission to do magic a week into the holidays without my _'father'_ knowing of it.

At home my plans were interrupted by an evening full of Pansy Parkinson but the next day I started as unsuspicious as I could to pack my belongings. On June 20th I finally had the chance. My parents were both out of the house and I only had the house-elves to worry about.

I grabbed everything I wanted to take with me and left. But I didn't get very far unnoticed. One of the elves found me at the gates and my _'father'_ who had just come home heard her. He yelled at me what I was doing outside with my bags but I didn't listen. He ... he cursed me," Draco stopped for the first time and swallowed hard.

The twins only gaped slightly but looked encouraging at him without comment. He continued, "... I managed to activate the portkey the Headmaster had given me and soon after landed in _'Diagon Alley'_. I quickly went into the _'Leaky Cauldron'_ and floo-ed over to the _'Three Broomsticks'_ here in Hogsmeade.

That is where the Headmaster was waiting for my arrival because I had sent him the note telling what I was going to do. He brought me here and I had to be treated in the hospital wing. It was a cutting hex, Carya," he said and took a deep breath before going on.

"Naturally my _'father'_ found out where I was and on the 23rd he came here. Dumbledore somehow managed to get him to sign a guardianship agreement which stated I wouldn't be going back to him but he couldn't disown me. I don't know why he can't though. Dumbledore wouldn't explain it," Draco told them.

"Let me guess, brother, he said he couldn't tell you until you're old enough?" asked Carya and Draco nodded, grinning shyly.

By then all three were smiling a bit and settled for talking about Quidditch and Hexes for the remainder of the night. Not one of them knew that in the third year dorms a girl was having a nightmare. Asking for help and begging someone to leave her alone.

The child was crying in her sleep and the only sentence one could've understood was: 'Please, someone has to stop him ... and me too.'

The next morning the twins and their friends didn't even bother to go to the Great Hall. They went straight to the kitchen and then waited until breakfast was over. They didn't really want to face their guardians but they knew they had to.

******************************************************************************

Please Read and Review,

Carya

2005-10-01


	12. Chapter 12 Heirlooms and Rogue Bludgers

Disclaimer: Not mine, anything else you recognise probably isn't mine either but I never know for sure since I've read so many stories that I can't tell anymore whether or not it was my idea in the first place.

Author's Notes: see Chapter 11

********************************************************************************

****

Chapter 12 - Heirlooms and Rogue Bludgers or Attacks and Quidditch

The twins and their friends slowly made their way towards the headmaster's office. Draco and Hermione didn't want to leave them alone in times like this, so naturally they accompanied their friends. Fours adults were already waiting for them.

They were headmaster Albus Dumbledore, Potions Master Severus Snape and their guardians Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. The latter two weren't surprised that Draco and Hermione were with the twins. They both would've done the same for James and Lily while they were still in school.

The headmaster didn't waste any time and quickly told them what this meeting was about. When he was finished both Marauders looked totally shocked. Of course these attacks were horrible but to suspect Harry and Carya?

Sure the girl had a temper hot as hell and they of course were quite powerful wizarding children but to think that they would do something like that only because they could speak Parsel was ridiculous in their opinion.

"Albus, I don't know what you and the staff are thinking but we've known about their gift since summer. True, we were shocked too in the beginning but Carya's right. It is after all just another language. A strange one but a language nonetheless," said Remus carefully.

Harry startled all of them out of their thoughts, "Sirius, Remus, do you two remember how it sounds when I'm just talking in Parsel?" the boy asked and both nodded.

"Could you two please listen to Harry and tell us how it sounds like for you? Professor Snape might be able to tell any differences from the Duelling Club or the Great Hall," inquired Carya.

Sirius, Remus and Snape nodded and Harry began hissing in Parsel.

~_It'ssss alright. You have to calm down, dear. Pleasssse, leave him alone. That'ssss a good girl, come here, come to me,_~ Harry hissed softly.

Both Snape and Dumbledore looked confused now. They vividly remembered Carya's outburst in the Great Hall yesterday. This did sound totally different though.

"Well, Professor, did it sound like during the Duelling Club?" the girl asked.

"Yes, Miss Potter, it did indeed sound like it did then," Snape admitted.

"Sirius, Remus what do you think. How did it sound to you?" Harry asked afterwards.

"Hm, I don't really know but it sounded like when you tried to get close to that injured garden snake during summer. Soothing and careful I'd say," Remus said thoughtfully.

"I agree with Moony. I don't know what the fuss is about," Sirius added.

"Harry, what exactly did you say just now?" Dumbledore inquired.

/_Shall I brother_/ Carya asked.

/_If you want to_/ Harry replied offhandedly.

"He said, 'It's alright. You've to calm down. Leave him alone. Come to me.', Professor. And I can honestly promise you that I'm not lying," Carya explained.

"Would you like to hear how it sounds when I insult someone in Parsel?" Harry offered and when they nodded he continued, "Okay, I'll say something like ' You're a dim-witted miserable excuse for a wizard!' if you don't mind?"

Again they all nodded and Harry started hissing venomously. Dumbledore and Snape as well as Remus looked pretty shocked. Sirius though was grinning.

"Wow Harry, and here I thought the argument you and Carya had at home was fierce when you yelled at each other …" he told them.

This got him a small grin from the twins. They'd argued in Parsel so that neither Sirius nor Remus could exactly hear the swear words they were hurling at each other. It hadn't helped. They'd just been generally punished for that.

It was decided that the twins wouldn't be punished this time since they really had an alibi. Madam Pince had made sure of that. And she absolutely wasn't the type of person who would lie for a student. Even if she liked the lot of them quite a bit.

Harry, Carya and their two friends were dismissed and they instantly went to the library. It was a common place and they knew Madam Pince would be there. Of course they noticed the odd glances they got and the whispers that broke out everywhere.

The children tried to ignore it all. More than once was whispered 'Look, there are the murdering bastards!' and the wary looks the other students gave them were annoying to no end. The twins were really glad that they had Draco and Hermione at their side.

~*~*~ Meanwhile in Dumbledore's Office ~*~*~

"Albus, what places could they go? The library, the Great Hall and their respective Common Rooms, right?" Sirius asked carefully.

"I'm afraid that about sums it up, Sirius," Albus answered.

"What about that Survival Classroom? Carya told me Severus could see if someone with malicious intent was going in. Is there any way to make some kind of recording spell? One that would recognise and register who is going in and out at what time of day?" Remus inquired thoughtfully.

"That might be possible. However it will take some days to get that installed," Severus threw in.

The four men parted soon and the two canines left Hogwarts. Severus and Albus went back to their duties. If they had looked out of the window before they parted they would have seen a small robed figure walking across the lawn with feathers and blood all over its clothes.

~*~*~ End Meanwhile in Dumbledore's Office ~*~*~

Cat was quite happy. No one suspected her any more but when she found out how the other students were treating the Potter twins, Hermione and Draco she felt slightly ill. She didn't believe that Hermione did have something to do with those attacks.

It was a rather awkward situation. She had tried to talk to her fellow Ravenclaw but the girl was always with her friends. They now seemed to be even closer than before but a lot sadder than they'd been at the beginning of the year.

Over the next week many students started to be openly hostile towards the group. The Gryffindors were the worst followed by most Ravenclaws and even some Hufflepuffs since Justin had been one of them.

The Slytherins instead just ignored them completely. Hermione was having a hard time sleeping in her dormitory. On Friday, November 12th it got even worse and they accused her of being a Slytherin spy and a dark witch.

A sobbing Hermione Granger ran out of the Ravenclaw dorms and up to the owlery. She quickly wrote a note to Carya asking to be rescued. Ten minutes later Carya and Harry, both under their invisibility cloaks arrived.

Draco was standing guard at the entrance of the Slytherin Common Rooms. The twins took the sobbing girl into their middle and quietly made their way back towards the dungeons. The friends had already decided that Hermione would share Carya's bed that night.

The friends got up early on Saturday and left for the Great Hall. There were only few teachers present. They were Snape, McGonagall, Sprout, Greenwood and of course Dumbledore. The children sat down at the far end of the Slytherin table.

All teachers could tell that they were quite tired. When the other students started to file into the Great Hall the four friends left towards the Latin classroom. After Latin they had Survival. Luckily three of them had been paired up.

And Terence wasn't making a fuss either. He just worked silently with Hermione, ignoring her presence as much as possible. After that was Duelling. Very few still attended this Club. Mainly because the Potter twins, Draco and Hermione hadn't given in and dropped out of this.

The few remaining others were the Slytherins. No Gryffindor, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw wanted to face the quartet in a duel because they were afraid they'd be attacked next. Snape quickly cancelled the course and called everyone to Additional Potions Class early.

Harry was working with Hermione now and Carya worked with Draco and Ginny. They were preparing to brew a light truth serum that would perhaps be started next Saturday during Survival. Those who weren't in Survival class would make it during an extra lesson on Wednesday afternoon. But that were only one or two students.

The one thing our quartet was looking forward to was that weeks Sunday. It was a Hogsmeade weekend and they would finally be able to cast the charm Salazar had told them about. The children were well prepared for that and had chosen a cave near the Forbidden Forest for their little ritual.

Hardly anyone saw them on Sunday. They got up at six and left the castle at seven. The children stopped at the _'Three Broomsticks'_ for a butter-beer and a quick snack. After that they walked towards their destination.

It was the same type of cave Sirius had lived in last year. Carya carefully set up everything that was required for the charm to work. Harry helped her and their friends just watched. Half an hour later it was time. Carya who now stood alone in the small circle with a crescent moon in the middle started chanting.

She strongly pictured her mother in her mind. Determined not to loose the image she started whispering the spell.

" _'Appareo ... Heredis ... Mea ... Familia'_," she chanted and suddenly a bright emerald green light surrounded her and then Harry who still stood outside of the circle too.

A few minutes later a small object started to materialise in front of Carya but she kept her eyes closed, focusing on the image of her mother. She didn't even realise that this was actually happening.

When the twins felt the strange aura of power fade they dared to open their eyes. Carya spotted the object and gasped. It was a dagger. A silver dagger with emeralds in its hilt. She carefully pulled it out of it's sheath and gasped again. The runes on the blade weren't really runes.

It was written Parseltongue. A name was engraved on the blade of the dagger:

__

Salazar Slytherin

"This can't be, we must've done something wrong. If this is one of Mum's family heirlooms then we've got Slytherin blood in us," mumbled Harry confused.

"I think we'll have to take this chance. We'll cast the Familiaris charm next week, okay? I don't want to imagine what would happen if people knew about this." Carya asked an motioned towards the dagger.

The others nodded in agreement. The four friends sat in silence for over ten minutes. Each of them trying to figure out why a long dagger similar to the image of Gryffindor's sword which they'd seen in history books had appeared as Lily Evans-Potter's family heirloom.

That was definitely strange and when they didn't find an answer they left in favour of the joke's-shop _'Zonko's'_ and the sweet-shop _'Honeydukes'_.

Harry, Carya. Hermione and Draco were only back in the evening. Carya sat down in the library and started to write a letter. The letter was for Sirius and Remus. She wanted to ask them about any magical relatives their mother had had and if there was such a thing as a family heirloom.

They knew from their aunt that their grandfather had been a Squib but they weren't sure if they could ask Petunia about these things now when she had to deal with her pregnancy. The teens therefore settled on writing their guardians and ask a few unsuspicious questions.

__

'Dear Padfoot and Moony,

I want to ask you something. Do you know if Mum did have any magical relatives at all? Even Squibs? I'd really like to know.

Oh and something else. Does her family have a family heirloom that is passed down through the generations?

Please answer soon,

Harry and Carya'

But by Tuesday the twins got a negative reply. No, the two canines didn't know about either of the questions. This was quite frustrating. They'd just have to do the charm and wait for the family tree that would be made by it.

The children began to hate the tense atmosphere that seemed to increase whenever they walked into a room. Hopefully they'd find out who was behind all this before the board of governor's decided to shut down the school.

On November 18th Carya and Hermione found something in the abandoned girls bathroom on the first floor. It was a black leather-bound journal. A muggle calendar to be honest. It seemed as if someone had tried to flush it down a toilet.

"Strange, who would to drown a book, apart from Gryffindor's that is? What do you think Hermione?" Carya said.

"I don't know. Perhaps we should check it for hexes and then if clean take it with us to the library," the girls answered.

The girls quickly searched for the two boys and walked to their common table in the library. It was real luck that they'd chosen this table in first year. Although it was near the restricted section it also was protected by many bookshelves.

When Harry opened the book the pages were blank. Only three initials were written on the first page:

**__**

T. M. R.

It looked strange. Someone had bought this fifty years ago but never used it. Why was it in that bathroom now and not before? They stopped their musing when a Ravenclaw first year accidentally stumbled while running by and knocked over Harry's inkpot. The black ink ran all over the calendar but after a second or two the pages were blank again.

"What the hell ...?" started Carya frowning.

"It's gone, the ink is just gone. That's so strange," Hermione said excited.

Harry let another drop fall onto the paper and again it faded into nothing. He decided to write in the book.

(A/N: just for the diary episodes: '**$**' ... is Carya, '*****' ... is Harry, '**#**' ... is Tom, '**+**' ... is Hermione and '**§**' ... is Draco)

***** 'My name is Harry Potter' Harry wrote.

**#** 'Hello Harry, my name is Tom, how come you have my diary?' Tom answered back.

***** 'We found it in a girls bathroom. Someone tried to flush it down a toilet.'

**#** 'I see, not really pleasant. Thankfully I have preserved this with more than just ink. Who's _'we'_ by the way?'

***** 'Well, there's me, Harry ...'

**$** 'I'm Carya ...'

**+** 'I'm one of their best friends, my name's Hermione'

**§ **'and I'm Draco.'

**#** 'I see. So what do I owe this pleasure?'

**$** 'Can you tell us anything about the _'Chamber of Secrets'_? It's really important that we know.'

**#** 'It's open again, isn't it? I caught the culprit fifty years ago but he was let of the hook. A girl died in the attacks back then.'

**§** 'Do you know what harms the students? That would really help.'

**#** 'I cannot tell you everything, but I can show you.'

Suddenly the children were sucked into the book. Or at least that was what it felt like. The children were standing in the Entrance Hall. Dumbledore was talking to a student, a fifth or sixth-year perhaps.

They soon found out that this boy was Tom Riddle. Everything seemed so simple. They followed the memory and ended up in an argument between Tom and Hagrid. Hagrid was accused of doing it? That was ridiculous.

The friendly groundskeeper would never harm a student. Sure he had a liking for animals that most witches and wizards thought of as dangerous creatures but still. He would never intentionally harm anyone, let alone a child.

Carya had watched the boy in the diary closely. She got a funny feeling from him but didn't know why. Something strange was going on although she would be hard pressed to tell anyone how it actually felt as she wasn't sure herself.

Suddenly they were standing in the library again. The four kids were still too shocked to do anything. It just couldn't be, could it? They'd never really know Hagrid but they definitely knew he was OK. Even Draco had admitted that after some time.

Carya was still in thought when the others were already discussing what they'd just seen. This diary made her feel uncomfortable. As if something was very wrong. The last time she'd had that feeling was with the _'Mirror of Erised'_ in their first year. This time there was far more to it though.

"Harry, I don't think we should give too much about this so called evidence in that book, okay? I have a very bad feeling about this calendar. Just like in first year with that blasted mirror," Carya told her twin.

"You mean something's fishy here, right?" Harry asked and the girl just nodded.

"I think we should observe everything for now. We could watch Hagrid and the other students to find out," Draco put in.

"Hey, would you like to go to the astronomy tower? There's a cool spot from where you can see the whole grounds. I found it yesterday when I wandered around after class," Hermione interrupted.

The children made their way towards the tower that lay near the Gryffindor territory. Hermione was right. The view was incredible. You could see the lake, the forest and the Quidditch pitch, hell if you looked hard enough you could even see the Shrieking Shack at the horizon.

But something else suddenly caught their attention. Dumbledore was walking over to Hagrid's hut. With him were three wizards. The first one with black hair and robes they didn't know. The second one was tall with long blonde hair.

Draco gasped when he realised that it was his father. The last one was wearing a strange suit which Carya immediately recognised as Fudge.

"Malfoy and Fudge. I wonder what those scumbags want here," she growled dangerously.

"Eh, Carya? Would you stop doing that? You really remind me of Snape, you know?" Hermione said carefully.

"What? Oh, eh, ... sorry, can't help it. Those two make me think of curses I shouldn't even know, sorry!" Carya apologised.

"It's alright. I for one understand that. I'm doing the same, Carya, believe me, I'm silently cursing them too," Draco ground out between clenched teeth.

Sensing Draco's obvious struggle she put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and squeezed lightly. Draco in return gave her a small smile. Ten minutes later the wizards came out of the small hut at the edge of the forest. Hagrid was with them.

But why was he leaving the grounds with Fudge, Malfoy and the stranger while Dumbledore returned to the castle? Something was very wrong here. Hermione was the one who put two and two together this time.

"Oh no, I think I know what's going on. Do you remember what this strange Tom Riddle said. _'He was caught and expelled but didn't leave Hogwarts.'_ And he showed us it was Hagrid.

When the authorities were involved last time, which they must've been when he was thrown out, then they'll suspect him first thing if something like that happens again. They think Hagrid's done it this time and fifty years ago," she explained.

"Honestly, I don't know what they are thinking. Okay, Hagrid loves dangerous creatures. But to think of him as Slytherin's heir? Come on, that's more ridiculous than a suddenly nice and loveable Professor Snape who is handing sweets to Gryffindors, don't you think?" Carya snorted.

After they got over the shock the three others started shaking their heads at Carya's comparison. All of them were grinning despite the current situation. They would try and find out what was going on. Perhaps they'd find something if they found out who had thrown away the diary.

They never noticed the figure that had followed them around. When the four friends returned from their dorm and headed for lunch they didn't notice anything odd. They were chatting cheerfully for the first time since the first attack.

Just when they wanted to retire for the night they got a big shock. When Draco and Harry returned to their dormitory both boy's belongings were scattered over the floor. The pillows and bedsheets ripped apart. The room was a mess.

Draco and Harry scanned the items for anything missing and found everything to be there, well almost everything.

"Draco, It's gone! The diary, Riddle's diary is gone," Harry exclaimed.

"What? It must have been someone from our house. No one except us ever let anyone into the common room. And Hermione, the only visitor ever, was with us all the time. Do you think we should tell Dumbledore?" Draco asked his adopted brother.

(A/N: I'm going to refer to Harry, Carya and Draco as siblings, brothers and sister from now on since this is too confusing to write otherwise.)

"No, but we should tell Carya and send Phobos or Deimos to Hermione. Have you seen Ginny anywhere?" answered Harry.

"No, I think I haven't seen her since breakfast ... do you think she has done it?" inquired Draco.

"I don't know. Anyone out of the house could've been part of this. I really don't know Draco. But I'm going to put a stronger locking charm on my trunk, that's for sure!" replied Harry.

Both boys went to inform their friends. Draco told his sister while Harry wrote a note for Hermione and sent it with Phobos since Deimos was outside hunting. Ginny was nowhere to be found. This was strange. The once so lively and temperamental girl separated herself from everyone.

After that night the friends were always on guard. But they didn't find anything. No clues that could point out the culprits had been found and it was difficult to stay alert if nothing happened. Slowly everyone believed that with Hagrid's disappearance the attacker had disappeared too but the twins, Draco and Hermione thought otherwise.

"They are lying low until we're too relaxed to prevent it from happening, I bet you on that one. By the way, do we stay here over christmas or do we go home?" Carya asked her siblings.

"I don't know. I'd like to celebrate christmas with Moony and Padfoot but staying here would be helpful for our little detective game. But if an attack happened over christmas ...," Harry answered.

And Draco added, "I think we should go home. That way if anything happens we aren't here to be blamed this time!"

"I'm going home for christmas too. My parents were really worried when they heard about the attacks since I'm a Muggleborn witch," Hermione remarked.

December was approaching with large steps and the children were busy with homework Quidditch and preparations for the holidays. When McGonagall went around on December 5th to write down the names of the students who would be staying this christmas the teacher's were surprised to find that not one of their students would stay this year.

This hadn't occurred ever since Dumbledore was headmaster. Even those who would have to go back to hated relatives or an orphanage wouldn't stay. The headmaster blamed it on fear although there hadn't been an attack since the ministry had arrested Hagrid.

Most of the children were anxious. They were hardly paying attention in class anymore which resulted in more lost house points than at any other time during the school-year. On December 12th the last Quidditch match of the current year was played.

It was Slytherin against Hufflepuff. The latter teams only positive outlook was the talent of their new Captain and Seeker Cedric Diggory. He was quite good but not one of the spectators doubted the superiority of the Slytherin's this time.

As always Lee Jordan was game commentator. He was just finishing announcing the Hufflepuff team.

"... and here comes Diggory, Hufflepuff's new Captain and Seeker. Now the Slytherin's. Chaser and Captain Flint, Chasers Weasley and Higgs, Beaters Malfoy and Avery, Keeper is Potter and Seeker is ... eh ... Potter, the Keepers brother. ..." Lee shouted and Madam Hooch called the captains towards the middle of the pitch.

A few seconds later the snitch was released. At the whistle the Quaffle was thrown high up in the air and the bludgers were freed from their restraints. The game was already exciting throughout the first minutes.

Suddenly Harry noticed that one of the bludgers seemed to follow him. Carya had no trouble stopping all shots so he concentrated on the snitch. Ten minutes into the game when they were already 120 points in the lead he caught a glimpse of gold.

Harry had spotted the snitch but so had Diggory. And the rogue bludger? It still followed Harry. Draco and Avery had tried to help him but he had told them to sod off and help the chasers instead. Harry was close with Diggory on his tail.

In a short moment of inattention the bludger hit Harry at the elbow breaking his arm in the process. Stubborn as he was he let go of his broom with his left hand too and lunged forward catching the little winged ball.

The boy fell off his broom but luckily he was only three feet above the ground. Harry yelped as his already injured arm hit the grass. Madam Hooch had seen his catch and ended the game. His team-mates were already down when the worst possible thing happened.

Lockhart came running over and no other teacher in sight.

"Ah don't worry Mister Potter. I can easily fix this," he said and not even Harry's frantic cries of 'No, stop!' could actually stop the incapable wizard.

A couple of incoherent words later Harry felt a weird pull in his arm. Just the second Professor Snape arrived and started yelling at the Defence professor. Harry's arm wasn't hurting anymore. There weren't any bones left for aching.

Lockhart had de-boned his arm entirely. While the teachers were arguing Carya gave her and her brother's brooms to Draco, then helped Harry onto the stretcher which had been conjured by Hermione. The little group and nearly the entire Slytherin team brought Harry to the infirmary.

Only Carya was allowed to stay because she was his twin but everyone else was shooed out of the rooms by an overprotective medi-witch.

"What have you done this time Mister Potter?" she scolded him.

"It wasn't Harry's fault! That idiot Lockhart is to be blamed, he ..." Carya growled but was interrupted by the arrival of Professor Snape and Headmaster Dumbledore.

"Is he alright Poppy?" asked Albus with a tinge of worry in his voice.

Snape just watched the scene and didn't say a word. Carya scowled fiercely at them and for a split second both Snape and Dumbledore actually looked surprised. The girl smirked evilly and returned her attention towards Harry.

Poppy had just explained the headmaster and Harry that he had to stay overnight because regrowing bones was a painful matter and the boy shouldn't move so much. Carya left the infirmary reluctantly.

Dumbledore asked Snape to escort her towards the Common Room. Severus barely caught the mumbled reply from his student when they walked down a deserted corridor.

"What is he thinking? That I need a babysitter? This is ridiculous ..." Carya muttered under her breath but added after a second or two, "I really hope Harry's alright ..."

When Carya and Snape reached the Common Room Draco greeted them. He had been waiting for her to return. Snape left and the two sat down in a secluded corner. They weren't in the mood for celebrating like the rest of the team and house.

The others didn't really care that Harry was injured as long as he didn't have any lasting damage. The siblings then discussed the strange accident.

"I could swear that dratted bludger was following him. But I've never seen anything like that," Draco said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, and I seriously doubt that the Hufflepuff's had anything to do with that. They're too kind for that even the worst of them. Maybe the Gryffindor's, what do you think?" replied Carya but they didn't find anything that could possibly explain it.

The girl went upstairs and fetched the _'Marauder's Map'_ the one that was once Remus and had been updated. Now both Sirius and Remus Map's were identical and detailed beyond the initial Map's. Both children brought their invisibility cloaks.

When they were absolutely sure no one noticed them, they silently slipped out of the Common Room and quietly walked towards the infirmary. The two kids found Harry sound asleep and left him to his rest.

Carya and Draco settled down in the Common Room and put up silencing spells. It was then that Carya threw a glance at her map. There in the abandoned girls bathroom was Ginny. That was strange.

Suddenly the entrance opened and Professor Snape stepped inside. The girl quickly cleared the Map and hid it under her pyjama top. Their head of house looked around and saw them because he came over.

"Potter, Malfoy, where were you for the last hour?" he inquired sternly.

"Here in the Common Room. With the others, why professor?" Draco wanted to know.

"Flint, is that true? Did these two leave the Common Room?" Snape asked the prefect ignoring Draco's question.

"No sir, I certainly would've noticed if they'd left. The whole team minus Harry Potter was here all the time. I can't tell for anyone else though," Flint answered.

"I see, well then, go to bed, all of you!" the Professor snapped and send them to their dorms.

Carya and Draco woke very early. The girl noticed that Ginny was indeed in her bed. She decided to talk to Draco about that. She was really confused. Did Flint only say that because he didn't want any trouble or had Ginny really been here all the time and the Map was a fluke?

The two of them met in the Common Room and sat down in front of the fireplace. Since it was only five in the morning they couldn't go for breakfast because that would be served from half past six until start of class.

"Draco? Do you know if Ginny was here the whole evening yesterday? I thought I saw her on the Map when we came back. She seemed to be in the abandoned girls bathroom on the first floor. But when Flint said the team hadn't left ... I mean, she doesn't have an invisibility cloak does she?" Carya asked her brother.

"Hmm, interesting question. I mean, he didn't notice our absence either. So it could be true but the entrance was spelled shut until, well...," Draco said and glanced at his watch, "... until now. It's half past five and you're saying Ginny was in her bed? That's strange but we should tell Harry and Hermione," he continued.

They wouldn't be able to visit Harry until after classes which meant after four in the afternoon. When they got to the Great Hall the teachers were surprisingly quiet. Once all students were there Dumbledore demanded their attention.

"Attention please! There has been another attack last night. It was Colin Creevey from Gryffindor," the headmaster said and almost everyone glanced at the Slytherin table where Draco, Carya and Hermione were sitting.

Carya and Draco glared back at everyone who stared. Hermione just looked blank. The headmaster could see that Carya's temper was close to exploding so he quickly continued.

"Thankfully Madam Sprout will be able to have the mandrakes ready by the beginning of summer. We will soon have your classmates back and hopefully they can give us a clue as to who or what has attacked them," Albus told the students,

"On another note you will be accompanied from and to every class by on of the teachers. Curfew is now right after dinner and you will not leave your Common Room after that. Since Quidditch will not start again until March we don't have to worry about cancelling practise.

All other extracurricular activities are also cancelled. This affects everyone who is participating in Duelling, Survival and Extended Muggle Studies. Hogsmeade visit's are cancelled for now since all of you go home for christmas.

Study periods are assigned for your homework so that you can use the library. The exact times will be posted in your Common Rooms," the wizard finished his speech.

Collective groans and other sounds could be heard throughout the student body. Not only were they actually confined to the Common Rooms and had to do their homework when the teachers said, now they had no chance to have a bit of fun with their friends outside their own house.

Draco and Carya looked at Hermione. She was horrified by spending the whole time with people who suspected her of being in on the attacks. Perhaps they should tell Dumbledore about that night when a crying Hermione had stood in front of Slytherin's portrait.

During Charms Carya explained everything to Hermione but she had to whisper quietly because no one should hear. Now it was final. They couldn't visit Harry. They wouldn't get the chance. What followed were two weeks of horror.

Not only were the teachers more stern than ever before, they too had to do more homework than the whole first three month. Harry rejoined his friends on Tuesday. Madam Pomfrey had insisted on keeping him in the infirmary.

He had been there when they brought Colin in. Harry told his sister, Draco and Hermione what had happened from his point of view that night during History of Magic.

"Listen, I have to tell you something. Madam Pomfrey had told me to sleep because the bone regrowing process is actually painful. Really painful, I can assure you but anyway ... I woke up around ten p.m. because someone was dragging a wet washcloth over my face.

I was startled for a second and barely resisted the urge to scream. For all I knew it could be one of you so I had to keep quiet. You'll never believe who sat next to me on the bed. ... Your old house-elf Draco - Dobby.

He once again told me to leave school and take Carya with me and I refused. The stupid creature then slipped and started telling me things it shouldn't have. He talked about **_his_** bludger, you know? His bludger, meaning he was the one who charmed it to follow me.

When I bluntly asked if he was trying to kill me he squeaked and answered that he didn't want me dead but away from school for the rest of the year. I threatened him and before I could strangle or even grab him he vanished.

After that I went back to sleep. Later I thought I'd heard footsteps but no one came. I guess that was you, right? Well, about ten minutes later I heard some of the teachers whispering. Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were levitating something.

Dumbledore was right behind them. I couldn't really see who they were carrying but I could hear what they were saying. The professors talked about the attack and that the culprit wasn't caught the school would most likely be closed.

McGonagall was extremely worried now that one of her students was petrified. But Dumbledore, I don't think I've ever seen him that crushed. We have to find a solution or we'll loose the school," Harry told them and they listened closely.

Harry was right and Carya informed him of that little problem with their Map that night. He too thought it was strange but they had no clue why the Map had malfunctioned. The rest of the week passed in a haze of storms.

It was snowing non-stop and even the warmest fireplace couldn't prevent the students from freezing. It was in fact that cold that Carya, Harry, Hermione and Draco forgot to take revenge on Lockhart for de-boning Harry's arm.

The term would end on December 21st and on the 20th they all packed their things. The train left around eleven and they'd have to go to breakfast first. After Colin had been attacked everyone stayed clear of the small group, well except Cat that is.

She occasionally would talk to Hermione but not much. The train ride wasn't really a happy one. All students thought about what Dumbledore had said about closing the school. Not one of them wanted that but they didn't really have a clue how to prevent it.

******************************************************************************

Please Read and Review,

Carya

2005-10-01


	13. Chapter 13 Christmas and a Double Attack

Disclaimer: Not mine, anything else you recognise probably isn't mine either but I never know for sure since I've read so many stories that I can't tell anymore whether or not it was my idea in the first place.

Author's Notes: see Chapter 11

********************************************************************************

****

Chapter 13 - Christmas and a Double Attack or Presents and Research

The twins and Draco were greeted by Sirius while Hermione's father was waiting for her. Her mother had to stay with their patients because it was the middle of the week and shortly before christmas so naturally many people came to get their teeth checked. And Remus stayed at home because the full moon was just over.

(A/N: Although I tried to use the real calendar I didn't bother to look up moon-phases for those years. Sorry about any inconvenience.)

Soon December 23rd came around, the day was clear and cold. No cloud was visible in the endless blue sky. The three siblings were currently sitting in the library of Black Manor doing homework. It was strange without Hermione and Ginny but they managed somehow.

Sirius and Remus were plenty of fun too. The children had been out the whole last day with Sirius in their animagus forms while Remus had just watched them. Both adults had talked about the day that night.

And they almost ended up in tears. It had been like the old times when Lily and James still were alive and Peter hadn't betrayed them yet. The memories were positive as well as negative ones.

But in the end they agreed that seeing the twins and their adopted brother playing in the snow like that was like seeing and living their best memories. They too agreed that should the children ever want to become true pranksters they would help them as much as they could.

They certainly had great potential. Moony and Padfoot had heard what they'd already done to Lockhart or the Gryffindor students. It would be fun to teach them a few more tricks.

No one even suspected that the twins held a secret that could be more important than anything else in their past. Their additional animagus forms were magical creatures. No wizard alive or dead was supposed to or had been able to turn into a magical animal.

The twins were determined to hide as long as possible or necessary. Depending on what case happened first.

Soon it was christmas eve and three very excited children spent the evening in the library playing chess or one of the twins muggle games. Draco always beat them at chess but was inexperienced with muggle stuff. Therefore he often lost because he accidentally forgot some of the rules.

Finally it was December 25th, Christmas day! The three kids had decided to sleep in, in order to give their guardians some rest. The children knew that those two had been quite busy in the kitchen the whole last night.

Harry had accidentally found out when he wanted to get a late night snack for them and had gone downstairs himself. They hadn't wanted to wake the house-elves. Remus and Sirius had been cooking and baking the muggle way to make some of the twins favourite dishes if not all of them.

Mikie and her _'colleagues'_ were busy with cleaning the messes made by Sirius and preparing Draco's favourite foods. Unnoticed by both adults Harry sneaked back to his room and told his siblings. They were smiling wide and promised to act surprised when their guardians showed them.

It had become clear over the few month that some muggle dishes tasted better if made without the interference of magic. When the three of them woke up it was already half past nine in the morning. They got dressed and went downstairs towards the dining room.

Sirius and Remus were already sitting at the table, waiting for them.

"Happy Christmas Draco, Harry and Carya!" Remus told them with a bright smile.

Sirius said the same with a mischievous grin on his face. The children looked at each other sceptically. This wasn't a good sign. Padfoot was definitely up to something. But they still returned the cheerful christmas greetings.

First was breakfast now or perhaps an early lunch. True to their word the three children stood gaping when the elves were finished with the table. From Harry's tale they'd expected some of their favourites but not everything they actually liked.

They only stared in surprise and suddenly started hugging their guardians, even Draco did. Never had anyone done something like this for him and it felt very good. Carya, Harry and Draco sat down and started eating as if they'd been starved for a month.

Well who could resist if you loved absolutely everything on the menu? After they'd finished eating, all five went into the study where the large christmas tree stood. Underneath it were five piles of presents. The children insisted that the adults opened their presents first.

Remus got a set of new robes and a book on Defence against the Dark Arts which he had wanted badly but couldn't find anywhere. It had been sheer luck to discover it in a second hand shop in Hogsmeade the last time they'd been allowed to go before christmas.

Sirius got a book on pranks written by the Marauders. Well it wasn't really a book, more of a scrapbook full of notes and experiments much different from the one he had given Carya for her birthday. This one had been made by Lily and James together in their seventh year.

Sirius was nearly in tears. They'd lost this to Filch and even Moony hadn't found it when he was at Hogwarts. He also got some replacement parts for his flying motorcycle. He could repair that thing but he didn't know where to find the parts.

Dudley had been immensely helpful in locating the fitting items, purchasing them with some money the twins had send and sending the parcel back with the two ravens. Of course you might think the package was too heavy, well they had given Dudley a large bag with a featherweight charm on it.

It only required two birds because of the weight the bag itself had. Now it was the children's turn at opening gifts. Draco went first since he was the most patient of the three. Carya would be last because she could hardly hide her excitement this time.

Draco got a new Quidditch gear complete with gloves, shin and arm-guards from Remus and from Sirius he got a set of Bludgers and a new Beater's club.

Harry gave him a League-approved broomstick care kit and his sister had bought him two books and tons of sweets. The books were _'Beater's Bible' by Brutus Scrimgeour_ and _'Advanced Arithmancy made Easy - Self Study Guide' by Viridian Vector_.

Not that Draco needed help in Arithmancy. He was good at it just like the twins and the majority of the class. He just had a knack for numbers and this book would surely amuse him when they got back to school.

And it had been written by their teacher so the boy could gain some extra points by just reading it in Professor Vector's presence. It certainly wouldn't hurt to do so.

Harry was next. Just like Draco Remus had given him a complete new Quidditch gear. Only that he had seeker gloves too. Sirius gave him a practise snitch for training and for his own personal fun he got a new _'Official Quidditch League Snitch'_. This made him jump and hug his godfather hard.

Draco gave him a book. It was called _'Ancient Beasts' by Dorothy Valois_. Carya had gotten her brother something that was nearly the same as Draco's. It was another book from one of their Professors at school - _'Advanced Arithmancy' by Viridian Vector_.

The irony of those two gifts made the boys laugh at her. She gave them books on a subject where they both had beaten her repeatedly. Carya just glared at them but quickly started grinning. For some reason she could never be angry for long with those two.

She just loved them too much. Finally it was her turn to open gifts. Just like before Remus gave her his first. And surprise, yes, she too got a new Quidditch gear accompanied by protective gloves and a protective vest in case that a stray bludger - intentional stray or not - wouldn't harm her too much.

Harry and Draco both gave her a book in return. If there was one thing the girl always beat both boys, it was how fast she could read a book and remember everything written in it. The two boys could have sworn she had a photographic memory sometimes.

Her twin had bought her _'Runic Languages of Europe' by Lunia Describo_ since she was so interested in spells and their origin. Draco had gotten her a book on her favourite subject with their least favourite teacher besides Lockhart - potions.

It was titled _'Medieval Potions' by Artemis Liver_ and was said to be a very accurate book on the topic. She hugged them both. An action which you would hardly see with her and if you did it was kept within the family.

The children had also received gifts from their friends. Hermione had sent them muggle sweets - sugar-free of course since her parents were both dentists. And she'd gotten them some personal Sweat-Shirts from a muggle shop.

The shop owner had looked at her in a funny way when she'd given him the texts that should grace the clothes but didn't question it further. Draco's was silver and white coloured with a pale blue-grey writing on it. His said _'I know you're jealous of me ..._' on the front and '_... but staring doesn't make it any better_!' on the back-side.

Harry's was dark green with silvery writing and his said _'See something you like_?' On the front and _'Tough luck, I'm already taken_!' on the back. Carya got a dark blue one with slivery writing and it said _'I'm not dark, I merely have a different opinion_!.

They all liked these, although they wouldn't wear them openly in school as long as they were still suspected. Especially Carya, since her temper was quite infamous in school since the incident with Lavender Brown.

Ginny had just send them Christmas Cards and a box of home-made sweets from her mother. The three of them had given both their friends a book or rather set of books, because neither author had been able to fit everything in one book.

For Hermione they'd gotten '_Medieval History - Book 1-6' by Cira Mibellieu_ and for Ginny they had sent _'1001 useful Charms and Incantations - Book 1-4' by Filius Flitwick_. Yes, all in all Christmas was very enjoyable this year. Despite everything that had happened at school since September.

On December 28th they visited Diagon Alley again. The floo-ed towards the '_Leaky Cauldron_' and after promising not to do anything stupid they parted. Sirius and Remus of course knew that at least Carya and Draco would try and go to _'Knockturn Alley'_ they were sure the kids would be careful.

Surprisingly they met Hermione at Gringotts and she joined them. Soon Harry and Hermione forgot about their friends and walked towards a cosy cafe called '_The Fuzzy Rabbit_'. Carya and Draco took the opportunity to finish what they'd started in summer.

They disguised themselves and walked down _'Knockturn Alley'_. No one was able to recognise them. They had opted for the twins-look. Both wore identical clothes, all in black and they now had ebony back hair that didn't reflect the light but didn't appear dirty either.

Their eyes were almost black now but when you looked at them you'd notice the crimson glow inside of the irises. This was a special effect that Sirius had taught them a few days ago. Their _'new'_ names matched their looks. Draco called himself _'Devius'_ and Carya was now _'Gemini'._

(A/N: I'll refer to them in their 'Disguise-Names' when the charms are active!)

They visited various stores and almost no one gave them any trouble. The shopkeeper of _'Hellfire's Apothecary_' looked outright scared when he took a closer look at them. Devius saw some of his fathers old friends in there too. They looked at the supposed twins oddly.

Gemini just narrowed her eyes and glared at those who paid too much attention. Her hand was twitching occasionally to the wand at her side. When they left a particularly nasty looking area the heard a few whispers behind them.

__

'Could it be?'

'Does someone know if He had offspring?'

'They seem to be old enough and they look like Him too.'

Gemini was amused that someone thought them to be Voldemort's heirs. Devius was anything but amused but he hid it really well. When they ran into Professor Snape they knew it had been good to alter their voices too.

Snape accidentally bumped into Gemini and she started growling at him. Those who had talked about them were still within hearing range. Her voice was like ice and sounded like that of a snake though it was still human.

"Watch it, Mister!" she growled and glared at him.

Snape looked shocked for a second but quickly composed himself wondering who these two were. It took Gemini the same amount of time to realise who she had just growled at. She prepared their leave and told her _'twin'_ so.

"Come on, Devius, time to leave," she hissed casually.

Devius voice was not less frightening, "Right, Gemini. Father will be waiting," he replied and the onlookers eyes widened.

These children did have interesting names, very interesting. Their voices also matched their appearances. No one dared to stand in their way right now. Snape looked at them thoughtfully. Of course no normal person would have noticed that but his work required him to be able to see every detail in his surroundings before reacting in any way but these kids wands seemed oddly familiar.

Especially the girls. He just didn't know why. The girl had seemed just as shocked when he'd bumped into her. He would surely figure it out. Perhaps two of his students? That reminded him he had seen Potter Junior and his girlfriend in Diagon Alley a few minutes ago but Potter's twin and Draco were missing.

Could it be? Of course, how could he not have noticed. The girls, Gemini's wand, was the same colour and shape as Carya Potter's. He had been there when she bought it almost three years ago. The boy must have been Draco Malfoy then.

He had to admit that they were really clever. They had changed their appearance and their voices but they had forgotten about the wands. It would be fun to drop a few hints to their failure at hiding their identity from everyone once school started again.

Though Severus would soon forget about that plan. He had more important things to do but the other people who had seen them didn't forget. Rumours were flying wild throughout _'Knockturn Alley'_ and soon the ministries spies in the dark area knew about that too.

Thankfully there were no pictures. Otherwise the kids would have been in serious trouble. They never told anyone about this but vowed do this again some time. It could be helpful if people were too scared to even look at them.

The two of them finished their shopping successfully and without being bothered by anyone. They'd gotten everything they needed for the potions they were just experimenting with. Not even Sirius knew that they were working on a new prank potion.

After slipping into an unused alleyway Carya and Draco changed back. They casually walked out into _'Diagon Alley'_ and met up with Harry and Hermione at _'Flourish and Blotts'_. Those two were strangely quiet and Hermione looked as if she had been crying.

Carya could also tell that her twin was furious about something but she didn't ask. She knew he would explain eventually. Together they left towards the _'Leaky Cauldron'_ but not until Carya had re-subscribed to the _'Potion's Brewers Digest'_ and _'Potion's Masters Journal'_.

Harry's subscriptions to _'Quidditch Monthly'_ and _'Which Broomstick'_ were still running for at least another year. While Harry was quite good at Transfiguration and one of the best when it came to Defence against the Dark Arts, his twin now leaned more to Theory of Magic and Potions.

She had a deeper understanding of the magic itself and had become really good with potions. That was one thing that confused not only them but Sirius and Remus as well. Neither of their parents had ever been that good in this particular subject.

James was never adept to it and Lily had only been average level. Hermione left them in the _'Leaky Cauldron'_ as her parents were already waiting. Harry gave her one last hug and whispered some reassuring words into her ear before the Granger's left into Muggle London.

Harry, Draco and Carya used the floo-network to get back to Black Manor. Once they were back home the children quickly excused themselves after grabbing some the and cookies from the kitchen. They gathered in Harry's room after putting down their purchases.

After placing a strong locking spell on the door and an even stronger silencing charm on the room itself they started talking about their day. Draco and Carya went first because their story was so exciting.

When the two kids reached the point where Professor Snape bumped into Carya, Harry was gaping.

"Harry, you'll catch flies, you know?" Draco told his brother.

"You didn't really do and say that, did you?" the male Potter asked shocked.

"Eh, I ... we did do it. But it wasn't my fault. He knocked me over. I just hoped he hasn't recognised us. There was something strange in his eyes when he looked at me," Carya explained. After they had finished Harry started telling them what happened to him and Hermione.

~*~*~ Flashback - Diagon Alley ~*~*~

Harry and Hermione were currently sitting in a nice and cosy cafe in Diagon Alley. It was named the _'Fuzzy Rabbit'_ and the hot chocolate they were drinking was really good. The two children were quietly chatting about their holidays and the current situation at Hogwarts.

Soon it was time to go for Harry and meet with his twin and Draco at _'Flourish & Blotts'_. Hermione went with him. But near Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions they ran into one of those people they would have gladly avoided - Lucius Malfoy.

"Well, well, if this isn't or famous Mister Potter and his mudblood girlfriend" he sneered just loud enough for the kids to hear.

Harry tried to stay calm although that was quite a task. He hated it when someone called his girlfriend that. The boy squeezed Hermione's hand reassuringly before he spoke.

"Did you want something in particular, Mister Malfoy?" Harry asked coolly.

"Don't try and play games with me, Potter. You might get burnt if you play with fire," Malfoy said threatening but Harry had a quick comeback to that.

"Likewise Mister Malfoy, have a _nice_ day," Harry shot back and smirked at the older wizard.

He and Hermione slipped back into the crowd and made their way towards the book-shop. Hermione was crying now. Now matter how often someone called her that she was hurt every single time.

"Don't let him get to you 'Mione!" Harry said lovingly, "He's not worth it. I don't care which family my friends come from. Don't look so sad. He's just an arrogant, stupid prick, you know?" Harry joked trying to cheer her up a bit.

Harry then did something unexpected. He took her right hand into his and kissed her on the palm. Hermione was deeply embarrassed but didn't pull her hand away. This was one of the sweetest thing her boyfriend had ever done for her.

Although thinking of them as a couple went only so far. They hadn't even kissed yet but still were considered a couple.

'He's right, my Harry is right. Malfoy's just an idiot. I shouldn't give a damn about what that bastard says. Harry likes me just as I am and Ginny, Draco and Carya feel the same. That is all that counts,' she thought and they soon reached the book-store.

Carya and Draco were arriving a few minutes later.

~*~*~ End Flashback - Diagon Alley ~*~*~

Later that evening Harry read a new book. He had bought it before he and Hermione had sat down in that cafe. The title was _'The Broomstick - A complete History' by Cornelius Cleansweep_. Draco was once again reading in his new Arithmancy book while Carya was looking through her newest one.

One that she had bought in _'Knockturn Alley' _while she and Draco were there. She had purchased it in _'Hellfire's Apothecary'_ without Draco noticing at first. He only realised what his sister had bought when they got home.

"Carya, are you mad? This book's forbidden! What if Sirius and Remus find out?" Draco asked her worriedly but the infuriating girl just smirked at him.

"You're not absolutely right. Yes, this book is forbidden for various reasons but only if they know, isn't it? And we already have a copy of that in the house. I know, why purchase another one then.

I'll tell you. I bought this because the other one is Remus and his one is missing at least one fifth of the pages. I think you know what type of potions is missing?" she asked and Draco nodded.

They both knew there were some dark potions in it but since Carya was fascinated with the subject for no apparent reason, she still studied those in theory. She had never brewed one of those though and she wouldn't do it either in the foreseeable future.

The title of the book was _'Dark and Light Potions' by Mercurius_ and it was high up on the list of the ministry for _'illegal'_ books. No one was allowed to buy or sell this kind of book these day's. If it had been in your family and you just _'had it'_ then nothing actually happened.

The rest of their holidays was just as peaceful as the beginning. For the first time since Mrs. Norris had been petrified the children relaxed a bit. Harry and Draco were out on their brooms but Carya refused to join them, stating that she was already forced to play on the house-team.

She was brewing potions instead. She'd been experimenting on some new pranks for a while now but there had been a lack of certain ingredients. Now that she'd bought them she was able to continue. Carya and Draco had been able to get everything she had wanted in _'Knockturn Alley'_.

And now she could continue her research. The new book helped as well since it described how the more uncommon ingredients reacted with each other. At the end of christmas break she had made some major progress and was sure she would finish this summer.

It was January 3rd and the quartet was currently boarding the Hogwarts express to go back to school for the next term. Tomorrow would be the first day of classes and tonight would be the welcoming feast.

Although they didn't have any doubts that this time it would be cut short due to the critical circumstances. The children were glad that the school hadn't closed. They were right. They arrived in the late afternoon and were already sent to bed around nine.

Best thing was that their first day of classes was a Tuesday. This meant they had double History of Magic first thing in the morning. Plenty of time to catch up on the latest news. The friends were determined to find out who had attacked the students.

Not only because they were suspected but because the school was already just about to be shut down. It wasn't easy because their study sessions and walks to or from classes were often supervised.

By the beginning of February everything had calmed down a bit and the security was loosened slightly. The students still had to stay in their Common Rooms after sundown and weren't allowed out before sunrise or breakfast.

When walking through deserted areas they were still accompanied to or from class. Hogsmeade was still off-limits but everything else got back to normal or as normal as it could get given the situation. The students were worried about possible attacks and voluntarily stuck close to each other.

Especially the Hufflepuffs never went out alone. They'd rather miss a class than to walk around the castle without company. The other three houses weren't that paranoid but careful as well. So far no one had been able to find any clues that could point towards the culprits.

The twins, Draco and Hermione found out that two other students stood behind them: Fred and George Weasley. Those two had silenced and bound Ron when he had started to brag about them being the heirs of Slytherin and being behind those attacks for the second time.

They had even dragged the stunned boy right to their head of house and Ron got a month worth of detention for accusing other students without proof repeatedly. After that the Weasley twins weren't that popular in Gryffindor but they didn't care.

Both Potters once again wondered if those two had bribed the Sorting Hat to get into Gryffindor. They were definitely Slytherin material. Even Draco agreed on that one and he liked only one Weasley - Virginia.

She was the reason for his lack of appetite, his sleeping problems and his bad mood nowadays. He missed her. She had separated herself from everyone. Even from her best friends and family. The girl talked to no one and always looked pale and slightly sick.

Not even Madam Pomfrey could find out what was wrong. Valentine's day was the day when the quartet (former quintet when Ginny still was around) remembered the Quidditch incident. Harry had just given Hermione his Valentine gift when they saw a group of dwarves running around and stopping in front of students.

Not one of the children enjoyed the display they saw. Lockhart had once again made a mess of one of the better days these times. That screamed for revenge. Their planning was going on for six days until they finally came to a decision.

This time Lockhart wouldn't get green hair. He would become bald and his clothes would run away from him. Carya and Draco had practised the charms which Hermione and Harry had researched.

On Friday, February 24th it was time to turn their plans into reality. They put some kind of cloth-repellent charm on him so that any new clothes the next day would refuse to be worn by him. The balding spell would take affect some time during the afternoon when they'd Potions with Gryffindor.

That way they wouldn't get suspected immediately. Carya had altered the spell that it was delayed. Although Ginny had been better at Charms most of the time when it came to learn facts by heart Carya still was the practical expert. For now hat is. They didn't know if it would stay that way.

She understood how the spells worked and could alter them to her liking. Sirius and Remus had said that it was unusual for a thirteen year old to have that kind of power but didn't question it. Lily had afterall become a Charms Mistress before she'd even finished school.

So it was likely that the girl had inherited some of her mother's talent. Dinner was a funny affair. Not one student wasn't amused about Lockhart's appearance. Even the teachers found it entertaining.

Since everyone remembered the incident with Harry's arm they thought Lockhart has botched up another charm. The twins were half relieved half angry at this. For one they wouldn't get punished but that git got the credit for their hard work, well at least for half of it.

The second part of the prank wouldn't be explained that easily. The next morning they could hear shrill shrieks echoing through the hallways. The headmaster was called away from breakfast and when he returned he was trying to look sternly but failed mostly.

"It seems that someone has played a little prank on our dear Defence professor. Due to the current ... problem ... he has he cannot teach today. It seems that his clothes refuse to be worn by him and if he tries they insult his very being.

His classes will be covered by Professor Snape for first, third, fifth and seventh years and by myself for second, fourth and sixth years. See you in class," he told and left.

Everyone stared after the headmaster for a second or two but then the students started laughing helplessly. Even a few professors joined them. They knew that Lockhart had tried to wear something from his colleagues.

Hell, they had even tried Muggle clothing but the spell affected his very self and not the clothes until he actually touched them.

~*~*~ Albus Dumbledore POV ~*~*~

'That is an inventive prank. It certainly is above those the Weasleys normally play. ... It is worthy of the Marauders. Yes, I think I know who is behind this one. Well, since it's no lasting damage I think we'll let them get away this time. Although, ... Yes I know.

Severus and I will cover Lockhart's classes. But Severus will definitely teach the third years and the fifth years just in case they collaborated in this. If I'm right Gilderoy won't be able to teach for at least two weeks.

I still don't know why I even offered him this position. I guess it was just because he was the only candidate this year. Well next year that will hopefully change,' I thought and walked to my office to prepare something for class.

~*~*~ End Albus Dumbledore POV ~*~*~

He had been right. The spell lasted until March 15th. That was around the time when Quidditch practise started again after winter break. The Slytherin's were leading in the Championship followed by Ravenclaw and Gryffindor on second place and Hufflepuff was in fourth place.

It was similar with the housepoints although the houses weren't that far apart. Slytherin currently had 278 points, Ravenclaw had 257 points, Gryffindor stood at 249 points and Hufflepuff surprisingly and proudly stood at 237 points.

It hadn't been this close in a long time but the teachers didn't complain. The students were more attentive than ever because of the fear of being attacked if they didn't watch out. The forced homework or study sessions before christmas had helped too.

And despite the current happiness in the castle everyone was well aware of the problems. There were still two students and a cat in the infirmary, petrified and waiting for their cure. Everyone regardless if teacher or student fervently hoped that the culprit was caught soon and the petrified students cured.

But they knew too that the cure wouldn't be ready until May or perhaps early June. The worst was that if Justin and Colin couldn't catch up over summer they'd have to repeat the year the currently were attending.

A few days later something unexpected happened - they got a letter, well actually only a note, from Dudley. He was effectively telling them that he was a big brother now. Harry's and Carya's aunt had given birth to a healthy set of twin girls on Monday, March 21st.

The little ones had been named Lilian - Lily for short - and Freesia Dursley. It was one of those days they felt truly happy and forgot about the whole ordeal with the '_Chamber of Secrets_'. Their best friends shared their happiness.

To their relief there didn't happening anything over the next month. The rest of March was just as peaceful as was April. Quidditch would soon restart with the match Gryffindor against Hufflepuff. The last game had been Ravenclaw against Hufflepuff which had been won by the Hufflepuff's.

They'd been ten points in the lead after Cedric Diggory caught the snitch. But the kind of peaceful atmosphere shouldn't last long. The four friends were together most of the time and when they had to stay in their Common Rooms Hermione had company in Cat.

The transfer didn't believe Hermione had anything to do with the attacks. Not only because she was indeed a Muggleborn but because Cat just couldn't picture Hermione like that. Carya and Harry along with Draco perhaps, but not gentle and friendly Hermione.

She was far too kind for a Ravenclaw. If anyone had accused Cat again of being behind this mess she'd have exploded and yelled at everyone who dared insulting her like that.

On May 8th Hermione stayed in the library with Cat because she wanted to help her fellow Ravenclaw with a Care of Magical Creatures homework. Although she didn't take that subject, Hermione had often read up on it along with Carya and Ginny last year.

Harry, Carya and Draco had left to watch the Quidditch match Gryffindor against Hufflepuff. If Hufflepuff won they'd nearly have the Quidditch Cup. Only Ravenclaw would be able to beat them but to do that the Ravenclaw's had to win with at least 50 points ahead.

Hermione was currently rummaging through an old copy of _'Fantastic Beasts and where to find them_' when she suddenly remembered something. She quickly turned the pages until she found the one she was looking for.

She made a pencil note on the page, underlined a couple of sentences and urged Cat to come with her towards the pitch. Hermione had just found out something that she desperately needed to tell her friends.

~*~*~ At the Quidditch pitch five minutes later ~*~*~

The game was just about to start when everyone could see McGonagall all but running towards the pitch.

"Attention everyone! I have to tell you that today's match is cancelled," she said and all Gryffindors started protesting.

Cedric had been ill that day which meant they had a good chance at winning but no such luck. The Transfigurations Professor raised her voice for the second time.

"No argument Mister Weasley! There has been a fourth attack, a double attack," she explained just as the Slytherin trio walked towards them.

"Mister Potter, Mister Malfoy, Miss Potter, I think it is better you three follow me," she told the three and they had a very bad feeling about this.

"Professor? Who was attacked?" Fred Weasley asked before she left.

The witch turned around, looked sadly at Draco and the Potter twins before telling them, " Two Ravenclaw girls ...," she started and Carya's eyes widened in horror.

/_No, it can't be, please not! Holy Slytherin don't say it!_/she pleaded and Harry heard her. Her emotions mirrored his own.

McGonagall continued, "The students are Miss Williams and ... Miss Granger."

The professor didn't get any further. The three Slytherin's paled. Harry let out a strangled gasp which disturbingly sounded like _'Hermione'_ and a second later all you could see was the three children running towards the castle at full speed.

A few minutes later the friends arrived at the infirmary where they were greeted by Dumbledore. He didn't say anything at first but observed them while Madam Pomfrey let them see Hermione.

The headmaster noticed the pained look on Carya's and Draco's faces and the unshed tears in Harry's eyes. It was clearly visible that these three loved their friend dearly.

"Miss Potter? These items were found next to them. Do you know why?" he asked softly.

"I don't know ... that's 'Mione's mirror and ... my old copy of the book. ... I lend it to her yesterday because ..." the girl said but stopped abruptly when Professor Flitwick and Snape burst into the room.

"What happened Albus? I heard there was an attack?" Flitwick wanted to know.

"Yes, Filius, unfortunately. It was a double attack. Two of your female students," Albus explained.

"Sir, may I keep these until they're ... awake?" Carya inquired her voice unusually thick with emotion.

"Of course. I think it's best you three return to your Common Room. Severus would you escort them?" the headmaster replied and Snape nodded.

The three professor's barely heard the small whisper coming from Harry but they could understand it.

"Bye 'Mione, I'll be back, I promise. I won't leave you alone!" the boy whispered.

Snape gave Dumbledore a brief look and they agreed to talk later. None of the four said a single word for the whole trip down to the dungeons. Severus noticed that the children looked devastated.

He knew that they had been friends but never suspected that they'd been this close. It certainly explained the support they'd had from the Ravenclaw girl and if you compared this with the fact that Granger was the only non-Slytherin who occasionally sat at the Slytherin table it all made sense.

******************************************************************************

Please Read and Review,

Carya

2005-10-01


	14. Chapter 14 The Chamber of Secrets

Disclaimer: Not mine, anything else you recognise probably isn't mine either but I never know for sure since I've read so many stories that I can't tell anymore whether or not it was my idea in the first place.

Author's Notes: So, there it is, the next chapter of ADW 3. I hope it wasn't too long this time. Fact is though, with all the other ideas in my head and so much work to do (I've got my final exams in school in December) I hardly have time to properly write ADW.

I've got it planned out in plot until the middle of book seven though. I only need to write it sometime. ^_^ I'm sad to hear that we aren't allowed to post any review responses in chapters anymore, so I will just answer general questions from now on.

This chapter is by far the most important of this 'book' and therefore my most precious. Took me ages to make it exactly the way I wanted it but in the end I'm satisfied with my result.

Upon seeing the note posted in the news on the main page I finally got an answer to the review problem. If I notice a question that needs serious answering I will endeavour to do so. Please bear with me and my updating at the moment. I'm under a lot of stress.

My final written exam is on December 5th and 6th, so I didn't have much time at all. I won't have until the practical at the end of January as well. The final one or two chapters of this as well as book 4 might take a while.

********************************************************************************

Chapter 14 - The Chamber of Secrets or The Rescue of a Soul

When the friends walked towards the Great Hall for dinner they noticed a sort of argument. There were Dumbledore, McGonagall and Lucius Malfoy. The kids quickly hid in an alcove. They couldn't reach the Hall without passing them and Draco couldn't do that. He was scared out of his wits.

So they just sat and listened. Malfoy was effectively telling them that Dumbledore had been removed as the schools headmaster by the board of governors. They could feel that neither McGonagall nor Dumbledore had expected that but the headmaster had no choice.

McGonagall had just started to argue when Dumbledore interrupted.

"No Minerva. If the governors have decided then I shall leave but, Mister Malfoy be assured that I will only leave this walls for sure when no one here remains loyal to me. Within these wall everyone who asks for help will be granted just that," he calmly stated and they left.

The three friends went to the kitchen instead of the Great Hall and the house-elves provided them with food and something to drink. They quickly returned to their common rooms to think about the whole situation.

It had been bad when the attacks had started and it had become worse when everyone thought they had done all that but now it was personal. One of them had been attacked. This was too much. They were now dead set on finding out the truth.

But Dumbledore was gone. Who could they turn to with anything they found out? No this time they were on their own. Carya stared at the two items in her lap. Why had Hermione a mirror and this book in her hands? She just couldn't make anything of it.

Over the next day's it became apparent that no one suspected them anymore. No whispers, no insults. They were either ignored or treated like delicate flowers. It was annoying and relieving at the same time.

They visited their friends in the infirmary as often as the teachers allowed it since the escorts from and to classes had been reinstated. The three friends didn't really pay attention these days and even botched a simple potion which resulted in detention for all of them including Ginny.

After that they tried to at least pay attention in Potions and Transfiguration. On May 25th Professor Sprout explained that the Mandrakes would be ready for cutting before the beginning of June. This lightened the mood a bit.

A few days later the friends once again sat in the Common Room reading when Carya had an idea. They had never really looked at the book and mirror. She recalled what the headmaster had said to her. These items had been next to Hermione and the had been found near the library.

Of course the two girl had still been in the library but why did Hermione leave her book-bag there and take only her mirror and this particular book? A book on a class she didn't even attend? That was what she told her brothers and together they tried to find a solution.

The Slytherin's had noticed that apart from the three third years one other of their own was just as shocked by the last attack - Terence Higgs. No one knew why but he had the same difficulties with everyday life like the twins and Draco.

The only who knew was in the infirmary. It was close to dinner when Carya started flipping through the book. Suddenly she noticed another handwriting than her own on one of the pages. She opened the book fully and stared at the page in shock.

A large paragraph had been marked and beneath it in a small, beautiful cursive stood written the words _'pipes'_ and _'water'_.

"Harry, Draco, listen I think I've found it, or rather Hermione got it right! Here ...," she began and continued by reciting the marked paragraph, "... _Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents. _

This snake, which may reach gigantic size and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death.

_Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it_. ... And there are two words beneath this paragraph! They are _'pipes'_ and _'water'_. Do you realise what this means?" Carya explained

"I don't kn ... wait, of course! The _'Beast of Slytherin'_ is a Basilisk. It's stare is always fatal unless ...," Harry said and his twin continued.

"... unless you don't look at it directly. Like Hermione and Cat did with the mirror!" she said.

"But what about Norri, Finch-Fletchley and that Creevey kid?" Draco inquired.

"Hm, Justin was found next to the still form of the Gryffindor ghost. And the floor was all wet where we found Norri, that might be what Hermione meant with water. I don't know about Creevey though" Carya mused aloud.

"But I do. Remember, I was in the infirmary that night. The boy was clutching his camera. And the film inside was burned and melted. Not one of them looked at the Basilisk directly. That's why they were only petrified!" Harry said smiling slightly.

"What do we do now? We don't know where the Chamber of Secrets is, let alone how to get inside. Do you have a clue about the location?" Draco wanted to know.

"Let's think about this. The Basilisk can't exactly move around in the corridors, can it? What have all place where they found someone have in common?" Carya asked thoughtfully.

"I got it! The pipes, Harry, Carya, the pipes! Every location had a student's bathroom near it. It moves around in pipes. And since it's just a really big type of snake you two could hear it because you understand Parsel!" Draco whispered furiously.

"Hm, but where is the entrance? ... Do you remember? They said the last time someone died. A girl if I'm correct. Wait a second ... what if she never left the place where she died? What if she was stuck there for some reason? ..." Carya ranted and both boys could follow where she was leading their thoughts.

"Of course, _'Moaning Myrtle'_ from the abandoned girls bathroom on the first floor! And I bet the entrance is there. And all the attacks happened near it too. Now we have to find out how to open it and find McGonagall. We have to tell her and perhaps Dumbledore can come back," Harry replied.

The three children headed towards the teacher's lounge but stopped when they heard an amplified voice echo through the hallways.

"All students immediately return to you dormitories. Everything will be explained by your head of house shortly!" the voice of McGonagall told them. The three Slytherin's didn't even think about returning. They had to tell her about their discovery.

When they reached the room they were looking for there was an argument inside. The three of them hid in a cupboard next to the door. It was quite narrow in there but it would do.

"No, please Minerva tell us this isn't true!" said a female voice.

"Unfortunately it is. A student has been taken into the Chamber. They left a message on the wall, too. Beneath the first one; '_Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever_'," McGonagall replied.

"We have to do something but first ..." another voice, a male one said.

The kids heard footsteps and someone going into the room.

"Ah, Gilderoy, so good of you to join us. Just the man we need right now. You see, a girl was taken by the beast and we need someone with your expertise to rescue the poor lad," a squeaking voice that could only belong to Flitwick said.

They argued back and forth and in the end Lockhart agreed and left the lounge to _'prepare himself for the battle'_.

"Now that this idiot is out of the way, what do we do, any suggestions, Minerva? Who was taken? You said a girl ..." Snape asked thinking about all his female students.

Everyone thought he didn't care but he did. He cared for the well-being of his students. Especially those of his house - even the Potters.

"Ginny Weasley," Minerva said softly and everyone gasped.

Ginny was a pureblood and although her family was poor they belonged to the oldest wizarding families in existence.

"I think it's best the Heads of House go and inform the students that they'll be sent home tomorrow morning. We cannot uphold the schedule with these attacks. We'll meet afterwards, good luck," Minerva said and the teachers left.

All three Slytherin's were as white as chalk. Harry and Carya because they considered Ginny their sister and Draco because he was about to lose one of the few people he truly loved.

"Come on Draco, we'll find and rescue her. Don't worry! Harry and I will not let you or Ginny down ever!" Carya said and tried to soothe her brother.

"Let's go we have to find Lockhart. Maybe he can be helpful ..." Harry started and when Carya and Draco looked at him with wide and disbelieving eyes, he managed to smirk and added, "... as canon fodder!"

This brought a bit of colour back to his siblings faces. They sought out Lockhart and barged into his office. Naturally the coward was already packing his things, ready to leave any second.

"Professor? What are you doing? We thought you'd help Ginny?" Harry said with fake hurt at the man's actions.

"Ah, well, yes, urgent call from the ministry, I'm very sorry Mister Potter, very sorry but I have to leave now," Lockhart rambled.

Harry's face fell became stony and he told Lockhart what he thought of this.

"I don't think so _'Professor'_. You'll come with **_us_**, because we **_know_** where the entrance of the Chamber is and **_how_** to get in! And more interesting we know **_what_** is hiding in the _'Chamber of Secrets'_!" Harry told him, spitting out the title as if it were dirt.

As the teacher whirled around he was facing three wands. He had his hand on his own but here were three of the best duellers the school currently had.

"_Expelliarmus_!" shouted Carya and caught Lockhart's wand in an elegant move.

"Now we're going to help Ginny. And you'll come with us!" Draco growled.

The Slytherin's led their terrified professor towards _'Moaning Myrtle's'_ bathroom and stepped inside looking for a certain ghost. Draco watched Lockhart together with Carya while Harry talked to the female ghost.

"Hello dear Myrtle, may I ask you a question?" Harry started.

"Depends ... are you going to tease me like Olive Hornby always did?" she asked whiny.

"No, of course not. But it's a rather personal question," Harry continued talking as if she was alive, "I just wanted to ask you if you remember how you died and where," he said.

Myrtle's cheeks became even more silvery than before, "Oh, that was horrible, yes a dreadful thing. I was hiding in my cabin because Olive was once again teasing me about my looks. I just sat here and waited when someone came in here.

I found out it was a boy when he started to say something but I couldn't understand it. A strange language if you ask me. I wanted to tell him that he should use his own bathroom so I opened the cabin door. And then ... I died," she said with a ghosts blush in her face.

"Could you see anything?" Harry asked further.

"Yes, I remember a pair of big yellow eyes. When I looked into them it felt like floating. I just ... died. It didn't even hurt, you know?" she explained in a strange dreamy voice.

"May I ask where you saw them?" Carya inquired softly as not to startle the ghost.

"Over there by that sink. Don't bother trying the tap. It's never been working," the ghost said.

Carya looked at her brother and motioned her head towards Lockhart. Harry got it and took over her position. She carefully inspected the tap and the sink. There on the side of the tap was a carved snake.

"This is it. This is the entrance! Harry, Draco, we've finally found it," she told them and Lockhart gave a small squeak, "But how get in? Open it, perhaps ..." Carya continued and then hissed something in Parsel.

~_Open!_~ she hissed.

The sinks rearranged themselves and a large pipe became visible. You couldn't see what was at the bottom of it.

"I'll go first. Draco, you and Harry then send that idiot down. Then you two get down there yourself, okay?" she ordered and everyone but Lockhart nodded.

The girl jumped into the pipe and kept her limbs close together. After a seemingly endless slide she came out at the other end. It was like a cave. Deep beneath the school and if you judged by the amount of water on the floor perhaps even beneath the lake.

She had her wand ready when she heard a whine. Lockhart came out of the pipe and again found himself at the tip of an outstretched wand. Harry and Draco followed soon after. They decided to be very careful and close their eyes at the slightest movement.

The strange groups reached a large snake's hide. Probably shed by the basilisk.

"I bet Snape would like some of this for potions," Carya suggested with a grin.

The same moment Draco stumbled over a rock and Lockhart got hold of his wand. The boys were now behind Carya and she faced Lockhart.

"I'm sorry kids but no one can know about me. I'll take some of this hide and tell them that you lost your minds after seeing the girls mangled body. Say goodbye to your memories! _'Obliviate'_!" he said and shouted the spell but Carya was just as quick.

She put up a defensive shield the group had learned during some research for Survival class.

"_Reflecto_!" she said clearly as not to mispronounce it.

Lockhart's spell bounced off the shield straight back at him. It hit him right in the chest and he flew back crashing into a wall. Suddenly the ceiling crumbled and huge rocks fell towards the floor effectively blocking the way.

Draco and Lockhart were on the one side, the side where the pipe was and the twins? Well they were on the side they'd intended to go to.

"Draco? Don't worry, we're alright. What about you?" Carya yelled.

"I'm okay, but the git's knocked out. I bind him and then try and clear this mess, so that you can get back, okay? Good luck, and please help Ginny!" Draco shot back.

The twins slowly and carefully walked down the dark hallway until they met a kind of dead end. Well not really dead end. There was a kind of portal there. The twins looked at each other and once again Carya said _'Open'_ in Parsel.

True enough the door-like entrance opened and let them in. Behind it was a huge Chamber. On the sides were snake-statues and a large statue was standing in the middle of the far end of the room. At the statues feet lay something black, something with red hair ...

"Ginny!" Harry yelled and ran forward not caring about the possibility of the Basilisk appearing.

Carya carefully followed him scanning the room for any movements. Before she even reached her twin someone stepped out of the shadows holding a wand, but neither Ginny's nor Harry's wand.

"She won't wake Potter!" the man, no boy said. Carya tried to remember where she'd heard the voice before and she did, but Harry beat her to that.

"Tom Riddle!" he gasped.

"Yes Potter, I'm surprised you remember me. We only met once afterall. Oh, don't worry, she's still alive, but only just!" Riddle said casually.

"What? Why are you even alive? I thought you were a memory contained in ... what's that diary doing here and why ... Ginny!" Harry ranted slightly, realising that it must've been Ginny who had helped releasing the Basilisk.

"You found out? I'm impressed Potter. And here I thought I could fool you, too," Riddle replied to Harry's unspoken question. He still hadn't noticed Carya in his concentration.

"So it was you. All the time it was you? Why? Why Ginny, why Hagrid?" Harry demanded to know.

"I needed someone back then. Someone to take the blame. Who do you think they would believe when proclaiming innocence? Him, a boy who always gets in trouble because he's out in the forest to wrestle trolls or hiding werewolf cubs in his dorm? Or me, a brilliant but orphaned model student?" Tom continued.

For a second Carya thought she had seen sadness in those crimson eyes but it was gone so fast that she didn't think twice about it.

"As to why this girl? She found my diary and started writing in it. It was extremely boring to listen to most of her problems. Her awful brothers, the friends she thought wouldn't like her at all, the boy she loved and who didn't love her in return, how she hated being poor ... an endless list.

She didn't notice at first what was happening. But after a while she found out that I was the one manipulating her. It was already too late by then. Over those long month where she poured parts of her soul into the diary I was able to give her some of mine in return.

In November she tried to get rid of the diary, you know? Flushing it down a toilet. And then I met you. How disappointed I was when you weren't the one to write to me the next time it was opened. Apparently Ginny had stolen it back.

I know your story Potter, all of it. Young Virginia here told me your rather interesting childhood. You were right to think she had something to do with it. Another one of her worries. She was afraid what you'd think of her when you found out.

I fooled everyone, the old coot of a headmaster Armando Dippet and almost all of my teachers as well - all except the Transfigurations teacher, Albus Dumbledore. He never seemed to like me as much as the others did.

I knew I couldn't risk opening the chamber again after Hagrid was expelled because he was watching me too closely. So I decided to leave this diary. I know, no one died this time but that isn't important because I had a new goal - you!"

"Me? Why?" Harry asked surprised.

Carya again had a tingling feeling in the pit of her stomach. As if something beyond their control was going on here. She knew there would be some very important choices to be made tonight. Very important choices like the one in first year when Voldemort tried to get them to join him.

"I wanted to meet you, to talk to you. I want to know how you survived the killing curse with nothing but a little scar while the great Lord Voldemort was banished," Riddle said growing angry for some reason,

"I knew you'd come if someone close to you was hurt ..." Riddle said and trailed off.

"Why are you interested in that. Voldemort was after your time! It's none of your concern," Harry snapped.

Carya couldn't help but silently watch. Something wasn't right here. She'd noticed the change of tone when he talked about Voldemort. Tom Riddle almost seemed ... proud.

"Lord Voldemort is my past, my present and my future, Harry Potter. Of course it concerns me. But I will be kind and show you ..." he said and started waving the wand in his hand.

Like fire there appeared writing in the air,

**__**

Tom Marvolo Riddle

And with another flick of his wrist the letters rearranged themselves

**__**

I Am Lord Voldemort

Carya's eyes widened. Of course. That tone, the same one as with Quirrell in first year! But this Tom didn't feel as dark, not as lost to the darkness than his older self. She didn't know why but she thought that there might be hope.

Harry's eyes widened slightly and he looked at Tom with a calculating stare. Tom didn't like this reaction. He had expected fear or anger but not being stared at coolly.

"Why should I keep the name of some Muggle-bastard who left my mother for being a witch? I chose a name for myself, a name I knew everyone would once fear to say out loud. I would be the greatest Wizard ever!" Tom added.

"You're not! You're not the greatest wizard. Dumbledore is and that name is a fluke! It's just your old one rearranged, a simple anagram!" Harry snarled.

"Dumbledore was driven out of Hogwarts by a mere **_memory_** of mine! How dare you talking to me like that, me who is of Slytherin's blood himself," Riddle growled.

"Dumbledore's not as far away as you think he is!" Harry shouted trying to increase his own bravery a bit but he was no Gryffindor and felt that he hardly had a chance if they were to fight.

Suddenly a beautiful sound echoed through the Chamber and a large red and gold bird materialised above them carrying a small lump in it's claws. The bird dumped it's load at Harry's feet.

"That's a phoenix ...," Riddle stated matter of factly, " ... and this is the schools old Sorting Hat. This is all Dumbledore sends his fighter for the light? A singing bird and a ruddy piece of cloth?"

He laughed a cold laugh. One that didn't suit his appearance. One that the twins knew only too well. The one that woke them from every nightmare these days.

The phoenix landed next to Harry and he greeted the bird, "Hello Fawkes, I hope your Master is well."

"So Potter, back to business. You won twice in your past, my future. One time when you were just a toddler and the other time in your first year. Explain yourself. Remember the longer you talk, the longer you live!" Riddle threatened still not realising that Harry wasn't alone.

Not that Carya was much of help now anyway. She was lost in her thoughts. There was something about this boy that she couldn't figure out. It felt strange, very strange. It had something to do with how he was acting.

Although his words and tone clearly spoke proudly about his current future self, his eyes and body language betrayed that opinion. They simply didn't fit together. Those eyes, they mirrored the ones Carya had after they made the eye-colour changing potion in class.

They were full of thoughts and emotions but very hard to read. They almost seemed ... alike, Tom and herself.

"I don't know how I survived. They all say mother died to protect me but I doubt that. Even though love is a powerful light magic, I really doubt that would be enough!" Harry yelled. He was getting anxious. All the time Riddle's form became more focused while Ginny's outline became blurry.

"I see, powerful counter-charm indeed. Now I know that it was mere luck you escaped me. Were a alike you know that, don't you Potter? We're both half-bloods, orphans, raised by muggles. We even look alike to some point, we are both an only child.

And we're possibly the only two Parselmouth who have entered the school since the great Salazar Slytherin himself! I will complete his noble work and rid this school and the world of Muggles and Mudbloods!" Tom told him and that was where Carya gave up hiding.

She couldn't let her twin do all the work. He needed her now.

"You're wrong! Harry's not alone. Have you forgotten our meeting? Hasn't Ginny mentioned me? He has me, his twin! And that you know it, I'm a Parselmouth as well!" she sneered and stepped out of the shadows,

"Salazar Slytherin wasn't like that. He never wanted them dead. He disliked them out of sheer necessity. Muggles were much more aware of magic back then. They actually believed when someone told them about magic.

Those Muggles feared what they did not understand. Today's Muggles would just call you crazy and declare you insane because they don't believe in magic anymore!" she told him and ended up yelling slightly.

Standing next to her brother. This was the first time Tom noticed her robes. Harry didn't wear his own ones but Carya's clearly showed the Slytherin crest.

"What do you know, little girl? You know nothing of the world. You're just a spoiled little brat ..." he snorted and Harry's eyes widened since he knew Tom had just crossed a line no one else dared to cross knowingly.

This would end up bad for one of them and looked at by experience it would be his sister who got hurt but it was too late. Carya narrowed her eyes slightly before slapping Riddle hard across the cheek. She started yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Who do you call a little girl who knows nothing of the world? Your future self murdered my parents when I was only one. I lost everything then. I remember all of that night as if it were yesterday.

My relatives were too afraid to tell me I was a witch until my eleventh birthday and when my life was completely turned upside down, I had to start all over again. My godfather was on the run because everyone thought he'd betrayed my parents.

I've been hurt more during these last three years than most children have throughout their whole childhood. So what do you think you're playing at, you fucking son of a bitch!" she shouted fiercely and her eyes showed her fury.

At first Tom was only too stunned to reply but he grew angrier as further she went with her ranting. He himself had lived in an abusive orphanage and had never had the chance at a family because no one had wanted him.

"How dare you! I've been abused all my life by those so-called caretakers. How dare you compare your life with mine! This will teach you not to mess with me!" he growled and raised his wand,

"_Crucio_!"

"No!" screamed Harry and tackled the other boy.

They both fell to the ground but Carya hadn't made a sound yet. She was lying in the floor, her body twitching slightly from the curse even though it had only lasted a couple of seconds. Tom threw Harry off and stood up as the Potter boy did the same.

"Be careful Potter, you'll be next! But for now we'll have a bit of fun. Let's match the powers of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Salazar Slytherin, against the famous Harry Potter!" Tom threatened.

~_Ssspeak to me, Ssslytherin, greatessst of the Hogwartsss Four_!~ Tom hissed in Parsel and Harry knew what was to come.

He knew the Basilisk wouldn't be able to smell him, being drenched in whatever had been in that puddle just now but it had excellent hearing. The other problem was the eyes. How should he be able to fight the snake without being able to see?

(A/N: I used the explanation for a Basilisk's senses from the movie. I seriously doubt that a snake couldn't _smell_ its prey regardless what covered it, but ... who cares? *shrug* Perhaps basilisks are a little different ...)

Just then the big statue of Salazar opened it's mouth. Harry closed his eyes and soon heard a dull thump echoing through the chamber. He also could hear Tom's orders in Parsel.

~_Chassse him and then kill him_!~ he hissed.

Fawkes flew off Harry's shoulder and the boy felt lost all of a sudden. He kept his eyes shut but when he heard a pain filled hiss and a shrill screech he dared to squint through one of his eyes. The Basilisk looked right into his direction but ... he was still alive.

It was only then that he noticed the blood on the snake's head. And Fawkes circling right above the Basilisk. The bird had punctured the beasts eyes and effectively blinded the giant snake. Now Harry had a chance. A slim one but still a chance.

He just wished Carya was awake. She knew so much more curses than he did. Riddle was still giving orders to the snake.

~_No, don't bother with that bird. The boy, go after him you can hear him_!~ Tom hissed.

/_Don't move Harry! The snake cannot hear you if you don't move. Just stay there at the wall/_ his sister sent him and he saw her lifting her head slightly and looking at him.

/_Holy Slytherin, you're alive and awake. You alright? I was worried_/ Harry replied and Carya nodded soundlessly.

Tom saw that too. But he didn't know about their ability to converse without talking. If someone had bothered to look at him right then you would have seen pure jealousy on his features. He was jealous that Potter had someone to lean on, a sibling even when he hadn't had anyone.

Not even a single friend. Fawkes was still flying around while the snake searched for Harry. It was distracted by the birds screeches and couldn't make out any other sounds. The phoenix dropped the Sorting Hat in front of Harry and he carefully picked it up.

Surprisingly he managed that without betraying his position to the animal. Not knowing what to do Harry put the Hat on and fervently asked for some help. Something solid and very hard hit him in the head a few seconds later.

He was almost knocked out by whatever had hit him. The boy pulled the hat off and pulled out a beautiful sword with rubies in it's hilt. But the snake had heard the thump too. It slowly made it's way over to him and Harry prepared to fight.

Now that he was armed he wasn't that afraid anymore. Although he wondered where that bravery had come from. He was a Slytherin, not some stupid Gryffindor. Tom seemed to think the same because when Harry stood near him again he told him so.

"I knew you'd not back out. Typical Gryffindor!" Tom drawled.

"Who are you calling a Gryffindork? I'm a Slytherin!" Harry sneered and turned his attention towards the snake once more.

Tom walked over to where Carya was still lying on the floor. He stared at her, seeing that she was awake but hadn't moved from the spot she was lying on.

"You ought to watch other people more closely, ... Tom. You aren't observant enough, you know? Didn't you noticed his tie? It's green and silver. You let yourself be blinded by the fact who our parents were ...," she said too weak to get up right now.

She didn't know why but she felt the urge to keep talking, "And you were wrong about something else. The likeness you mentioned. It's not you and Harry who are alike in some ways. Harry dislikes the darkness far too much. Unlike me that is.

I know my own darkness and have come to accept it. But you? Have you accepted it or are your trying to overpower it? Believe me, the latter won't work. If you can't accept yourself you'll be lost," she continued softly and Tom's face contorted in rage.

How dare this girl give him advice? Him, the Heir of Slytherin? Had he bothered to think about it rationally he would've found that she was right. But he didn't listen, he cursed her again and this time Harry couldn't help. He was busy fighting the giant serpent.

"Shut up, silly girl! _'Crucio'_!" Tom growled and Carya clenched her teeth.

Not long after that she started screaming. The pain was just too much. But thankfully the curse was stopped when Tom lost contact. He was hit by the Basilisk's tail and his wand flew out of his hand. It landed about forty five feet (around fifteen metres) away from them.

The girl was gasping for air and moaning from the pain. Her whole body twitching slightly because of the curses after-effects. Tom saw Harry hitting the snake with a sword and wondered where the hell the boy had gotten a weapon.

When he saw his hurting sister he let out a startled gasp, "Carya!"

The snake heard him and prepared to strike but Harry noticed just in time. He brought the sword up in front of him and as the animals head came down he pushed the sword up into the beasts mouth. The tip of the weapon broke through the head of the Basilisk and come out on it's top.

Harry's aim though had been slightly off due to being tired. One of the fangs pierced Harry's right arm and broke when the giant serpent fell. Harry pulled it out quickly but could already feel the venom in his body.

"Although you killed the Basilisk, you're still dying Potter, you and your sister. In a few minutes I'll be free again!" Riddle said smugly not noticing Fawkes return.

"Hi Fawkes! You were great, you know? Sorry, I wasn't doing better." Harry said, the blur on the edge of his vision becoming bigger.

He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall behind him.

/_Carya? I think that was it. I won't make it. Please try and help Ginny. You two have to survive, you hear me? Tell Hermione I love her_/ Harry sent his sister.

That was when Tom noticed that there was another special thing to the twins. They both had closed their eyes but seemed to be talking because their features showed something akin to that.

/_You won't leave me, silly twit! I absolutely forbid it! We'll find a way. You'll tell her yourself, understood_/ she replied annoyed but scared and Harry gave small smile.

Suddenly he felt better. He slowly opened his eyes and noticed that the blur was becoming smaller and smaller. Next to him sat Fawkes, crying pearly tears onto his wound. An enraged Tom Riddle tried to stop the bird but it was too late.

Harry was healed. Fawkes then flew over to Carya and made a soft chirping sound. Almost like a song. She too felt better and was able to sit up. Harry had noticed the diary lying in his lap. Fawkes must've dropped it there.

Carya could see the fear and desperation in Tom's eyes as he realised what would happen now. He looked so lonely and incredibly lost that she felt sorry for him even though he **_had_** tried to kill them only seconds ago. The girl was startled out of her thoughts by an awful shriek.

Harry had pierced the diary with the fang from the Basilisk. Tom was now the one screaming in pain, just like Carya had minutes ago. All of a sudden she somehow caught the others gaze. By looking into the crimson eyes of Tom Riddle she saw something that made her heart break.

He was looking broken and sad but also angry and ... disappointed with himself. The boy then fell to the ground - unconscious. Later on she didn't exactly know why she'd done it but she never regretted doing so.

"Harry **_stop_**!" she yelled.

(A/N: Hehe, Cliffhanger for once ^_^. I've so wanted to do this at one time. You'd like to know how it's going to continue? Well, It won't take too long I guess *smirk*)

******************************************************************************

Please Read and Review,

Carya

2005-10-23


	15. Chapter 15 Explanations and Mr Malfoy

Disclaimer: Not mine, anything else you recognise probably isn't mine either but I never know for sure since I've read so many stories that I can't tell anymore whether or not it was my idea in the first place.

Author's Notes: Yaayyy! My final written exam is over and I can relax a little. Those last three weeks were the horror but I believe you know what it's like. Anyway, I've had little time to write but I hope you'll forgive me.

Practical exam is at the end of January so it may take some time before part 4 is posted but now n to the last two chapters of part three. Enjoy them for I did love writing these even with barely any spare time. Enough ranting, here you are ... ^_^

********************************************************************************

****

Chapter 15 - Explanations and Mr Malfoy or Decisions and Welcome Back!

"Harry **_stop_**! Don't do it," she yelled and Harry actually listened.

He pulled out the fang and the both saw two blurry forms on the ground. One was Ginny and the other was Tom Riddle.

"We have to save them both Harry. I don't know why but we have to. It just feels right. Please, brother, you have to believe me," she pleaded because Harry wouldn't let go of the diary.

Tom's form became even more blurry while Ginny's slowly became more solid. Time was running short and they had to act soon before it was too late. Harry still doubted the reasoning of his twin but reluctantly agreed.

He gave her the diary and she duplicated it like she had done with their homework so often in the past. She tucked the original into her robe pocket and threw the other to Harry. He knew what to do and meanwhile Carya talked to Fawkes who looked at her curiously.

"Please Fawkes. I know what he has said and done down here. But he's still a child, just like Harry and me. He isn't Voldemort yet. There's still hope. Your own Master once said that everyone deserves a second chance, so why not Tom too?" she asked looking the bird right into the eyes.

Fawkes stared for a moment and then turned around and just as Carya wanted to sigh in defeat the bird flew over to the still and quite blurry form of Tom Riddle. It shed a couple of tears over Tom's semi-solid body and started singing softly.

It was a beautiful song. They children had never heard anything like that before and thought it was the most amazing thing they would ever hear. With each note the forms of both Tom and Ginny became more solid and their breathing evened.

(A/N: This idea comes from another story and I couldn't think of another way to get Tom back to life. So please forgive me for borrowing this. I **_needed_** and **_wanted_** Tom alive and I **_will_** have him. The one or the other way.

But since I really loved this idea, I decided to borrow it. The creator's pen name when I found it was: **_Phoenix Tears Type 6_** and I believe it still is. I hope you don't mind this little borrowing act. The story this idea was taken from is called: **_Tom Riddle Lives_**.)

Harry had meanwhile destroyed the second diary and was now waiting for his twin to explain her plan because he still didn't trust Tom at all. That boy had tried to kill them after all. Harry would most likely accept his sisters reasoning though when she told him why she felt the need to do this.

The Potter boy picked up Ginny while Carya stiffly kneeled next to Tom when Fawkes stopped singing. The other boy was lying in a pool of his own blood and midnight black ink. The diary in Carya's pocket had faded into nothing but air by then without anyone noticing.

Tom moaned in pain, slowly opened his eyes and looked into the tired but smiling face of one Carya Potter.

"Wh ... why?" he asked very quietly and utterly confused.

And she answered honestly, "I don't really know why. It seemed the right thing to do although my mind continuously tried to tell me otherwise."

"I ... I don't understand ... I cursed you and ... I tried to kill you and your brother ... and all I said to you, to ... Ginny ..." Tom whispered weakly.

It was obvious that he was in a great deal of pain right now. Not only physical but emotional too, just like the twins. His face showed a huge amount of emotions right now and wasn't cold and empty like it had been before.

The most prominent emotions visible were fear, confusion, pain and regret. Ginny seemed to be asleep now, her breathing deep and even. She would be alright given time. They all would be okay once they got some help and enough rest.

"Ginny's alright. I bet she'll be scared quite a bit once she wakes up but she's strong. She might not forgive you instantly but you can talk to her if you have good reasons, which I actually have ... Someone told me once that everyone deserves a second chance. I think that includes you too.

Now that you know what you could become and believe me, it's not pleasant, you can try and change that. You could try to stay true to yourself without getting lost. Just like I told you before, accept and don't fight the darkness within yourself," she said softly, nearly collapsing next to him.

"Are you alright Carya? Do you need help?" Harry asked concerned about his twin and quite tired himself since the fight had been exhausting both physically and emotionally.

"Nah, I'm okay. It's just, moving around hurt's like hell, but I'll manage!" she replied.

Tom looked at her in horror. He had caused this all and she still helped him. The boy hardly caught what she said next because he was in shock.

"Tom, are you listening? I asked you if you can get up," the girl inquired.

"Dunno. I'll have to try ..." he said and shakily pulled himself onto his knees and then to his feet.

He felt a bit disorientated and wobbly but apart from the aches in his body he felt fine. They slowly walked towards the entrance to the chamber when Tom threw a glance over his shoulder back towards the statue of Salazar Slytherin.

He recalled what Carya had said about him. Had he really hated Muggles out of necessity or did she make that up? It was utterly confusing. Tom felt her stumble next to him and out of sheer reflex he caught her before she fell to the floor.

The two Slytherins locked their gazes for a second and each felt a strange sensation cursing through their bodies. It felt disturbingly familiar yet foreign at the same time. Carya was the first to turn away and she was lucky that it was so dark down there. Otherwise they would've seen her blush.

The boys look which had been filled with loathing earlier was now one of worry. When they got back to the place where Draco was waiting, the blonde boy was kicking Lockhart and yelling at him how useless he actually was. Tom was shocked. This boy behaved strange.

"Draco! We're back ... with Ginny!" Carya said as loud as she could manage in her state of health.

'Draco' - Tom remembered now. This was the boy who Ginny was in love with.

~*~*~ Tom Riddle's POV ~*~*~

'The boy turned around and spotted us walking into his direction when Carya called for him. I remember that name. That's the boy Ginny is in love with. I'm curious what he really thinks about her. He suddenly jumped up and ran over to us.

When he arrived he gently took Ginny out of Harry's arms and held her close. This is surprising. Ginny had never said that he was this way when she wrote in the diary. Carya must've sensed my confusion because she asked me something,' I thought to myself.

"You remember what Ginny wrote, right? Well, let me tell you something. There are two pairs in this school who hadn't or haven't realised just how much they actually mean to each other. One pair was Harry here and ...

Hermione Granger. One of those who were petrified," she started and tried to cover the pause in her speech but I noticed anyway.

"The other two are Draco and Ginny. They love each other but think the other doesn't like them at all. It's sad, really, they're such a cute pair. The _'Ice Prince'_ and the _'Fiery Red Fairy'_. I think that they are a perfect match and I hope that they'll realise that now, too," she whispered sadly.

'A fitting description of those two. I don't know where the fairy part came from but it's fitting. I really hope they can forgive me. But what about the others? Dumbledore, Hagrid, the world in general? I shudder at the thought of what might happen.

Once again Carya senses my discomfort. I wonder if she's actually an Empath without knowing about it.'

"What's wrong? Are you worried about the other's reactions? ... I see. Though I doubt they'll love you from the spot, I don't doubt that at least Dumbledore would try to understand and give you a second chance. I think you know why ..." she told me and I knew.

'The thing with the second chance sounds like something the old wizard would say and I really hope this girl is right. We stopped in front of the pipe, not knowing how to get up when the phoenix, Fawkes I think, pulled at Harry's shirt with it's talons.

The strange adult was still following us. I think that man's crazy. Hopefully that isn't one of the current teachers ...'

~*~*~ End Tom Riddle's POV ~*~*~

The children reached the pipe and wondered how to get back up. Suddenly Fawkes pulled at Harry's shirt with his talons, then hovered in front of him. They soon got the message.

"Hold each other's hand. Fawkes will help us getting back up," Harry said and carefully grabbed the birds tail feathers.

Soon they were up in the girls bathroom. Just that moment Ginny came to. She was still in Draco's arms.

"Draco? What happened? Where am I ... No, the diary, it was Tom Riddle, he came out ... I wanted to keep us both alive but couldn't, I ...," she stuttered until she saw Tom.

She let out a frightened yelp but took a closer look at the older boy. He looked different, not as superior anymore. He was more like the lonely child she herself was.

"How?" Ginny asked unable to say more since she was really tired and scared as hell.

"I'll explain everything to you Ginny but please don't tell anyone. I'll tell Dumbledore but no one else needs to know, okay?" Carya inquired with a serious tone in her voice.

Ginny knew there was no use arguing with her when she was like that. She meant every word and most likely would have a good explanation for this. But the redhead was still wary about the other boy. He had hurt her and her friends. That was not something she could forgive him easily.

"By the way Draco, do you know what happened to Lockhart?" Carya asked slightly amused.

"Yep, his spell backfired when it hit your power shield. Guess what? There actually is a spell he doesn't botch up. His memory charm was fantastic. Erased his own memory, the stupid, useless twit," Draco told them grinning like mad and the four friends laughed softly.

Tom was confused and Carya told him she'd explain him everything when this was over. Fawkes was hovering in front of the group motioning them to follow. He lead them towards Dumbledore's office.

When they reached it they could hear soft sobs from the inside. Harry carefully opened the door. Everyone's attention was on the arriving children. Carya and Tom stayed in the back while Harry and Draco brought Ginny inside. She was immensely tired and totally exhausted.

"Ginny!" Molly Weasley shouted, "How did you get her out Harry, how? Thank you so much!" she told him and pulled him into a big hug, "Thank you too, ... Draco."

The ice was broken and Molly accepted Draco as a friend of Ginny's rather than a Malfoy. Snape and Dumbledore seemed to be the only wizards who had noticed the two youths standing deeply in the shadows. But neither man said anything for the moment.

Snape knew that one of them was Carya Potter but he didn't know the male one. Dumbledore couldn't really see him either but had a fairly good idea who it might be. Although he had no clue how that was possible at all.

"I guess you want to know what happened, right?" answered Harry the unspoken questions.

"Of course, Mister Potter. Please tell us," McGonagall replied.

Harry decided to cheer them up a bit. He knew they wouldn't be expelled if he said this so he just did it, "Well apart from breaking at least two dozen rules it's actually like this ..." he said and started explaining everything. But not once did he mention Tom's name.

He always referred to him with his later name - Voldemort. All the Weasley's and Draco, as well as McGonagall flinched at the name and Tom strangely felt regret at that. He couldn't explain it. This was what he had wanted, wasn't it?

That everyone feared his name but he didn't feel happy about it at all, he was more ashamed than anything else. A very foreign emotion for him. It was an odd feeling and he definitely would have to think about it later.

Perhaps Carya could explain this to him then. When Harry's explanation reached an end they all gaped at him. Still no one asked where Carya was. It was perfect just like he and his twin sister had planned telepathically on their way up here.

Ginny was sent to the infirmary for a good nights sleep after getting reassurance that she was innocent in this affair. Professor Minerva McGonagall was sent to alert the house-elves for a feast as soon as possible and a few minutes later it was only the headmaster, Snape, Harry, Carya and Tom.

"Well, I think it's time you told us the whole truth, Harry, ... Carya!" Dumbledore said softly and Tom's eyes locked gaze with the blue ones in front of them.

Carya suddenly squeezed Tom's hand reassuringly. He didn't understand why this girl was so nice to him. Hell, he had cursed her with the Cruciatus Curse twice and tried to kill her through the Basilisk but she still was nice to him.

"Headmaster! I thought you'd know that we're here," she said smiling at him and then continued, "I suppose you remember Tom, don't you?"

Albus Dumbledore only nodded. He had suspected that Tom was the other visitor but hadn't actually dared to believe it. Now the boy was standing in front of him. Not older than fourteen, fifteen perhaps and very much alive.

"Please explain," he managed to say and Snape only stared in shock.

The headmaster had told him about Tom Riddle when he became a spy for the light. This boy would one day in the future be Voldemort. Carya started her explanation from her point of view and Harry added his side at the appropriate places.

When she left out the part of Tom cursing her, the Slytherin Heir stared at her wide eyed.

'What is she doing? Trying to protect me? I don't understand this. How could she possibly forgive me for that. It's completely irrational, she isn't supposed to be like this ... I don't understand ...' Tom thought utterly confused.

Dumbledore and Snape noticed the gaps but didn't interrupt their tale for now. Once they came to the point where Carya made the decision to help Tom they both raised their eyebrows. The twins hid something. Something important and it had to do with the '_second chance-part_'.

When they were finished Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a second but then asked the question that weighed on his mind.

"Carya, would you care to fill in the gaps you left throughout your story? For one when you interrupted the argument between Tom and Harry here. And the other when you were talking to Tom and he became angry?" Albus asked softly because he knew her temper when she was being stubborn.

"I don't know what you mean headmaster. There's nothing left to tell you!" she said in a sulking tone.

She wouldn't release those bits of information without putting up a fight. Tom once again gaped at her. Snape was the one who spoke next and he was less than friendly.

"Don't play with us Potter!" Snape growled dangerously and Tom felt himself getting angry.

'How dare he talk to her like that? She hasn't done anything wrong. I did and she's trying to protect me ...' he thought and scowled at the dark haired professor.

"You have obviously been under the Cruciatus Curse for some time today. Don't lie to me, I know how the after-effects look like!" the Potions Master said icily.

"I refuse to talk to someone who effectively tells me that he doesn't believe a word of what I'm saying," the girl stated matter of factly and glared fiercely at her head of house and crossed her arms over her chest.

Now both Tom and the two men stared at her but Harry just smiled and shook his head. They could try all they wanted but nothing short of expulsion or Veritaserum could get her to talk when she was in one of these moods.

Tom looked at Harry and questioned him with his eyes but Harry just shrugged and looked at his sister once more. Dumbledore decided to try a different approach though and he was actually successful for once.

"Carya, we're not going to punish anyone. We are only worried about your health, child," Dumbledore added gently and Carya raised an eyebrow at this and gave him a disbelieving look after shooting a glance at the Potions Master.

Sensing the implied question he added, "I promise you that neither I nor Professor Snape will tell or punish anyone if you tell us the truth," he said with a brief look at Snape that left no room for arguments for the younger professor.

Carya sighed heavily and gave in, "Yeah, I have been under it twice. The first time for one or two seconds, the second time for two minutes or so. Don't really know. Lost my sense of time during that whole thing."

She answered the question but added in an afterthought to emphasise her position and opinion, "But you couldn't punish anyone even if you wanted to. The responsible person isn't present."

This got her strange looks from everyone but that didn't disturb her in the slightest.

"Believe it or not, I don't care but Voldemort isn't here right now, is he? He cursed me. This is just Tom, and he didn't do anything. He is innocent!" Carya stated calmly but dead serious.

Snape didn't believe what he was hearing. This girl wasn't only powerful and smart enough to scare Fudge out of his wits, no, her mind worked as queer as Dumbledore's and she seemingly had been able to turn the young Voldemort away from the dark side for now.

Severus thought it was better to leave now before he became even more confused. He had given up trying to understand Dumbledore long ago and he wouldn't even start and try to analyse the Potter girls behaviour now.

He told the headmaster that he would send a potion for Carya to the infirmary and left towards his dungeons before anyone could stop him. Personally though he believed that the girl was making a huge mistake by trusting Tom Riddle regardless how young the wizard was.

"Well, I think your three should head to the infirmary too. The feast will be the day after tomorrow. By then the petrified students will be cured too. Yes, Mister Potter you heard me right, your friend Hermione will be back with you by tomorrow evening or the morning after that.

And now off with you. I believe you know the way. And Tom! You should let Madam Pomfrey have a look at those cuts. I doubt you'd like them to scar, do you?" the headmaster said and witnessed something he'd never seen with Tom Riddle before.

The boy actually blushed slightly and Albus thought that he looked much different from the boy he had known but that could have been his imagination.

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore!" Tom stated softly and was led out of the headmaster's office by his hand from a suddenly very energetic Carya Potter.

Before Tom could really comprehend what was happening the girl had already dragged him to the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey gave them the usual speech about not taking care of themselves and sent them straight to bed.

She was very surprised when Snape came in with an after-effects potion for Cruciatus victims and placed it on the girl's nightstand. Carya eyed him carefully and slowly drank it, shuddering slightly at the taste.

Tom was currently fussed over by Poppy and it was annoying him to no end. He didn't like this at all. The strangest thing was that the Potter girl was grinning at him apologetically. She seemed to be used to this kind of treatment.

Tom found Ginny, Harry, Draco and even that Lockhart person sleeping in the other beds. It felt weird to be in the same room with them. The young Riddle boy still didn't understand Carya's reasoning completely.

He had realised though, that her mind seemed to work just like Dumbledore's did if the need arose. Madam Pomfrey gave him a light sleeping potion and soon after Tom fell asleep. Though his night was everything but restful.

His old nightmares plagued his sleep. He was tossing and turning and he kept telling how sorry he was and begged someone to stop. Carya woke from Tom's murmuring and tried to find out what was wrong with him.

She remembered that he had said something about abuse in the Chamber of Secrets and suddenly she suspected what was going on. One of her former best friends had done the same as Tom currently did at night for years.

She'd had terribly nightmares. When the female friend had tried to commit suicide it had come to light that her own father had been abusing her physically. He had even gone so far and raped the barely eight year old girl.

Whenever she had slept at her friends houses she had fitful sleeps and tried to make someone stop. It seemed that Tom's childhood had been far from nice as well. Carya slowly got out of bed, ignoring her aching muscles for now and sat down at Tom's side.

She knew that she should be quite angry with him but for some strange reason the anger never came. She didn't pity him either. Fact was that Carya didn't really know what exactly she felt but it was clear that she wouldn't and couldn't leave him alone.

She never figured out why she had done what she did in the Chamber of Secrets but she also hadn't regretted the decision. She was determined to help him and carefully as not to startle him put her hand on his shoulder, squeezing it slightly.

"Tom, wake up! It's only a nightmare. Come on, you can do it, just wake up. I won't leave you and I won't hurt you. Listen to me. You're safe Tom, everything is alright," she whispered and slowly the troubled boy calmed down.

Carya Potter was surprised that she could soothe the older boy. If she'd counted right he would probably be about one and a half years older than her. When she turned her attention back to him she looked right into confused crimson eyes.

"Why ... what?" was the startled question.

"You were having a nightmare, Tom. Not something I'd envy anyone for. I have them too, sometimes. You don't have to tell me anything. I think I know what they are about in general. But you'll need to talk to someone soon.

They'll destroy you otherwise, you know?" she sad with a very sad voice.

Tom just looked at her waiting for an explanation to her sadness. And he was right, Carya explained her advice.

"I used to have a friend when I was little. Her name was Emily. She was always helping Harry, Dudley and myself with playing pranks on the older kids when we started pre-school, you know? At first everything was okay but then she started flinching when anyone tried to touch her.

We didn't find it odd at all. That was our first big mistake ... It started when we were five and went over a course of three years. I ... she sometimes stayed with us or we stayed at some other friends home. She often had nightmares and started calling for help or pleading with someone to stop ...

Of course, being the ignorant children we were we didn't think about it twice. Until shortly after Emily's eighth birthday that is. A week after her birthday she tried to commit suicide by jumping off the school roof.

She was paralysed from the waist down after that. It was then that people found out her own father had been abusing her and her mother had known and done nothing. The man even had raped her and on her birthday too.

Can you imagine that? She was sent to a foster family that took in abused children for some time but she never recovered fully. Last thing I know is that she is stuck in a little child's mind and can't even brush her teeth alone.

I've never seen her again after she was taken away ..." Carya told him and at this point she had already tears in her eyes.

"It was then that I realised how much cruelty and darkness was in the world and I was scared. At first I blamed her for not telling anyone and then I blamed myself for never noticing anything. If she'd only told someone ...

Everything could have been different. I know my aunt and uncle would have helped her. They loved Emily dearly. If she'd told me I could have tried and help her myself. Perhaps I could've even saved her ..." she whispered and was crying now.

Tom was stunned. He had never expected this. No one before had ever opened up to him, especially not someone who barely knew him. But now he understood why she'd said that he didn't need to tell her now. She already knew most of it, just not the personal details.

She was right though. Those who don't search for help either try to escape by death or turn their fear and anger towards the world and everyone weaker than them. That was exactly what he had done before.

Tom paled at the realisation, that hit him like a ton of bricks. He didn't want this anymore, he wanted to be just Tom, not anyone else. He wanted to be happy for once and not be looked upon like something not worth living.

"Please, ... please help me," he pleaded barely audible but Carya heard him nonetheless, "I don't want to become like Him, please!" he murmured scared and started falling asleep again.

He was just able to hear her whispered reply, "I'll help you, Tom. Don't worry. I won't leave you alone," she said and before she fell asleep next to him the girl said, "I will never fail one of my friends again ...!"

This was how the headmaster found them the next morning. Tom's face was still wet with tears and Carya was holding his hand carefully with one of her own. He smiled and shook his head, then waved his wand and levitated the girl back to her own bed.

Albus looked over the other occupants of the infirmary. They all seemed to have recovered quite well, except Tom and Carya that is. Both children were breathing heavily and seemed to have developed a fever.

He went to get Poppy and she confirmed his fears. The strain of the last night simply had been too much. Well, on a more happy note, the mandrake draught would be ready the next night and the petrified students would be cured then.

Albus had thought about what would happen to Tom. He couldn't sent the boy away now. The headmaster partly blamed himself for what Riddle had become the first time he was around during the nineteen-forties.

Something had gone wrong along the way but he was not sure when or what had happened. Of course, he had been a model student and every teachers pet but he had a dangerous liking for the Dark Arts.

How could he prevent that from happening again when he didn't know what went wrong the last time? At lunch Harry and Draco were released from the infirmary. Ginny was still too tired to leave and Madam Pomfrey insisted that she stayed until breakfast the next morning.

Lockhart was kept there because of his lack of memory. Carya and Tom had to stay though. Not that they could have argued. They were still sleeping because of the potion the nurse had given them in order to lower the fever. With a bit of luck they'd be alright by the next evening.

The afternoon was not very eventful. The Slytherin's left Harry and Draco alone. And the other houses did the same but for a different reason. Dumbledore had announced at breakfast what had happened the last night and now the other's felt guilty about suspecting them in the first place.

When they visited their friends in the infirmary Ginny was already up and arguing with Pomfrey to be let out early. Harry noticed Carya sitting up and watching the scene with an amused smile on her face.

/_You know? It's good to see that Ginny's back to her former fiery self, isn't it_/ she asked her brother.

/_Right you are, my beloved sister. How are you by the way and ... how is **he**_/ Harry replied, scowling lightly when mentioning Tom.

Carya frowned but then raised an eyebrow/_You're still angry about my decision, aren't you? I'm telling you again. It was the right thing to do. I already knew I'd have to make an important decision by the time the ceiling dropped between Draco and us. _

_This was fate Harry, as little as I actually believe in Divination, this was meant to be. It felt right then and it does now. I know it is irrational but it still feels right in here,_/ she told him and put her hand over her heart.

She knew that she and Tom were connected in some way. They just would have to figure out why that was. Carya was sure the boy had felt it during that moment when he had caught her on their way back to the pipe that led into Myrtle's toilet.

Harry sighed mentally and just shook his head at his sister, 'And people think I'm the most stubborn student in school ...!' He knew his sister often relied on her feelings and she had always been right to do so. They had yet to find out why that was.

Tom was stirring and Carya looked at him. When the boy woke up he looked right into her eyes watching him. Her brother was sitting next to her, eyeing him carefully as if to dare him to try something stupid. Tom stared right back at Harry.

"Eh, would you two kindly stop your stupid staring contest? You look ridiculous like that!" she told the boys and laughed at their expressions, "See? Much better now, isn't it?"

"Potter? Is she always like this?" Tom asked carefully.

"You mean jumping from angry to cheerful to annoyed to overly happy in a matter of mere seconds?" Harry asked smirking and Tom nodded, "Yep, that would be Carya, I guess ... " Harry said and suddenly squeaked.

His sister had thrown a pillow at his head and hit the target.

"That's what you get, my dear twin brother, for embarrassing me like that!" she said smirking at him.

Tom's face became extremely sad, "I envy you, you know? I wished I had a sibling who cared for me just like you do for each other ..." he murmured and Harry finally got over his hesitation at Carya's decision.

"You know Tom, even if you can't have siblings you could still try and make true friends now," Harry said softly and offered his hand.

Tom looked at the hand, back to it's owner then to Carya and started smiling shyly. He carefully shook Harry's hand, "Thank you, I'd really like that!" he said.

It was settled that they would try and become friends despite what had happened before. Harry thought if Carya could forgive him, then he could try to do it too. Ginny was a bit more difficult to convince but in the end she too agreed to at least try.

The headmaster had decided that Tom would stay at Hogwarts for the holidays and would be introduced to the students after the holidays as a transfer student who had been attending school in Canada until now if they thought he wouldn't pose a danger to the other students.

This meant he couldn't be seen before the end of term. He got a special room next to the infirmary and had to stay inside. The twins and their friends visited him quite often. Not that Hermione, Draco and Ginny really wanted to but they refused to let Carya go alone.

On the day when the mandrake draught was ready something else happened. Carya had just been released from the infirmary and she and her brother were sitting in Dumbledore's office discussing how Harry got the sword and why Fawkes appeared when the door burst open.

Right into the room stalked a furious Lucius Malfoy with a scared house-elf behind him. The twins recognised the creature and frowned. Why was Dobby here? Had he told Malfoy about them or Draco?

"I see you have returned, ... Albus." Malfoy sneered.

"Ah, yes Lucius. It seems that some of the governors thought you'd curse their families if they didn't suspend me. And when young Ginny Weasley was taken to the Chamber two nights ago, well they ordered my immediate return," the headmaster replied calmly.

"The culprit has been ... caught?" asked the blonde wizard with a sneer.

"Yes Lucius, everything is taken care of," Albus said.

"And who was it?" Lucius wanted to know.

"The same one as last time, Lucius. Though this time he acted through another person by the means of this diary. Could you imagine what would happen if people thought that Miss Weasley, a member of one of our oldest pureblood-families, is attacking Muggle-born students?

Thankfully Mister and Miss Potter here were able to bring out the truth," the headmaster stated.

"Ah, yes the Potters. How ... fortunate. We can only hope that they will always be there to save the day," Lucius Malfoy sneered.

"Yes Lucius, fortunate indeed. Although I would advise you not to hand out any more of Voldemort's old school supplies," Albus stated seriously.

All the time the twins had been watching the strange little elf. He kept motioning to the diary with his eyes and the smacked his own forehead and glanced towards Malfoy. Suddenly Carya knew and told her brother.

/_Harry, I think he is trying to tell us that Malfoy somehow gave Ginny that diary_/ Carya yelled mentally.

/_Yeah, okay but what to make from this, we have no proof_ .../ replied Harry.

/_I know but we can try to help him. You know how to set a house-elf free, don't you? We'll do just that. And if I'm not mistaken the diary will help a great deal_/ she told her brother smirking.

Just that moment Malfoy turned to take his leave and kicked Dobby towards the exit. Once he was gone the twins turned around to ask the headmaster something.

"Sir, would you allow us to give this back to Mister Malfoy?" Harry asked pointing at the diary on the desk, his sister smirking ever so slightly.

"I don't see a reason why you couldn't Harry. Good bye you two. See you at dinner," he told them with a strange twinkle in his eyes.

He could guess what the twins had in mind. He had watched them closely during Lucius Malfoy's visit. It was a very Slytherin move he had to admit. Perhaps they weren't in the wrong house afterall. It seemed to suit them perfectly.

~*~*~ In a Hallway of Hogwarts ~*~*~

"Mister Malfoy!" Harry exclaimed.

"Potter?" Lucius inquired with a sneer.

"Eh, I thought you might like this back," Harry said and gave the older wizard the diary that was wrapped in a piece of cloth - an old t-shirt to be exact.

Malfoy carelessly ripped the cloth off and threw it to the floor where Dobby picked it up. Lucius stared at the diary and at the twins with a look of disgust and turned to leave.

"Come, Dobby!" he ordered.

"Master has given Dobby clothes. Dobby is free. Master has given Dobby a shirt!" the small elf said.

"What the hell?" growled Malfoy and turned around to face the twins and the elf.

He saw the t-shirt in Dobby's hands and the smirk on the Potter's faces.

"You'll pay for this Potter!" he said and grabbed for his wand but Carya beat him to it.

"I wouldn't try anything within the walls of Hogwarts, _'sir',_" she stated spitting out the title with obvious dislike.

"Why should I be scared of a little mudblood like you?" snarled the older wizard smirking.

"I don't know, perhaps because of what the rest of the house has started calling me after second year?" she replied casually and was smirking too, not even reacting to his insult.

Harry knew she was stalling and most likely bluffing. She still wasn't strong enough for a duel. Let alone a duel with a fully grown dark wizard. But Malfoy didn't know that, did he?

"And what would that be, you silly little girl?" Lucius wanted to know.

Harry noticed that he had to say something before his sister exploded. It wouldn't do her health any good right now.

"Oh, they only call her the _'Dark Princess of Slytherin'_ you know? Even the brave and almighty seventh year Gryffindor's are scared of her," Harry told him off handedly and exaggerated a bit,

"And I doubt that **_he_** would let you harm us either," he said smirking and pointed at Dobby who had taken a defensive stance which Malfoy only knew too well.

"This isn't over Potter. You'll end just like your pathetic parents did!" the elder Malfoy growled but Harry just waved him off.

"Yeah, yeah, right. See you then ..." Harry said and grinned. This angered Malfoy even more and he stumbled over the last step falling to the floor in a quite pitiful heap of limbs and clothes.

Both students resisted the urge to laugh at him because the last thing they needed was a Dark Wizard on a rampage right now. The feast would start soon and they had promised to visit Tom before then.

~*~*~ End In a Hallway of Hogwarts ~*~*~

When they reached Tom's room they were surprised to see the table in the small living room set up for six people. Hermione had come with them because their groups of friends at least had to know about the whole story. Draco and Ginny joined them too albeit a little reluctantly.

Tom looked at them with a worried expression. He didn't know what to expect from them. But even his dislike for Muggleborns couldn't stop Hermione from gaining his respect. They talked the whole evening and the twins told them about the episode in the hallway with Lucius Malfoy.

Once they'd finished Draco openly gaped at them.

"You did what? And you're still alive? Must have been the fact that he was at Hogwarts. Otherwise he would've killed you for that, you know?" Draco said gulping audibly.

"Is he that bad?" asked Tom because he didn't know him.

"Eh, ... I think you could say that. Not that I can actually prove it, but that man is one of the Dark Lord's most trusted Death Eaters, you know?" Draco replied shifting in his seat.

"Oh, ... good to know, eh, ... I guess I have much to learn concerning history, huh?" Tom asked carefully.

When he saw the amused faces of Harry, Carya, Ginny and Draco he asked what was wrong.

"Well, if you want a good History of Magic tutor, then I'd recommend Hermione. The only third year who actually listens to more than the main topic. The rest of us just writes down the topic for later research and goes straight to sleep," Carya told him smirking.

"Who's teaching that you are so disinterested?" Tom asked innocently.

"Professor Benjamin Binns, resident History professor, ghost and incredibly boring at that ..." Harry answered.

"He's still here? I think I know what you're hinting at. And even if he hadn't been boring already fifty years ago he definitely would be now," the older boy said.

"So you're staying here and finish school?" Ginny wanted to know but she was shivering slightly.

Draco put an arm around her in a comforting gesture and Tom looked sad.

"Uh, I wanted to but ... I'm sorry Ginny, if you feel uncomfortable around me, then I understand that ..." Tom began but trailed of and looked away.

For a reason unknown to him he felt deeply ashamed of what he had done to these children. Especially Hermione, Ginny, Carya and Harry.

"No, it's okay, really. I ... I know you want to change, it's just hard to forget everything," Ginny told him, taking a deep breath, "It's not easy for all of us. Not even for yourself," she continued but Tom as well as Harry and Hermione looked over at Carya.

"Okay, perhaps not all of us but she's always been the hot tempered and incredibly weird one of this group," Draco said picking up where Ginny left off.

Carya pouted at that comment, smirked mischievously and tackled Draco. She knew he was extremely ticklish at his sides and immediately used the moment of surprise for her advantage. A few minutes later everyone was laughing while Draco still tried to regain his breath.

The Slytherin's and Hermione said goodbye to Tom at one in the morning and went back to their Common Rooms. They promised to visit him sometime again. Carya though vowed to herself to get to know Tom better before end of term.

At breakfast on June 1st there was another big shock for Hogwarts student population. Headmaster Dumbledore announced that in the light of the recent events the exams had been cancelled. The time should be used for studies, especially for those who had missed so much due to being petrified.

Later Ginny, Hermione, Draco and the twins found out that Lucius Malfoy had been removed as school-governor. This brought a wide grin onto Draco's face. Another step towards freedom. Now his _'father'_ had even less to say in his life.

They days flew by and everyone enjoyed the exam free weeks. Well almost everyone, many Ravenclaw's were upset but they were the big minority. Draco and Ginny finally admitted that they liked each other and it was very obvious that Cat Williams and Terence Higgs were an item too.

Those two would never be seen without the other now. Just like Harry and Hermione or Draco and Ginny. Carya often felt like the fifth wheel and gave them some time alone. In those hours she usually visited Tom and kept him company.

She found out that he could actually be very nice if he tried. Although she suspected that he still felt guilty about hurting her and the other's so much. It was annoying at times but it was a step into the right direction.

If he knew he had done the wrong things he could try and change his behaviour. There was another point that made her enjoy being with him. Even if Draco knew some Dark Arts and had a Death Eater for a father he had never tried to understand that form of magic.

Carya had already done that with reading Theory of Magic books on the Dark Arts in her first year at Hogwarts. She had a deeper understanding of how they worked but no one of her friends shared this knowledge.

Tom knew though. He understood her feelings and shared certain opinions with her. The boy had studied them himself and they would discuss some minor curses and spells when they didn't find a better topic.

That went on until a day before the children had to depart for their homes. Tom was sad since he would be alone for the summer, always under the watchful eye of Dumbledore, McGonagall or Snape.

They had of course told the Deputy Headmistress about everything as well as the heads of houses but for now no other teacher knew. They would wait a few weeks and then decide if Tom would be allowed to finish his schooling at Hogwarts or not.

The twins and their friends came up to his rooms one last time on June 18th just after the _'End of Term Feast'_. The Riddle boy was surprised that for the first time he wished that they wouldn't go that they'd just stay with him and be his friends.

He really feared they would forget about him over the holidays and that thought scared him since he had never had any friends at all. Other than snakes that is. Speaking of snakes, he idly wondered what had happened to his pet.

'I wonder if Nagini is alright? Does she even live after five decades? Well, I think I should get a new pet if I'm allowed to stay. Hell, I don't even have a wand anymore!' Tom thought sadly and waved his new friends goodbye.

The wand he had used in the chamber was a simple memory of his old one. It hadn't been brought back with him when Fawkes saved his life. That evening would be the first time he would be allowed back into the Great Hall.

He was sure it would be strange without the other students. But then again, no students meant no questions or rather no stupid questions since the professors would surely want to know things about him.

He was reluctant to admit it but he already missed Carya. Talking to her had been incredible. He somehow felt understood and safe with her. A strange combination of feelings for him but anyway ... she wouldn't be back until September.

The boy didn't really know why but he felt comfortable in her presence and he vowed to protect her because she had given him a new life - a second chance.

******************************************************************************

Please Read and Review,

Carya

2005-12-12


	16. Chapter 16 Home Again and Letters

Disclaimer: Not mine, anything else you recognise probably isn't mine either but I never know for sure since I've read so many stories that I can't tell anymore whether or not it was my idea in the first place.

Author's Notes: See Chapter 15 ^_^

********************************************************************************

Chapter 16 - Home Again and Letters or Owl Post and a Birthday Party

The train ride back to King's Cross was fairly uneventful. No one had much desire for strange accidents or anything like that after such a year. For most students the journey was as boring or exciting as ever but not for the five friends and another group of two people.

Those two - Cat Williams and Terence Higgs were currently sitting in a locked compartment and exchanged hesitant first kisses. They hadn't thought their relationship would develop that quickly but they didn't really care about it either.

Cat and Terence were just happy to be able to hold each other after the whole Basilisk affair. Almost the same went for Harry and Hermione as well as Draco and Ginny. The former two were currently playing yet another game of chess which Harry lost - again.

Draco and Ginny were content just looking at each other and reassuring that they wouldn't leave ever again. It had been a trying year for those two and they had finally realised just how much they meant to each other even at such a young age.

It was a well known fact that people with magical blood - whether they were Muggleborn, Halfblood or Pureblood didn't matter - hit puberty earlier than Muggle's. Even Squibs matured faster than the general non-magical folk.

Because of that someone who was nearly fourteen could be seriously in love with another. Most of the times those relationship lasted longer than silly childhood crushes many muggle teenagers used to have so often.

Carya was currently none of that. She felt like the proverbial fifth wheel and was feeling left out. She didn't blame her siblings and friends though. Quite the opposite, she was really happy they had finally admitted that they liked the other. But still, she longed for someone for herself.

She would, of course, never admit that because she was too proud and too stubborn to show such an emotion. Carya thought jealousy and envy were below her. The problem was to make those words work like she wanted them to.

Right now she was only Harry's twin, Draco's sister and Hermione's as well as Ginny's best friend. She had a small battle with her subconscious which she won for once and stopped moping around.

Instead of doing that she immersed herself in her potion's books once again. Although she hadn't told anyone she was determined to find a cure for Remus. A task which no one had accomplished until now.

She didn't understand everything of the current Wolfsbane Potion since that was far beyond her level at this point of time but she wanted to at least be able to make it for Remus before she graduated.

What she didn't notice herself was that her own thoughts were quite frequently pulled back to Hogwarts and one person in particular. A dark haired, crimson eyed boy named Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Her thoughts were pretty much messed up and she barely noticed how fast the trip seemed to be over this time. They were already in London when Carya's attention was focused on reality again. Sirius and Remus were already waiting on the platform along with Mister and Mrs. Weasley.

Percy stalked over to his parents together with Ron while Fred and George stayed to say goodbye to their Slytherin friends. They dragged Ginny over to her own family after she had promised to stay the whole of August with them before the new term started.

The girl really hated to leave her Draco so soon after finding out his feelings for her but she had to. Her parents wouldn't let her go that easily after what had happened during the last school-year. Hermione's parents were waiting near the barrier on the muggle side of the station.

She hugged Harry and told them that she'd be around in August too. With a quick wave she left and walked out of the station with her parents. Harry, Carya and Draco just stood there with their guardians for a few minutes when Draco began snickering slightly.

"Look at that! I think Terence will be lovesick this summer if she doesn't invite him," Draco told his family grinning and pointed towards two of their fellow students.

"Yeah, you're right Draco. Who would've thought that the shy and withdrawn Terence would be like that, huh? I guess we've underestimated him this time," his sister replied.

"Oh shut up you two. You'd better be happy for them. And besides, I'm glad that 'Mione and I aren't the only inter-house couple anymore," interrupted Harry blushing quite furiously.

This sent his siblings into giggling fits once again and he just huffed while stalking towards a small wizarding shop where the next floo-network connection was. He was angry with himself that they could embarrass him that easily these days.

When they were back at the Manor the kids showered and met in the library with the two adults. The children asked them if Hermione and Ginny were allowed to stay during August and neither of the two grown-ups had any argument against that arrangement apart from the necessary approval of the girls parents.

All three children went to bed that night thinking of another. Draco dreamt about Ginny while Harry lay awake thinking about his Hermione and what she was doing just now. Carya didn't sleep either. She was wondering how Tom was holding up.

He was after all the only underage wizard left in school surrounded by suspicious teachers because of his name and his possible future. The girl couldn't find a reason for this train of thoughts but her mind kept returning to the same issue. The dark haired Slytherin Heir who was at Hogwarts this very moment.

'Perhaps I should write him a letter? ... Ugh, I don't know what's wrong with me. First I rescue him, then I'm not even angry or upset that he hurt me and tried to kill Harry and myself. And now I'm thinking about him all the time,' she ranted in her mind.

It didn't help though because there was no answer to those problems. After being wide awake until four a.m. she fell asleep and didn't wake before her brother shouted something into her ear.

"Wake up sleepyhead! Time for breakfast," Harry yelled.

"Ugh, Harry James Potter, I swear, if I get my hands on you, you'll be a dead man!" she groaned pulling the pillow over her head.

Then it was Draco's turn. He took one of the girl's quills and began tickling the soles of her feet with it. Since Carya was **_very_** ticklish there, she jumped immediately glaring daggers at both boys who ran out laughing their heads off.

"I swear one day, I'll just kill them!" she growled half-heartedly and left for the shower.

After a very interesting breakfast where the tea from the boys cups kept spilling onto their laps, the children went to their respective rooms. Surprisingly they all did the same thing without conferring about it - they wrote letters to someone.

~*~*~ Harry Potter POV ~*~*~

'I really should write Hermione a letter. Okay, okay, it is only the first day of holidays but I already miss her,' I thought and started writing.

__

'Dear Hermione,

I hope you arrived at home well. What are your plans for the next weeks? You didn't tell me on the train, did you? Okay, neither did I but whatever. I have to tell you that I already miss you.

Draco and I woke up Carya this morning by yelling into her ear and tickling her with a quill. I think she was pretty angry about that one. Because at breakfast any tea that went with our meal just kept spilling onto our laps.

I hope to hear from you soon. Have a nice month until we see each other again.

Love,

Harry'

I finished the letter quickly and sent it with Phobos.

'I wonder what Carya and Draco are doing right now. Oh, whatever, I'll go out for a walk and see them at lunch or dinner," I thought and left my rooms.

~*~*~ End Harry Potter POV ~*~*~

~*~*~ Draco Malfoy POV ~*~*~

'I doubt anyone would've guessed or imagined me sitting here, trying to find the right word to say for my little Ginny. Oh, okay, she isn't that little. She's almost fourteen, just like myself and a confidant teenage girl.

I hope she's okay. I swear if that infernal git Ronald lays so much as a finger on her ever I'll hunt him down!' I mused ending with a low growl.

I wrote Ginny a letter although it was only one day since we'd seen each other the last time.

__

'Dear Ginny,

I hope you aren't bothered by those git's that call themselves your brothers. Don't hesitate to ask for any type of assistance if things go awry, okay? I can hardly wait for August to come around.

I miss you already and if it weren't for the fact that you really should spend some time a year with your parents I would've immediately asked Padfoot and Moony to let you come over.

See you soon!

Love,

Draco'

I sent this letter with one of Sirius owls since I didn't have one anymore. I really ought to by a new one the next time we're in Diagon Alley.

~*~*~ End Draco Malfoy POV ~*~*~

~*~*~ Carya Potter POV ~*~*~

'Damn, I'm sitting here staring into space as if there was nothing more interesting in the world. Ugh, face it girl, you're losing it. You only think of Tom and how to help him.

That's definitely not your Slytherin side showing through. That curse must've hit you harder than you thought. If I'm not careful I end up all goody-goody Gryffindor!' I thought and went back to my letter.

'I don't even know why I'm writing this. I've just seen him yesterday but I already feel the need to talk to him. He is one of the only people who understand me. I should send Deimos with this. The owl's are loyal but I don't trust them with a letter like this,' my thoughts continued without me being able to stop them.

__

'Dear Tom,

I hope you're well and that the teachers don't treat you too horribly because of who you are. Most of them don't understand that you are not like Voldemort at all. They just assume you want to be like that.

Draco and Harry pranked me this morning by yelling right into my ear and tickling me. I got retaliation though. They were quite pissed after that, literally I might add because they dropped their tea in their laps 'accidentally'.

I really hope that you can stay at Hogwarts after summer.

Your friend,

Carya'

Well this isn't exactly how I feel but it will have to do. I won't make the first step. That must come from him. I have to admit that I do like Tom, very much indeed but there's no way he would like a Half-Blood witch with a dubious family history. Wait a second! The Familiaris Charm!

We haven't performed it yet. I want to find out about our family tree. I will have to ask Harry and Draco later if they want to help me,' Carya sighed and went back to her potions book but she again would forget about the charm even before dinner came around.

~*~*~ End Carya Potter POV ~*~*~

The following days were quiet and sunny. Neither of the children had the willpower to do anything but be lazy. Harry and Draco had already gotten replies and sent back a new set of letters. Carya was still waiting for a response.

~*~*~ Those days at Hogwarts ~*~*~

It was only June 20th and the students had just left yesterday. The professors were currently in a teachers conference and discussed one issue in particular. They were talking about Tom Riddle and what should be done about him.

"Albus, you can't be serious! This boy is dangerous. You know what he will become in the future!" yelled an agitated Professor Sprout.

"You're wrong Samira. I don't think this Tom is going to turn. Mister Riddle has friends now. Good friends who even forgave him for hurting them. I think we should keep an open mind about him and then decide whether or not he can attend school here," Albus explained.

Severus just glared at him. The Slytherin head of house did know what Dumbledore referred to but he still didn't trust the Riddle boy farther than he could throw him without the use of magic. He was suspicious at best.

It was beyond his understanding how the Potter's could've forgiven him. Although he agreed with most of his colleagues on one point he disagreed on an important other. Letting Tom Riddle stay was perhaps dangerous but it was even more dangerous to kick him out.

The Death Eaters that were still around would find out about him and use the boy to get their Master back. Severus suspected that this was one of the headmasters reasons too but he kept silent. In the end it was agreed that they would watch the boy for some time before reaching the final decision.

Their opinion of Tom should get a new layer when dinner came around. The boy sat with the teachers and didn't say a word. He hardly ate anything and he seemed to feel very uncomfortable. He knew that the professors were watching him and therefore didn't look up once from his plate.

Because of this he didn't notice the raven that came soaring into the Great Hall. The teachers were eyeing the animal curiously since most didn't recognise it. Only Snape and Dumbledore knew whose pet this could be. It was either Harry or Carya Potter's raven and the bird was carrying a letter.

Deimos circled above the strange humans and finally found the one his mistress had sent him to. He flew down and landed on the table in front of Tom who suddenly looked up. The bird hopped over to him and stretched out his leg so that the boy could untie the letter.

Once Tom had finished that task Deimos ruffled his feathers, gave a small cry and flew away. Tom stared at the letter. It was from Carya. He didn't know what to think of this. Feeling awkward under the gazes of the teachers he quickly excused himself and retreated to his rooms where he read the letter.

The boy didn't know why but he was a bit afraid of the contents of this letter. That was strange because he normally didn't fear anything at all. He blamed it on the current situation though and finally read it.

After he had finished Tom was even more confused than ever. She really seemed to care about him. But he had tried to seriously harm her. The letter said so little yet it implied so much more. Tom didn't know if he should or could write an answer to this.

He thought it would be better if he slept a night over this and then decided what to do. And he did just that. Around lunch on June 21st Tom had reached a decision. He would take the risk and write back.

His only problem was that the school owls didn't trust him and it took him the better half of the day to convince one to carry his letter. Dumbledore noticed the boys nervousness over the following days and wondered about that.

He didn't know what had been in that letter but it had to be important for the boy. A few days later the raven was back with another note. Once again it landed in front of Tom and this time it stayed eyeing Tom curiously until the boy had given him a piece of bacon.

Tom nearly smiled at this. The bird was just as persistent as its owner. Again Tom left the teachers and went outside to read it. Carya asked him many things about his daily life but she seemed most concerned about how the professors treated him.

He decided to tell her about all of them in detail. And this time he immediately found an owl that took his message to his new friend.

~*~*~ Black Manor ~*~*~

Carya waited impatiently for a reply. Tom hadn't said much in his first letter and she so wanted to know if he was alright. She hadn't told anyone about her writing those letters yet because she still didn't know why.

But she thought that it was time to talk to someone. She would ask Remus about this. He always had some good advice for her if she ever needed some. When Tom's reply arrived on June 26th she was just eating dinner with the others.

Draco and Harry recognised the owl as a school owl but didn't bother asking their sister. Remus and Sirius noticed too and looked at each other briefly before the were interrupted by Carya who was leaving the dining-room with a mumbled apology.

The letter was quite long this time and Tom explained in great detail which teacher treated him how. She was surprised that McGonagall and Dumbledore were almost nice to him while Snape was, well he was Snape, the greasy bastard git of a Potions Master as the students named him.

It was around eleven p.m. when Carya went to the study where Remus should be just now. And she was right but Sirius was with him. The girl sighed heavily and decided that she would just have to tell them both and hope they would understand.

After she was finished Sirius was still suspicious but Remus seemed to be deep in thought.

"Do you like him?" he asked his goddaughter and Carya nodded carefully.

"How can you like him, Carya, he tried to kill you, Harry and Ginny. I don't understand this!" Sirius interrupted.

"Please Padfoot. I ... its just, he is not Voldemort. He is only Tom Riddle and innocent of the crimes his other self committed. You can't blame him for that. I don't know why I feel this way but I still believe that helping him truly was the right thing to do.

Please try and understand me Siri, I couldn't stand to loose your support," Carya mumbled helplessly and looked to the floor, her eyes pressed shut.

Normally she wasn't flustered that easily but her godfather meant very much to her. Her emotions were conflicting at best right now since she was unable to explain her own feelings. Sirius saw what she did and sighed. She wouldn't act like this if she didn't really believe in her actions.

"I ... okay, little wolf, I won't question that but I still don't like it at all," he answered and hugged the girl.

Remus just smiled. She was serious about her relationship with Tom Riddle, he could smell that too. Otherwise she wouldn't have asked for advice either. Now he only had to find out how much she liked the other boy.

"Carya, can you tell me how exactly you feel about Tom?" he inquired gently.

"I ... I seem unable to get him out of my mind. Whenever I'm just sitting somewhere thinking, he is there. I can't stop and I don't know why. When I was on the train I couldn't stop it either. It feels really weird but right all the same.

Every time I see Harry and Draco talking about their girlfriends I can't help thinking about Tom and how he is doing. And I was really happy when he answered my letters," she answered.

"I see, you really should go to bed now, child. We'll talk more tomorrow when you're not falling asleep, deal pup?" Remus told her and she just nodded.

Carya hadn't realised how tired she was otherwise she would've frowned at Remus loving nickname for her. Sirius and Remus were discussing this issue the whole night and in the end they agreed that they would help the girl but watch from the distance just in case.

Letters were now sent back and forth between the children. Draco and Ginny even floo-talked many evenings. Harry and Hermione were often calling each other by phone and Carya kept writing letters to Tom.

They both were a bit paranoid about their relationship and had started to write in Parselscript because that way only Harry would be able to read their letters. An amused Albus had noticed the change in language and he was curious about the contents but he didn't ask the boy.

He and Minerva watched Tom every time he got a letter and it was clear that he liked the contents since his whole face lit up whenever he got another letter and when he read them. They both had never seen this side of Tom Riddle before and it was a welcome change.

Although his face was still as guarded as ever he didn't hide every single emotion anymore. His eyes showed most of what he was feeling now. By the time August rolled around Hermione and Ginny had gotten permission from their parents to stay the next weeks at Black Manor.

Harry and Draco were ecstatic about that. Carya was happy for them but she really missed Tom. Over the last few weeks she had realised that she was in love with the other boy. He understood what she was feeling and thinking.

Not even Draco who had been raised by a Death Eater understood her way of thinking about magic - Tom did though.

(A/N: As you might have noticed - Carya **_is_** the darker one of the twins *evilgrin*!)

This was one of the reasons they had started to write in Parsel. They didn't want the teachers or their guardians to know about those conversations. Meanwhile the teachers had come to the conclusion that Tom would be allowed to attend Hogwarts if he wished to do so.

~*~*~ Headmaster Dumbledore's Office - July 27th ~*~*~

"Hello, Tom. I think you know why I've called you here?" Albus asked the boy and he nodded.

"The professors have agreed that you'll be allowed to stay at Hogwarts if this is your wish," the old wizard explained and Tom's face brightened.

"Of course I want to stay!" the boy exclaimed but then added softly, "... not that I have anywhere else to go other than a dratted orphanage."

"Am I right that you'd be a fifth or sixth year now?" Albus asked ignoring Tom's last sentence for now.

"Eh, I think I would be fifth only but I'd rather start in fourth year, sir. I mean, so much has happened over the last fifty years. Not only in history but there are so many new developments in other departments that I don't think I'm up to more than that," Tom said.

Albus was convinced that there was more than this to the boys decision but he accepted and Tom would be a fourth year now. He only needed to be resorted now.

"Well, that's settled then. Now we only need to resort you," the headmaster said and a look of panic flashed over the boys face.

'Oh Merlin, what if I end up in Gryffindor or worse Hufflepuff?' he thought.

"Tom, are you alright?" the headmaster wanted to know and handed Tom the Sorting Hat.

'Well, here goes nothing,' the boy thought and put the hat on.

'Ah, whom do we have here? Long time no see Mister Riddle,' the Hat murmured in Tom's mind.

'Eh, ... you could say that. Would you please get over with this? I feel awkward talking to a **_hat_**, no offence but ...,' Tom thought but was interrupted.

'Always the impatient one, huh? That hasn't changed at all but something else has ... Much confusion I see but the same thirst for knowledge. Yes, I made the right decision once. You'll stay in **_SLYTHERIN_**!' the Hat said and shouted out the last part.

Tom let out a breath he hadn't know he was holding and Dumbledore watched him amused. The boy had indeed changed a bit from what he could see. He hoped that the new found friendship with Carya Potter would help him to stay on the path of light.

"Well, Tom, since that is settled then I'll tell you what we'll do now. You will be introduced to the other students as a transfer from '_Calgary Institute of Magic'_ since no one apart from the Potter twins and their friends know about you.

They all have agreed to keep your identity a secret. You will of course have to be _'sorted'_ at the feast again but the hat will know what to do then. That brings me to another topic. Which additional classes would you like to take this time?" Albus asked.

"I think I'll mostly stick to those I originally had. I'll take Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and Latin instead of Care of Magical Creatures. Eh, sir? What about Hagrid? I don't think he would want to keep quiet about me. I ... hurt him too much, I think," the dark-haired boy said in a small voice.

Tom seemed scared. Hagrid was the only one apart from Harry, Carya and Ginny who had been really hurt by his actions. Oh, apart from _'Moaning Myrtle'_ that is but well, she was a ghost now and he couldn't help her anymore.

Dumbledore had already thought about that too and talked to his groundskeeper and current Care of Magical Creatures teacher.

"Don't worry about that, my dear boy. Hagrid has agreed to keep quiet but you can't expect him to like you," the headmaster began and watched Tom.

"He has done that?" Tom exclaimed wide eyed, his face wearing a shocked expression that faded quickly into one of self-loathing, "I don't deserve this. After all I've done they are still nice to me. Ginny, Harry, Carya and even Hagrid. It's not fair to them ..." he whispered.

"Don't think like that Tom. It might be difficult for all of you the first few months but I have no doubt that if you really want to try they'll see the real you pretty soon. I think one of them already has seen it and wants to be your friend?" Albus inquired smiling at the boy in front of him.

Tom saw this and blushed furiously. Albus was once again surprised. The Tom Riddle he knew had never done such a thing. Not even when he had been deeply embarrassed by something.

"Just don't hurt the girl. I doubt that her godfather would take that lightly. He is a very protective man, you know?" Dumbledore told him and Tom nodded.

"I have no intention to hurt Carya, sir. I ... she's my friend and she's given me so much already," he mumbled and Dumbledore dismissed him quickly after that.

~*~*~ End Headmaster Dumbledore's Office ~*~*~

The twins' and Draco's friends would come over on Harry and Carya's birthday. They had also invited Cat and Terence since they had become friends somehow over the last two weeks at school. Carya had wanted to invite Tom too but Dumbledore had not allowed that because of the circumstances.

Both teens had been sad but they understood. Tom would fire-call her that evening though and wish her a happy birthday. The Weasley twins would be there once again and they would surely glue themselves to every word Sirius said. They were still in _'Marauder-worshipping-mode'_.

Ginny and Hermione arrived around ten in the morning and the twins plus Draco had just gotten up. They were sitting in the dining-room having breakfast when the doors flew open and revealed the two girls.

Both boys leapt up from their chairs and hugged their girlfriends. Padfoot, Moony and Carya watched them with a smile but Carya was still sad that Tom wasn't allowed to come over too. Sirius felt bad for her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Carya. I bet he misses you too," Sirius offered smiling slightly.

He had been right. This one sentence from him meant very much to his goddaughter and she smiled at him. Carya got up as well and greeted her friends. The spent a great morning together and planned a prank for the Weasley twins.

Fred and George would have to wear green clothes the whole day if this worked. And it did. As soon as the twins stumbled out of the fireplace their clothes turned green. But there was an unexpected side-effect. Their hair changed colour too. It was now blue with green streaks in it.

Carya, Harry, Draco, Ginny and Hermione were lying on the floor and laughing when Sirius and Remus entered the room to greet the new guests. They were both gaping at the Weasleys and started grinning too.

"It seems they finally got their revenge on the two of you, eh, Fred and George?" Sirius asked slyly.

Although both boys were still a bit flustered by this attack they couldn't help but smile soon after. Sirius was right. These were the children of a Marauder and when you angered them with a prank you could be sure that they would retaliate one way or another.

"Don't worry. This will definitely wear off sometime tomorrow. I made sure of that," Carya told them smirking.

Another signal told them that Cat and Terence would arrive any second now. Both children fell out of the fireplace and landed on each other. This sent the assembled teens into laughing fits again. This time including Fred and George.

The two new guests picked themselves off the floor and glared at the others. But it didn't last long. Soon the kids and the two adults were sitting in the garden chatting happily about their holidays.

Their presents were mostly books once again. Hermione had bought them a leather-bound version of _'Lord of the Rings' by J.R.R. Tolkien._ Ginny and Draco gave Harry a coupon over 15 Galleons for '_Quality for Quidditch_' and Carya got the same amount to be spent at '_Flourish & Blotts_'.

Cat and Terence had asked Hermione what the twins would like. They gave Harry a new game for his Playstation and Carya got a new role-playing game for her computer.

The children had a fantastic day and it seemed too soon as it was time for Cat and Terence to floo home. They hadn't noticed that it was already past eleven. Carya had already left the group around ten when she retreated to her room.

She knew Tom would call her around half past ten so she waited up there. Promptly at the agreed time the fire turned green and Tom's head appeared.

"Hello Carya! Happy birthday!" Tom said and smiled at his friend.

"Hi Tom! Thanks, how are you?" Carya asked him blushing slightly.

"I'm fine, thanks. Everything okay? You look a bit off," he told her softly.

"Nope, I'm alright. It's quite warm here, that's the only problem," she answered grinning to mask her nervousness.

"Good to hear. The dungeons are quite agreeable at this weather, you know? Are you going to get your school supplies soon? I've heard the letters were sent yesterday," Tom asked.

"Don't know. We haven't gotten ours yet. I'm really glad that you'll be at Hogwarts next term. I won't be so alone then with all the lovebirds around me," Carya teased and Tom actually started grinning.

"Can be quite annoying at times, eh? I still have no clue how to pay for my supplies though. I doubt I'll be given access to my old vault at Gringotts but I don't want to ask Dumbledore either. He's already going to pay for a new wand if he doesn't forget with all fuss about the new term. I'll be going on the first day of classes to get one," Tom explained.

"Really? I hope I can accompany you. Don't worry about the rest Tom! I'll find a solution for that. And if I don't find something I'll lend you some money for your supplies without anyone knowing," Carya told him seriously,

"Oh, Sirius is calling. Damnit, I wished I could stay but it seems Cat and Terence have to leave now. Bye Tom! See you at Hogwarts! I'll write when I know the date of the shopping trip," she continued and the connection ended.

Fred and George stayed overnight and they played a game of Quidditch the next day. Sirius and Remus joined them too. Remus played referee because they still were an uneven number. They were playing without the Bludgers and therefore without Beaters.

Harry, Sirius, Hermione and Fred were the blue team while Draco, Carya, Ginny and George were the green team. Harry and Draco played Seeker, Carya and Sirius played Keeper and the rest played Chaser.

The game ended 170 to 140 for Harry's team because he caught the snitch. Sirius was deeply embarrassed that the kids had scored fourteen times with him as keeper and that his own team had only scored twice before Harry had caught the winged little ball.

Two days later their Hogwarts letters arrived and they made plans for a trip to Diagon Alley. Carya of course wanted to go to Knockturn Alley once again because she needed to restock some potions ingredients that were far too expensive in Diagon Alley.

The adults agreed if Draco went with her and they used the same disguise as the last time. Both children grinned at each other and promised to be careful.

~*~*~ End Part Three ~*~*~

****

Spell Explanations for ADW 3:

_'Si**len**tio E**ter**nus'_ 'Eternal Silence'

_'**Os**tium Ob**fir**mo'_ 'Lock Door'

_'Appa**re**o He**re**dis **Me**a Fa**mi**lia'_ 'Appear Inheritance of My Family'

_'**Pe**llo'_ 'Banishing-Charm' (_Repello_ is a stronger version of this and **meant** to be thrown against a person! It's a Dark Arts Hex after all *evilgrin*)

_'**A**ccio'_ 'Summoning-Charm'

_'Re**flec**to' _ 'Reflect'

******************************************************************************

Author's Notes: There, this is the end of book three. I'll need some time to get started on the fourth so please bear with me if you think I'm not doing anything. Once again I'd like to state: I am intending on finishing until the end of book seven.

The main plot is already there. I simply need to figure out how to write it. ^_^

Please Read and Review,

Carya

2005-12-12


End file.
